Red Storm of Gremory
by Ronin2106
Summary: Tristan Gremory is Rias younger twin brother, born without even letting out a cry and only opening his eyes in arms of his mother Venelana. As he grows up, he begins to form his own path of life, a path that will take him to the places and people he never thought to meet. Friends, enemies, love, family- all of that Red Storm of Gremory shall find. Currently put on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Underworld. Gremory Household.**

An evening was upon Underworld and the lands of Devils have been coated in shade of night, with thousands of lights being lit. For most, this evening night was going to go as usual, but not for some, such as the esteemed House of Gremory. The reason as to why? The Lady of the Household, Venelana Gremory, who has been pregnant for 9 months now, today had her water broke and the moment she had awaited was upon her: the birth of her children, her twins. It was not her first childbirth, as she has given birth to Sirzechs, who now served as a new Lucifer, but that was near ages ago and so, when the pains came from her children moving inside her, she couldn`t help but be nervous and even in a little bit of panic. Twins were a very rare occurrence among Devils, near miracle and nothing short of it. Among Devils, having twins was even considered to be a sign of good fortune for the House. However, that wasn`t what Venelana had been concerned about at the moment.

It has been over seven hours since the childbirth had begun and Venelana surrounded by the maids, vet nurses and in a company of her trusted daughter-in-law Grayfia, was nearly screaming and whimpering as she pushed her children out of her womb. She was tired, exhausted, yet she was still at it, feeling that the moment of birth of her children was very soon. Grayfia wiped away the sweat of Venelana`s face and spoke to her.

"You are almost there, Venelana. Just a little further." She encouraged her, with Venelana screaming out of painful contraction, with Grayfia speaking to her. "That`s it, the head is already seen. Venelana, just a little more…" And Venelana screamed out even louder, as her hands gripped the sheets.

And as she did so, the nurses have reacted quickly, as their Lady had delivered the first child. Venelana felt like a whole mountain had dropped of her shoulders and the sound of her child`s cries had made her smile, even though she has had little to no strength left for anything after such long hours of childbirth. The nurses severed the umbilical cord, applying healing magic to regenerate it for a child, taking it away to wash and clean. Venelana looked to Grayfia, who smiled to her mother-in-law, before speaking up.

"It`s a girl, milady. A healthy beautiful girl, milady." Grayfia said to Venelana, who smiled weakly, before she felt another wave of pain course through her, as the childbirth was not over, as one more child waited to be delivered into the world.

This time, Venelana didn`t feel any strong pains or need to cry out of it. No, this time, she felt how her baby came out of her womb, without any struggling or pain for its mother, not like its sister. When Venelana felt how her child left her, she let out an exhausted gasp and laid down, finally allowing herself to relax, but only for a moment, as Lady Gremory suddenly realized something was wrong. She clearly heard how her daughter cried, but she had yet to hear anything from her just delivered baby. Mother`s heart began trembling with fear and horror, as Venelana looked at Grayfia and nurses, catching their worried expressions. Finding new strength, Venelana lifted herself a little and spoke up.

"My child… Where is it?" She asked of them, catching Grayfia and other nurses by surprise, with her head maid coming to her. "Why is my baby… Who did I deliver and why is…"

"Venelana… I`m sorry." Grayfia spoke to her in an apologetic way, with Venelana` fears growing so much greater. "Your third child, your son, he…"

"No, give him. Give me my son!" Venelana wasn`t going to even listen to whatever they had to say, instead ordering them to give her the child she delivered.

The head nurse was about to retort, but after catching her Lady`s murderous and vindictive glare, even though she had just went through a childbirth. Grayfia gave a curt nod to head nurse and, after some hesitation, nurse went ahead and brought to Venelana what she asked for. With her hands shaking, Venelana took her just delivered baby into her embrace, covered in blankets, but not yet washed. She saw how her son`s eyes were shut and he didn`t even move, showing absolutely no signs of life. Terrified out of her life, Venelana`s eyes watered, as she embraced her child, tears beginning to flow, ignoring all the saddened and sympathetic looks of her maids and nurses, along with her alive daughter`s cries, as she was in the arms of Grayfia now. Venelana embraced her child, tears flowing out of her eyes, with her lips touching her son`s head, ignoring the fluids and blood, as she whimpered at the sight of her stillborn son…

But, as Venelana`s lips had left her son`s head, she felt a small movement in her arms. Surprised, Venelana looked more carefully, with eyes full of hope that she may not have lost her child. And that hope was rewarded, as she saw how her baby slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, revealing to Venelana her own, purple eyes. Venelana`s face immediately lit with a smile, seeing how her son was alive, caringly embracing him and kissing his cheek out of affection. Nurses and maids looked in amazement and shock, as they were completely certain that young lord was stillborn, but it seemed like he was not as active as his twin sister. Venelana spoke up lovingly and caringly to her baby son.

"Oh, my baby, my little son…" She spoke to him, as she cooed him, rocking him slowly, seeing how her baby was trying to snuggle as close as possible to his mother. "Thank goodness… You had your mommy worried greatly for a moment, my baby."

"Milady, your son, he needs to be cleaned and…" The head nurse made her way to take Venelana`s son to clean him up, but she was met with a glare of a protective she-wolf, protecting her little pup.

"I`ll clean him myself." Venelana said to the nurses, as she applied magic to clean her little baby son without letting him go.

Soon enough, her son was clean and well, snuggling to his mother, making Venelana smile at this action of his. Not a moment too soon, she held in her arms both her son and her daughter, who was given to her by a nurse, with Grayfia standing close to her, with a smile on her face. Venelana`s daughter had calmed down a little, but a couple of whims still escaped from her, whilst her son was as calm as one could ever be, yet at the same time, Venelana could feel by her heart, that her son already knew, without even realizing it, who was his mother and closest person, and because of that he was so calm and close to her. As Venelana inspected both of her new babies, doors into her room opened up, revealing to Venelana her husband, Zeoticus Gremory, and her eldest child, Sirzechs Lucifer, nee Gremory, walking fast inside and making their way to her and babes. Zeoticus was the first one to speak up.

"Vena, my dear, how are you?! We heard you scream and…" Zeoticus stopped when he laid his eyes upon the babes that his wife held. "Oh my goodness…" He smiled as he looked at his children.

"You just look at those cuties." Sirzechs said nearly crying, as looked at his newborn sister and brother. "I almost can`t believe that I now have to little sisters!"

"Not sisters, Zechs." Venelana said to him, with a small smile, looking at her son. "The doctors were wrong: a daughter first, and then, a son." Vena said lovingly, kissing her newborn son`s forehead, earning her a happy sound from him.

"Another boy." Zeoticus said out loud moving closer to his son and beginning to take him in his arms. "Here, here, boy. Come in your Papa`s arms~." Zeoticus coed, as he took the boy from his wife`s arms.

This action, however, wasn`t taken well by the baby, as he began to whimper in Zeoticus` arms, clearly not wanting to be separated from his mother. Venelana could clearly see how uncomfortable her son was in Zeoticus` arms and could almost feel like he was afraid of leaving her side. Zeoticus also saw how his newborn son wasn`t resting in his arms and when he tried to rock him, that only served to make boy`s whimper turn into a quiet cry and make him thrash a little, as Zeoticus` rocking was far less smoother and more eager than one that his mother was giving him. Venelana, having just went through a nightmare of thinking that she lost her babe, couldn`t stand hearing her son cry like this and feel unsafe, so she spoke up immediately in a tone of a protective mother.

"Zeoticus, please, give me our son. Don`t you see that he doesn`t like your rocking? Please, give him back." Venelana said to him, drawing surprised glance from Zeoticus, who frowned a little.

"Aw, what a shame. You know, my boy, your big brother here was actually laughing when I rocked him just mere moments he was born." Zeoticus wisely pointed out to the newborn boy, who only further cried in need of mother`s embrace, forcing Zeoticus to give him back to Venelana, receiving in return his daughter. "Aw my, what a little cutie do we have here~?" Zeoticus cheerfully spoke up, beginning to rock her with same eagerness, earning him in return happy cries from the girl, making Sirzechs also turn his attention to his little sister.

Venelana looked for a few seconds as her husband and son were playing with her newborn daughter, before turning her attention to the little bundle of life, that was trying it`s hardest to snuggle as close as possible to his mother, becoming once again calm and quiet, feeling safe and sound in his mother`s embrace. Venelana brought her son close to her, kissing his crimson haired head, rocking him quietly and carefully. As her son had calmed down and silently slipped into sleep, while Zeoticus and Sirzechs were far more preoccupied now with a newborn baby girl, paying nearly no mind to boy. Venelana gave a few glances towards her spouse and eldest son, before turning to her son in her arms, silently speaking up what has been on her mind.

"Tristan… My little Tristan." Venelana spoke up with a smile, caressing her newborn son`s cheek, with a smile on her face, as she watched her son sleep silently and calmly in her arms.

Truly, it was at that moment, when Venelana had felt that she will be the closest with her son. She already could feel the connection with him, from a moment he had finally opened his eyes and looked at her, revealing to the world that he was alive and well. Her Tristan, Venelana`s little quiet knight… Former member of House of Bael could already tell, that her daughter will be the gem in the eyes of her husband and eldest son, as seen how they were captivated by her. But her little boy, her little Tristan… He was completely different, not like Sirzechs when he was but a babe. No, Tristan was not like his father, brother or his twin sister, as he didn`t cry out immediately, nor without feeling completely unwell.

He may`ve been a member of House of Gremory and bore that name, but for Venelana, Tristan was her son, her own little knight. One that she will do everything to nurture and protect, like a lioness or she-wolf. He may never become the Head of the House of Gremory, as now this fate was in hands of his older sister, but that didn`t mean he wouldn`t achieve his own victories and gain his own achievements. He could possibly take a seat of one of the Satans in future, or maybe make his own way in life.

And perhaps, one day, he may surpass all around him. That was what Venelana had thought, as she held her newborn Tristan close to her.

* * *

 **Six years later.**

"No, that is not how you channel your energy properly, Tristan!" A loud and stern voice of Tristan`s magical teacher spoke harshly to him, with her fescue hitting the boy`s hands once more, leaving another red trace on them.

Tristan only slightly morphed his face in pain, as his palms of hands felt sore from constant lashing of his teacher at him. It was one of his father`s old friends, if he remembered correctly, as he was informed by Grayfia. She was put in charge of Tristan`s magical training, trying to get him to use his Demonic powers that had to possess, but couldn't properly use or exude. His twin sister, Rias, however, had absolutely no problem in that department, as she was using their mother`s inherited power with absolute ease. This was a matter of pride and boasting for Zeoticus and Sirzechs, while Tristan seemed to have trouble to even slightly use Demonic powers in the same manner as his sister, which is why he was given a teacher by the orders of his father.

Unfortunately, that didn`t breed any success either, instead making Tristan`s life more troublesome, as his teacher was a very harsh one and didn`t like the fact that her apprentice was such a seeming failure, leading to her lashing out like this. As much as it may`ve hurt, Tristan didn`t cry or even whimper, instead enduring it and trying his hardest without saying much. Unlike his loud and cheerful twin sister, Tristan was a far more reserved, quiet and a little secluded boy, more often found in loneliness, out in the garden with a book in his arms. Despite his seeming trouble with magical arts and possibility of not having inherited neither of his parent`s abilities, he was loved and cared by his family, being especially close to his mother, feeling far more at ease and in peace while near her. While his father and older brother have been every bit as kind and caring as one would expect from a Gremory, Tristan paled in their eyes and was not as significant as Rias, their gem.

And as for his sister, the two differed in character, with Rias being loud, a bit obnoxious and sometimes clingy, yet always kind and caring, they were still close as brother and sister would. However, within the walls of Gremory household, it was clear and evident that Rias was on top of the class, while Tristan was not as important, but that didn`t matter to him. He knew that she was important, as she was born first, but he didn`t understand why was that important and why everyone cared about it so much. Even his harsh teacher always put Rias as an example to Tristan, as if it was something he was to aspire to be.

Tristan pulled his hands away and rubbed them, as to ease his pain. His teacher looked at him with contempt and scoffed at him.

"What a pathetic Devil you are." She said to him without any hint of politeness. "I can`t even believe that Zeoticus had such a weak son. You are absolutely nothing like your brother, our Great Devil King Lucifer. Hell, you aren`t even half as good as your sister, who could do that damned spell without even lifting a finger. I should`ve trained her instead of being stuck with a pathetic excuse of a Devil like you."

"I am sorry." Tristan simply said to his teacher, catching her glare and receiving another, more painful slap at the hands. "Why did you…"

"Because that damned sorry of yours doesn`t change a thing and I can`t stand even a simple sight of your…" His teacher snarled at him, before being interrupted.

"What is going on here?" Came in a strong, commanding voice of Venelana Gremory, making Tristan and his teacher turn towards her, as she walked towards them, with a displeased look on her face present. "Salma, care to explain to me, why are you slapping my son`s palms and lash out like a tavern wench? Speak now, and do try to be reasonable, because right now, I have half a mind to personally destroy you." Venelana threatened to Tristan`s teacher, while she herself went to her son and looked at his hurt hands, frowning even deeper.

"Lady Venelana, your husband had instructed me to tutor your son in usage of our magic, but he is an utter and absolute failure in this." Salma didn`t care for the threat and was as plain as they came, earning herself a near murderous glare from Venelana. "He doesn`t even have either your, or Zeoticus` powers, not to mention…"

"Not to mention that his teacher is a loathing wench that doesn`t know a single thing about tutoring or teaching children, not to mention who appears to be relishing in other`s failures." Venelana said to Salma, not letting her to speak up. "I`ve had my suspicions that my son hasn`t been tutored properly for a long time, but he would not speak of it. However, I am a Lady of Gremory and as one that manages this household, I have my ways of finding out what is going here. And from what I saw now and heard from servants, I have only one thing to say to you: get out of here and never show your face in this house again. If I see you here again, or near Tristan, not even friendship with my husband and older son will save you from my wrath. Now, be gone." Venelana said to her, clear and loud, without any arguing.

Salma, even though she was brush and harsh, knew that it was basically a suicide to aggravate one lady that was known as The Empress of Destruction, given the fact of her pure Power of Destruction and how it could level entire cities without any significant problem. Venelana was one of the most powerful Devils in history, someone who was considered to be a Satan-class and someone who could give a run for money to current Great Devil Kings. And from that point of view, Salma complied, teleporting away from the household and deciding not to return here.

As Salma was gone, Venelana immediately turned her fullest attention to her son, looking at him with a caring and concerned look. She took his hands into hers, beginning to apply a small healing magic to help her son. She looked at her son and spoke up.

"Tristan, my little boy, why haven`t you told me a single thing?" Venelana asked of her boy. "Did you say anything about that woman basically abusing you to anyone?"

"I told father, but he said that it was a not funny joke. And when I tried to speak to big brother, he said he was busy with helping Rias." Tristan told to Venelana, who let out a sigh. "Mom, am I really a failure? Dad and big brother always say that Rias is much better than me in magic and that I should be proud of her, and teacher said that I am not even worthy of the name of Gremory."

"Tristan, forget every single thing that bad woman said to you." Venelana said to her son, pulling him in a caring hug. "Tristan, my little knight, you may not have gained my or your father`s abilities, but that doesn`t belittle you in any way, my boy. Do not ever listen to those that say otherwise. You are not a failure, Tristan. And I will not let anyone say anyone such thing about you, nor will I let you be insulted in any way." Venelana assured him, seeing a small smile from her son, which was enough for her, making Venelana smile back to him. "Grayfia." Said silver-haired maid appeared right as Venelana spoke her name.

"Yes, my lady?" Grayfia spoke up, seeing her mother-in-law and little brother-in-law. "How may I be of service?"

"Please inform Zeoticus, that I`ve suspended his "friend" from training our son in magical arts and tell him, that I will have words with him later about her teaching methods and his negligence of our child." Venelana was firm in her words. "Along with that, from today forth, I will personally teach and train my son in all needed subjects and magical arts. And I also want you to help me with my son`s training, specifically in his physical exercises."

"As you wish, my lady." Grayfia nodded to her. "However, I believe you need to know, that Sirzechs had asked me to also assist Lady Rias in her studies, as she is the Heir of House of Gremory and…"

"If you are unable, Grayfia, than I shall find someone who will be able to train him properly." Venelana said to Grayfia sternly, making silvernette flinch a little at that one. "Now, do you have anything to inform me of, Grayfia?"

"Yes, my lady." Grayfia nodded to her. "Lord Zeoticus and Sirzechs wished to know, if you are willing to attend a magical lesson of Lady Rias."

"Inform them, that I am busy with training my son. Now go." Venelana said to Grayfia, who nodded and left mother and son alone.

"Mom, are you really going to teach me?" Tristan asked of her, with Venelana smiling to him and giving a firm nod.

"Yes, my little knight, I will." She smiled to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Now, please stand still, my boy. I want to check something. Don`t worry it won`t hurt even the slightest bit." Venelana assured, with Tristan nodding to it.

Venelana used her hand to channel some of her own energy, making a quick scanning spell. Venelana was sure that her son wasn`t without magic, but she needed to know to what kind of magic her son may have a natural affinity towards. While Demonic magic was based around the ability of Devils to imagine and create from nothing spells, most of Devils also possessed a certain affinity towards one or several kinds of magical spheres, like Chaos, Darkness or Elemental. While among Noble Devils of 72 Pillars, children were expected to inherit the family power of their parents, there were a few instances when a child didn`t possess a natural affinity to a Power. Along with affinity, there was also the matter of natural energy reserves and magical control, which were also essential in order to properly use magic of whatever kind there was. Venelana, from what servants had told her, was aware that Salma didn`t even teach the basics to Tristan, proving even more that Zeoticus had a poor taste in choosing tutors to their children, and so, Venelana decided to take matters into her own hands.

As her analytical spell was complete, she searched through her son`s energetic field, finally getting the real picture of her son`s situation. As it turned out, Tristan was, unfortunately, deprived of Zeoticus` family powers, but that didn`t mean Tristan was utterly helpless. Quite the opposite was in effect, actually. Tristan actually possessed an affinity for Chaos energy, just like all members of Bael family, which was the key component for using Power of Destruction, but along with that, Tristan also possesses an equal affinity towards an Elemental Magic, Lightning. Both of those affinities were equal to each other and it seemed like they were interconnecting with each other, which meant that Tristan would be able, in theory to actually combine both elements into one for his own usage. As for his energy reserves, he possessed a very good pool of energy, definitely higher than Rias, but it seemed like it was still untapped to, unlike with Rias. Venelana looked at her son with a smile and spoke up.

"Tristan, I promise you, that I will train you personally in your magical arts and I will find you those teachers that will also train you in physical aspects as well. Believe me, by the time you`ve grown up, you will be one of the strongest Devils." Venelana assured him, cupping his cheek. "Now then, let`s start with basics of Demonic magic…" Venelana took a seat near her son and began to teach him.

* * *

 **Eight years later. Gremory Territories. Ruins of an old Gremory residence.**

Grass leaned towards the direction which wind was taking, as it walked through the abandoned courtyard of long forgotten and abandoned Gremory residence, left desolate since the days of Devil Civil War. And while it may`ve no longer served as a place of living for noble Devils, it still had its own usage, serving as a place of training and now of a final test for Tristan Gremory, who stood at one end of the courtyard, dressed in a black combat jacket, layered with chainmail, covered by material above. Shoulder plates protected shoulders, while gauntlets provided defense for hands. Tristan`s legs were protected by similar boots and pants, with pieces of protection on them, all colored black with red installments. While such get up may`ve looked archaic and outdated by today`s standards, it was actually a carefully and modernly constructed suit of armor, made specifically to Tristan`s specifications. Behind his back, hung a long and narrow sword, with a V-shaped guard and a head of the handle made into a head of an eagle.

Overall, Tristan looked like he was ready for a fight, despite the fact that he was only 14 years old, having turned 14 today, but looked older, with his body having gained masculinity, yet retaining a somewhat slim appear. His crimson hair were long and he kept them at his shoulder level, while also tying up the hair that were getting on his side in a ponytail behind, creating a combined hairstyle. His eyes still retained amethyst color, the same one as his mother. In terms of persona, he has also changed from his sheltered and a bit reserved self, as years of rigorous and even harsh training with his mother and a master that she had found for him. He had grown to be a calm, perceptive, somewhat humble and patient person, preferring to be with his thoughts, yet capable of holding a solid conversation like an adult. While his sister still hasn`t grown out of her more childish antics, Tristan displayed a maturity in his words and thoughts, sometimes greater than ones that his father and big brother possessed. His mother told him that he has inherited those characteristics from her own father.

Along with his changes in persona, there was shift in relations with his family. He still loved and cared for it deeply, but the years have shown, that his father and older brother, while affectionate and caring to an extent, preferred to place their affection upon Rias, who was their favorite. As for Rias herself, she was still very close to her twin, along with displaying hints of having romantic feelings towards him. Incest wasn`t something that was vile and unnatural among Devils, as many of the Houses preferred to keep their bloodline as pure as possible, along with that, Devil`s DNA structure was different from that of humans and incest didn`t harm any possible children. Still, while it may`ve been that way, Tristan preferred to keep his relations with Rias on a level of siblings, nothing more. The closest to Tristan were his mother, who has kept her promise to him, Grayfia, who has helped him as well to the best of abilities, and Millicas, his little nephew, whom he cared deeply for, even though he was only 5 years old.

And as for his new teacher, one that his mother had found, they had somewhat of a rocky start, as she was even harsher and stricter than Salma, but not obscured and was just and methodical in her training. He quickly grew to respect and admire her, while she herself had shown little emotion of caring, but there was an unspoken respect and amity between the two. She has put Tristan through one hell of a training course, making sure that he was capable of facing anyone and holding his own. And now, Tristan had to prove to his master, that all those years weren`t pointless, as a crimson portal opened up and revealed coming out of there a young looking black haired man with golden eyes, dressed in a sleeveless tight jacket of dark green color and pants with boots of the same color, holding two spears in each of his hands, one golden and one red. He saw a young man looking at him, making him stop and speak up to him.

"Are you Tristan Gremory?" The man asked of him.

"I am. And you are the opponent my master has sent against me?" Tristan asked of him. "From your looks and those two powerful weapons you hold, would it be bold to assume that you are Diarmuid O'Dyna, descendant of First Knight of Fianna and Grainne?"

"That is who I am." Diarmuid said to him, swinging both of his spears and pointing them at him. "Now, I believe you know why I am here."

"That I do." Tristan answered to him, taking out of his sheath his sword and preparing it. "So then, shall we?" Tristan took a combat stance.

Diarmuid smiled to him, giving him a curt nod, before practically blasting away from his place at great speed, preparing to pierce Tristan`s chest. It seemed like he was going to do so, but then, just a few short centimeters away from reaching the chest area, Tristan`s frame moved to Diarmuid`s left in half circle, with his sword blocking away the upcoming red spear that was going towards him when Diarmuid redirected. Tristan managed to push it away and overextend Diarmuid a little bit, gaining a moment to strike, sending his blade towards him from left to right, preparing to strike right at his head. Diarmuid`s eyes widened a little when he saw the blade coming close to him, forcing him to retreat backwards, but not without a small cut on his cheekbone. He jumped a few meters away from Tristan, regaining his stance, speaking up to his opponent.

"A good technique of sword." Diarmuid praised his opponent. "It has been quite some time since someone managed to draw a first blood from me in a fight. She was correct when, speaking that you were a worthy challenge for my spears. Have to admit though; she rarely praises someone like that."

"Then it seems I`ve done well under her." Tristan noted out, taking an offensive position.

"That remains to be seen. Remember, the condition of your final test is to survive me long enough." Diarmuid reminded Tristan, taking up a defensive position. "Now, you`ve shown that you know how to hold a good defense when attacked. However, do you think you can manage a solid assault?"

"Let`s find out." Tristan simply said to him, blasting away from the place, disappearing from the view with only red lightning spreading around the spot where Tristan stood for a second.

Diarmuid`s trained eyes widened slightly as he had seen his opponent using one of the key techniques of his master. One of the more unique and effective combat techniques, known to only those of the Pendragon family. Lancer`s combat intuition allowed him to predict where the attack would come, so he reacted to the upcoming danger, by properly placing a block with his red spear behind himself. That move was a correct one, as Tristan reappeared right on the spot, aiming to quickly take down his opponent, but Diarmuid`s Gae Dearg, the Curse Spear that defeats magic, was able to negate his magical technique and force him to rely on more traditional ways of combat.

As Tristan`s sword clashed with red spear, Diarmuid was already prepared and sent his shorter, golden spear towards Tristan, aiming for his shoulder. Tristan disconnected his blade from the red spear and maneuverers backwards and to then to the right of Diarmuid, trying to attack him in a circular motion, trying a crossed strike from below. Diarmuid could only smile to seeing such youth already having developed combat aptitude and being able to hold his own against him, as he parried and countered, with both combatants now moving in their fullest and combating at their best.

And as Tristan was fighting his first real battle on his own, from the balcony, overlooking the courtyard, three persons watched as the youngest of House of Gremory was taking on one of the top tier warriors of human world. Those persons were Venelana Gremory, watching as her son, whom she had mentored in magic, energy control and many other things, was passing his test on his own birthday. She was accompanied by Grayfia Lucifuge, who was also highly interested in seeing if her favourite brother-in-law passing his final training tests. And finally, with them stood a young looking woman, dressed in a red jacket and blue jeans, with messy blond hair, tied in a tail behind and emerald eyes, in addition to somewhat vicious grin on her face. At her side she held a broad silver-steeled sword with red engravings on it. She was snorted, looking at her apprentice going all out in this one.

"Hah, that brat is doing just as I`ve taught him." Spoke up Morgan Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fey and an outcast of the main Pendragon Family branch, due to her taking Clarent, a sword that was at her side now, from the family armoury without permission. "Good usage of Mana Burst, almost thrown Diarmuid out of the loop there."

"It seems you have been training him in your family swordsmanship style, Morgan." Grayfia noted to her, looking, as Tristan ducked down from being cut by a golden spear, countering this attack by a strong kick at Diarmuid`s arm, rising up from the ground in a process and resuming fight. "Though, from what I see, Tristan seems to have also adopted elements from various other forms of swordsmanship."

"I gave him quite a lot of materials on swordsmanship and told him learn from those and develop his own fighting style." Morgan said to them, while Tristan`s cheekbone was cut by Diarmuid`s red spear, along with grazing his shoulder plates, while Tristan`s sword reached to Diarmuid`s right hand and cut it, making Diarmuid drop his golden spear. "Good move, letting Diarmuid come close to him and lure him into striking him, while using that opportunity to counter and disarm him. Nice thing that he also wears that armor of his."

"I`ve personally sanctioned it`s forging, but it was Tristan that gave me the requirements he needed." Venelana noted out, as Diarmuid retreated away from Tristan and taken up a defensive position, as Diarmuid began his new assault on him, rushing to him, while sending towards him several small and concentrated balls, formed from Power of Destruction. "Hard to think that there was time when my husband and son believed, that Tristan was unable to use Power of Destruction. I always knew that he had it in him, even more so than Rias in some aspects."

"True, Tristan`s control of energy and spreading of Power of Destruction is much higher than that of Rias`. I would even dare to say that he is slightly below you in those terms, Lady Venelana." Grayfia praised Tristan, who`s projectiles were dispelled by quick strikes of Diarmuid`s weapon, it was enough to provide a diversion for the young man and launch his offence at Diarmuid. "And, if I dare to add, he has grown to be quite a handsome young man. Most of the maids are already smitten by your son and from what I hear, Lady Rias also seems to be developing rather romantic feelings towards him."

"Yeah, but I think she already got those developed alright." Morgan stated, as Tristan used his Mana Burst to outmanoeuvre Diarmuid when he launched his counter attack. "Seen more than a couple of times her sleeping in his bed, completely bare and naked and clinging to the guy. Tristan couldn`t watch her in the eyes for a few weeks after the first time. Looks like our training regime kicked his puberty to emerge a bit earlier than expected."

"Nothing too surprising here, given the fact that with your regime of training he experienced an accelerated growth of bones and organism." Venelana sighed at this, watching her son appearing at Diarmuid`s left and nearly cutting his arm off, but trained hero managed to evade and kicked Tristan into the torso in a process. "Most of young Devil men start to have more interest in fairer sex around this age and by the time they are 16, most of the Noble Devils are with one or more concubine. My husband around that same age already had a harem established for himself, and Sirzechs, well…"

"Yes, it is still well remembered among certain people, Sirzechs` more frivolous days." Grayfia admitted, as Tristan and Diarmuid clashed their weapons one more time. "However, I believe Tristan will be much different from both Lord Zeoticus and Sirzechs in this aspect. If you would like, I could compile a list of possible candidates to…"

"Grayfia, while I appreciate your concern, I believe my son will be able to navigate his own private life." Venelana admitted, as the clash continued. "Besides, today is the ball in honor of both Rias and Tristan, so he will probably be able to find himself someone interesting. Though, I suspect that many of the young ladies may also take an interest in my boy."

"Wouldn`t be too surprised if he were to be later found in a dark corner with some lass` legs locked behind his back and him penetrating her fortress." Morgan laughed up at that one, seeing how the stalemate continued. "Now then, I`ve seen enough of it. The kid`s passing in my book." Morgan simply stated, as she picked up her Clarent and launched it right at the struggling against each other opponents.

Both Diarmuid and Tristan reacted immediately to this one and separated from each other, letting Clarent cleave its way into the soil in between the two. Tristan looked up at the balcony, seeing his mother with Grayfia, along with his master. Morgan looked at him with a proud smile, giving him a firm nod, confirming without any words shared, that Tristan has passed. A small smile appeared on Tristan`s face, as he gave her a bow, befitting of a knight, while Morgan simply laughed up a little, but in a light-hearted manner instead of a mocking one. As Tristan regained his composure, he saw that his now former master was now gone, along with her sword, while Diarmuid spoke up.

"Tristan Gremory, I shall remember this duel between us." Diarmuid said to him, getting his golden spear. "While it may`ve not been a completely real battle of heroes like I wanted to experience, I am more than satisfied that I was able to square off against such an opponent as you. I hope that we will be able to meet each other again someday and settle this duel of ours."

"I would be honoured too, Diarmuid. And thank you for this duel as well." Tristan thanked him, as his opponent departed from the Underworld through a teleportation pamphlet he had received earlier.

And as Diarmuid departed, Venelana and Grayfia finally came down from the balcony and into the battered courtyard, with proud mother speaking up, hugging her son.

"Tristan, I am so proud of you, my boy." Venelana embraced her son in a motherly hug. "Not a moment did I doubt in you and all that you have managed to accomplish, you truly have earned it."

"Thank you, Mom." Tristan embraced his mother, before separating in a few minutes. "We should probably head back to the mansion. Knowing father and Rias, they will are to be looking for us already."

"Lord Zeoticus is too preoccupied with sending out letters of invitation to the guests, while your sister has decided to pay a visit to Lady Sona Sitri." Grayfia informed them. "However, it would be best for us to head home. There are certain matters that need to be settled before the celebrations, such as your suit for the festivities and…"

"I already have it prepared, Grayfia. But thank you for a reminder." Tristan thanked her, casting up a teleportation circle. "Mom, Grayfia, if you may…" Tristan, being a gentleman in manners, let the ladies go first through the teleportation circle, before heading himself into the mansion.

* * *

 **Later. Gremory Household. Great Hall.**

"And now presenting: Lady Rias of House Gremory, Heiress of House Gremory, and Lord Tristan of House Gremory." The announcer spoke up, greeting his lieges` children.

Noble Devils, both young and older ones, locked their gazes at the young pair that entered the great hall. While most of the younger Devil boys were captivated by Rias, who was dressed in crimson fine dress, showing her developing figurine, Lords, Ladies and their daughters were actually more drawn to the young amethyst eyed man. Tristan walked calmly, yet with dignity and aura of regal around him. His gaze was centred and focused, with his face betraying no emotion of negative, or of positive kind. Young ladies were at awe at the sight of Tristan, looking at a possibly one of the most handsome young man at the time, with more than one maiden gaining a healthy blush when they caught a glance of Tristan.

The older Lords and Ladies were more interested in Tristan due to the fact, that it was a well-known fact among nobility that whilst Rias Gremory was chosen as an Heiress of House Gremory, Tristan has received personal training, tutoring and instructions from Venelana Gremory herself, along with having been tutored in sciences and various subjects from an early age. Along with that, from rumours, it was known that Tristan has shown himself as a mature and intellectual person at such age, something that was rather amiss among young generation of Devils. Some of the Heads were interested in seeing Tristan as a future Head, rather than his twin sister. Among such Heads was none other, but Zekram Bael, grandfather of Tristan, who watched Tristan with a carefully hidden pride from aside. He known the boy for a very long time, as his daughter had introduced Tristan to him when he was only 3, but it was at that time when Zekram had noticed several notable distinctive characteristics that he has wished to see in Rias and Sirzechs. Characteristics, which have given Zekram what he had now. And he now believed, that if Tristan were to be made Heir of House of Gremory, over his immature and still childish sister, House of Gremory would enter a new golden age eventually.

As the pair walked in and made their way to their family, Zeoticus greeted his children with affection, along with Sirzechs. Both clearly showed more affection towards Rias, as many have noted out as well, while Venelana equally showed her own affection to her children. And as the celebrations started, Tristan and Rias were separated in the crowd, as Rias wound up with her own friends, while Tristan actually found himself in a company of his grandfather and several Lords and Ladies from other houses. Zekram spoke up.

"Ah, Tristan, my congratulations on your birthday." Zekram said to him, with Tristan bowing slightly to it. "Savour the moments, for you will not be able to relieve them later on."

"Thank you on your congratulations, grandfather." Tristan thanked him, turning to the other nobles, who studied him carefully. "As a member of House of Gremory, I would like to thank you all for attending this celebration. Your presence is a gift for my House and my sister in itself."

"My, so young, yet with such a charm and manners." Lady Selene Sitri, mother of Sona and Serafall, noted out with a smile, while others spoke positively as well. "My dear Tristan, no need to be so courteous with us and take on duties of such sort. It is your birthday, so go ahead and have your share of fun while you can."

"Lady Selene, while your words touch me deeply, it would be an insult from me if I were not to greet esteemed friends of my parents and House. House of Gremory greatly treasures not only it`s family and Servants, but our friends too." Tristan stated to them, earning him some approving glances from nearby Lords and Ladies, along with drawing attention to him from Devils nearby. "As a member of my House, I believe it is my duty to attend to the guests of Household. I hope that you find the festivities to your liking, my Lords, my Ladies?"

"Quite. I have to admit, that when it comes to treating guests and friends, House of Gremory is unparalleled." Noted out with a glass of wine Lord Sirius Agares, looking at Tristan. "And your concern is highly appreciated, though that is expected of an Heir of House of Gremory, as traditions dictate."

"Milord, you would have to forgive me for deceiving you, but I am not an Heir of House." Tristan spoke up in an apologetic tone, bowing before them. "My dear sister holds that honor and I am sure that she will greet you personally in a few short moments."

"Somehow, I can`t help but that doubt that." Zekram let out a sigh, as he looked towards the direction from where was coming laughing of Rias and her friends. "Your sister seems to be far more captivated with idle chatting and gossiping with her peers, while you, on the other hand, take the duty of greeting guests to yourself, when you must have time of your life out here."

"Lord Zekram is correct, Tristan: you need to relax a little bit more. Venelana always says you are busy with either your studies or trainings that you barely even have time for recreations." Lady Selene said out loud. "How about this: as my personal gift to you, you are welcome to visit the mineral spring resorts on territories of House of Sitri. You may rest and recuperate there for free for three weeks, as well spend time for yourself."

"Your offer is too generous, Lady Selene. You have my humble gratitude for such offer and I accept." Tristan smiled to her. "I shall inform my sister about your offer shortly."

"Tristan, my dear, this present is just for you." Selene stated to him. "Do not worry, I won`t leave away your dear sister without a present, but this offer is exclusive for you."

"Milady, I have little words to…" Tristan were to retort, but he was then interrupted, when he heard a familiar cheerful voice coming towards him.

"Tristan, there you are!" Rias happily exclaimed when she finally gotten to her little brother, hugging him affectionately. "Where have you been? I and my friends were looking all over for you. Come on, let`s have some fun with our friends here!"

"I am sorry, Rias. I decided to greet some of our guests and got lost in a conversation we were having." Tristan spoke up politely to his sister, while Lords and Ladies approvingly nodded to it, seeing how Tristan was handling the situation well, as he turned to them. "Milords, my ladies, grandfather, if you will excuse me…" Tristan bowed to them, following Rias, even though he clearly felt a bit uncomfortable, being in a company of _her_ friends.

"He doesn`t seem to be rather… enthusiastic about being around this bunch of youngsters." Sirius Agares noted out. "Lady Selene, you`ve known this young man the longest of us all here and you are best friends with his mother. Would you care to illuminate us a little bit into his character?"

"Tristan has always been a more reserved and quiet person, not like his sister and older brother, or even his father for this matter." Lady Selene spoke up. "Venelana told me that he has always been like that, even when he was born, as he didn`t cry or open his eyes, leading to nurses and maids to think that he was born stillborn. Only Venelana knew that he was alive and she was correct. He has always been the closest with his mother, rather than his father and older brother."

"Some would accuse him of being a mother`s boy, but given the circumstances of his birth and what a good job Venelana did in upbringing him, I would have to say that it was probably for the best of boy." Zekram admitted to them all out loud. "A shame that it wasn`t Tristan born first…"

As the evening dragged on and the celebrations continued, Tristan had accompanied his sister with her friends as they were enjoying their time. He, however, didn`t find much enjoyment in their company, as he had been bombarded with attention from young ladies from nearly all remaining Pillars and their questions, along with facing his sister`s displeasure at not being a center of his attention. Eventually, Tristan excused himself, stating that he was starting to feel weary and went outside on a balcony, where he allowed himself to loosen his collar and breathing a bit of fresh air. As he took his moment to recuperate mentally, he heard a smooth, almost melodic voice speaking to him.

"You seem to be quite worn off with the party." Tristan turned around to face the bearer of this voice.

Before him stood an elegant looking young girl, with long straight white hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in an elegant white dress, which made sure to show her gorgeous figure and curves, but not expose her to the point where she would be considered illicit. Tristan found himself captivated for a few seconds by the girl`s beauty, before regaining his composure and speaking up.

"Forgive me, but I do not believe we have met." Tristan gave her a curt bow. "Tristan Gremory, at your service, milady." The girl chuckled lightly at this sign of affection.

"A pleasure to meet you." She returned the gesture. "Cleria Belial of House Belial." She introduced herself, with Tristan taking her hand giving her a kiss, making young girl blush a bit.

"I must disagree with you, milady. It is my pleasure to meet you, for I`ve heard quite a few rumours surrounding your persona. All speak of your beauty and praise your qualities." Tristan said to her with a smile. "And I have to admit, that those rumours seem rather insulting, when compared to the truth."

"Oh, and in what way do those rumours seem insulting to you?" Cleria asked of him with curiosity.

"Insulting in a way of diminishing your true beauty." Tristan stated to her, making Cleria chuckle a little and smile to him. "I hope that you are enjoying yourself here?"

"Well, to be quite honest with you, Tristan, there is little I say that hasn`t been said about Gremory and your hospitality." Cleria said to him, letting out a sigh. "My cousin Diehauser and my mother seem to enjoy themselves well here, while I personally find being in such crowd rather exhausting and a bit tedious. I hope you won`t find it insulting, Tristan, but I personally prefer much less grandiose gatherings and I much rather celebrate my birthday among family members and closest friends only."

"You need not to worry, milady. And, between you and me, I share your view on this matter." Tristan admitted to her. "While I can understand the importance of holding such celebrations, but I can`t help sometimes yearning for a far calmer and less formal celebration. Well, I at least would love it, while my sister seems to be enjoying herself rather well out there."

"Indeed she does, from where I saw it, though as an Heiress of House, she could show a bit more maturity in her behaviour." Cleria noted out, looking back at the party going on inside. "Heirs are supposed to be greeting the guests and conversing with them, as a way of paying respect and honouring the guests, but Rias seem to have forgotten it all in euphoria of the event. And it seems you`ve decided to take this responsibility for yourself and greet the guests. This act has been met approvingly by Lords and Ladies."

"I was only being polite with the guests and I had no ulterior motives behind it all." Tristan truthfully admitted to Cleria.

"And that was also noticed and approved." Cleria admitted to him with a smile. "I personally liked it, seeing you doing what needed to be done, even if you personally didn`t have to bother. It speaks volumes of a person, his actions."

"You are quite an interesting lady, saying such philosophical things." Tristan admitted to her with his signature smile. "It is not often I get to meet such an interesting person."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure." Cleria admitted to him with a smile. "Do you mind me asking you a question, Lord Tristan?"

"By all means. And please, Tristan will suffice perfectly."

"Then call me Cleria, Tristan." She smiled to him. "Do you plan on returning back to the party soon?"

"I was thinking of it, but I do not feel like returning there." Tristan admitted to Cleria. "I rather enjoy the peace and quiet of the night and would much rather take a small stroll through the gardens right now."

"You must be a magician, for I had the same thought just now." Cleria admitted to him with small chuckle, making Tristan chuckle too. "I was hoping to ask you, if you would be kind to show me around them. I had heard that your mother has put near herculean efforts in making it."

"You flatter my mother, Cleria. And it would be my pleasure." Tristan offered her his hand, which she accepted and they went towards the gardens, as the pair continued their chatting.

* * *

 **Several hours later.**

"Where did Tristan go? I was sure he has been here just a few minutes ago." Zeoticus looked around the crowd, as the festivities continued. "He always near when you need him, but now of all times he has decided to disappear."

"Dear, I am sure Tristan has simply stepped out for fresh air." Venelana said diplomatically and calmly. "Such events are a bit tedious for him and exhaust him. Besides, he had an eventful day today and it wouldn`t be surprising if weariness took its toll on him."

"Still, you would think that he would at least do us a courtesy of warning us if he headed out to get some air." Zeoticus let out a disappointing sigh. "As a member of House of Gremory, Tristan has certain standards to uphold and it is important of him to do so. He is ought to take an example of Rias, attending our guests like she does."

"Zeoticus, please, I am sure that Tristan will... Oh, there he is." Venelana noticed that her son was walking back into the hall in a company of a familiar looking girl. "Oh my, it seems like Tristan had quite a reason for being absent."

"Is that Cleria Belial, cousin of Diehauser Belial and daughter of Elia Belial?" Zeoticus noticed with whom his son was chatting freely. "What is he doing in a company of that girl of all people?"

"Dear, you make it sound like Tristan has done something wrong. Don`t be like that." Venelana reprimanded him, looking lovingly at her son and Cleria. "I am well acquainted with both the girl and her mother and I have only the good things to say about her. I think my son has made himself a wonderful friend."

"Perhaps, but I would much prefer him spending time in someone else`s company." Zeoticus said out loud. "Like Reinor`s and Raven`s daughter, Ravel. He seems to have quite captivated her." Venelana already knew where this was going.

"Zeoticus, do not interfere with our son`s life." Venelana said to him with steel and sternness, surprising Zeoticus a little. "Do not think I am not aware of you and Reinor wishes to unite our houses through marriage. And while I can see the benefits of it, I will not allow you to push an unwanted marriage onto our son, nor onto Rias for that matter. Now, I do not wish to hear of this matter anymore today. Let`s allow our children enjoy their time here." Venelana went ahead to talk to some of her friends, leaving her husband alone.

Zeoticus let out a sigh, thinking over this entire situation. While he had wished the best for his children, a union with a powerful and rich House of Phenex was one thing he couldn`t let go from his head and it was a dream shared with his friend Lord Phenex. And it just so happened, that Ravel Phenex seemed to be quite captivated with his youngest son Tristan, who has grown into quite a handsome young man, but a bit too secluded and reserved to Zeoticus` tastes. In his years, he was already with several women and he had thought that Tristan would take up more after him, but instead, it looked like Tristan was proving himself to be far more of an opposite of his beautiful and cheerful sister Rias and his brother Sirzechs. And whilst it wasn`t a bad thing, Zeoticus couldn`t help but feel like Tristan wasn`t showing himself as much of a Gremory.

Along with that, it seemed like some of the Lords and Ladies of the remaining Pillars seemed to be looking quite favourably towards him, far more so than towards Rias, Zeoticus` beloved daughter and a rightful Heiress of Gremory. And Zeoticus would like to keep it that way, instead of being politely recommended by a Council of Elders to choose Tristan over Rias to be an Heir, as Zeoticus, despite loving his son, didn`t see him as someone worthy of taking reins of the House. He was capable, however, of helping Rias and his House, and a marriage between him and Ravel would secure the strength of House of Gremory for thousands of yours. And along with that, Zeoticus had little to no kind feelings towards House of Belial and wouldn`t want them any close to his side, not after Diehauser denied him taking Elia as his second wife. And if Zeoticus hadn`t been allowed to take Elia, he wouldn`t allow her little whore of a daughter to take his son, as he was his to give to whomever he saw fit.

* * *

 **Hi there, it`s me Ronin, or Alex, if you would prefer. So, under normal circumstances I wouldn`t be posting any new stories any time soon, but this one is a special case. It`s a request from a very close friend of mine, who basically encouraged me to begin writing on and I owe him a great deal. She is a great fan of DxD and many other things, including other anime and fanfiction, so we stay in contact and chat about things, and she is also one of my readers. Recently, she gotten into a hospital after a car accident and is now bedridden for a long time. This story and it`s concept is her complete idea and I decided to help her out by making it a reality. I don`t know where it will take me, but I want to help my friend out, so I will continue this one, along with Ebony Nephilim.**

 **Now, Tristan looks a lot like his namesake from Fate universe, save for the eyes. He has Power of Destruction and Lightning, along with mastery of sword, which he learned from Morgan (aka Mordred from Fate universe) As you`ve noticed, he is a reserved, polite and calm individual, with Venelana serving as his main support and closest person.**

 **Now, since this is a DxD story, there will be Harem, so your suggestions are always welcome. Cleria Belial here is around the same age as Tristan, and as you may`ve guessed, she is in this one and is the main lady. Also, as you may`ve noticed, this time, incest is also not out of consideration (Sorry if it offends someone here).**

 **Now then, I will not disclose what will be happening in the future, but if you know my style, there will be some serious plot twist and other stuff, but not as much bashing as usual.**

 **Review, question, suggest, I`ll answer it all.**

 **Next time: A visit of Phenex family; Tristan meets Ravel.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gremory Household.**

Tristan`s breath was steady, calm and without any interruptions, as his right hand gripped the handle of his sword. He stood in the middle of his own training room, located in the mansion. It was his mother`s gift on his 10th birthday: a completely equipped and modern training room, large enough to hold practices matches with more than 40 people all at once, along with a conjoint magical workshop, library and many other installations, making this place more like a complex than a singular place. It was here that Tristan was perfecting his combat style, his magical potential, polished his various skills and also studied like there was no tomorrow. With his mother tutoring him in many various subjects, Tristan was probably just as educated as a graduate of a college if not more. And in combat prowess…

Tristan`s eyes opened up and he spoke up to the room itself.

"Combat simulation. Scenario: attack of wights. Number: 7." Tristan stated and in a span of a few seconds, perfect illusions of the decaying copses of undead appeared surrounding Tristan and preparing to attack him.

Tristan gipped up his sword and as the first wight`s sword was about to reach him from behind, he channeled up his magical energy into his body. Suddenly, as wight was about to cut Tristan down, he disappeared, leaving behind him a trail of crimson lightning… Which led right behind the wight that tried to strike him. Without even reappearing, Tristan cut wight`s sword arm off, before plunging his sword into his throat and cutting the undead down via beheading. The illusion dispelled as soon as wight was finally done for, but his comrades weren`t as they were beginning to come at Tristan, though disorganized and uncoordinated. Tristan took up a stance and prepared for a fight, letting his enemies come at him.

First wight tried to strike from above, with Tristan simply moving to the left, quickly swinging his sword at his right and blocking off two more strikes. Sidestepping backwards and then to the right, Tristan`s sword swung furiously at the three undead that managed to surround him, with Tristan blocking away their attacks, while the other 3 were coming in close. Moving akin to a raging storm, Tristan was able to block all the swings and thrusts made towards him by the illusions, until all six were preparing to attack him. And as Gremory saw them all coming for him, his body began to exude his signature red lightning bolts from itself. And as the blades came down upon him… Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, all six illusions were dispersed and completely destroyed, with Tristan casually standing up right and walking towards the stand with his sheath and sheathing his sword. As he did that, he was about to head towards shower and clean himself, his senses picked up that he was not alone in the room.

"Father." Tristan turned to the direction where his father, Zeoticus Gremory, stood. "You don`t usually come here. Mind telling me what`s the occasion?"

"What, can`t a dad watch his son training?" Zeoticus asked him a lighthearted manner. "Though, if you ask me, had you used your Power of Destruction, like your dear sister, you would`ve dealt with them much easier and faster."

"Had I used my Power of Destruction, there would not have been a point to create this simulation in the first place." Tristan said to him. "It was a test of my physical prowess, along with my magical potential. I`m using my Red Lightning as an augment to my physical power and combine for combat."

"Ah yes, along with that Mana Burst, if I recall correctly." Zeoticus spoke up. "Anyway, Tristan, I was actually hoping that you and I could talk. In private, like father and son, along with like a man to a man, if you know what I mean?" Zeoticus said to him with his signature smile to his son.

"Just give me a few minutes for a shower and change clothing. I`ll be back in a bit." Tristan said to his father, going to shower room.

After about 15 minutes, Tristan returned, fully washed and clothed in a white shirt, with black pants and shoes, along with a short open black coat over his shirt. His sword was fixed to his side, as he walked towards Zeoticus, who nodded to him before speaking up.

"Let`s talk as we walk. I am expecting guests soon and I want you, along with your dear sister, to be there too." Zeoticus said to him, as they moved from the training room and into the corridor. "Now, Tristan, I was wondering, if you were doing alright?"

"I am fine, if that is what you are asking, father." Tristan replied to him, giving him a bit of a confused look. "Why would you ask, if you don`t mind me being curious?"

"Not at all. You see, I`ve just happen to notice, that, while quite a number of girls have been eyeing you with quite tentative looks." Zeoticus chuckled in a proud manner, nudging his son in the side. "You, on the other hand, don`t seem to be all that interested in them yourself. You wouldn`t happen to, you know… Play for the other team?" It took quite a lot of self-control from Tristan as to not cough up on air.

"Father, just because I am more preoccupied with my training and personal studies, does not mean that I am romantically interested in men." Tristan said to him with a tiny note of irritation. "Is me not chasing every nice looking lady and girl, or not hiding in shadows and bushes with every maid in our service, being clear indications of what you are asking me about? I am well aware that my older brother was quite… active during his youth, starting around my age."

"Yes, your older brother was quite a man, just like his own old man." Zeoticus laughed up at remembering his own wild days. "I remember being just your age, but I was already waking up with at least two or more girls, with most of them being maids from the household. There was one time when…"

"Father, unlike you and Sirzechs, I do not think that speaking openly of such affairs is something that is to be done, openly or privately." Tristan noted to him with a sigh. "And just to remind you, mother was quite specific about what she will do to you, if you decide to remember in either Rias` or mine presence your more frivolous days. Let`s consider that you didn`t do just that right now."

"Yeah that would be for the best." Zeoticus admitted. "Anyway, Tristan. You are now of age when most of your peers start to have a very intimate interest in a fairer sex. And it is nothing to be ashamed of, since it`s natural, for boys and girls to take interest in each other and then later… When no one is watching and curtains are drawn… certain things…"

"Dad, Mom had explained to me the intimate relations and intercourse when I was 11 years old. While it was uncomfortable, I did listen to it all and learned what tends to happen in bed between and a man and a woman." Tristan said to him. "Why don`t you get to the point already? If my intuition is correct, you want to know if I fancy any girls that you might know of."

"Yes, you are right on that one." Zeoticus admitted to Tristan. "So, have any girl caught your eye? Maybe, one of the maids stands out among the others and you would like to get a bit more personal to her. If so, then I could…"

"I believe I am perfectly capable of handling my own personal life, thank you." Tristan replied with a tone of irritation. "I do not require any… outside help in this matter. Furthermore, I am not interested in any of the maids that serve in our household, no matter how cute and pretty they are."

"Ah, well, that`s a shame." Zeoticus said to himself. "So, then maybe you have an eye out for any of daughters of noble lords and ladies. There were quite a few stunning young ladies on your birthday, with more than one having asked of you and a chance to get to know you a little better. Just Ravel Phenex has been most anxious of an opportunity to see you and spend some time with you."

"I remember her well, and if memory serves me right, we didn`t end our previous meeting on a positive note." Tristan recalled. "I also recall her being a lady with a bit of temper on her side."

"Well, I don`t know about temper, but she has been extremely interested in seeing you on a party. Even went into an argument with Rias over dancing with you." Zeoticus said to Tristan. "Too bad that you`ve missed it, being so preoccupied with showing Lady Belial our gardens, when you could`ve spent them attending to our guests, like your dear older sister. It would`ve been much more beneficial to spending time with a daughter of a House that is not welcomed at our doorsteps, nor on our grounds. I still can`t believe that she snuck her way in here."

Tristan took a couple of seconds to process what his father has just said and how did he say it all. From the tone of his voice, it was clear to Tristan, that his father didn`t find Cleria to be a nice girl, nor did he seem to have any amicable thoughts about her. While it troubled Tristan, he wasn`t going to let his father dictate him with whom to talk to and towards whom Tristan was feeling romantically. And he would`ve been a fool and a liar if he said to himself differently, as he and Cleria have spent a long time in a romantic atmosphere, taking a leisurely stroll through the gardens, talking to each other and getting to know each other quite well. By the end of their stroll, Tristan found himself more and more attracted to Cleria and would`ve loved another opportunity to see her. In fact, he was actually going to visit the lands of House of Belial unofficially, as to seek a meeting with Cleria and possibly even ask her out. He only hoped that she would answer him positively, plus that he wouldn`t be found out by his father, as Zeoticus liked to keep a close eye out for all members of his Household, including his children, especially Rias.

It was no secret to Tristan that his father and older brother fancied his older sister much more than him, seeing how she was given more freedom and every of her whims were granted within a day or even less, whilst he was treated with less fervor and not like prince. Not that he would want for people to start treating him like one, as he found it to be much more detrimental and exhausting, not to mention the fact that Tristan wasn`t a show off and with his reserved nature he had. He was also aware that members of Gremory bloodline usually were quite affectionate and didn`t hesitate to show, whilst Tristan seemed to be far more reserved in his emotions and affections. According to Grayfia and his mother, Tristan inherited the seriousness and composure of House of Bael, which explained in his emotional outlook. As for Ravel Phenex, she was a little bit younger than him, by a few months, as Tristan knew, but he saw her more prideful and boastful side, like any usual Phenex, which didn`t do well to their relations. In fact, she was something of an opposite of Cleria, nice, easy on the eyes and to talk to, as well as compassionate, as Tristan found out.

Tristan drew his breath before answering to his father.

"Father, I would prefer we do not continue this talk. I am not in the mood of listening how someone slanders someone I find to be my friend and close one at that, without any reasons or whatever motive they may have." Tristan firmly said to his father, surprising him. "Your personal dislike of House of Belial is your personal business, but please let me decide, with who I am to be friends or foes with." Tristan said to his father, as they went out of the corridor and into the guest room, where Rias and Venelana already await for them, along with their guests.

It doesn`t take long for Tristan to recognize the members of House of Phenex, as they are friends of his parents and often guests in Venelana`s salons and balls. Reinor and Raven Phenex mirror their children, Riser and Ravel, whom they have brought along with them for this one, though parents obviously look older and more mature. Tristan can clearly see how Riser arrogantly looks around and at his sister in particular, while Ravel had a healthy amount of blush upon her cheeks at the sight of Tristan, which didn`t escape amethyst eyes of Tristan. He averted his eyes from Ravel and turned them to Reinor and Raven, giving them a curt bow and speaking up. Somehow, that whole talk his father has decided to hold with him while they walked now seemed to have gained a completely new meaning for Tristan. And he didn`t like what his brain was now telling him about that whole talk.

"Lord Reinor, Lady Raven, a pleasure to see you, as always." Tristan was as polite as always, turning to Riser and Ravel. "Riser, I hear you have won another victory at a Rating Game. My congratulations."

"Huh, that Rating Game was nothing for a member of esteemed House of Phenex such as me." Riser stated to him proudly with smirk, as if trying to impress someone here. "With my full Peerage and immortality, there is none who can withstand my might."

"That is some statement, Riser. I would be careful in your place, for there is no telling, what will happen in the future." Tristan said to him without giving away any emotions, turning his attention to Ravel. "Ravel, I hope you are in good health."

"Y-yes, I-I am thank you." She said shyly, averting her gaze from Tristan`s eyes.

"Please forgive our daughter. She has been most anxious to see you, Tristan, but it seems like upon seeing you, she has nearly lost all her will. You must be having this effect on many young ladies." Raven lightheartedly said to them all, with Venelana chuckling to it, whilst Rias pouted and turned around, hiding her blush, while Ravel gained a whole new color of blush. "Now, now, no need to be so shy, Ravel. After all, it isn`t such a bad thing, to have nice feelings towards someone, now, is it?"

"Perhaps, we should all sit. The tea will be served quickly." Zeoticus offered, and everyone gotten a seat in a chair or a sofa, with Tristan taking a seat at his mother`s right side, facing directly Ravel. "Now then, Reinor. I believe you and Raven had something important to discuss with us. We are always ready to hear what you have to say." Tristan and his mother both picked up on Zeoticus` overenthusiastic tone of speaking.

"That we have." Reinor admitted, looking carefully at Tristan. "As you may very well know, our oldest son, Ruval, has recently gotten married and happily so. We were rejoiced that he has found himself such a good wife in his Queen."

"Yes, they seemed to be quite happy with each other." Rias noted out, looking scarcely at her younger brother. "Seems like marriages between a King and a Queen work out quite well. Perhaps, I would like to test that theory in the future, if I get a chance that is."

"If you do not mind my personal opinion, I believe, that in matters of heart, status of Master and Servant is secondary and only serves to detriment relations of romantic nature." Tristan said, laying his left hand on a pummel of his sword. "In a healthy and working romantic relation, both partners need to know that they are equal between one another in love. Mixing into this status of Master and Servant will not serve any good in that endeavor." Tristan said, with Raven nodding to this one in approval.

"What a mature and wise look on love, something that is nearly amiss even among older Devils." Raven smiled to Tristan, before turning to Venelana. "Venelana, you should`ve told me that your son was so… mature in matters of love. I find myself almost shocked by him."

"Tristan may be reserve in his expression, but he has an adult look on life, as well a bit more sensitivity in certain matters." Venelana said with a smile about her son. "A lack of expressing emotions and feelings does not mean their lack at all. Tristan is a prime example of it, if I do say so myself."

"Really? Usually all Gremory have absolutely no problem with expressing their emotions and feelings out in the open." Reinor laughed up. "Like with Zeoticus here or your older son, Great Devil King Lucifer. I hear that he doesn`t shy away from expressing his profound love of his son and wife, when alone with her that is, and in a very intimate…"

"Lord Reinor, I believe that ladies here do not need to hear such things, nor would I prefer to listen to a gossip, regarding my older brother`s personal affairs with his wife." Tristan spoke out of his turn, drawing attention to him. "And while most of Gremory do not have any complications about expressing emotions and feelings, I, on the other hand, prefer to reserve my emotions for a bit for a good reason."

"And what that reason might that be? Too afraid of saying that you are afraid of admitting your own inferiority?" Riser laughed up, ignoring glares from Venelana and Rias.

"No, absolutely not. If I am inferior to some in some things, I am not afraid of admitting it." Tristan calmly spoke up. "And the reason as to why I hold back my emotions is because when I reveal them, they have a much deeper meaning and a far more profound effect on people. Along with that, it is also a sign of my utmost trust and care towards someone, if I am not afraid of speaking softly and with care in my voice, and if I am rushed and angered, than the receiver of my words has most certainly done a lot to earn my ire."

"So in other words, you just try to look as cool as someone like you can possibly be." Riser arrogantly stated. "Must be pretty frustrating, being not like me: no fans, no women around to look to you every whim and pretty heiresses just flocking around you, like your beautiful twin sister here." Riser gave a cocky grin to Rias, only to see her turn away in disgust.

"Riser, a personal advice: do not seek ire while in guest`s house, as Babylonians liked to say." Tristan said to him, with a note of steel in his voice and his arm on his blade`s handle. "Laws of hospitality also state that a guest must show humility while in friend`s house. And not only that, such behavior does no good not only to you, but to House of Phenex too."

"He is correct on this one. Riser, behave yourself, lest you want to be reprimanded by me later at home." Reinor ordered to his son. "Now then, we went a bit off topic, so I believe I`ll get straight to the point. Venelana, as you may know, Zeoticus and I have known each other for millennias now. We have been together through thick and stone, been best man on each other`s weddings and other stuff. He is like a brother to me in all but blood. And it has been our dream to one day to unite our Houses, via marriage between our children." Reinor ended with a smile, though Venelana remained impassive to this.

"I am well aware of that dream that you two share." Venelana stated. "However, what I am not aware is how your children would feel about such an idea."

"Oh, we have had a long and thoughtful talk with them. I assure you, both Ravel and Riser are completely on with this." Raven said to her, turning to Venelana. "And so, after some time thinking and discussing it with your esteemed husband, we propose, that your daughter Rias is to marry our son, Riser, while Tristan shall wed our beautiful daughter Ravel. Such marriages shall be to the benefit of both our Houses and our children."

"Excuse me, but don`t you think that you should first ask me for an opinion if I want to get married off?!" Rias shouted out passionately, nearly rising up, drawing full attention to her. "I do not want to marry this pompous arrogant snob that doesn`t even know a first thing about being courteous to a lady! In fact, I already have a much better candidate for a husband in mind." Rias said to them, surprising members of House of Phenex and her parents a little, while Tristan remained calm still, analyzing it all.

"Rias, darling, I think you just need to calm down and think this whole thing through." Zeoticus said to his daughter with his usual smile. "After all, Riser is a very popular Devil and one of the most promising ones, given his ratio of wins and losses."

"Indeed, your House shall not find any better candidate to give you as a wife, my dear Rias." Riser said arrogantly. "And your little brother here is ought to be thanking the gods for allowing him to marry my little sister here, as soon as possible."

"Nothing has been decided yet." Tristan suddenly spoke up with a voice, clearly stating that he was serious. "Lord Reinor, Lady Raven, with all my due respect to you and your House, I can`t help but find this proposal to be not just inappropriate, but also rushed and ill-thought."

"Tristan! Mind your words, these are our closest friends." Zeoticus reprimanded his son for his words. "Now, apologize to them and…"

"Father, as Head of House of Gremory, is it not your responsibility to take care and protect members of our House?" Tristan asked him suddenly, with Zeoticus being caught off guard. "As a Head of our House, you must understand, better than most, just why their offer is not going to work out in the end."

"Tristan is actually quite correct in this." Venelana agreed with her son in this regard, surprising Zeoticus and House of Phenex. "Reinor, Raven, while I too see the pros of uniting our Houses via marriage, but I also see that as it stands, marrying our children right away will only cause much more trouble for them and us in the future, not to mention that Rias and Tristan have only recently turned 14 years old and are yet to receive their Evil Pieces when they turn 15 and your daughter is still 13, with both her and my son knowing little to nothing of each other. While I can see that she clearly harbors affectionate feelings towards Tristan, who is to say that it isn`t just an innocent crush, like ones you, Raven, and I had in our youth? And what of Rias` and Tristan`s feelings and thoughts on the matter? They know little to nothing about their possible spouses, along with being quite too young to think of such matters."

"Venelana, darling, I think you are taking it a bit too seriously and do not see how it is important for our…" Zeoticus tried to convince his wife, but he was met with a glare from her, whilst Tristan decided to speak up.

"Lord Reinor, Lady Raven, while I personally feel honored that you have deemed me worthy of the hand of your daughter, I fear that I am not up to the task of being a good husband to her." Tristan admitted to them without any regret or hesitation, with Ravel looking at him surprised. "Your daughter Ravel and I know little to naught of one another, and while I will admit that she is beautiful and I can see her growing to be a stunning beauty in her own right, at this moment, I cannot burden such responsibility as taking your daughter as my wife, for I do not wish to be someone who breaks her heart and ruins her dreams. Ravel, I am sorry, but I do not know you, nor do you know me, the real me. A marriage such as this would only detriment us, not bring any prosperity or happiness to the Houses we represent. I apologize to you, but I am not ready for this and I stand against this."

"Tristan Gremory, as your father and Head of the House, I believe that you will be more than capable of making dear Ravel here happy, so why don`t toss away those doubts and…" Zeoticus was trying to speak up to his son about this, with Tristan turning to him with a less than pleased look.

"Father, have you heard even a word of what I have just said?" Tristan seriously asked of him. "I can understand your desire to unite House of Gremory and House of Phenex, truly, but the way you wish to do it is nothing short of…" Tristan was trying to find a correct word, so he shut himself for a bit.

"Nothing short of what, boy?" Zeoticus was starting to sound more displeased with his son`s refusal to obey him.

"Nothing short of stupidity and delirium." Tristan said to him firmly and a note of steel, making Zeoticus widen his eyes at what he just heard, while Venelana was also shocked, but not as much. "You are a Head of House of Gremory, a House, that prides himself for taking a great care in family, it`s friends and Servants, yet what you are doing now is completely contradictory to our ways. It`s nothing short of selling us out like a cattle. And worst of it all, is the fact that you don`t even take into the consideration the fact that while House of Phenex holds the status of Marquise, House of Gremory holds the status of Dukes. A marriage between Rias, Heiress of House of Gremory, to Riser Phenex, third son of House of Phenex and third heir of the said House, will look as nothing short of mésalliance in the eyes of our society, a sign of House of Gremory`s decline in power."

"What are you saying, you red-haired mongrel?! Are you saying that I, Riser Phenex, is not worthy of the hand of your sister?!" Riser spat out at Tristan, who gave him a cold look before answering.

"From a political and social point of view, yes." Tristan simply stated, surprising everyone, save for Venelana.

Zeoticus rose up from his seat and headed towards Tristan, grabbing him by the wrist and leading him away, stating that they shall be back in a bit. Once they were out of the guest`s room, Zeoticus released his son and looked at him with a hard glare, speaking up in a firm and unconditional voice.

"Tristan, listen well, my boy: Reinor is a very good friend of mine, almost as close to me as a brother, and he is also one of the richest Devils in Underworld. By marrying his daughter, you shall gain not only the affection of her, but also a very great deal of money and power, something that will be needed to you and Rias in the future, as…" Zeoticus was trying to convince his son, but Tristan was not conveyed.

"There are other Houses that have all that and more, yet you seem to completely fixated on House of Phenex, ignoring all the reasoning and what mom and I have to say to you." Tristan said to him with cold in his voice. "I am well aware that Rias is to be the next Head of the House and you want her succeed in it, as do I, but to marry her off like this to Riser is nothing short of selling her out."

"And what of you, Tristan? You seem to also not agree to your marriage, yet you don`t state your reasoning completely." Zeoticus noted to him. "Did that Belial wench infatuate you so much that you have forgotten your duty to the House of Gremory?" Tristan practically widened his eyes at what he heard from his father.

"Father… I shall pretend that I did not hear that comment of yours, but insult Cleria again and I will…" Tristan wasn`t kidding about this one.

"You will do what? Raise your hand against your own father, over a daughter of my old mistress that her fool of a brother refused to give me as a second wife?" Tristan raised his brow at this one. "What, did you think that your mother was the only woman in my life that I loved? Fact is, your little wench`s mom used to be my first mistress, but I was denied of her by Diehauser, who stated that _I_ took advantage of her. Can you believe it? And now that little whore has decided to send her prepared harlot after you to…"

"One more word about Cleria- and you will regret ever insulting her." Tristan gave his father a cold and powerful glare, with his voice now being filled with clear anger. "Do not speak of her as if you know her. You know nothing of her, nor do you even care to learn, from where I see it. And from what I see right now of you, I think I start to understand why Diehauser would`ve objected to his sister`s relations with you. Anyway, I will be plain with you: I will not marry Ravel Phenex as I do not have any feelings towards her, nor will I let you slander the name of a girl that I have feelings for or I am not Tristan Gremory!" Zeoticus` eyes suddenly widened out of pure fury and then happened something that nobody was expecting.

Zeoticus` right palm rose up and quickly connected with Tristan`s cheek, a loud slapping voice echoing through the halls and reaching the guest room as well. Tristan took the full force of the strike, not taking even a step back, but he did receive a broken lip and strong pain in the cheek, but that was insignificant, absolutely insignificant, compared to the fact, that his own father, Zeoticus Gremory, has just _raised_ his hand against his own son and slapped him, for speaking the truth and standing his ground in a matter that they were discussing. It was not just a slap, but a strike into the heart, as Zeoticus has just stroke his son for being a Gremory. Tristan rubbed his cheek a little, wiping away the blood and looking with his amethyst eyes at his father`s turquoise ones`. In Tristan`s eyes read several emotions, most prominent of which were anger, disappointment and a shock, while Zeoticus` were filled with anger. He then grabbed his son by the collar and spoke to him without any affection or cares at all.

"Now listen closely, Tristan, because I will not repeat myself: you will forget that Belial girl for good and never even think of her. You will go with me right now and say yes to the proposal that Lord and Lady Phenex have set. Do that, and Rias will not have to go through her marriage, as you seem to care so much about it, but you will be betrothed to Ravel and you will do your damned best for her. I would`ve arranged for Rias not to be placed in a marriage with that fool of an idiot, as she deserves better, but you, on the other hand, should be grateful for Ravel." Zeoticus demanded of his son. "And if you do not do it, than as Head of House of Gremory, I will have to punish you, severely, for not only disobeying my commands, but also for insulting several noble houses, including your own, betraying your house`s interests and even siding with its enemy, which means you will be stripped of nearly all rights and privileges, reduced to a Servant basically. Now, go there, tell them that you accept it all, and if you tell your mother what has happened here, I will make you regret it all, understand?" Zeoticus said it all in a cold and unconditional tone of voice, showing to Tristan, and possibly to anyone, his real side for the first time.

Tristan was freed from his father`s grip and allowed to wipe away his blood and fix himself up, before heading back towards the guest room, but not without gripping his handle of a sword. While outside he continued to maintain a cold exterior, inside, he was practically boiling with nearly all kinds of emotions right now. Disappointment, shock, fury, fear, pity and others- all that was what Tristan was experiencing. He was a clever young man and could already tell from his father`s way with words and threats, he was trying to get not only a union with House of Phenex, but also their riches and access to their connections as well. Along with that, his father had basically allowed his pride to lead him in this one and he was holding a very deep grudge against House of Belial, one that even prevented him from just accepting the fact that Tristan like Cleria and was ready to stand his ground. And finally, Zeoticus Gremory has just demonstrated to Tristan, his own son that, unlike Rias, Tristan was merely a pawn, a figure in a chess game that he played and he would not allow his piece to disobey him, even if it meant raising his hand against a fellow Gremory. As Tristan thought of that slap over and over again, he began to wonder about more things, concerning him and his position in House of Gremory, as well was he ever even loved by his father and brother. Still, even with those all questions, he, like a true member of House of Gremory, had to do his duty now. And as he was a brother of an Heiress and he loved his sister dearly, it meant that he would have to do some sacrifices of his own, for the benefit of Rias and House of Gremory, even if inside he was starting to feel disdain for it all, thanks to his father.

As they were about to enter the guest room, Tristan had put an illusion to cover up his broken lip and damaged cheek. When they entered and took their places, Venelana could feel with her heart that something horrible had happened and right now, her son wasn`t acting of his own volition. Putting on his usual trademarked face and voice, Tristan spoke up.

"Milord, Milady, after I and my father had discussed this matter in private, I`ve come to a conclusion, that my judgment on this matter was rushed and unrefined. Along with that, I have failed to seek compromise and completely ignored the fact that my actions would put to shame not only my House, but yours as well, for which I apologize." Tristan surprised everyone in the room with his way of the words. "Therefore, I, Tristan Gremory, do solemnly accept your proposal of marrying Lady Ravel and I do solemnly swear to bring her happiness and joy." Ravel looked shocked, yet completely happy at the fact that a person she wanted was going to be hers.

"How wonderful!" Reinor exclaimed. "Congratulations, you shall soon be my son-in-law! I expect that you will begin to call me papa quite soon."

"Milord, while I can`t help but smile at the prospect, I would like to ask you and your wife for a favor, not for my sake, but for the sake of Lady Ravel." Tristan spoke sincerely to them. "Both she and I are young and are yet to come of age for an appropriate marriage to be made. I ask of you, that you give us time to know each other, not only as a future husband and wife, but also as persons, for I do believe it is important, that Ravel and I know one another by the time when our marriage comes."

"Hm, that is a good point and it was rather rash and inappropriate of us to demand such thing of you right away." Raven agreed, looking at her daughter of confirmation, which she got, as Ravel agreed with Tristan. "Very well, you and Ravel will have more than enough time to get to know each other in a best way possible. I believe that 4 years should be more than enough for you to learn of one another and fall in love with each other. When both you and Ravel turn 18 years old, you shall be wed."

"An excellent decision." Zeoticus agreed to this.

"Yes… It does sound nice." Venelana said, not without her own doubts on the matter.

"I shall do my best, milady. That I can promise you." Tristan assured her, basically signing up his future life.

He knew what he had to do and has done it, for a member of House of Gremory must always stay in support of his family, it`s Head and its future. And if Riser were to marry Rias, than the future of House of Gremory would`ve been as bleak as one could guess, as Tristan had heard not only rumors, but full stories of his debauchery and irresponsibility, as well as his perversion. Not only that, but it would`ve been a mésalliance by all accounts, something that wouldn`t have been sitting well with other Houses, as first Heiress being wed to a third Heir and one with as bad reputation as that of Riser, it would`ve crippled the positions of House of Gremory. But if it were Tristan and Ravel… Here things were different. And even though he held feelings for Cleria, he also had a small hope that, maybe, things would work out between him and Ravel. But, as for his father…

There was once an old saying going among Devils, dating back to the times of the foundation. It said: A Gremory always pays his debts.

And Tristan would be more than happy to one day repay his father for it all.

* * *

 **Zeoticus, Zeoticus, you don`t seem to change, do you? Boastful, prideful and biased as hell… As you can see, this prideful idiot has shown his real colors before Tristan and forced him into doing what he** ** _had to do_** **. Do not worry, Cleria is still the main girl, but Ravel is also added up here, as I actually like her. Also, yes, I aged her up here, as to make it more or less equal, without any kohai and other stuff that was in canon DxD. Also, your suggestions on the harem are always welcome**

 **Comment, review, suggest, question, I`ll answer it all.**

 **Next time: Tristan and Ravel bonding together; A Knight shows his true colors in face of danger…**


	3. Chapter 3

**France. Region of Aquitania.**

A fresh breeze of wind was blowing from afar, letting the leaves on the trees move with it, creating a natural music with it. And as the leaves were moving, bending on the branches of trees, Tristan and Ravel, who sat in a small cafe underneath the trees, were in the middle of having their date, sixth date to be more precise. It has been around a month and a half since Tristan had given his agreement to a marriage with Ravel, although he was clever enough to ask for a time for him and Ravel to get to know each other better, as to establish solid relations between each other, and possibly truly fall in love with one another.

Though Tristan had his initial doubts about this whole ordeal, given the fact that his father basically "sold him out", he wasn`t as pessimistic about this whole deal as he used and was finding himself growing fond of Ravel, opening up to her more and more. A sign of that- Tristan brining Ravel to this special spot in Human World, as it was one of the places of peace and quiet where he was most rarely disturbed. Before that, their dates usually went in Underworld, either in Gremory or Phenex territory, with both young person's thinking that they were being watched at every turn. Tristan decided to change that and so he brought Ravel here, in Aquitania's countryside, where they could be as informal as they wanted to. Ravel took that change with a smile and joy, as was evidenced by her less uptight and rigid posture and far more relaxed body language, along with her being much less formal.

Just now, the pair were in a middle of a nice and peaceful conversation, with Tristan even allowing himself to let out a few jokes, getting himself in return a sight of his future wife`s giggle and smile. And while he didn`t let out much of his emotions, he was genuinely glad that she was having a time of her life, while for him, things at home have taken a turn for the worse, and not just in his relations with father, but also with Rias, Sirzechs, and worst of all, with his dear mother. The worst fall out of graces was in between Tristan and his father, as young Gremory hasn`t forgotten that slap and how his father has basically putting him in a forced betrothal to satisfy his own greediness and pride, not to mention to slight Cleria and her family, at least in his mind. But that wasn`t the worst of it, oh no. The worst was Zeoticus acting like nothing had ever happened between him and Tristan. And such hypocrisy was something that Tristan couldn`t stand.

* * *

 **Flashback. A week after betrothal.**

Tristan's sword was gripped with both hands, as he swung it around at a blazing speed and precision of a surgeon, slashing and hacking off the targets until they were nothing. And after he was done with his sword fighting, came his magical practice, which he ended with a volley of concentrated blasts from his Power of Destruction. Only after it, after Tristan had vented out his anger and frustration, he went into a shower and to change clothing. However, once he returned, he found himself in a company of one man he wanted nothing to do with at the moment.

"What do you want from me?" Tristan addressed his father without any amicable feelings.

"Come now, Tristan, it has been almost a week since I`ve talked to you." Zeoticus smiled to him. "You`ve suddenly began to ignore me and I couldn`t help but notice that ever since that meeting between us and House of Phenex, you`ve become somewhat reclusive from everyone. I just want to know if you are alright."

"Physically, quite well. My cheek and lip healed well." Tristan said to his father with frost in his voice. "And as for mentally and spiritually, I`ve suffered one of the major disappointments in my life and found out the real nature of a man I called my father. So, does that answer your question?"

"Tristan, my boy, you have to understand that my first priority is the well-being of our family and for our House to remain well, it is imperative that you and Ravel are to become husband and wife. This is your duty to the House you live in and..."

"I know my duty, and I will fulfill it, do not worry about it. However, do not think that I will forget all that you have said about Cleria and her family, nor will I forget the fact that you used Rias in your scheming with me." Tristan grit his teeth and his sword. "And if you think that I`ll forget it all and let it be bygones, you are sadly mistaken. Now, of my way, Lord Gremory." Tristan said to his father, pushing him aside and going out of his training room.

 **End of flashback.**

* * *

Tristan has become reclusive and spent more time on his own now, as he wanted to have nothing to do with his father and not run into him. While on public they maintained a look of a perfect family, out of the public eyes, situation in the family was starting to become as tense as it could be. And Rias also had a hand in this one, as her relations with Tristan had soured as well, due to the fact that he was now publically engaged to Ravel. He remembered well their discussion on this topic.

* * *

 **Flashback. A week and a half after betrothal.**

"Tristan, how could you do such a cruel thing to me?! Your own twin beloved sister?!" Rias asked of him emotionally. "Don`t you even love me? Is that little drill-haired blondie more beautiful than me?!"

"Rias, this is far more complex than it seems at first sight. And do please refrain from insulting my future wife." Tristan replied to her with sternness in his voice. "As for my personal feelings towards you, you are still my dear sister, for whom I care and love deeply. But this matter, I didn`t do it out any negative thoughts towards your or otherwise."

"Then why have you done so? Our parents would let us get married against our will, you know that. Mother and Father spared me the prospect of being married off to that idiot Riser, so all you needed to do is keep quiet and..." Rias was ranting at Tristan.

"That`s exactly because of my betrothal with Ravel our parents didn`t force you into anything, along with Lord and Lady Phenex backing away that easily." Tristan spoke up to Rias with a far more serious and non-negotiable voice, looking at his older twin sister. "Like it or not, but you could at least say thank you for sparing you being married off like a brood mare. You get to enjoy your freedom of choosing whom to marry, while I have already decided with my future."

"And I have long decided that I want to take you as my husband!" Rias screamed at her twin brother, making him let out a strained sigh. "Yet you have to mess things up again and like always, need to steal the spotlight for yourself! Do you really hate the fact that I am an Heiress that you are willing to go as far as to marry some drill-headed bimbo and..."

"That`s enough, Rias!" Tristan raised his voice at his sister, making her squirm and shut herself in a slight fright, as Tristan had never did so to her. "I`ve never even considered thinking of myself as an Heir to the House and that position is rightfully yours and I stand in support of it. And I never needed any fame or spotlight, unlike you, so stop speaking nonsense. Furthermore, I have no romantic feelings towards you and as for me and Ravel that is not your concern, sister. Like it or not, I do not care, but it is decided and that`s it."

 **End of flashback.**

* * *

Honor was one of the main virtues that Tristan has always found himself being most cherished by him out of all others. And once he has given his solemn word, he will bloody keep it, even if he was forced to do so. Along with that, his duty as a Gremory demanded of him to protect and cherish his family, so for this reason, did he accept that betrothal with Ravel, even if he still harbored feelings for Cleria and wanted to meet with her. They actually did meet a couple of times again, but they didn`t get any chance to properly talk to each other. However, from where Tristan saw it, he could clearly see that Cleria, though congratulating him on his betrothal, was saddened by this fact. If only he could explain to her...

Just like with his mother, as she has clearly noticed how atmosphere in the house has changed and that her youngest became reclusive, even from her. It pained the most to Tristan to not be able to tell his mother what had happened and so, not so long ago, he actually told his mother why did he act like this, as he wasn`t able to stand his mother being in pain out of unknowing what plagued her son`s mind and soul. Tristan and Venelana had always possessed a much stronger bond than he ever had with anyone, and to burden his mother as he did… He simply couldn`t keep it in him for much longer.

* * *

 **Flashback. A month after betrothal.**

"Tristan, darling, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Venelana asked her son worried, both being seated in the gardens. "Are you and Ravel doing well? Such matters are never easy to handle and both parties tend to struggle a lot in this. If you need any advice on that matter, I am more than happy to be of help to you."

"No, everything is fine between us, mom." Tristan said to her. "Though, it was a tad bit awkward and strange for both of us at the start, I think that we`ll manage it and… I think that we`ll be fine. I am thinking about taking her on a date outside of Underworld and to human world, to Aquitania. You remember that small café on the outskirts of a town, where we had that supper?"

"Of course I do. My, it is a perfect place for a date, just nice enough if you want to escape unwanted eyes." Venelana agreed, but couldn`t help noticing that her son was still greatly troubled none the less, and it has continued for weeks now. "Tristan, my son, you know that I am far from insensitive and I know you better than anyone. I`ve given you birth, fed you on my own, nurtured you to health when you were ill. I would never allow any wet-nurses or maids near you without my permission. I know you better than you know yourself at times, and I know, that there is no way you would`ve agreed to that betrothal and you would`ve stuck with your arguments. I was utterly shocked with you agreeing to this, but I decided to give you some space, as you seemed to have needed it, but I can`t take any more of these secrets. Tristan, tell me what is going on with you? And why are you so cold and even hostile to your father from all of a sudden?" Tristan sighed, as he gathered his thoughts, before speaking up to his mother.

"I am sorry for having caused you so much trouble, Mom." Tristan said to her, meeting with her worried gaze. "I should`ve come to you right away, after that meeting…"

"A meeting? You mean between us and House of Phenex, when…" Venelana quickly recounted mentally the events that have taken place on it, before picking up something that might`ve linked all that was happening. "What did you father say to you when you went away?" Tristan stood up from his seat and, after making a couple of steps, leaned against a pillar standing right in front of his mother, before speaking up of what had happened.

"When father grabbed me and lead to the corridor to speak up with me, he tried to convince me to comply with his and Phenex`s proposal to marry me and Ravel, stating that House of Phenex is rich and powerful, along with saying that it all will be needed to me and Rias in the future." Tristan began to speak up, with Venelana listening with full attention to it all. "I confronted him about him trying to marry off Rias to Riser, while he responded with me being the hypocrite in my statements, mentioning Cleria Belial and referring to her… in not so respectable manner."

"Meaning?" Venelana pressed on to her son, making him spill the beans.

"He called her a Belial wench and informed me about the fact that Cleria`s mother was father`s first mistress and he wanted her to be his second wife, all the while speaking of it as if he was a wounded party in what had happened and disrespecting Cleria further down the line." Tristan said to his mother, looking at her a bit saddened face. "I take it… You were aware of it?"

"How could I not, Tristan?" Venelana replied with a tone of great sadness and even bitter. "It was long before you and your sister were born. Your father and I, despite being together for so long, didn`t have all the pleasant moments in our life. There was a time when we were growing apart and after a serious fight between us, I… I basically had left the Household for a time, about 10 years, as he had insulted me in one of the worst ways possible and even though I had loved him and still do, I have my own pride, so I left him and returned to my family house, waiting for him to come for me and ask for forgiveness. But, instead of doing that, I soon found out that he has taken himself a mistress, one that was outside of his harem and was of noble birth like me, in form of Elia Belial, Cleria`s mother and my long-time friend as well. It was a humiliation for me, especially considering that they slept in _our_ bed and…" Venelana tried her hardest as to not go on a round of ranting about how Zeoticus had been unfaithful to her in front of her beloved son. "…Anyway, after about 6 years I left him and he found himself a mistress, he demanded of Diehauser a that was given a permission and made his wife. But, after a long discussion with his sister and also me, Diehauser refused, as I was aware of the fact that your father… Had been mistreating Elia and because of that, Diehauser ended the relations between them for good, but all was already done and I was practically made into a laughing stock of Devils for decades to come, while my husband had nearly destroyed a good name of Gremory. He didn`t take the refusal very well and ever since then, has been viewing House of Belial with disgust and arrogance, as well as despise. Eventually, we reconciled and we decided to put the whole thing behind us. But, it seems like Zeoticus hasn`t let it go…"

"He didn`t and in the end, I`ve snapped and demanded of him to stop calling Cleria names and stated to him that I had feelings for her." Tristan said to his mother, surprising her a little bit. "I went as far as to promise that I will not marry Ravel nor will I tolerate him basically slandering Cleria out of spite. Father… Didn`t respond very kindly to this." Tristan said vaguely to his mother, making her guess at what had happened.

"Tristan, what had happened?" It wasn`t a question, but a clear demand.

"He… He slapped me and gave me an ultimatum: either I forget Cleria and agree to marry Ravel, or I will be charged with basically treason against my own House and rendered to a Low-Class Devil without any rights, while Rias marries to Riser. If I were to marry Ravel, he would let Rias out of the agreement and Riser would not become part of our House." Tristan said to his mother, who widened her eyes and had her mouth agape at hearing this. "He also demanded that I do not tell you of this, unless I was ready to regret that decision afterwards. In the end, I did my duty as a member of House Gremory and agreed to it all, despite having none of the feelings towards Ravel, at least at the beginning…"

Venelana simply sat there, with her mind nearly going blank at what she had heard. Her own husband, father to their son, Zeoticus Gremory… Had raised a hand against his own son, out of his own pride and to achieve his own goals, goals that some, like Venelana, was often finding to be not such good endeavors and poorly thought out. He was always a man with pride, that she knew, but she had also known him as man that prioritized his family and children above his desires. And now, after learning that he basically sold out their own son, after raising his hand against him, all because he stood his ground in protecting a girl that he cared for… Venelana felt like a part of her heart had nearly crumbled in dust and withered away into nothingness. She rose up from her seat and went to give her son her motherly hug, while Tristan returned the affection with his own embrace. She had been nearly tearing out her hair in a vain attempt at finding out what was gnawing her son inside. And even though she had learned of the grueling truth, she was relieved at the fact, that her son was still honest with her.

She released her son, with a small, a little sad smile to him, before speaking up.

"Tristan, my dear son, you should`ve told me from the start and I wouldn`t allow Zeoticus to continue this farce. If you want to, I can speak with Raven and…"

"No, Mom." He said to her, surprising her. "While at first I wasn`t fond of an idea of me and Ravel together, now after getting to know her better and with her knowing me, I`ve… I`ve started to become fond of her and…"

"I see." Venelana said to him with a smile. "I will not stand in a way of your relations, nor will I interfere in them, if you two feel well about it all. And as for Cleria, I don`t think that you need to forget of her and ignore her as your father had told you. You should rather meet with her and tell her of what had really happened to her, but you should also be honest with Ravel, if you actually have genuine affection to her."

"I was planning on telling her that. I am not fond of the idea that our betrothal was somewhat forced down without any feelings and I would like to remedy that." Tristan admitted to his mother, who nodded to it in approval.

"And as for your father and what he has done, I am will not be silent about it all." Venelana said to her son. "Grayfia." The silver-haired maid appeared from a portal and Venelana spoke to her without missing a beat. "Inform my husband, that I will have words with him regarding his antics and behavior. And along with that, have my belongings and belongings of my son Tristan packed up and moved to my personal residence in the country." Grayfia widened her eyes at what she had heard.

"Milady… Do you mean that…" Grayfia was in utter shock.

"Yes, and I do not plan to explain myself before you at the moment. Have our belongings packed and ready for transport within an hour, and inform the staff at my residence, that my son and I shall be living there for a long time." Venelana commanded to Grayfia.

"Milady, do you mind me asking, for how long exactly do you plan on living there?" Grayfia asked of her.

"For as long as I wish for it." Venelana said firmly to Grayfia, whilst Tristan kept quiet, though he was utterly surprised at the course of action his mother had taken.

 **End of flashback.**

* * *

Tristan`s thoughts and memories had nearly consumed all of his attention and he only was brought out of his mind when Ravel began to call to him.

"Hm, oh, I am sorry, Ravel. A lot on my mind and…" Tristan began to explain to her, but she only giggled cutely before responding.

"I know. No need to apologize to me, I`ve already grown quite fond of your thinking face." She admitted to him with a smile. "I can`t help but find it to be…. Rather attractive and hard to not look at."

"You flatter me, Ravel. Well, let me return the gesture then, because I can`t help but find you relaxed and unburdened to be even more captivating than I had originally thought." Tristan said to her with a smile, seeing how his wife-to-be blushed at the compliment, but didn`t complain as she did in the early days, having grown over her insecurities. "I think I shall take you on such dates more often."

"Yes, I would also like that." Ravel admitted to him, looking around the small café and all of nature here. "I haven`t been to the human realm too often, but I didn`t imagine that there was such a beautiful and also peaceful place. Does your family claims the ownership of this town and land?"

"Not ownership, per say. This area used to be a dangerous place to live in, due to a great number of basilisks and forktails roaming in the woods and descending upon the plains and valleys from the Pyreneans. My mother stumbled into this town back in 18th century and made a short work of all the monsters in the area and in return, the people of this area, town and several villages had agreed to be placed in a protectorate from my mother. While today`s general public is unaware of it, the government, business sector and other people from other social spheres are aware of it and maintain the loyalty to her and, as of recently, to me as well." Tristan explained to her, drinking up his cup of tea. "My mom has often brought me here after my training with Morgan and my studies, as to let me relax and have some downtime without anyone basically bothering me. I have only the fondest memories of this place…" Tristan looked towards the many plains and small hills, stretching towards the horizon and beyond.

"It must be a very special place for you." Ravel thought out loud, with Tristan nodding to it. "Tristan, I would like to ask you something. Something that has been bugging me since the last week, when you told me about your feelings towards Cleria and that your father… Had forced you into all this." Ravel exhaled air from her nostrils. "If you weren`t pressed into this, would you… Pursue Cleria to be your girlfriend and… Completely ignore me?"

"To be completely honest with you, Ravel: back then, if I weren't pressured by my father, then I would`ve done so." Tristan was truthful to her, noticing a look of sadness. "I am not the kind to lie, nor pretend, Ravel. I was absolutely smitten by her and I didn`t see anyone aside from her back then. And with you… Back when we last met each other, before our engagement, I thought of you as being a typical Noble Devil with typical antics that befit a person of your posture. And that meeting, as you remember, ended not on a good note."

"Yes, I remember." Ravel admitted, letting out a bit saddened sigh. "Back then, well, I was already charmed by your looks and attitude, but I didn`t want to let it out. I was… Insecure, I think, and we ended up, well… Anyway, while I was actually saddened at the fact that you didn't find me attractive and only agreed to it all because of your father pressuring you into it."

"I am sorry for it, Ravel." Tristan apologized to her, caringly taking her hand into his. "Back then, I didn`t know of you much, and now, I actually regret the fact that I wasn`t able to find out what kind of person you really are: kind, compassionate, diligent and beautiful in more ways than one." Ravel smiled to him with a healthy blush.

"Thank you, Tristan." Ravel said to him, looking lovingly at him. "While I was sad and distraught, I decided to confine in my mom about it and she told me something that made me think a lot of you and what kind of person you are. She reminded me of how you asked for a time for you and me to get to know each other and how you wouldn`t take me as your bride right away, like my older brother would do. After that, I did a lot of thinking, reminding myself of how you opened up and was honest with me and after that… Let`s just say that I might`ve grown even fonder of you, if that is even possible." She said in a bit shy and cute way, catching a smile of Tristan. "So, if you would like, I could set you a meeting with Cleria, on House of Phenex`s territory, in private, of course."

"Ravel, but why would you…"

"Because I care for you." She said to him firmly and with a smile. "Because I care for you, for the fact that you were honest with me and because you care for me as well. And I also now know who is Cleria`s secret crush~." She said in a bit of mischievous way, catching a surprised look from Tristan. "Did you know that Cleria and I have been friends since we were toddlers? She is like a big sister for me and it didn`t escape from me when she started to get a little flustered when I asked her about her personal life and stuff. Now I know why she has been so reclusive from me."

"Ravel, while I am deeply touched by your willingness to let us meet, but aren`t you all that concerned that I… May not be able to stay only loyal to you?" Tristan had promised him to be loyal to Ravel, and while his heart was in line with her and he was finding himself falling more and more for her, he couldn`t shake away his feelings for Cleria too.

"Not at all." Ravel admitted to him with a smile. "And besides, our race is known for assembling quite the harems and since we are few in number, it is something of an essential. I was kinda expecting that you would also gather a harem of your own and knowing that Cleria and I both feel strongly about you, we could be, well… We could be your first girlfriends." Tristan was at a loss of words when heard it all. "But just so you know, that Cleria and I get to be the main ladies of your House, got it?" She said to him in louder and more tsundere way, with Tristan snapping out of it all and nodding to her.

"Wouldn`t have it any other way." He admitted to her, kissing her hand, placing some money for the supper on a table and rising with his date. "Care for a little stroll to the river?" He offered her a hand.

"Would love it." Ravel replied to him, accepting his hand and moving along with him from the café and onto the streets of a half empty town, looking like a normal cute couple that do not care for anything in the world, but themselves.

And that was practically the truth, as Tristan didn`t hide his smile and more optimistic look away, feeling no need to maintain his look of indifference. He was genuinely having a good time with his date and a girl that he has fallen for, Ravel Phenex. Was he truthful about it? He was, as there was no denying that he truly had come to love Ravel over this time and had bonded her, despite all that had transpired with him and his father. Heck, he might actually be grateful to him for this, at least at some measure. But that wasn`t what mattered to Tristan at the moment. Right now, he was preoccupied with a beautiful girl holding his arm and walking with him on a road towards the river. However, while Tristan`s mind was more focused on Ravel, his sense of awareness and his intuition were clicking in as well, telling him that something was wrong and the sense of a danger was looming around. When this sense was starting to become too much to ignore, Tristan took a moment away from Ravel and observed the near desolate streets and frightened people of the town. As he did that, he muttered out loud.

"Something isn`t right." Tristan stopped with Ravel, his face gaining back its usual demeanor. "There are usually far more people out in the streets, especially considering that it`s a market day, so all of the farmers would be here, on the main street, but not today…"

"Tristan." Ravel spoke up and drew his attention, before pointing in front of them.

Tristan looked forward and his entire body stiffened up and his combat training immediately kicked in, as he recognized what might have been the main problem today in the town. In front of Ravel and Tristan stood a group of men, dressed in priest-like clothing, but their cloths are blood red and black, wearing openly swords, with golden hilts and decorated with handles to resemble a rose in flames. Ravel stiffens her grip in Tristan`s embrace, while he instinctively moves her behind him, taking a place in front of them and already summoning up his sword in his right arm, having released himself from Ravel. No words are shared between the unknowns and Tristan, for none are needed. And when Tristan`s eyes saw how they were starting to move to their weapons, his left hand moved ahead and released a wave of raw red Chaos magic, sending the enemies away from him as if they were hit by a truck. Tristan turned to Ravel in a window of opening and spoke quickly to her.

"Ravel, flee back to Underworld and tell my mother, that Flaming Rose has attacked this town! Go now!" There was no discussing it, as Ravel had regained herself and quickly teleported out of the human world, leaving Tristan alone to deal with these assailants.

Tristan`s sword swung in his hand, as the members of Order of Flaming Rose, a renegade order of religious zealots and fanatics that have been formed from the fanatical Christian knights back in the times of Crusades, rose up and prepared to attack him. Tristan knew of this Order from his master and was aware that over the ages, from being dedicated exterminators of Devils and other supernatural beings, they have turned into nothing more than a company of sellswords, working for the highest bidder and also known for delving into slavery of the beings of supernatural origin. In other words, they were the kind of scum the world would appreciate being rid of. The first two fanatics went running onto Tristan with their swords raised high for the strike. When they began to descend, Tristan jumped back, avoiding the strikes, channeling up his own power into his sword and releasing it, as he made a quick swing of it. A wave of dark red demonic energy immediately caught up the fanatics and annihilated them, as Power of Destruction had no equal in this aspect. With first two having fallen, the rest were coming towards Tristan, numbering in 12 fanatics and all prepared for a fight. Even though he was good at battling, Tristan was well aware, that against superior numbers, his swordsmanship would not be able to save him. Now was the time to rely on all his resources at his disposal. A dark red aura began to emit from his body, as his Power of Destruction was beginning to kick in, as his opponents were starting to come onto him from all sides.

Without wasting his breath, Tristan plunged his sword into the ground and pumped up all of his conjured up power into the soil beneath, using his sword as a gateway. The result was terrifying for the fanatics, as they suddenly found themselves within a formed up area, emanated with Demonic energy. And once his opponents realized what had just happened, all of the released energy bursted all over them, engulfing them and leaving nothing of them. This was Tristan`s Power of Destruction, his inherited ability from his mother, which she has helped him to nurture and develop, focusing on attaining a very solid level of control over it, which was essential in using this particular Power of Devils. The reason for that is the fact that Chaos energy, one of the main elements of Destruction, is unstable and can do just as much as good as it can do wrong for the friends and foes alike. In other words, without a proper control over it, a user would not only hurt his allies and friends, but also exhaust himself much quicker and leave himself open to be cut down. Venelana had resolved to never let her son have this weakness, so she has done a very thorough job with him attaining a good level of control over his powers. And it showed just now, as Tristan has been able to kill all of those fanatics without damaging the houses and civilians in them at all, though the road will need to be repaired, but he would deal with it later on.

Tristan plunged his sword out of the ground and began to search with his energy sensing the remaining members of the Flaming Rose. He could track them through detecting their malice negative energy, as Devils were an energy and emotion sensitive raise, which had allowed them to at times manipulate people to their will. Negative energy was easy for Devils to sniff out and get to and so Tristan moved ahead towards a small seemingly abandoned farm just outside of city. As he approached it, he could see that there were machines, trucks to be more precise, outfitted to transport something. Once he passed the gates of the farm and was moving towards the barn, guarded by several more fanatics, Tristan was able to see inside the trucks and noticed, that they were augmented to transport captives, or slaves that were captured more precisely. Exhaling angrily and gripping his sword, Tristan turned towards the two fanatics that moved with their swords towards him. Deciding not to bother with them, he quickly conjured up concentrated small blasts of Power of Destruction and sent them at their heads, killing both.

Without wasting any more time, he blasted open the doors of a barn, stepping inside and getting a look at what was going on. Inside there, Tristan`s amethyst eyes saw, how two young women, one with long, reaching to her ankles, purple hair and light pink eyes, with another having long black hair, golden eyes , cat like ears and twin tails. Both look very beautiful, but it was clear that they have been mistreated, denied food and water, as well as abused. Soon enough, Tristan also notices a very young girl, almost a child, with the same cat appendages, but with white hair and fur instead. Next second, and Tristan`s attention is drawn to a pale, covered in sunburns young man, with dark purple hair and blue eyes, with fangs showing away, revealing his Vampire origin. All of the captives look miserable and pathetic, barely dressed in rags and malnourished, chained up and deprived of powers, all the while two persons stand near them. One of them looks just like one of the fanatics of the Flaming Rose, while the other is someone whom Tristan was not expecting to see here.

"Care to explain yourself, Lord Gidas Naberius?" Tristan demanded of one of the members of House Naberius that he has known from his study of 72 Pillars and Extra Demons. "What in Satans` name are you doing here, on a territory officially protected by my mother and me, in a company of fanatics and slaves?"

"Ah, a young prodigy of House of Gremory. Tristan, if I recall." The Devil spoke in a sophisticated, yet arrogant manner. "Well, as you can clearly see, I am doing good business with them, as, unfortunately, good slaves are hard to come by these days."

"Especially considering how Great King Lucifer banned slavery and punishment for breaking this ban is death." Tristan gripped up his sword and prepared for a fight, with his red lightning coming out already from his body. "Now, I recommend you release those slaves and turn yourself in, unless you want to face justice right here and now, for obvious breaking of Devils` law and cooperating with our enemies."

"Oh, my, how intimidating…" Gidas laughed at Tristan`s threat. "Do you think that you have what it takes to kill me, boy? You are barely 14 and I am a mature and powerful Devil who could destroy you without any problems. Now, if you want to live, then I suggest you run back to your mommy and stay home, telling not a thing of this. If you don`t, then I`ll have to discipline you."

"Like hell will I back down, especially on a land I`m sworn to protect." Tristan simply replied, blasting away from his spot without even leaving a trace.

Tristan had to gamble here, as he knew that in open battle, he would be pulverized by a much older and obviously more powerful foe. Instead of directly engaging in a magical roundabout, like any typical Devil would do, he opted for the way of ending this battle as quickly as possible. Because of that, he channeled up all of his energy into his Mana Burst and blasted towards Gidas at his highest speed, planning on cutting him down without giving him any time to either recover or strike back. Just as Gidas appeared in Tristan`s range of attack, his sword swung at a highest speed, passing through his target and cutting it in half. Tristan deactivated his Mana Burst and looked at his cut down foe… Only to see that it was the fanatic that stood aside from Gidas. Tristan`s eyes widened, as he realized something: he was put under the illusion by Gidas. And as Tristan realized it, Gidas appeared right before his very eyes, instantly grabbing a hold of Tristan`s throat and easily lifting him off the ground, with old Devil grinning and speaking up.

"Fool, did you think I wouldn`t be ready for someone like you to strike first and fast? You are just a naïve idiot, just all the other Devils that had found out." Gidas mocked him, clutching Tristan`s throat tightly, cutting off his supply of air and making him drop his sword, while Gidas began channeling his own power into his left arm, as he placed it onto Tristan`s right side of his face, covering one of his eyes in a process. "Now, let`s see how long will you be able to withstand my House`s hereditary power, Power of Dissolution." And as Gidas said, his left arm began to pump out his power, as the opened barn was filled with screams of pain and utter agony.

Never in his life had Tristan felt this much pain and suffering, as he was feeling how his skin was melting right on his face and skull, as if the most corrosive acid was being poured on to him, slowly, but utterly eating away his flesh, blood, muscle and bone. As Tristan continued to scream out of agony and thrash in the arm of Gidas, old Devil laughed and cackled out of sadistic pleasure at watching a young son of Venelana Gremory and Zeoticus Gremory scream for his life in pain and suffering. However, the torture didn`t last long and as Tristan`s body became limp, Gidas released him, letting the body of now dead young Devil fall onto the ground. He was sourly disappointed, as it seemed like boy died out of pain shock before his powers eaten him away. Still, Gidas could see that he has done quite some work on him, as Tristan`s upper right side of the face looked absolutely horrendous and horrible, with his right eye being already melted away.

Confidant with his work being done, Gidas turned away from his victim and began to walk right towards his new slaves… Until he stopped on his tracks, feeling how blood was running through his throat and coughing it out. As he did so, he looked down at his chest… Only to see a tip of the blade sticking right out of his chest, more specifically, his heart. And as his corrosive like acid blood began to eat away the blade and his body, Gidas fell onto the ground, dead and soon dissolved, as Tristan stood over him, snarling out of pain, with burns on his right side of the face still spreading and his right eye gone, but he was still alive, only because of him being able to cut off the pain from the Power of Dissolution for a few seconds and pretend to be dead. It was the only thing that Tristan could think and he honestly didn`t expect that Gidas would fall for it, but he did, surprisingly. Still, while alive, Tristan felt extreme pain and agony still, just barely managing to stay on his feet and watching how his trusted sword was now also dissolved and gone with a body of Gidas. Maintaining his conciseness still, he turned towards the slaves, who looked at him with shock and awe, along with mix of fear at what Tristan would do to them now.

"Don`t… Worry…" He muttered through pain, as his shaking hand rose up and he dispelled the shackles and chains holding the prisoners bound, setting them free. "Help… Will be… Here… Soon…" Tristan muttered to them, as he was feeling how the last of his powers were leaving him already and his frame began to fall on his back.

"TRISTAN!" Was the last thing that Tristan had heard, before he was claimed by darkness and void.

* * *

 **Underworld. Venelana`s private residence. Three days later.**

"So, that is how it all had happened, then." Sirzechs said with a loud sigh, as he sat in a chair, with his wife behind him and his father and sister at his left side, while his mother sat in front of him. "There were rumors that Gidas Naberius was engaging in slavery and even secret prohibited experimentations, but to go so far as to recruit fanatics to satisfy his needs and even attack my own younger brother… It is good that Tristan has survived…" Venelana didn`t like what she had heard and spoke up in anger and fury.

"Good?! My son, my youngest child, had been mutilated beyond any healer`s ability and just came out of coma, and all you have to say that it is GOOD?!" She screamed and emanated her demonic aura around her, scaring her oldest son and other members of House of Gremory. "Tristan now has scars that he will never be rid of and he lost his eye! His recovery will take at least a month and even with that, I fear that my son may`ve been scarred worse than ever, all because _you_ failed to sniff out that damned Gidas and his damned exploits."

"Lady Venelana, we all are greatly shocked and saddened at what had happened with Tristan, but taking it all out on Lord Sirzechs won`t help the matter." Grayfia spoke up calmly, gaining a glare from Venelana. "We should all be grateful for Lord Tristan being alive and now on his way to complete recovery. And as for Gidas` death and his secret actions, Lord Lucifer has taken care of all it and an official investigation revealed all of his crimes and transactions. All of his property is now confiscated and his Servants, who have also greatly suffered from his hand, are now in hospitals going through an extensive recovery course after all his experiments. However, we would like to know what has happened with the slaves that you`ve freed when you got there, Lady Venelana?"

"I did not free them from their binds, it was Tristan`s doing." Venelana replied to them, sitting down in her chair. "They have no families, relatives or even friends now to turn to and they`ve expressed their desire to repay their debt to Tristan for saving them. I`ve given them place here, in my personal residence. Medusa, half-lamia and half-human, turned out to be the descendant of the original Medusa, expressed complete desire to be of service to Tristan, so I`ve allowed her to become a maid, though she still recovers from received damage. The sisters Nekoshous, Kuroka and Shirone, are also staying here and recovering still, but it is clear they are also grateful to Tristan for him saving them."

"And what of that young man, a Vampire?" Zeoticus asked of Venelana.

"As for him… His name is Alexander De Valois, a last member of House of Valois, the same one that ruled over France before the Bourbons took over, and a missing member of Clan Carmilla of Austria, the very same clan that is ruled directly by Carmilla." Venelana stated to them, surprising them all. "He is a Dhampir, born of a union between the last male member of House of Valois and his mother, Elizabeth Bathory, daughter of Carmilla, over 200 years ago. He used to be their one of the top tier assassins and defenders, being quite powerful even by the standards of House of Carmilla. Not only that, be he also holds a possession of a Sacred Gear, a Counter Longinus Type, in fact." Zeoticus and Sirzechs widened their eyes at what they had heard just now.

"Counter Longinus… What Counter Longinus he possesses exactly?" Zeoticus asked of his wife.

"Primordial Eclipse, a Counter Longinus that houses soul of Primal Eclipse Dragon, Apophis, within it and considered to be the third strongest Counter Longinus in the world." Venelana informed them. "Alexander said that he has a complete control over it and could access it`s full power when he was at his prime, but now he isn`t capable of it. According to him, in 1944, he had crossed paths with Hellsing Organization of England and their… secret weapon. He barely survived the encounter and was weakened to the point when he had to enter a prolonged hibernation to recover. His place was found by those fanatics and his regeneration process was disturbed as he was woken from his sleep. Weakened and dazed from a very long sleep and haven`t fully recovered, Alexander was taken in and put into dimeritium, laced with blessed silver to keep his powers locked away. Right now, he is recovering from his burns and expressed a great deal of gratitude and willingness to repay his debt. He has should`ve already contacted Carmilla Faction and informed them of what had happened."

"If that is the case, it would mean that Carmilla Faction will be more opened to negotiations and talks." Sirzechs smiled a little. "Now then, mother, with that out of the way, do you plan on finally returning home?"

"No, not until my son has recovered and I will not hinder his recovery in any way. Along with that, I believe that a fresh air and distance from main mansion is what will help Tristan more." Venelana replied, glaring at her husband. "And I also do not intend on having my son living under the same roof as a man that manipulated him in such cruel fashion and manner."  
"Vena, darling, I have already told you that…"

"And I am sick of your excuses, Zeoticus." Venelana glared at her husband. "Fact still remains, no matter what you say: you hit _our son_ , willingly and because he acted more like a Gremory than you ever have in your life. I`ve forgiven you all the humiliation you brought upon me with your foolish escapades with my best friend Elia, but this… Be thankful I haven`t decided to leave you completely."

"Mom, but if Tristan is here, than how will I be able to help him with recovery?" Rias asked of her. "After all, as his big sister, it is my responsibility to help him do so. Not to mention that he has yet to apologize for insulting me by choosing Ravel over me."

"Rias, what your brother has done, was an act that only a true Gremory would do: a sacrifice for the better of the House." Venelana said to her sternly. "And he has never insulted you in any manner, while your disrespect towards him right now is something I do not like of you. And as for recovery, he has all the needed help in her, with the best doctors from Sitri, thanks to Selene, Phoenix Tears from House of Phenex and even Ravel Phenex and Cleria Belial personally tending to him."

"What?! You`ve let that Belial wench to…" Zeoticus was about to go on a rant, but was stopped by the massive release of killing intent from his wife.

"I did, Zeoticus, and if you are planning on interfering even more in our son`s life, I`ll make sure you regret it." Venelana warned him. "Diehauser sees no trouble for Tristan and Cleria to be romantically involved and he has given his permission to let her help him to recover, alongside Ravel. Furthermore, as a sign of good, he has expressed a desire to train Tristan, after he recovers and sufficiently restores his power. And along that line, my father has heard of what my son has done and what happened."

"And what did Grandfather Zekram told you, mother?"

"He told me that an Elders` council meeting will soon be held, regarding this entire incident, as well as discussing a proposal, that several of the Heads have in their mind." Venelana said to them.

"What kind of proposal would that be?" Sirzechs was curious.

"To officially recommend Tristan Gremory as an Heir of House of Gremory."

* * *

 **Phew, took me a while, but it was worth it. So, as you can see, things are starting to look quite interesting, with Ravel and Tristan getting on with each other and his flashbacks. As you can see, Venelana isn`t taking news well and has decided to relocate away from her husband for what he has done. And now, most importantly, Tristan`s face is now disfigured by a scar and it is permanent, unfortunately for him. He is no longer the beautiful knightly Prince he used to be, as Gidas has done a number on him.**

 **Now, Medusa is taken from Fate Series and will be in Tristan`s harem, as well as his future Peerage, alongside Kuroka, also in both. As for Alexander, I am still debating. As you can see, I`ve basically had Kuroka and Shirone saved from their master, so there is now a massive change in their stories. As for the Flaming Rose, I`m a HUGE fan of The Witcher series and can`t help but love it and decided to incorporate some of it into a mix. Now, as for Alexander and his Sacred Gear, it will be covered more extensively later on.**

 **Next time: Recovery of Knight and Love of a Phoenix (Lemon possibility: quite high)**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three weeks after death of Gidas. Underworld. Venelana Gremory`s personal mansion.**

"Ugh…" Tristan growled out of pain, as he made his damn best to lie still on a special medical bed, while complex mechanisms and medicaments were working on him.

"I am almost done, Tristan. Bear with me for just a little longer." Selene Sitri assured him with a small smile, looking in his left eye, getting an affirmative nod from him to continue. "This is the last procedure, so just hold on and keep calm. After that, I can safely conclude your physical treatment and confirm, that you`ve fully healed from your fight with Gidas. Well… Not completely, as even with all our technologies and researches available, it is impossible to regenerate your right eye back." Selene continued to manipulate the process via console, with Tristan continuing to lie still.

"Mind me asking something?" Tristan spoke up, bearing with minor pain from the mechanisms doing their work on regenerating his skin. "Why did Phoenix Tears were unable to regenerate my skin in the first place? Ravel told me that there is little to nothing that they cannot heal."

"All true, my dear, but Gidas Naberius` Power of Dissolution, unfortunately, is an exception, due to the fact that it didn`t just dissolve all that it`s master wanted, but also corrupted it and made certain that whatever was affected by it wouldn`t be able to restore itself to the original form. Much like Power of Destruction that your mother and you possess, when it reaches a certain level of effectiveness and might. The same goes to Power of Dissolution of Gidas`, as he was a very old Devil, an Ultimate Class Devil in fact, so his level of Dissolution had reached a point when it was capable of negating healing properties of Phoenix Tears. That is why we had to put you into a coma, remove all the corrupted flesh and even some of parts of your skull, and begin a process of accelerated regeneration." Selene explained to Tristan, as she continued the operation. "Phoenix Tears are truly a very powerful potion, but it is not all-mighty as one would think. There are many things out there that are more than powerful enough to kill even an immortal Phenex from one strike."

"I see." Tristan said to Selene, while mechanisms have finally finished up the task and were deactivated. "Is that it?" As Selene had nodded to him, Tristan seated himself on the bed, feeling a little numbness in the area where his damaged flesh was. "Mind if I look at myself in a mirror?" Selene gave him a mirror and Tristan looked at himself.

In the mirror that he held by his hand, he saw himself, as he was now: left side of his face had remained the same as it was, with his only now amethyst eye, but his right side of face, even though completely healed from the awful state it had originally, was covered in a darker shade of scar tissue, looking like it was very well healed, but still visible, akin to a birthmark. It had mangled the previous look of Tristan, making him look somewhat disfigured, in some eyes, even with all the progress done with his regeneration. Along with that, on a place where he once his eye, was now an empty socket, without a brow and a small part of his hair on his right side. And as for his hair, he actually gained a strand of grey hair due to the shock and psychological damage, which gave him a rather interesting little touch on the character.

Tristan could`ve easily covered it with his long hair, had he decided to change up his hairstyle, but he wasn`t going to do so. While he did regret the fact that he wouldn`t look the same as he used to and he would have to get used to being as he is now, his regret was minimal and insignificant. He would get over it soon enough and get used to it, along with possible looks that others would give him. It all would not matter to Tristan, nor did it matter now to him. What mattered to Tristan was getting back on track with his life and trainings, along with starting to adapt his combat style to his condition. As he was now blind on his right side, it became a very dangerous detriment to have for him. Fortunately, while he was basically confined to his bed while healing, Tristan has been able to direct his mind, magical energy and imagination into expanding and powering up his sense of awareness through application of magic. Basically, what Tristan was trying to achieve was to become living radar, being able to know what was around him at all times. There was already some progress, but it was still far from being complete and combat ready. And Tristan needed it to be combat ready as soon as possible.

Putting away the mirror and standing up on his feet, he put on his shirt and usual coat, fixing them up, before turning towards Selene and giving her a small smile before speaking up.

"Thank you for your help, Selene." Tristan thanked her, with Lady of House of Sitri answering to him with her own smile.

"It was the least I could do for you. Besides, you have no need to thank me for doing my job. I am a doctor, after all." Selene reminded him. "Now, knowing you and your apparent desire to get back into your usual regime of training, I, as your doctor, insist that you take it easy for at least a week, to get used to your state and for your tissues fully complete regenerative process. Also, I know you don`t forget anything, but just as a quick reminder: a Gathering of Young Devils is take place in Sitri`s Household tomorrow. While you could pass this one up, considering that you`ve only barely recovered from your fight, if you do not mind my advice, it would be nice if you were to attend it. After all, there are quite a number of young Devils, like you, that are very interesting in seeing you."

"Why is that? While I can understand Ravel and Cleria wanting me to attend with them, which I will do, seeing how it is my duty and I promised them to be there, but why would other Devils would be so interested in seeing me? Aside from my girlfriends, Rias is the one that would like to see me there the most; Sairaorg would like that too, from what I think, but the others?"

"Story of you single-handedly taking an entire company of Flaming Rose fanatics and killing tratirous Gidas have been on the lips of every Devil for the past couple of weeks." Selene informed him. "You`ve become someone whom some young Devils see as an inspiration, while others may see you as a possible threat. And as for older Devils and Heads of Houses, many of the noble Devils have openly begun to talk about you being a far more promising candidate to eventually lead House of Gremory instead of Rias."

"Those talks have been around since I was 10." Tristan was well aware of the people thinking that he would make a finer Head of House of Gremory than his sister Rias. "And I never could understand, just what would other Devils find in me? I am not an ambitious person, having little to none of them, I wasn`t tutored by the Beelzebub, nor did I receive a gift of power and strength like my older brother. My magical potential is considered to be weaker than Rias` and above it all, I am a second born Heir, not the first one."

"Perhaps you are none of those things, yet you possess other qualities, such that make you not just a good candidate, but possibly the best one there is." Selene said to her god-son, making Tristan quirk his eyebrow upwards. "You are diligent, level-headed and capable of looking at things from several points of view at the same time. You`ve grinded your magical talent with skill and focus, sharpening your mind as well, along with training your body and spirit. You may not have a genius mind of Ajuka Beelzebub or Sirzechs` powers, but you possess something that they often don`t have in situations: mature and objective vision, something that older Devils like myself find to be one of the fundamental elements of being a Head of House."

"Let me take a wild guess: you would much rather see me as an Heir over my sister, don`t you?" Selene didn`t hesitate and nodded to this one, making Tristan sigh. "I think people are overestimating me. Rias will do a good job as an Heiress and future Head of our House. She has all the makings for it and while she may be a little…"

"Of an airhead, selfish and not being able of seeing things clearly, as well as spoiled?" Selene said to Tristan truthfully. "Your father and Great Devil King Lucifer had spoiled her quite a bit and Rias` natural talents have led her to believe that all that she wish will be hers, while you`ve made yourself from the scratch, trained and studied and now have fought to become who you are now. You take your responsibilities as serious as one could, even taking Ravel as your fiancée for the sake of Rias and House of Gremory. You`ve defended Gremory`s protected region and didn`t run away, nor did you surrender it. You`ve endured more than some of the older and more mature Devils wouldn`t be able to withstand, and you`ve thrived in the end, despite the injuries and trauma. I`m not saying that you should be the Heir, even if I believe that it would be best for all. As your godmother, a close friend and someone who deeply cares for you, think about it, Tristan. If you decide, than know, there are many of those that would support you."

"I…I`ll think about it, but I can`t promise you anything, Selene." Tristan said to her, opening the door and heading out of it and towards the guest room, while Selene teleported right away into her own mansion.

As Tristan was walking through the hall, he could hear an audible argument being made between people that he knew well. He changed his destination and headed towards the main doors of mansion. It didn`t take him long to reach them and soon he was greeted with a sight of Medusa, his personal attendant and a head maid of this mansion, having been made one by his mother, along with Alexander Valois and Cleria Belial, who has greatly helped him with his recovery and who has become just as close to Tristan as Ravel, being in an argument with his father, Zeoticus Gremory, his sister Rias Gremory and finally, with Grayfia Lucifuge. Tristan decided to not reveal his arrival and watched the argument for a little bit, thinking of the three persons that were currently standing their ground against basically his family.

Medusa has quickly recovered from her injuries and mistreatment, taking a very diligent and serious approach to her job, proving to be not just an excellent maid, but a good organizer, nice friend and confidant, not to mention that she has shown to be completely loyal to Tristan. Venelana quickly saw all of her qualities and placed her as Tristan`s attendant and confidant, as well as his personal maid, not that he needed one. Tristan personally grew attached to Medusa and considered her a close friend and someone he could completely trust and rely upon, although he did find her formal tone with him a little distressing, but he knew he would be able to work it out of her. Plus, with both being book lovers, they had quite a lot to talk about if need ever was.

Alexander Valois, a Dhampir and one of the highest ranking males in all of Carmilla Faction, has chosen to stay close as well, though his reasons for that were based not only feeling obliged to Tristan, but also because he was interested in spending some time in Underworld, having not visited it. Tristan and Venelana allowed him to do so, only making sure that he didn`t end up drinking up someone`s blood to satisfy himself. As it turned out, despite being Dhampir, Alexander wasn`t above drinking blood and actually liked to do so, as he himself had admitted, stating that he has drank dry over 20 humans in his time, along with having absolutely no hatred for his own nature, like some of his kin. He was raised among Vampires, but not the conservative and rigid society of Tepes Faction, but in a more liberal and amicable Carmilla Faction, where, despite having women run the whole show, boys and girls were giving liberty in choosing whom to be and what path to follow. Along with that, Alexander also prided himself as someone who, despite being a Vampire, wasn`t vain or arrogant about all other races. Generally he was a nice person and someone with whom Tristan could talk to and not expecting to hear a winded lie but truth and honesty.

And then, there was Cleria Belial, who had nursed him back to health with Ravel. Much like Ravel herself, once she heard the news of what had happened with Tristan, she rushed right towards him and tended to him, alongside Ravel, who went as far as to move in to this mansion, as to better tend to Tristan. Over time, as Tristan`s wound was beginning to heal and his scar formed, Cleria found herself not dissuaded by this, but rather drawn to Tristan due to his unwavering determination and ability to recover. And Tristan too was glad that Cleria was near him, as they`ve finally managed to establish stable romantic relations, seeds of which had been planted on his birthday party. Ravel wasn`t opposing to this one, as she had been the one to suggest such thing, along with openly acknowledging that Cleria was possibly the best pick for managing a harem, as Cleria possessed an administrative mind and clear vision of things. And, considering that Tristan was a High Class Devil and, despite his scar, he was one of the most attractive Devils around, both from looks and personality. And like that, Tristan has been now in relations with two beautiful ladies and feeling content with it too.

Tristan decided to listen for a bit and hear why his father and sister have suddenly decided to pay a visit out of nowhere. It was especially intriguing considering the fact that they haven`t been visiting him all that often and there was also the fact of his parents still being in a fight over Zeoticus` handling of things. As Tristan made sure to hide himself, his maid and attendant Medusa spoke up in a neutral, yet strong tone.

"Lady Venelana and Master Tristan haven`t given any orders for things to be packed, nor were we informed of your arrival." Medusa spoke up to them, getting a scowl from Zeoticus. "In any event, I am afraid that I cannot follow through with your order, Lord Zeoticus, seeing how it goes against Lady Venelana`s personal order, along with considering that Master Tristan is still recovering from the extensive period of healing and mustn`t be bothered or pressured. Unfortunately, I cannot order the service stuff to begin packing things."

"Listen, you little snake: as long as you are a maid of House of Gremory, you serve under me and my word is the law. Now, out of my way and summon Venelana and Tristan, for I wish to speak to them." Zeoticus said in a bit of an arrogant voice, before turning to Cleria and giving her a glare. "And make sure to remove all _uninvited_ guests from my lands at once."

"Then I would have to ask you to leave peacefully." Medusa said to them politely, yet with strength. "You were not invited by Lady Venelana and came without a notice, and Lady Venelana has left specific instructions in case of such things occurring. As for Lady Cleria and Lord Alexander, they have received a direct permission from Lady Venelana to stay here for as long as they wish."

"And for your information, I distinctly recall hearing that this mansion and lands surrounding it don`t exactly, belong to House of Gremory. I believe the actual owner of this estate is Venelana and not you, Zeoticus." Alexander spoke up in an informal manner, making the Devil turn with a scowl towards him.

"Shouldn`t you be long gone, half-breed? If you feel indebted, you could pay up your debt by helping Sirzechs establish a contact with your family, seeing how both Elizabeth Bathory and Carmilla refuse to even listen to him or Serafall Leviathan." Zeoticus said to Alexander, who let out a snort of amusement. "What`s so funny, Dhampir?"

"The fact that you actually think that either my mother or my grandmother would actually listen to Sirzechs or that joke of a Leviathan." Alexander let out a chuckle before speaking up again. "We Vampires do respect those that help out our kind, especially in Carmilla Faction, and we never stay in debt and always pay it back. However, that doesn`t mean that my kin will start to like your race right away. For now, the only Devil that my mother and grandmother will listen to and even reward for saving me is Tristan Gremory, not Sirzechs or Serafall. And I am sure as hell won`t be helping you by playing a diplomat between my kin and yours. Not after how your kin have once betrayed the trust of Carmilla."

"That incident was ages ago and it was an accident." Rias spoke up. "And by the way, why are you still here? Too afraid of natural sunlight?" Alexander turned his eyes towards Rias, making her shudder slightly at the look of him.

"Dhampirs, much like Higher Vampires and Vampire Gods, are completely immune to sun, for your information, though a concentrated Holy Light is lethal to all, in the right dosage." Alexander informed Rias. "And the reason as to why I keep lingering in Underworld is because of an ancient law of Vampires, per which I am to remain at Tristan`s side until the moment I repay my debt to him personally and I`ve vowed to do so, even at an expense of my own life. And Vampires of Clan Carmilla always keep their word, as you are aware, I believe." Alexander turned his head to Grayfia, who was looking with caution at him. "By the way Grayfia, how is your health? Did it take long for you to recover after our last encounter?"

"Long enough." Grayfia simply replied, ignoring curious looks. "Though back then, you were 5 times as powerful as you are right now, Valois. How did one of the most feared and powerful Vampire Slayers of House of Carmilla suddenly become so weak, I wonder?"

"Ran into Hellsing`s ultimate weapon and _the_ most feared Vampire Slayer in the world." Alexander replied to her, surprising Grayfia, as she was well aware of whom Alexander spoke of. "I was extremely lucky to have survived a fight with him and even though I have been weakened to this state, I still count this as a miracle. And besides, while most of my power is gone, my Sacred Gear is still with me, along with decades of combat experience and amassed knowledge in hundreds of areas." Alexander remarked about himself, turning to Rias who was eying him with now a very curious eye. "Such look… If only I gotten a golden coin every time I saw that look from a Devil."

"What do you mean?" Zeoticus asked of him.

"Nothing, just a fair warning, though: the only Devil I would consider joining is Tristan, not you." It was as if Alexander just read Rias` mind, if her shocked look said anything. "I must say, I am kind of surprised that he still hasn`t gotten a set of Evil Pieces. A man with his capabilities would go far with a right company of loyal friends at his side."

"Tristan is still far too young to be granted a set of Evil Pieces." Zeoticus said to them all, with Cleria scoffing at it.

"Yet his twin sister suddenly received a set of Evil Pieces and even used her Queen Piece, despite doing little to absolutely nothing." Cleria didn`t care for the glares of Zeoticus and Rias. "Strange: Tristan risks his life to protect Devils` holdings and saves people at the expense of his own health, while his sister does nothing and receives a set of Evil Pieces right after Tristan`s actions. I wonder what Lord Beelzebub was thinking, granting _you_ a set. Perhaps I should ask him about it, when I will be getting my own set."

"What are you implying, Cleria?" Rias asked her, barely containing her snarl.

"What I am implying? Well, maybe, that those Evil Pieces weren`t meant for you, but for someone who has proven himself ready to be a proper King." Cleria said to Rias, who was starting to boil. "Someone, whom I care for deeply and who would make a far better Heir than you, Rias."

"Enough! Say another word of slander, you little Belial whore and I will…" Zeoticus didn`t even care about the fact that he was basically threatening to an heiress of a much more powerful and influential House than his own.

"You will not say another word of insult towards Cleria, nor will you, Rias." Tristan finally decided to reveal himself, as he slowly, but with air of confidence and power was moving towards them, catching the surprised looks of his father and sister, focused on his scar. "You are members of House of Gremory, not to mention civilized members of high society. You have certain standards to uphold, especially in front of someone of higher standing than us." Tristan took his place in front of his friends and looked directly at his father with a hardened look. "To what do I owe the honours?"

"Tristan, what`s with your face?! Why do you have that ugly… thing instead of your usual face and where is your eye?! Shouldn`t the treatment have recovered it all?" Rias asked her brother without a care if she would wound him with such words. "My beautiful little brother… How could you ever let yourself get maimed like that?! You now look like some ugly monster mixed with…"

"Taking a full-powered palm of Dissolution to your face for 21 second does that to people, Rias." Tristan replied with cold steel and ice in voice, turning his only seeing eye to his sister. "Rias, while I do care about you as my sister and love you as a sibling should, but you should really watch what you are saying. Had I not been who I am, I would`ve either punched you or replied in a much more vulgar manner." Rias was about to retort to him, but Tristan didn`t allow her. "As for why I look like that is because regeneration process couldn`t restore my original look and it fixed my wounds, but nothing more. I don`t mind my look and I couldn`t care less for what others think of it, you included. All things considered, I am lucky that I am alive and well. Now, back to my question: what are you doing here?"

"Tristan, son, I`ve decided that it was high when you and your mother have returned home. Seeing how you look fine, despite… some things missing, I believe that our family must once again be together. Now, go ahead and order your insubordinate maid to get your and Venelana`s belongings packed and we can all go home and put behind this little accident." Zeoticus spoke in a calm and soothing voice, but he was met with a cold stone wall of indifference and distrust from Tristan.

"Medusa` s subordination and loyalty could rival that of Grayfia here." Tristan remarked, making Medusa blush up a little at the compliment. "As for me and my mother returning home, I am not in a hurry to go back there and I know that mother is of same mind. I have to admit, that a life in a countryside is far more appealing to me than living in our oversized mansion with far too many rooms and wings, not to mention that I`ve grown rather fond of living separately from you and Rias." That shocked Zeoticus and Rias.

"What are you saying, Tristan?! Do you even hear what you say, boy? No Gremory has ever openly stated such juvenile nonsense!" Zeoticus exclaimed in shock, before pointing his finger at Cleria. "Has this wench twisted your mind so much that you would openly turn your back on me, your father?!" Alexander was about to step up and shove his fist in Zeoticus` face, unable to simply stand there and listen how a friend of his is getting insulted in such manner, but he was stopped by Tristan, who gave his father and cold and threatening glare.

"You know, a couple of months ago you`ve slandered here just like that without a care in the world." Tristan reminded his father. "And do you remember what I said to you?"

"That you would make me regret my words?" Zeoticus said to him, with Tristan nodding to it.

"Exactly." Tristan confirmed... as his entire body became engulfed in crimson red aura.

And as Zeoticus saw this, his eyes widened, as did the eyes of his daughter and Grayfia. However, before anyone could react to Tristan basically showing off his real power, everyone, save for one-eyed Gremory, were stunned to no end by the next action that he took. Without missing a beat, just recovered from serious wound and somewhat out of shape, Tristan`s face morphed into one of pure and unadulterated fury and anger, a scene as fearful as it is rare, as his right hand clenched into a fist and went right towards his father`s face. Zeoticus, who was absolute and completely sure that he understood his son and had him on a short leash, was not prepared when the powerful fist connected with his jaw and sent him stumbling backwards, making him fall onto the floor. Rias and Grayfia watched in utter shock at what they saw: Tristan Gremory, the most quiet and reserved of House of Gremory, _punched_ Lord Zeoticus Gremory, his own father, sending him falling onto the floor and leaving a mark on his face. When Zeoticus managed to regain his senses, he stared at his son with a look of shock and glaring, as he couldn`t believe that his own son would ever do such thing to him.

"You… You`ve hit your own father!" Zeoticus cried out of anger and fury as he rose from the ground and looked absolutely pissed. "You dared to raise your hand at the man who gave you your life?!"

"A Gremory always pays his debts, _father_." Tristan reminded him of an old saying about their House with cold anger and fury in his voice. "And I`ve had enough of you slandering those that I care about, not to mention dragging the name of our House through mud with your actions and damned attitude. Think I am not aware of how you`ve treated mother all these years, along with how you`ve humiliated her and Cleria`s mother, just out of _spite_?!" Tristan snarled at his father, making him quiver in fury. "I don`t know how did mother ever put up with you, but one thing is for sure now: ever insult my mother, my friends or my girlfriends, and then there will be Hell to pay for it." Tristan openly threatened his father, making him widen his eyes at such words and open rage his son showed him.

"Well, well… It seems clear to me now, that you, Tristan… Are not worthy of the glorious name of Gremory." Zeoticus said to his son, with Rias, Alexander, Cleria, Medusa and Grayfia widening their eyes at it. "You`ve openly defied me, your father and the Head of your House, along with showing, just how little you care about our House`s future. Not only that, but you`ve had the gall to openly _rebel_ against my wishes and insightful will. For this, in the presence of witnesses, I officially disown you, Tristan." Everyone, safe for Tristan, widened their eyes and opened their mouths at such action. "You are no longer a Gremory and my son. I strip you of the right to call yourself a Gremory and all privileges of being one. Your marriage contract with Ravel is now annulled and you are banned from ever setting foot in lands owned by Gremory, along with speaking with anyone of my House. Now, I give you one hour to remove yourself from my lands before I summon my Peerage and _make_ you!"

"Lord Zeoticus, you can`t just…" Grayfia tried to plead, but she was shut by Zeoticus.

"My decision is final, Grayfia, and I will not allow anyone to question it." Zeoticus snarled at her, turning back to Tristan. "I`ve always known that you would eventually try and rebel against me and our House. Even though you`ve carefully hidden it all behind a mask, I`ve always known that you were eyeing to take what wasn`t yours, even if you had all those other nobles supporting you. Well, now you have nothing, all thanks to your defiance and insubordination. Now, you have one hour and no more. Rias, we are leaving. Grayfia, make sure that he is out of my lands within the time period." Zeoticus ordered, as he and nearly crying Rias teleported away, leaving stunner Grayfia, Alexander and Medusa, Cleria, along with indifferent looking Tristan, alone.

"Master Tristan, are you…" Medusa was the first one to recover and her first thoughts were with her Master.

"I am fine, Medusa." Tristan said with a voice, returned closer to his normal one, but still cold. "After all that I have learned about Zeoticus and how he mistreated my mother in the past and even now… I`ve stopped thinking of him as my parent and father. Plus, I am sick and tired of being treated as a tool to strengthen Rias` positions."

"Tristan, what do you mean by that?" Grayfia asked of him.

"Do you really take for such a fool, Grayfia? Personal lessons from father and Lucifer himself, best tutors money could buy, finest cloths and all that she could ask for and more, while I was given to one of the worst possible teachers in magic, my tutors didn`t bother with my real education and it was only after my mother took over my entire education and upbringing that I`ve been able to grow as a person and Devil." Tristan stated to Grayfia. "I`ve always known that your husband and Zeoticus favoured Rias in every single aspect, while glossing over me and my own problems. Hell, they`ve used me for their own means with that marriage contract and even now… Tell us, is what Cleria suggested is true?"

"It`s… It is." Grayfia bowed her head down a little in shame. "Those Evil Pieces were sent by Lord Ajuka to Lord Zeoticus as to deliver them to you, but instead he gave them to Lady Rias. I`ve tried to protest, but… Sirzechs has allowed this to happen, giving his permission to let Rias have a set of Evil Pieces which was meant for you. I apologize for this, Tristan, but… I am bound by my duty to obey, even if the orders are distasteful, to say the least."

"I know, Grayfia. Somehow, I am not even surprised by this action." Tristan closed his eye for a moment and rubbed it, letting out a tired sigh. "Can`t imagine how mother and Ravel will take these news. With me now being essentially an exile, there is no legal reason for me and Ravel and so…"

"Don`t even think about, Tristan." Cleria said to him, taking his hand into hers. "Ravel doesn`t care about your status and so do I. As for your betrothal, formally it may be broken, but I know her parents very well and they would only want to see at Ravel`s side someone whom can make her happy. You have nothing to worry about either of me or her leaving your side."

"I would like to also add that while I was employed by your mother; my loyalty is with you, milord." Medusa bowed to her master. "And I know that Kuroka and Shirone shall follow you as well without a hint of hesitation."

"I am bound to you by oath and law, as well as bond of friendship, so do not expect me to abandon you." Alexander assured him, putting his hand on Tristan`s shoulder. "And Apophis actually finds you to be someone worthy of following, which is something I never expected to hear from him. Now, while I do not want to break the moment, but there is a certain topic we need to address here: where will you go now, considering that you`ve been permanently exiled from the lands here?"

"Tristan, while I understand how you feel, I also believe that you should go to mansion and talk with your father, ask him for forgiveness and…" Grayfia tried to advise him, but she was met with a cold glare from Tristan.

"I may`ve lost my family name, Grayfia, but I haven`t lost my pride and I will not go back and crawl before him. I already know what fate awaits me if I do that and it would be even worse than being an exile: subjugation through making me Rias` Servant, no doubt." Tristan grimly stated, inhaling some air and before letting it out. "Anyway, Medusa, go and pack up my essential belongings: cloths, personal books and my money, nothing more and leave out all that would associate me with House of Gremory. I`ll talk to Kuroka and Shirone about it all and ask them if they are willing to follow me. After that… There is only one place I can think of, where I will be welcomed." Tristan said to them with clear confidence in his voice. "I may`ve been born as Gremory, but my mother told me once, that I always had more of Bael in me than Gremory. Time to see if she was right about that." Tristan said to them, as he headed back into the house, followed by others, while Medusa went ahead to do her duty, while Grayfia, letting out a tired sigh, casted a personal teleportation circle and teleported away, as she had to inform Lady Venelana about what had happened here.

And if there was one thing that Grayfia knew very well about her mother-in-law, than it would be this: Venelana Gremory, no, Venelana _Bael_ , never forgave or forgotten those that have wronged her or her children. Tristan has always been Venelana`s favourite, not because of she was just like Zeoticus and Sirzechs, simply finding him more appealing to her liking, but because of the strong bond the two had, one that was nurtured, yet not abused in any way. Along with that, due to how Tristan was treated in educational department, Venelana has taken over all of his education and did wonders for him, making Tristan a truly magnificent person.

Grayfia couldn`t help but often find Tristan to be… attractive in her eyes, not only in beauty, but also in personality and his attitude. Her marriage with Sirzechs may`ve started out well and romantically, but, unfortunately, Sirzechs had shown himself to be not as faithful to her on several occasions, even acting as his father towards her, though not on the same scale, but still, it wounded Grayfia deeply, that her husband would humiliate her through a several decades affair with a Succubus, that was Grayfia`s close friend. Not only that, but she even bore him children, two of them and Sirzechs still continues their relationship, not hiding it from Grayfia and openly admitting that he is unfaithful to her and has basically a second wife, even though it is prohibited by law. Her love for Sirzechs had long died and all that kept her near him was her duty and their son, Millicas, whom she bore after Sirzechs had decided to once pay some attention to Grayfia, even if she found the entire process to be nearly disgusting for her, after all that has happened.

And now, after having lost all her previous feelings towards her husband and only being close to him because of her duty, Grayfia couldn`t stop herself from trying and find herself someone that would once again make her feel loved and cared, along with wash away the stain of humiliation of her through genuine love. And Grayfia couldn`t help herself but think that Tristan might just be the man that would make her happy again. And it didn`t help the matter that whenever Grayfia recalled seeing him shirtless after age of 13 or accidentally seeing him naked about a month ago in bath, her cheeks would heat up and her body would betray her needs. Plus, the fact that he had also seen her naked that time and nearly lost his composure at a sight of her bare beauty, made Grayfia feel like she still was desirable, which was nice for her, as she had started doubt in that.

Now she had only wished that Tristan didn`t get himself a personal maid, who clearly had the similar to Grayfia`s feelings and intentions. Though, perhaps Tristan wouldn`t mind if he had _several_ attendants in his service…

* * *

 **Meanwhile. Dun Scaith, aka Land of Shadows.**

Venelana threaded without any hurry or trouble through the land, filled with monsters and creatures that would love nothing more but to devour her whole, and they were most certainly capable of such feat, as they were considered to be a direct threat to even Gods. But, as long as the Queen of this Land didn`t allow them to touch Venelana, she was safe. And it was good for former member of House of Bael that she has been on very good terms with the person that ruled these lands, especially after all that had happened between the ruler of this land and House of Gremory in the past. While the Queen had nothing short of absolute hatred for most of Devils and despised them, especially the current Lucifer, she didn`t hold any grudge against Venelana and allowed her to visit this Land once every year, on a specific date only. And that date was today, as Venelana finally reached her destination and laid the flowers down onto the single grave that ever was in Dun Scaith. And on the tombstone was written the name that has been long forgotten and erased from the memories of Devils, yet Venelana cling on to it.

 _"Gaheris Gremory. Son of Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Bael. A Loyal Friend and a Brother-in-Arms. Loyal and faithful `till very end and beyond. Slayer of Ddraig. Last Loyalist."_ Was written on the tombstone, as Venelana read it once more with a sorrowful expression, before speaking up to her long-dead son.

"Hello, Gaheris." She began. "I hope that you are well in afterlife and that you do not hold any ill towards us. I know that I say this every time I come here, but still… It has been a nightmare for us all, especially for me, to see two of my children battle each other until one of you fell dead. I understand that you were bound by oath to Lucifer and has always treasured your honor and loyalty to him above all else and I were always so proud of you for it. And yet… In the end, when the Anti-Satan Faction rose and we joined it, you`ve refused to join and remained as loyal as ever, even when Lucifer had perished with other Original Satans. You remained loyal `till the very end and beyond, my son… I know that it means nothing now to you, but if there ever was even the slightest chance to save you, I would`ve given my life to do so." Venelana said with sadness in her voice. "Alas… It is too late now, my son. Yet, even though you are gone, I sometimes can`t help, but see you in Tristan. You two are like carbon copies of each other in looks and personalities. I even have to watch myself and not call him by your name. Tristan… I wish you two had the chance to meet each other, to get to know one another. I know that you would`ve gotten along famously and… I wish that were the truth, and I also wish that Zeoticus had let go of his anger and grudge against you. I fear that he begins to see Tristan as you now, Gaheris, and it worries me. He forced Tristan into an arranged marriage, not to mention even hitting Tristan for standing his ground. I`m afraid that Zeoticus might have never even truly cared for Tristan, not to the same extent as he cared for Rias or Sirzechs… I know that in the past I`ve made a grave mistake and also prioritized Sirzechs over you, Gaheris, and I only can hope that you had forgiven me for abandoning you, my baby…" Venelana said it to her long deceased son, as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"He never held any disdain or hatred for you, Venelana Bael." Spoke a familiar voice, making Venelana turn around and look at the person who was there. "He loved you as a son loves his mother, no matter what had happened between the two of you. It was because his last wish to let you visit his grave once a year on his birthday that I allowed you to even set foot here."

"I see, and I am eternally grateful to you for this, Scathach." Venelana said to Queen of Land of Shadows, an extremely beautiful lady with red eyes, long purple hair and dressed in a skin-tight battle attire, holding a red spear in her hand. "I`ve always wondered, why have you allowed Gaheris to be buried here?"

"Because he was someone worthy of being buried with all honors of a true hero and warrior." Scathach replied, as she came closer to the grave and looked at it. "Gaheris never wavered, never turned his back on his friends and family, even when you have all but forsaken him from your house. He stuck to his ideals and oaths, even when he was forced to fight his own older twin brother. I`ve always respected Gaheris for his will and determination, admired even… Those were the main reasons as to why I`ve trained him and let him find peace in my land."

"He always said that despite all the dangers, this was the place where he felt himself in peace." Venelana admitted. "I wonder if Tristan would say the same thing…"

"He could, from what I`ve observed of your youngest child." Scathach said to Venelana, drawing a surprised look from her. "Why do you look so surprised? I`ve kept a close eye out for you, Devils, ever since you dared to enter my lands and demanded me to hand you over my last apprentice. I`ve made sure to know if you ever decided to disturb me without any warning and along with that, I`ve watched your youngest child grow. Have to admit, that you have done a good job of raising him, Venelana. Especially considering how your husband and your eldest have made it clear, in my eyes, that they had pledged themselves to your daughter, who seems to be a waste of air and effort, in my eyes. Nothing like Tristan though…"

"To hear such words come from you, Scathach…" Venelana sound a little bit surprised. "If I had not known you any better, I would`ve assumed that Tristan had piqued your interest."

"A 14 year-old boy had taken one on one a descendant of Diarmuid O'Dyna and held the initiative with a sword against a much more skilled and experienced warrior. Or how about his most recent labor: taking down a company of fanatical Exorcists and an Ultimate Class Devil, while sustaining a basically fatal attack _and_ surviving through it and killing him." Scathach recited the deeds of Venelana`s son, not caring to hide her obvious positive impression of the boy. "Tristan has all the makings of a great warrior, just like Gaheris… In fact, I might even say that your youngest son is repeating the path of his brother." Venelana looked a bit confused at Scathach, who let out a chuckle. "Perhaps… Gaheris might`ve found his way into the world of the living…"

"Reincarnation? Even for you, Scathach, it sounds too far-fetched." Venelana argued, turning to the grave once more. "No… Gaheris rests in peace and Tristan is completely different from him, even if he has some similarities to Gaheris."

"Not some, but nearly all of them, Venelana." Scathach argued. "Deny it all you want, but you can`t change the fact that your youngest has inherited his brother`s sprit and will. Anyway, I will not continue such an argument at the gravesite of Gaheris, for I did not come here for it. I`ve come here to give you an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes, an offer." Scathach said to Venelana. "I am aware how much you treasure your son and want him to grow as strong as he could be. I`ve watched him closely and I know a strong warrior when I see one. I offer to take him as my apprentice for 18 months, just as long as I`ve trained Gaheris, and teach him here, in Dun Scaith."

"That is something I had not expected from you, Scathach. Why are you so suddenly interested in training another Devil, especially my son of all people?"

"My reasons are my own, Venelana, but if you wish to know, than it is because I do not wish to let a fine warrior like Tristan get oppressed into becoming a Servant to either your daughter or some other noble Devil." Scathach said to Venelana. "Along with that… I have a promise to keep, one that I made to Gaheris and I intend to see it through."

"A promise…" Venelana was about to ask, but then both of them turned around, as they had felt a familiar presence enter Dun Scaith, which turned out to be none other, but Grayfia Lucifuge, who teleported into the location where Venelana was.

"Lady Venelana, I…" Grayfia was about to speak to her, but then she silenced herself, realizing where she was and before whom she stood.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, I hope that you have a death wish, because that is the only reason why any Devil would ever enter my realm." Scathach scowled at Grayfia, gripping her spear. "Now, I give you one chance to leave my realm and never come back, Lucifuge. Consider it to be your lucky day, for I am in no mood to kill any Devil today." Grayfia gulped as she nodded, before disappearing from Dun Scaith. "She must`ve followed you here. Apparently, she has some business with you, Venelana."

"I thought so too." Venelana nodded, mentally casting her own circle and preparing for teleporting away. "I will think about your offer, Scathach, but it all depends on Tristan and whether or not he agrees. Goodbye, Gaheris." She said to her dead son, before teleporting away, leaving Scathach standing over it, speaking quietly.

"Gaheris… If only you had listened to me…" Scathach said to him, as a single tear went down on her cheek, as her hand involuntarily reached out for the single ring on her finger.

* * *

 **Meanwhile. Underworld.**

Venelana immediately locked up on Grayfia`s location and teleported right towards her, which was just outside of Gremory Mansion. While Venelana felt not like returning here, she needed to know, just why her head maid would go look for her, teleporting right into Dun Scaith of all places. As Venelana exited the teleportation circle, she stood in front of Grayfia and spoke to her immediately.

"Grayfia, what is it so important that you`ve needed to track me down to Dun Scaith of all places?" Venelana asked of her. "And if this is about you being ordered to bring me back home, than tell Zeoticus, that I will not return home until Tristan feels okay with that."

"Lady Venelana, I am sorry that I have to tell you, but… I am afraid that Tristan no longer has any right to return to Gremory Mansion." Venelana looked utterly confused at what Grayfia had just said. "Lord Zeoticus… Has disowned Tristan, in front of witnesses a-and ordered him to leave the Gremory territories for good within this hour."

At the moment of Venelana had heard those words from her daughter-in-law, she felt like an entire world had collapsed in front of her and the shards had burned away. Never, not even in her most terrible nightmares has she imagined that a day would come, when she would hear such words.

Her son… Has been exiled from House of Gremory, by her very own husband and his father. As the thought had sunk into Venelana`s mind, her eyes went black and her frame fell on to the ground, as shock over took her senses and the last bits of conscience left her.

The last thing she remembered before she was embraced by void was seeing her husband`s face, as he came running towards her. That was all that Venelana saw before darkness claimed her.

* * *

 **Took me a while, but there you have it folks. As you can see, even though Tristan has went through hell, it doesn`t matter shit, as Zeoticus has shown his true feelings towards Tristan and even dared to steal his set of Evil Pieces. And top it all off, he even disowned him, the single guy who has the balls to stand up to him…**

 **As for Gaheris, he was a twin of Sirzechs, born a couple of seconds after his brother. He didn`t get much attention in his childhood and soon ended up leaving his House, becoming a notable warrior in his own right and establishing himself as a loyal follower of Original Lucifer. During Great War, he distinguished himself as one of the strongest Devils on the front lines, fighting in vanguard and leading it to battle. As for his title of Slayer of Ddraig, also true, as he was the guy to finally kill the Red Dragon Emperor. How powerful was he, you may ask? Well, by the time he and Sirzechs duked it out, he was close to being an equal to Sirzechs in power, but still ended up losing to him. More on him later.**

 **Now, while you can see that Cleria, Ravel and Medusa are in this one, Grayfia is also now included. Also, I would like to now hear your opinion about possible candidates for Tristan`s Peerage. DxD and other anime, comics, TV and other media are welcome and will be looked closely at. And, if you haven`t noticed, I am a fan of Fate universe, so I really would like to hear, which of the Servants would you want to see in Tristan`s Peerage.**

 **Comment, review, question, suggest, follow, I`ll answer all with pleasure.**

 **Next time: A warm welcome to House of Bael; Night of love and passion…**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Territories of House of Bael. Bael`s Main Household.**

Tristan`s portal opened up, letting it`s scarred caster, Medusa, Alexander Valois, Kuroka and Shirone step out of it and head towards the large and modern built six storey mansion, towering over the surrounding lands and the closest buildings, which were about a kilometer or so away from the private grounds of House of Bael`s mansion. Medusa, despite wearing her more impassive look, couldn`t help, but be in awe at what she was seeing, along with Kuroka and Shirone, looking with nearly opened mouths and eyes. Alexander also seemed to be impressed, but he refrained from showing it in any way, while Tristan wasn`t affected by the grand structure in any way, having seen it more than enough times to stop being amazed by it, seeing how he has often been a guest in House of Bael and even spent a couple of vacations in the lands, owned by his mother`s House. And while Household of Gremory had always been Tristan`s home, until the most recent times, Household of Bael was the place where Tristan felt at peace and well.

Tristan`s relations with House of Bael have always been that of trust and friendship, not to mention his direct blood ties to it and the fact that Tristan had exhibit more of Bael`s traits and showed himself as someone worthy of interest from both Lord Gareth Bael, current acting Head of House of Bael and a full-blooded younger brother of Venelana Gremory and Tristan`s uncle, and from Zekram Bael himself, which was considered to be near impossible by many, considering the fact that Zekram Bael was one of the most powerful Devils in history and the creator of Power of Destruction, along with having been practically an undisputed ruler of Devils for about a century after the civil war.

And as for Gareth Bael, the man known as a Horseman of Death, for being one of the 15 Horsemen of Apocalypse, an elite order of most promising and deadliest warriors of Devils, founded personally by Lucifer, and one of its four founding members and leaders, not to mention being one of the few Devils that have survived a direct encounter with Biblical God and even fought him… It is easy to say impressing someone like him could be considered a near miracle. Tristan, despite all odds, actually managed not just impress Gareth, but older Devil took a very great liking in Tristan, treating the boy akin to a son, just like with Sairaorg, whom Gareth had adopted as his own, after his father and older brother to Gareth, had tried to stage a coup against current government. Gareth was quick to dispose of him, as nether had ever been close, and as a result, Gareth assumed the full leadership of the House of Bael as its Head. And so far, he has proven himself as being one of the very few Devils whose prestige, authority and power could shut down even Satans.

As Tristan and his little group were coming closer to the doors of the mansion, Medusa decided to speak up, having a few questions of her own and wishing to get the answers on them.

"Master Tristan, it is my understanding that you are half Bael, through your mother`s bond, am I correct?" Medusa asked him, with Tristan nodding to it. "I apologize for my ignorance, but would be kind to tell me more about House of Bael? From what I`ve heard from maids and Lady Venelana, this House appears to be one of the strongest in Underworld."

"There is no need to apologize, Medusa. And yes, House of Bael is not just one of the strongest Houses in Underworld, but is quite possibly _the_ most powerful House out of 72 Pillars, both existent and non-existent." Tristan informed her. "They are one of the two Houses to have a rank of Great King, with Belial being the second one. House of Bael had accumulated power through trade, science, magical research, arcane knowledge, sheer might of its members and vassals and most prominently through their integral part in founding the realm of Devils and establishing the system of 72 Pillars and serving, essentially, as Original Satans` regents of power and closest allies. Thanks to the efforts of House of Bael, when a civil war broke out between Anti-Satan Faction and Loyalists, most of the remaining Pillars, Extra Devils and Devils in general managed to retain their holdings and possessions, along with positions. And even though it had been about two millennias since that war ended, it wouldn`t be too farfetched to say, that House of Bael still is in control of Devils."

"Nya, but how is that? Wouldn`t those Four Leaders of yours be the real rulers here, nya?" Kuroka asked of Tristan.

"Most of Devils see it that way, Kuroka, but reality is more complex than it seems." Tristan said to them. "While Four Great Satans hold the positions of main power and influence, their authority and influence over the entirety of Devil society is limited when compared to House of Bael and Great King of Bael. Truth to be told, it was Zekram Bael, my grandfather and founder of House of Bael, that has appointed current Four Great Satans and if he or my uncle Gareth would want, it wouldn`t hard for them to dethrone our government. There is an old saying among Devils: "Cross a Bael and find your death." The saying still holds, especially with my uncle."

"Gareth Bael… Thought that name sounded familiar." Alexander said out loud, getting an interest from Tristan. "Never had met the guy, but I know well enough as to stay the hell away from someone of his caliber. Even my grandmother is fearful of getting on the bad side of Horseman of Death and a man that is rumored to have survived a battle with Biblical God."

"He actually did survive that one." Tristan could see that Alexander was even further impressed. "And as for Horsemen, he doesn`t really like to talk about them, for some reason. I tried to talk to mother about them, but she never really tells me anything sufficient about them either. And the books weren`t too informative as well. It`s like the current government doesn`t want to remember them at all."

"I don`t know everything about them, Tristan, but I can tell you the general information that is known to Vampires." Alexander said to him. "Horsemen of Apocalypse were an elite order of Devil warriors, founded by Lucifer and led by Horseman of War, also known as Gaheris Gremory, though I am sure you are already aware of that fact, considering that he was Sirzechs` twin brother." That fact caught Tristan off guard, as he had never even heard or thought of having another relative.

"No… I`ve never even heard that name, Alexander." Tristan admitted. "Are you certain that his family name was Gremory and that he was Sirzechs` twin brother?"

"Absolutely. Vampire archives and our scholars always check all information coming to us, so there is no mistake. Besides that, it is practically a crime in Supernatural World to not know the name of a Devil that has _killed_ a Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig in a battle during the Great War." Tristan`s eye widened a little when he heard of it. "According to historical documents, Gaheris Gremory was one of the main generals of Devils during the Great War, along leading the Horsemen into battle. He was noted for his brutally effective tactics and strategies in battling against Fallen Angels and Angels, which resulted in both sides suffering catastrophic losses during the War. Aside from his strategic genius, he was also one of the deadliest Devils in battle, being noted of being near the same league as Lucifer himself, being a master of swords, spear and an absolute monster in magic, having been trained personally by Lucifer himself. He was also chosen as a leader of attack force to deal with Ddraig when Three Factions have established a ceasefire, and personally led the attack on him. Nobody survived, but him, having dealt the final blow to Ddraig. There are rumors that Gaheris had managed to salvage enough of Ddraig`s scales to make an armor for himself out of them. The most wild ones even claim that he had also obtained a part Ddraig`s heart, crystallizing it and using it for himself, but I do not believe that one. Either way, the man was one of the most powerful and deadliest Devils in all existence, someone whom even Seraph Michael feared."

"What happened with him?" Tristan asked of him with Alexander giving a small apologetic look to his friend.

"When the Original Satans were killed and an Anti-Satan Faction rose up, being led by Sirzechs, Gaheris… Didn`t join up with them. He, alongside with the remaining six Horsemen, defended the capital of Devils and allowed the families of Original Satans to escape, holding their own against an assault of what basically was the entirety of Devils` army, as the other generals had sworn allegiance to Sirzechs and assaulted the capital. In the end, only two out of fifteen Horsemen remained alive, one being Gareth, who was captured by Ajuka Beelzebub, and the other was Gaheris, who supposedly had been forcefully teleported to some other realm of existence. However, in the end, he was found and Sirzechs personally battled his own twin brother. There are no confidant evidences of details of their encounter, but… It is safe to say, that Gaheris hasn`t been victorious."

Tristan already understood that one, but still… It didn`t help him at all with realization of the fact that he had a brother, an older brother and a twin to Sirzechs, much like he was Rias` twin. He never had even heard of Gaheris, much less known of him and to learn of who he was and just what kind of a part in history of Devils he played… It was most certainly a lot to take in and process, and one of the harder parts was the fact of Gaheris being de-facto destroyed from the history of Devils and House of Gremory, like he had never existed. This wasn`t how House of Gremory was supposed to conduct themselves, not at all, and yet… The more Tristan thought about it and recalled the past events and what happened to him, the more he began to think that his family wasn`t as good and perfect as he had wanted it.

His father`s arrogance and greed, his brother`s favoritism and his illicit affair with a Succubus, of which Tristan had learned way back when he was an 8-year old child, being a very unfortunate witness to their intercourse when he visited him. Tristan decided to keep his mouth shut back then, as he thought back then that it wasn`t his matter, but every time after that when he talked to Grayfia, he couldn`t help but feel sorry and ashamed of himself. She deserved far better than that, being cheated like that… Just like his mother, who endured such shame and humiliations from the man he had called father. In his mind, Tristan made a mental vow to never lower himself to their level. And if their illicit ways were the way of House of Gremory, than let burn in hell in blue flames. Tristan would make himself his own name if he had to, one that would alienate him from House of Gremory as far as possible and was away all of. But for now, he needed to know, if what his mother had told him was true back in the day…

As the group finally closed on to the gates of the mansion, Tristan poked the doorbell and waited for a servant to answer it. And it didn`t take long for the door to be opened up, but not by a servant, but a tall, masculine man with black hair and same amethyst eyes as Tristan. Tristan`s eye widened when he saw who it was.

"Sairaorg?" Tristan asked his older cousin, who was grinning at the sight of seeing him.

"Who else could it be, Tristan?" Sairaorg said to him, pulling his cousin in a brotherly hug. "It`s great to see you, man. Hope your injuries have healed up well, `cause I`ve heard it was something along the lines of a miracle that you survived at all."

"I`ve fully recovered, no worries here." Tristan assured him, returning a brotherly affection, before separating from each other. "And it is really good to see you as well, Sairaorg. Sorry I couldn`t visit in the past couple of months. Things have been… hectic, to say the least."

"Hey, no worries here, brother. Already know about you and Ravel Phenex being engaged, plus there are now rumors that you and Cleria Belial are pretty tight as well. Must say, you sure to do have a good taste in ladies." Sairaorg replied with a sly grin, before seeing Tristan`s company. "I see that you`ve brought along your friends I`ve heard about. Well, mind doing the honors?"

"Not at all." Tristan nodded. "This is Sairaorg Bael, my cousin and Heir to the House of Bael, as well as a personal close friend of mine. Sairaorg, these are my friends and people that helped me with my recovery, as well as kept me company throughout it. This is Alexander Valois from Carmilla Clan." Sairaorg extended his hand to Alexander, who shook it.

"It`s rare to see a male Vampire from Carmilla Faction. I`ve heard that you are also Carmilla`s grandson." Sairaorg remarked. "Anyway, thanks for keeping my cousin company. If he is saying you are his friends, than you are friends of mine as well."

"A pleasure. And it was nothing, Tristan is a good man and someone I am glad to be friends with." Alexander said to Sairaorg, who smiled to him and then turned to the purple haired maid.

"This is Medusa, my personal attendant and maid." Tristan introduced her, with Medusa responding with a respectable bow and curt greeting. "And these are Kuroka and Shirone, sisters Nekoshous." They greeted him in a similar fashion, though without too much regal. "Sairaorg, while I would rather catch up with you and your Peerage, I`m afraid I`ve got far more important business here, sorry."

"Yeah, I`ve had a feeling about it. You usually call us before showing up and never show up without an earlier notice." Sairaorg noted out. "So, do you need to talk to Zekram or Gareth? They are in the main guest room, discussing some trading business with Reinor and Raven Phenex." That caught Tristan by surprise. "I can walk you and your company to the recreational room until they are finished… But the look on your face tells me that I better get you to them as soon as possible." Tristan nodded to that one and Sairaorg let the guests inside his house, leading them into the main guest room.

It didn`t take the group too long to reach a well-designed guest room, which was preoccupied by Zekram, Lord and Lady Phenex and, of course, Gareth Bael, a tall and masculine man, looking like he is in his early thirties, with his long black hair, reaching to his shoulders and amethyst eyes. He is dressed in black and silver garments, resembling that of Satan`s clothing. Sairaorg leads Tristan into the room, while Tristan`s companions decide to stay behind and wait. Reinor and Raven were the first ones to react to seeing their future son-in-law, with Raven speaking up.

"Tristan?" She spoke up in a surprised tone, immediately making Zekram and Gareth turn their heads towards the boy. "You are here? I thought that you would be in your residence, resting up at least for a week."

"Unfortunately, but that is not an option for me, Lady Raven. Lord Reinor, a pleasure to see you and your beautiful wife, as always." Tristan informed her politely, turning his attention to Zekram and Gareth. "Grandfather, uncle, I humbly apologize for interrupting your meeting and bargaining in unannounced."

"Nonsense, there is nothing for you to apologize for, Tristan." Gareth said to him in a light-hearted manner, rising up from his seat and shaking hands with his nephew. "You are always a welcomed guest here and I am relieved to see that you`ve recovered. Come, sit with us. You too, Sairaorg. We`ve just finished up with our business, so there is nothing to stop us from speaking of idle things now."

"Much to my own dismay, uncle, I have not come here because that, despite how much I wish that was the case." Tristan took a seat near Gareth and Zekram, with both seeing how Tristan gained a whole new look of seriousness, which didn`t go unnoticed by Lord and Lady Phenex as well. "I am here… To ask you a favor. A big one."

"Perhaps, Raven and I should leave you alone, Tristan." Reinor could see that this is something really important and didn`t wanted to barge in.

"I am sorry, Lord Reinor, but what I am about to tell you… It concerns not just me, but also Ravel as well." Both Raven and Reinor immediately gotten worried over what could`ve happened.

"Tristan." Zekram spoke up in a serious, yet calm and patient tone. "Why don`t you tell us all what has happened? I have a feeling that whatever trouble you are in, it would be for the best to learn of its origins." Tristan let out a tired sigh, already preparing himself mentally, as he wasn`t good in telling what was bugging him, but it was the only way and so, Zekram, Gareth, Sairaorg, Reinor and Raven listened to his tale.

* * *

 **Half an hour later.**

It took some time for Tristan to tell his tale, but his audience listened carefully and didn`t interrupt him. By the end, when Tristan had stopped talking, there were various reactions visible on faces of all that were present. Zekram Bael, ever stoic and controlled old Devil, didn`t betray any emotions as always, but his left hand was gripped into a fist, a clear identification of his anger. Gareth Bael`s right hand clenched into a fist, as it smashed into the arm of a chair, as he rose up and began pacing like akin to a wild animal. Sairaorg reserved himself with a growl, but he was just as angry as his foster father. Reinor clenched his jaw and fists, as he was deeply angered and disappointed in Zeoticus, while Raven was trying her best to calm him down, while also feeling not well about this entire situation. After a minute of pacing around, Gareth finally broken the silence and spoke up.

"That slithering crimson bastard! Not only does he have the gall to humiliate Venelana in front of entire Underworld, but he doesn`t shun away from manipulating _his own_ son and striking him!" Gareth was utterly furious and rightfully so, as Tristan was much like a son to him "And when he shows his own spine, that smuck _exiles him_! His own son, a _GREMORY_! That is it, I`ve had enough of that delirious bastard and his damned favouritism of his daughter! RAVEN!" Gareth practically roared throughout the entire mansion, calling out for his Queen and wife.

And said Queen soon appeared in form of beautiful black-haired woman with red eyes, dressed in short black dress with red ornate. On her hip, she held a red katana, sheathed away from eyes, as she teleported into the room, having felt her husband`s power rise up. She looked at Gareth before speaking up.

"Gareth, what in the world has riled you up like that?" Raven directly asked of her husband, noticing Tristan sitting among the guests. "Tristan, you are here? Are you alright? I`ve heard what happened and…"

"I`m fine, Raven, thank you for your concern and…" Tristan wasn`t given an opportunity to end his sentence as Gareth interrupted him.

"Raven, get me a meeting with Zeoticus Gremory as soon as possible. I don`t bloody care if it`s his eldest idiot of a son`s birthday, just get his ass here, through whatever damned means!" Gareth was practically boiling with anger, with Raven, though shocked a little at the sight of her husband being so livid, nodded. "Also, get my sister out of that damned mansion or wherever she is. And get me my layers and set a meeting with those Satans, as I`ll have words with them."

"Understood. Gareth…" Raven tried to ask her husband what had happened, but being met with his furious gaze was enough for her to change her mind. "I will be going right now." Raven disappeared through the portal of Bael.

"Gareth, control yourself." Zekram simply said to his son, making Gareth turn to him. "It does you no good, giving into your emotions like that."

"How can I possibly remain calm after what that bastard has done, father?!" Gareth almost flared up his Demonic energy. "It`s not enough that he humiliates Venelana and our friends in House of Belial, but now he has the nerve to strike his son, rob him and discard him, just like he did…" Gareth almost said the now banned name of a certain Gremory, but a glare from Zekram managed to quell Gareth`s anger and stop him.

"Like… My older, now deceased, brother, Gaheris?" Tristan asked, drawing surprised looks from all older Devils, with Zekram speaking up.

"Tristan, where did you hear this name?" He asked of his grandson.

"Alexander Valois told me less than an hour ago about him and who he was. Leader of Horsemen of Apocalypse, the Devil that slew the Red Heavenly Dragon Emperor and one of the most powerful Devils in history, not to mention apparently being a single Gremory that remained de-facto loyal to the government during the rebellion." Tristan listed all that he knew of Gaheris for now, with Gareth letting out a strained sigh. "I take it there is a very good reason as to why I have never heard of him?"

"There is, Tristan." Gareth admitted to him, taking his seat. "Only a select few know about, and I hope that what I am about to tell you will not leave this room. I am counting on you discretion, Lord Reinor, Lady Raven, Sairaorg."

"You have nothing to fear from us, Lord Gareth." Raven assured him.

"I won`t speak of it either." Sairaorg told him, with Gareth nodding to them, turning back to Tristan.

"As you are probably aware, as a former Horseman of Death and second-in-command of Gaheris, I was aware of most crucial decisions that our great leader and King, Lucifer, has made throughout the war. One of his last orders and acts, before heading out to battle Biblical God and storm Heavens, was settling the matter of succession." Gareth said to them. "He chosen Gaheris Gremory as his direct Heir and made all reservations for a successful transfer of power to him. If Lucifer were to fall, Gaheris would become the leader of Devils and lead us… And Sirzechs found out about it, after… After Ajuka got it out of my mind." Gareth said with a great shame in his voice. "Initially, Gaheris was to be spared by Anti-Satan Faction, but when Sirzechs and Zeoticus found out about it… That sealed the fate of a man I called my captain, my comrade, my brother-in-arms and my nephew... I`ve bloody broke and _sold_ him out. And as a _reward_ , those bastards let me _live_! Live, to see how my closest friend and nephew died at the hand of his own brother, to witness how all that me and my friends have fought for, bled for and died for, all of that given to those rebels… There are a lot of things that my brother and I never sought eye to eye, but this…"

"Lord Gareth, while I understand your anguish, I believe Lord Gaheris would never hold any ire against you. " Lady Raven said to Gareth. "I`ve known him well and he never did not strike me as a kind to hold any grudge, nor was he hungry for power. In fact, he was humble, diligent and loyal to a fault. You remind me quite a lot of him, to be truthful, Tristan. Still… Our King had chosen him as his Heir…"

"Yeah, he certainly had chosen him, but Gaheris didn`t crave for any more power than he already had. Hell, the only thing he ever wanted was fulfil his duty and that he did damn well." Gareth said to them, letting out a strained sigh. "Gaheris… He and Lucifer have been arguing so much about it when he heard what Lucifer had decided to do. They`ve never before argued about anything like that. The two were like father and son, even if Gaheris would never allow himself to address Lucifer anything less than "Lord" or "King", but… To Gaheris, our Great Satan Lucifer and his wife, Lilith, were the real parents, having raised him after Zeoticus threw him out House of Gremory for his apparent weakness…"

"Threw him out? Didn`t my mother have a saying in that one?" Tristan asked of him.

"Your mother… I wish I could say that she was against it and tried her damned hardest to prevent it, but that would be a lie. Back then, your mother was a different kind of a woman, Tristan." Gareth told his nephew, with Tristan, though visibly remaining calm, being saddened at this one. "She, much like Zeoticus, played favourites and with Sirzechs` near limitless potential, Gaheris had been a hindrance to her and House of Gremory. In the end, however, she came around to see what kind of a mistake she has made when Gaheris had risen to the position of Lucifer`s Right Hand, and ever since then, she tried her hardest to redeem herself and fix the mistakes of the past. She still does it, Tristan: trying to redeem herself for forgetting her child. I think you are her ultimate redemption, Tristan. Believe me, she curses herself every day for what she has done to Gaheris and praises the fate for giving you to her."

"I understand it." Tristan truly did, as he turned to Lord and Lady Phenex. "Lord Reinor, Lady Raven, I understand that with what you have heard, there is…"

"Don`t even think about it, boy!" Reinor shouted at Tristan, surprising Tristan. "I may be close to Zeoticus, but I would the last damned idiot if I demanded from Ravel to end your relations. I know that she loves you, so much, that she has been frantically training in healing magic, just to try and heal you. I am not going to ruin my daughter`s happiness. That is, if you are no longer hold any feelings for here, because if you don`t…"

"I would take the whole world for Ravel, Lord Reinor." Tristan stated to them firmly. "For me, her happiness and safety stand above my own life." Reinor smiled to Tristan when he heard it. "But, given the fact of my exile from House of Gremory, it renders our betrothal as null."

"Just a minor detail that can be easily fixed." Zekram said out loud, making everyone turn to him. "Tristan, just because you were exiled from House of Gremory does not render you friendless and cuts off all your ties. You are just as much of Gremory as you are a Bael. No, in reality, you are far more a true Bael. And as a founder of House of Bael and your grandfather, I offer you a place in my House, as a full-fledged member of House of Bael and to take the name of Tristan Bael as your own, as well as a rightful place as Heir to House of Bael." Tristan`s eye widened at what he had heard.

"A-an Heir… I was honestly only going to ask to let me and my friends to stay within Bael`s territories for some time, but to go this far… But what about Sairaorg? He is a rightful Heir of House of Bael and he has earned it, not to mention…"

"Tristan, while I appreciate how you defend my position as an Heir, I personally have no qualms about you being a real Heir of House of Bael." Sairaorg admitted to him, making Tristan raise a brow to him. "You are a bearer of Power of Destruction and have all the necessary skills and knowledge to be a real Heir. Plus, you know how much I really hate all this official stuff and I can`t stomach the thought of me running the whole House of Bael and its belongings with businesses. And, let`s be fair, I imagine that Gareth and Zekram here would rather have someone who is capable in this stuff, and I am just as good in numbers and management as you are good in wrestling, and we all know that it is more of my shtick."

Tristan had wanted to retort to this one, but he remained silent for a minute, with his undamaged eye closed all this time, until he opened it up and spoke up.

"Very well. I accept it." Gareth and Zekram both allowed themselves to smile at this one. "However, I will not be taking a position of Heir of House of Bael. Not like this."

"What do you mean, Tristan?" Gareth asked of him, with Tristan turning to face Sairaorg.

"When the time comes, I am going to take that title, uncle. But only after I prove that I can take it from the current Heir and hold it firm in my hands." Tristan said it, with Sairaorg grinning at this one and cracking his fists.

"Name the place and time, and we`ll see if you really can do that, brother." Sairaorg agreed to it.

"Grand Satan Tournament, next year." Tristan stated to Sairaorg, surprising him. "I was planning on entering it anyway, but now, I feel like it would make the most excellent stage for our fight, Sairaorg."

"Oh yeah, it sure as hell will be a battle to remember." Sairaorg agreed to this one, grinning in anticipation of having a fight of his life with Tristan. "Recommend you recover fully from your injuries and sharpen your skills, because I shall not hold back when we face each other in a battle."

"Wouldn`t have it any other way." Tristan gave Sairaorg a small smile, before turning to Gareth and Zekram. "Uncle, if it isn`t too much to ask, I would like for my companions to also live in Bael`s territories."

"That goes without saying, Tristan." Gareth assured him. "Once the layers arrive and all the documents are filled, you and your companions shall be a part of House of Bael, with you taking place as my son, if you do not object, that is."

"Not at all… Father." Tristan said to Gareth, who smiled to it.

"Well then, it would seem that our alliance with Gremory has been cancelled." Reinor remarked with a small amused smile. "A minor loss, when compared to the happiness of our child and becoming parents-in-law to such fine and honourable young man. Lord Zekram, with the situation regarding Tristan now being settled and…"

"It goes without saying that a betrothal between Tristan and your daughter remains, only now she shall take the name of Bael instead of Gremory." Zekram assured them all. "Along with that, I shall speak with Diehauser Belial soon, for I believe Cleria longs as well, to be Tristan`s wife. Hm, with all that in mind, I believe that you, Tristan, would be far more comfortable living in your own home, one where you and your ladies of heart will be in rule and control. Gareth, I believe that there was a perfect villa in our country side for this? One that is close to our main mansion, yet is also far enough from urban noises…"

"Yes, there is such place. I`ll send the word and it will be prepared for you and your companions in no time." Gareth assured Tristan. "Now, with all the official and unpleasant business behind us, I say that it is time we`ve had a supper. Come, my personal chef had suspected that we would have guest, so prepared a feast just in case." Gareth jovially said to them, leading all of them to the dining room.

* * *

 **Gremory Household. At the same time.**

"Ugh… Grayfia, take that thing away from me." Venelana asked of her maid, having woken up from her oblivion and sitting up on a sofa, with Grayfia taking away the medications.

"Milady, are you alright? Do you… Do you recall what I have told you?" Grayfia asked in a troubled voice, immediately getting a strong glare from Venelana.

"How could I possibly ever forget what you have told me, Grayfia?!" Venelana nearly screamed at her daughter by law, making Grayfia take a couple of steps away from her lady. "My son, my pride and joy in this world… Was disowned… I can`t believe it… It is almost like with him…" Venelana`s fury subsided, giving way to sadness and sorrow.

"Him? You mean…" Grayfia guessed about whom Venelana was speaking. "Milady, Lord Zeoticus` decision was made in rush and…"

"Do not even dare to defend that man in front of me, Grayfia!" Venelana gotten up from her seat and walked to Grayfia. "Now, where am I?"

"Ah, Venelana, darling!" Spoke up a silky and comforting voice of Zeoticus Gremory, as he walked into the room, but to Venelana, his voice now was akin to a poison, as she turned to face the man she had married to, as he moved right towards her. "I am so relieved. When I saw you falling onto the grass, I almost…" Zeoticus was about to embrace his wife, but instead of a loving embrace, he received something he did not wish.

Venelana`s Demonic aura gotten visible, as her scowl changed into a sight of pure fury and rage. Venelana Gremory, nee Bael, has been always known as a lady whose rage could level entire countries and she was well feared by many Angels and Devils alike, knowing full well not to incite her anger and wrath. And while she has been a kind and caring person, she also contained within her steel and iron, needed to deliver punishments and devastate her opponents. Now, that steel cold fury was directed towards her own husband, as she raised her right hand and sent a blast of her Power of Destruction right at him.

Zeoticus` eyes widened, as he realized just what was happening, but was too late to dodge his wife`s blast, being sent flying by it through the walls of his mansions, crushing rooms and rooms on his way, while Venelana`s wave of Destruction laid wasted to an entire wing of Gremory Household. Within a few seconds, half of the entire mansion was turned into a sight of destruction, devastation and ruin, which would make Pompeii look like nothing after the eruption of Vesuvius. Venelana just stood on the site of destruction, while Grayfia was nearly frozen in fear out of witnessing her husband`s mother in fury. And was only a portion of her power, for Venelana had not wanted to destroy all of Gremory city, but she needed to vent out her rage, as she did. Once her Demonic aura subsided, she lowered her hand and spoke up in cold voice.

"Grayfia, where is Tristan now?" Venelana asked of her.

"He is in Bael`s Household, Venelana. My husband and father-in-law were just receiving him." Venelana and Grayfia immediately turned to the new voice, recognizing it`s bearer.

"Raven Branwen-Bael, what business brings you here of all places?" Grayfia asked of Gareth Bael`s wife and Queen.

"Gareth has instructed me to set up a meeting between him and current Duke of Gremory, as well as retrieve Venelana from Gremory`s care and bring her to her son and real family." Raven told them, turning to face her sister-in-law. "Tristan is fine, Venelana. He and his friends are in our Household and I am absolutely confident that Gareth has already offered them to stay there. Along with that, from the fact that he has asked of me to set up a meeting with also Satans and get him his layers, I suspect that your son won`t stay nameless for too long." Venelana let out a sigh relief.

"Thank goodness… Grayfia, you have served me as my first maid well and I couldn`t have asked for a better daughter-in-law." Venelana turned to Grayfia, giving her a warm smile, surprising silvernette. "My very last orders for you as a Lady of Household of Gremory are to inform my husband, that from this day forth, I do not recognize him as my spouse, nor do I care for any of his excuses for all his actions. I am through with it and I with this in mind, I leave this House for good this time."

"L-Lady Venelana, but what about your daughter Rias a-and Millicas? T-they will miss you and…" Grayfia was utterly shocked at the decision that her mother-in-law has made. "And Sirzechs will not allow you and your husband to fall apart, e-especially on his own birthday. Y-you have to appear today before the people as his mother and…"

"Grayfia, your loyalty to Sirzechs is as admirable as it is touching that you care so much for our family. I always valued and cherished it in you, but my decision is final and I will not change it." Venelana affirmed her decision. "As for my dear grandchild, I will always be happy to spend time with him and look after him when you are unable, dear, but as for Rias… I have always loved and cherished both Tristan and Rias, trying to be a pillar that would support them. I have made horrible mistakes in the past with Gaheris. Mistakes, the stain of which will never wash away from me, and if I were to stay here, the house where my son has been overshadowed in favour of his older sibling… I would not only betray Tristan, but I would also betray Gaheris one more time. It is time that Rias has learned to be a real Heiress and if I were unable to properly educate her in this, then she will have to learn all the responsibilities of being a true Lady on her own. As for Sirzechs, tell him that it isn`t just _his_ birthday today. And along with that, tell him that if he wishes to retain any semblance of good relations with me, then he will not resist my decision and hinder Tristan in the future. As for you, Grayfia… I am sorry, for all the humiliation you had to endure with him." Venelana said to her, surprising Grayfia.

"You mean that…"

"Of course I knew of his affair with Neria and of the fact that he basically has a second family with her. He even brought me to meet their children once, thinking I would recognize them as members of my family…" Venelana said in a saddened voice. "They are nice and innocent children, but I could never see them as my own grandchildren, nor could I stomach that horned witch as someone whom Sirzechs called his wife so openly. After seeing Sirzechs act like this, I`ve began to see, what Gaheris had seen in him so long ago… If you wish for my advice, Grayfia, then stop trying to save your marriage, for it is too late now, as it is for me. Take Millicas and leave Sirzechs, I will always welcome you at my side."

"I… I will think about it. Lady Raven, I shall inform Zeoticus about Lord Gareth`s demand and inform you of the time of meetings." Grayfia bowed to Raven and Venelana, who already casted their respective teleportation circles. "And… Please tell Tristan to take care of himself. I hope to see you soon." Grayfia said to them, with Venelana and Raven nodding to this, teleporting from the destroyed place for good.

* * *

 **Troy. 1200 BC.**

The walls of a mighty and great city of Troy were now witness to another battle raging on underneath them, as tens of thousands of Trojan warriors were facing the onslaught of combined Greek army, led by its leaders, Agamemnon and Menelaus. Akin to tidal waves Greeks crushed into the Trojan army, their ferocity and strength knowing no bounds, as they were led by the grace of their Gods and charisma of their heroes that fought at their side: Odysseus, Nestor, Ajax the Lesser and many more distinguished warriors. And though no longer was with them mighty Achilles, among Trojan no longer was the only man that rivaled him, Hector.

But, even with Greeks and Trojans losing their most distinguished heroes, the war continued raging on, as Greeks` mightiest hero and deadliest warrior cut his way through Trojans, in search of vengeance for his fallen friend Achilles. A warrior with long red hair, reaching to his shoulders, with blazing golden eyes, dressed in black and gold armor, holding a long golden spear with prolonged blade and cross guard, cut his way through, swirling it and striking at his enemies akin to lightnings that were coming out of the spear. Focused and concentrated, he assaulted deep within the ranks of Trojans all in hopes of facing the single man that could match him now.

"PARIS! SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" Shouted out Diomedes, as his golden spear pierced another Trojan, before leaving his chest and slicing off throat of his comrade. "Come and face me, you mongrel! Or are you brave only while stealing someone`s wives and their treasures?! Are you brave only when Apollo guides your hand akin to toddler?!" And just like that, three arrows went towards Diomedes, as his eyes caught the sight of them, all aimed at his head.

Disengaging from his opponents, he brought up his weapon and akin to storm he swirled his spear, striking at all of them in midair. Once that was done, red-haired warrior`s gaze was fixated on a young black haired man, standing on top of a hill that overlooked the battlefield, dressed in finest armor and clothing, holding a bow and aiming another arrow at Diomedes. Letting out a growl as he recognized his target, Diomedes` body suddenly began to exude distinctive red aura, becoming flames, burning away all on its path. Diomedes rushed towards his enemy, as Trojans formed a phalange between him and his opponent. Scowling at their attempts at stopping him, Diomedes accelerated himself, suddenly becoming a blazing crimson star, crushing into the Trojans and destroying them. As he did so and reached the hill, Diomedes eyed the man he looked for at the battlefield and pointed towards him with his spear, speaking up to him.

"Tell me, Paris: was this all worth her?! Ten years of endless battles, ten years of death and destruction, all because of your damned bloody lust over Helen. You`ve broken away from Oenone, the nymph that has given all her heart and soul to you, all because of your damned lust." Diomedes spoke with steel and anger, as Paris threw away his bow and arrows, taking up a black spear with a cross-guard and golden blade. "Answer me, my old friend, was that damned woman worth seeing your own brother being killed. Was she worth killing my best friend for?!"

"Of all the people, I had thought you would understand me, Gaheris." Paris addressed his opponent by his real name, preparing himself. "Is it not in nature of your kind to crave for something that is not yours and hold on to it until your dying breath? And besides, Helen is mine, by right as a wife and prize which I received for my decision to give the golden apple to Aphrodite."

"She is neither yours as a prize, nor is she your wife before Gods. And unlike most of my kind, I value my friends and comrades, all of whom you have betrayed, abandoned and killed. You should`ve given that damned apple to Athena, as I`ve advised you, but instead you chosen to curse your people." Gaheris said to Paris, as he moved closer in his battle stance. "Now, let`s end this, Paris." And with that said, Gaheris blasted from his spot right towards his enemy, holding his spear in right hand and ready to thrust it.

"Yes, my friend." Paris agreed, as he moved Durindana, his fallen brother`s weapon, for a strike.

Gaheris closed on Paris in a matter of second, thrusting his spear towards his head, with heir to Troy easily evading it to his right, prepared to send Durindana to strike his opponent. Gaheris` eyes saw it, as he moved his spear back and gripped it with both his arms, swirling it and blocking away a strike from a golden blade, moving it away in a process. Seeing an opening, Gaheris brought his spear upwards and sent it downwards, intending to cut his enemy down. Paris` eyes widened when he saw the long blade coming down on him, recovering in bringing up his Durindana and blocking the blade by the bone, struggling to remain on his legs under the pressure of Gaheris.

Red-haired warrior decided to break the deadlock, as he suddenly struck Paris with the opposite end of his spear, making him lose his focus and back away. Gaheris used this opportunity and prepared to strike once more at Paris, but as he was ready to finally end it, a blinding light struck his eyes and blinded him, forcing Gaheris to disengage from his attempt of striking Paris. Paris recovered from the previous attack and as he saw how Helios and Apollo granted him a chance at attack, he brought up Durindana and went on the offensive.

Distrusting his blinded eyes, Gaheris` other senses warned him of an attack, letting him to evade a fatal strike, but not without Durindana`s blade slicing at his right side of face, leaving an opened wound, as it began to fester with Demonic energy being mixed with invading Holy energy, burning and hurting Gaheris. Ignoring the insurmountable pain, Gaheris` leg found Paris` stomach and sent him flying away from him, granting both distance from one another and time to recover. Paris rose up from his spot, looking at Gaheris, as he glared at him, with an open wound leaking blood from jaw to ear.

"Your strength is as great as your spear is sharp. No wonder you are the only hero of Greeks that fought Ares and wounded him." Paris praised Gaheris, flipping his hold on Durindana and bringing it over his shoulder. "That makes your death all the more needed for my people to win this war. With you and Achilles gone, the spirit of Achaeans will finally crumble and we shall crush them."

"Using Durindana as a pilum, just like Hector?" Gaheris already could see the spear beginning to glow, as he rose up and his pain subsided a little. "Do not think that Helios and Apollo shall let you have this victory, for I too have a favor of Olympians with me today." Gaheris moved his spear to his left hand and rose his right hand, channeling his power into it.

"We`ll see." Paris said to him, as Durindana`s power glowed in full glory and a flame began to come from its end. "Durindana…"

"Rho…" Gaheris spoke up.

"FLY AWAY!/AIAS!" Shouted out both heroes, as Durindana was sent flying at godlike speed towards its target.

And as Gaheris said his words, a crimson red shield appeared in front of its caster, made of pure energy and taking a shape of Aias the Great original shield, as six layers of same crimson color and rounded shape appeared, fully ready to protect Gaheris. Durindana reached its main obstacle, as seemingly stopped in front of ethereal shield, yet not yielding and continuing to go further and further. Gaheris remained in his position, watching as slowly the first layer of his shield crumbled, then second and third, but with each broken layer, Durindana`s assault was becoming less and less powerful. And as it finally breached the fourth layer, it`s accumulated power finally withered away and propelling flame extinguished itself.

Gaheris dispelled the shield, as it has served it`s purpose. Without losing a breath, his right hand caught Durindana before it touched the ground and in one move, Gaheris threw it right into Paris, with strength near equal to one with which Paris had flung Durindana at Gaheris originally. Prince of Troy`s eyes widened, as his chest had met with the golden blade of his brother`s spear, piercing it and driving Paris to fall onto the ground, as Durindana was fully in his chest. Gaheris moved towards his former friend and looked down on him, as he coughed out blood and looked at the Devil with puzzled and confused look.

"How… Did you know of… Rho Aias?" Paris asked him, struggling with his life leaving his body.

"Like I said: you are not the only one with the favor of Olympians, Paris." Gaheris said to him, looking at him with sympathy. "Aias the Great received that shield from Athena originally and after you killed Achilles, she has granted me the privilege to learn it from her, just as she had granted me this spear as a symbol of her affection towards me, for standing by her side when you decided to give into Aphrodite`s bribe."

"Tell me then… Gaheris: why… why did you… stand with the Achaeans? Why… assume a different name… and fight against my kin?" Paris asked of him, as he was feeling his end closing on him and wishing to know, why his once good friend would turn on him like this.

"Because I arrived in this realm not just as a guest of Olympians, but also as my Lord`s hand and will." Gaheris told Paris, as he gripped Durindana with his right hand. "And when Zeus spoke to Lucifer about upcoming war between Greeks and Trojans, he asked to Lucifer to lend him his most trusted and worthiest of warriors. And my Lord has chosen me to aid the Greeks in this war and so I did, under the name of Diomedes. And aside from that, I have made a promise to Athena, one that have now fulfilled." Gaheris brought Durindana out of Paris, letting his blood flow out of his would and finally putting an end to the Prince of Troy.

And as Gaheris has done so, he looked from his position on top of a hill, witnessing how Greeks and Trojans still fought under the walls of Troy, neither side gaining a decisive advantage. Hundreds falling down struck by enemies, with hundreds others taking place of fallen. Gripping both of his spears, Gaheris leaped from into the air and with a battle cry, he descended where the battle was fought the hardest.

* * *

 **Tristan Bael`s Private Residence. Back in the present. Deep night.**

Tristan`s naked frame shot upwards, as he let out a strained cry, with his only eye open wide. His whole body was trembling, muscles rigid and aching, sweat covered his skin and bones were tingling. He did not understand what he had just witnessed, but he could clearly say: it was no simple bloody dream, as he completely retained all the memories of what was happening in it. He saw the Trojan War, the very same legendary war, which Homer has recorded in his works. No, Tristan didn`t just _see_ it…

He _was_ there, right there, in a battle. He felt how blood flown in his veins as he rushed through the ranks of Trojans, smashing them. He sensed the smell of death and war in air, he breathed. He felt the weight of armor on him and spear in his arm. He could still feel the burning pain on his right side of face, as Holy Weapon struck. He remembered his feelings of sadness when he saw Achilles fall, anger at Paris for taking his life, laughter and joy when he shared wine and bread with Achilles and Odysseus, awe and enchantment when he gazed upon Athena.

It was like Tristan had just lived a whole different life and returned, with all of the knowledge, feelings, senses and everything else remaining with him, all of it. And it _felt_ like it was his, even though it was clearly not his life. It was life of his brother, Gaheris, who assumed the name of Diomedes and fought in Trojan War, sharpening his skills with spear and sword, storming the ranks of Trojans and even fighting Ares… Tristan simply did not understand what in the blazes that was and how in all hell he could remember it all still, clear and vivid like it was always with him.

As his body was finally calming down and his mind regained its composure, Tristan felt how caring and soothing hands touched him, making him turn his head and see that he was not alone in his bed.

"R-Ravel?" Even though it was dark in the room and only moonlight gave some illumination in it, Tristan was able to recognize his girlfriend, with her golden hair loosen and dressed in a red night gown, transparent enough to show her tantalizing figurine and her lace underwear, all of which were enough to nearly make Tristan believe that he was having another dream. "Wh-what are you doing here? And how did you get in here?"

"Through a teleportation circle, how else." She said as a matter of fact, sitting up and moving closer to him, cupping his scarred cheek. "I`ve heard all that has happened from my parents and… I couldn`t just sit at home and I teleported to you, as I wanted to be with you. I-I hope that you are not mad that I`ve, well… Made myself comfortable here." Ravel said in an apologetic way, with Tristan giving her a small smile and taking her palm into his own.

"No, am I not, Ravel. And I actually wished I could talk to you as soon as possible." Tristan admitted to her, with Ravel smiling to him. "Ravel, I…"

"No, you`ll listen to me first, Tristan." Ravel suddenly said to him, shifting her position and now sitting right in front of him. "When I heard of what had happened with you and how you were exiled from the Gremory, I felt like my entire world had crumbled down upon me. The moment I realized that because of your idiot of a father I could not be with you, I had nearly broken down, as it was like my very soul was stolen from me. But, when my parents told me, that Lord Gareth and Zekram Bael had accepted you in House of Bael, I couldn`t help but cry out of relief. And it was also at that moment that I fully understood, that what feel for you, Tristan, isn`t some simple crush. Tristan, I love you." Ravel said to him with feeling of care and passion, cupping his face and bringing her lips to his and connecting them.

It was not their first kiss, but it was their most sensual and intimate, as Ravel put all her feeling and care into this. Tristan returned her affection, as he answered it, carefully moving his hands behind Ravel and affectionately embracing her, bringing them together. Both lovers stayed liked that for some time, as their tongues danced together, eyes closed and breath nearly taken away from them. And only once they could not bear the need for air they separated from each other, looking lovingly at each other, with Tristan speaking to Ravel, with voice full of love and care for her.

"Ravel, you are my sun, the flame that ignites my heart every time I look at you and cannot stop myself from being enchanted. You are my soul and heart. Ravel, I love you." Tristan said the words that Ravel had wanted to hear, bringing her closer to tears. "The thought of life without you… I do not know how I could live without you."

"Flatter…" Ravel said half-heartedly to him, blushing and smiling. "You would say that to every girl that falls for you…"

"Not to every girl, Ravel. Only those that have become my air and light. And you are my heart and sun, Ravel." Tristan assured her, giving her another kiss, more passionate then the last, with Ravel accepting it, as well as his kisses on her neck, driving her to moans and heating her up.

"T-Tristan… P-Please… I want it… I want us to be… Together." Ravel said through her moans, as Tristan separated from her neck and looked with his amethyst eye into her blue ones. "Tristan, I want to be not just your bride. I want to be your wife, and I want you." Tristan already understood what Ravel implied.

He understood it well, as well as the fact that his whole body was nearly screaming at him to take her right here and now. He was at an age when Devils would begin to not just feel far more interested in intimacy, but nearly crave it, like an air for the lungs. Tristan was no different, finding himself more and more often with an unyielding desire to find himself a girl and just take her. Hell, just looking at Medusa recently, especially in her maid outfit or when she procured a very revealing and short dress, was enough for Tristan to practically take her right there on the spot, but thankfully, his mental constitution was stronger. And right now, when he saw Ravel in nearly all of her bare beauty, he was finding himself battling with his carnal desires and the battle was becoming too much for him. She was a truly beautiful girl even among the girls older than her: golden hair, deep blue eyes, developed breasts and attractive frame. It would be an utter lie for Tristan to say that he didn`t want Ravel, but he wanted also to let her feel pleased, loved and cared. And so, he placed a palm on her cheek and spoke to her lovingly.

"And I want to be with you, as your husband." Tristan said to her, bringing his lover closer to him and kissing her in the lips, as his hands reached to her back and caressed it through the fabric. "You`ve come prepared, aren`t you, love?" Tristan said to Ravel in between kisses, as she embraced him and let him caress her lovingly.

"I… Wanted to look… More attractive and…" Ravel said to him, as he moved his lips to her neck. "Don`t you like it?"

"No, you look absolutely stunning." Tristan assured her, as he moved his hands to her gown. "But… I think you would look even better without it, my sun." He said to her, separating from her and receiving a silent nod, allowing him to carefully remove the lace nightgown off her, leaving Ravel only her red panties, with all her bare beauty before Tristan`s eyes.

He moved back to her lips, bringing Ravel closer to him and making her lie on the sheet, with her legs spread. Her arms reached for her lover`s back and held him, as he kissed her and caressed her back, then moved to her thighs, making Ravel shudder at a feeling of Tristan caring for her like that. He was gentle, not rushing things and letting them both savor this moment, as he again moved to her neck, planting soft kisses on her, soon leaving it and moving to Ravel`s developed breasts, softly moving his hand and caressing her left breast, while his lips circulated around her right breast, before attaching to Ravel`s hardened nipple, kissing it and nearly sucking it. Ravel`s moans were becoming screams, as her body was beginning to feel more and more heated, she could feel how her womanhood was beginning to overflow with her nectar and her panties were wet. Tristan didn`t leave unattended nether of Ravel`s breasts, planting kisses caressing them both, as his free hand wandered to Ravel`s sacred temple, feeling the wetness and moving past the panties, touching and stimulating her flower.

And it was enough for Ravel to completely lose herself, as she screamed out of pleasure that overflowed her, locking her legs behind Tristan and bringing him closer to her, as she convulsed and shuddered in his embrace. Ravel calmed down only after a minute, with Tristan caressing her body and kissing her gently. As she finally regained her senses, Ravel gave Tristan a loving smile, while her hands reached to her panties and sloppily removed them, before she reached to Tristan`s black boxers and removed them too, exposing to Ravel her lover`s fully erect manhood, making her widen her eyes out of surprise, but also feel how her body was heating up even more.

Tristan understood what Ravel wanted, laying her back onto the sheets and positioning him over her. Slowly and carefully, he moved insider her, feeling how warm it was inside her, with Ravel moaning out as she felt Tristan enter her, until he reached the one obstacle on his way. Looking lovingly in her eyes, Tristan nodded to Ravel, moving even further and past Ravel`s hymen, tearing it and making his lover cry out of pain and shudder out of it, tears leaving her eyes. Tristan felt how red liquid left his lover`s flower and how she suddenly stiffened up, so he stopped moving and instead focused on easing her pain by caressing her chest and kissing her lips and tears. For a few moments, they stayed immobile, with Ravel, thanks to her Phoenix Regeneration, completely forgetting of pain, beginning to move her hips towards her lover, signaling Tristan to begin moving. And he did, slowly and carefully, moving in tandem with Ravel, relishing in pleasure and warmth that he felt from her, as she moaned and whispered aroused.

Soon, both lovers were starting to become more and more bold, vicious and passionate, as Ravel managed to flip their positions and she was now practically riding her lover, with her hands on his shoulders, while Tristan moved his to caress her chest and hips. Their temp of movements broke, as Ravel rocked her hips, as Tristan moved right towards her. It wasn`t long until Ravel felt her warm walls tightening around Tristan`s member, indicating that she was closing on her release. Both of them picked up an even higher speed and bed nearly moved, as the two Devils moved to each other at a vicious speed. And soon, as Tristan grabbed Ravel and pulled her in most passionate and deepest kiss, they felt how they reached their combined apex, as Ravel`s walls closed on Tristan`s manhood, practically milking him of his seed that flowed into her womb. For over a minute they stayed together, until Ravel had felt her strength finally giving in and she removed herself from Tristan laying down on bed, eyes half-lid and her full body covered in sweat, with a feeling of bliss all over it. She turned to Tristan and spoke to him.

"My… I had no idea… It was _this_ good…" She said panting, caressing Tristan`s scarred cheek. "Did you… Do it before, because… You were simply…"

"No, you were my first, Ravel." Tristan assured her with a smile. "Though, I have done some… research about it, just to make it pleasant for both of us." Ravel let out a chuckle, as Tristan caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly.

"Really? Then mind showing what else did you learn through your researches, love?" Tristan suddenly heard a new voice calling to him, making look away from Ravel and lay his eyes on Cleria, with long silver hair completely free, walking towards him in a seductive manner, completely bare and naked to his eyes, showing her gorgeous nude assets, with her breasts being near the same size as Ravel, while her hips and thighs were even more captivating.

"Cleria? But what are you…"

"Oh, didn`t Ravel tell you, that we decided to both to tie the knots with you?" Cleria said to Tristan, coming to the bed and starting to crawl seductively and arousing, like a panther towards her prey. "I do not want to ever lose you, Tristan, because I love you with all my heart and soul. I want only one man to take me and that is you." She said to him, as she crawled over him and kissed him sensually and passionately, with Tristan answering to her, before they separated from each other.

"And would not bear a thought of losing you either, Cleria, my beloved moon." He said to her with love and passion, making Cleria smile to him and kiss him again, as Ravel had been resting herself and enjoying the view.

"Now, just relax and let me show, just what I have researched, love." Cleria said to her lover sensually, as she kissed his lips, dancing with his tongue, before leaving him and beginning to travel with her tongue and lips downwards.

Cleria was moving slowly, but with passion and care, exploring her lover`s every bit of skin, until she finally reached her goal, as her lips locked on the tip of Tristan`s manhood, making young man shudder and grip the sheets. Cleria`s hands moved to it as well, as she kissed and licked it, while her hands helped her to please Tristan, stroking and caressing his manhood. And from the quiet grunts it was clear that Cleria`s actions were effective and feeling aroused by it, she took her lover`s member into her mouth, closing her eyes and allowing them both to melt in the arousal and pleasure, as Cleria was caressing the basis with her hand and bobbing her head on Tristan`s manhood, steadily becoming more and more ferocious, while her lover struggled to refrain from forcing her into it. It wasn`t long until Cleria felt how Tristan`s member had gotten bigger in her mouth and she opened her eyes to see how he was lovingly looking into her own eyes, with affection and love fully present in his gaze. It was not long after that when Tristan let out a strained scream and Cleria`s eyes widened as she felt how hot sticky seed of her lover was flowing into her mouth. She was surprised by the amount, but that didn`t deter her from taking it all in and not leaving anything away.

Once she was done, she pushed herself off Tristan and laid on the bed, motioning seductively to come to her and take her. Without any words shared between them, Tristan moved to Cleria and positioned himself at her entrance, but before he could enter, she leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Do not hold back on me, love. Mark me as yours and only yours. I`ve removed my hymen some time ago through personal experiments with myself." Cleria sensually said to Tristan, noticing how he was reacting to her words. "But… I saved all of the rest just for you. Now, take me." And as she said that, Tristan entered without any hesitation and with a ferocity of a beast right into Cleria, sheathing himself fully in her, making Cleria let out a yell of pleasure, as she locked her legs behind him and dig her nails into his shoulders.

And that was only the start, as Tristan made sure to keep Cleria as close to him as possible, kneading her firm breasts and caressing her thighs, kissing her lips and smashing his hips into hers. Cleria loved every moment of it, ever passionate spark between them, every single sensation she felt with Tristan, as he was basically fucking her as if she was a whore for him. She had observed his and Ravel`s intercourse and couldn`t help but get aroused at a sight of such deeply loved and caressed sex, and while she had wanted the same, she decided to let Ravel have this one. Instead, she decided to let go of her restrains and made Tristan take her like a wild animal, letting out all of their primal desires. And both loved it to the very end, with temp becoming more and more ferocious, kisses more passionate and caressing near volatile. Cleria and Tristan soon felt how they were nearing their end and moved their every fiber of body to only reach their apogee together. And soon they did, with Cleria locking her lover in her as she dug into him to blood, while hot semen flowed into her uncontrollably, with both of them shuddering at a near mind-blowing orgasm.

Only after a minute, they separated from each other and laid on the bed, with Cleria moving onto Tristan`s shoulder, fully satisfied and in bliss, as Ravel did the same. Tristan hugged them both and gave them each a kiss on the lips, before Cleria spoke up.

"Wow… That was something out of this world…" She said panting a little, looking in Ravel`s eyes. "Did you like the show, Ravel?"

"Like it more when I`m the lead actress in play." She said with a little huff, but without any ill, noticing that Tristan was still good to go. "After three times and you are still good to go? What a pervert of a husband we`ve chosen for ourselves, haven`t we, Cleria~?"

"And how do you picture anyone staying passive when in embrace of the two most beautiful women, both of whom I a love over my own life?" Tristan asked of them, with Cleria and Ravel both shifting to get closer to their lover. "If you don`t feel like it, then…"

"Oh hush you, love." Cleria said to him, planting a deep kiss into his lips. "Don`t think that we are done just now. The night is still young and we aren`t planning on walking straight tomorrow." And with that being said, all three lovers resumed their intimate act, with all semblances of shyness and discontent lost in an endless pool of passion, love and lust.

Only after hours of lovemaking and passionate sex, all three of Devils have finally felt content and bliss, falling onto the sheets of tiredness. Tristan embraced both Ravel and Cleria lovingly, as they had interlocked their hands together on his chest, before kissing one another caringly. Over the past hours, they had tried many things together, some of which that Tristan once thought to be a stuff of wet dreams, like Cleria and Ravel making out with each other and going even further than that, but now, after seeing them being just as intimate as they were with him, he was starting to become more open minded. Both girls enjoyed themselves to the fullest tonight, but also were in utter bliss and happiness, as their beloved was with them here and has made them his women, his lovers and wives, though unofficially yet. Without any notice, all three of them had slipped into the land of dreams, embracing one another. And, unknowingly for them all, Cleria`s hand unconsciously reached to her stomach, caressing it lovingly…

* * *

 **Phew, man, that is one long chapter I`ve written, but damn was it worth it. So much to tell and I did and I am so glad I did. As you can see, a lot of really important stuff has happened: Tristan went to House of Bael and got accepted, his marriage with Ravel still holds and with Cleria soon will be tied up as well, plus Venelana leaves House of Gremory and for good, plus confessions and a lemon…**

 **Now, about Gaheris, that little segment was a part of his past, something where he was a part of. Before all of you start talking, let me clarify a couple of things to you all, as before I did that particular segment, I`ve made my homework on this one.**

 **First up, Diomedes was a part of Trojan War and a really important hero, the only Achaean hero that fought Olympian Gods, namely Aphrodite and Ares, wounding them both. He was possibly the 3rd Strongest Hero of Greeks, after Achilles and Aias the Great.**

 **Second, Paris, contrarily to popular belief (I`m looking at you, Orlando Bloom and your utterly disgraceful representation of Paris in Troy), was actually Troy`s best hero, no kidding here. He fought on the front lines and rallied around himself the army when even Hector himself had broken in spirit and was about to flee several times. He was only defeated in fair combat by Menelaus, but he was NOT A TOTAL WHINY BITCH! In his youth, he protected herds of sheep alone from bandits and wild animals, earning himself a name of Alexander (protector in Greek) and competed against all of his brothers, besting them all, including Hector. In other words, Paris was a badass motherfucker, not a whiny little bitch. And that is why I`ve decided to make a battle between him and Gaheris.**

 **Third, it is really unclear when did Devils and Angels appeared and do not want to dwell on it too much, so let`s just go with a version that they had appeared long, long before the Christianity as a full religion had formed, okay? Any questions on that and I`ll answer it all.**

 **Now, Horsemen of Apocalypse… I know that there are only 4 and I accept that, but here, there were 15 of them, with 4 of those are known universally being their strongest and toughest warriors, with Gaheris being their leader. How powerful were they? Picture Seven Deadly Sins from Nanatsu no Taizai, but 15 and all having powerful horses that can ride in air and crush their opponents. That is the level we are talking here. And Gaheris was their commander and for a very good reason.**

 **As for why Tristan suddenly gotten to see Gaheris` past… Well, why don`t you guess this one? Also, there will be more of those in the future.**

 **Also, the Great Satan Tournament is a personal idea of mine, where young Devils compete with each other in fair, one on one, tournament style battle. It is just what it sounds like, designed to test the might of Devils of Noble birth and is prestigious as well, with also a very good prize for the victor.**

 **Now, thank you all for the support of this story and all your suggestions here for both harem and Peerage. You really help me out and I want you to continue doing so. Comment, review, send me your suggestions about Peerage and Harem ladies and requests and it will help me to improve.**

 **Also, maybe in the future I will give you a Nasuverse-like description of Gaheris and Tristan, with stats, skills and NP included, along with which Class they would most likely represent. Also, the spear that Gaheris used was the Dragonslayer Spear from Dark Souls (I simply love that design).**

 **Next time: Young Devils Gathering; Receiving Evil Pieces; New teacher and a whole new Hell.**

 **See ya all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Underworld. Lands of House of Sitri. Main Household of Sitri.**

As the combined teleportation circle dispelled, it revealed a small group of noble Devils standing. It consisted of Gareth Bael and his wife Raven, dressed for in their official and expensive garments, followed by Sairaorg Bael and his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, and finally Tristan Bael, formally of Gremory House, all of whom were dressed for an official occasion too, with Tristan wearing a black garments with silver embroiled into its ornate features. He didn`t hide his scarred face and didn`t even bother to do it, nor was he now bothered by the fact that he suddenly became a center of attention among the Devils that surrounded them. Of course, with the most recent events happening, it was understandable why Tristan has suddenly become a focused on person.

News of Zeoticus expelling his son out of House of Gremory spread like wild fire and before sun had reached its zenith, all of Underworld was aware of it. This sudden decision has had lasting consequences for Zeoticus, as many of noble Houses and their Heads had condemned such action, seeing it as not just foolish, but arrogant, selfish and nothing short of complete betrayal of House of Gremory principals. However, that was but an icing on the cake, as Gareth Bael and Zekram Bael had announced just a few hours later, that Tristan has been fully accepted in House of Bael, adopted into family as Gareth`s son and given his own place to live, along with House of Phenex firmly standing at Tristan`s side and officially acknowledging his and Ravel`s engagement.

In fact, just today when Reinor and Raven found out just where did their daughter go during the night, and _what_ she had done with her fiancée, they decided to further cement this union, with the agreement of both Tristan and Ravel, by announcing their marriage in a month. It was yet another great shock for Underworld, as now House of Bael had gained itself possibly one of the strongest Young Devils in recent generations, with a great control over Power of Destruction, excellent training from Venelana Bael and a complete education in all matters that might concern the affairs of the House and it`s Head.

In other words, House of Bael has just gained it`s a potentially perfect Heir material and an alliance with House of Phenex, who have officially confirmed it, along with House of Belial also taking Tristan`s side in this matter. Such powerful shift in political sphere was something unheard of recently and it was something that even Four Satans couldn`t oppose to, even if Sirzechs has been trying to pull every single string he had over the Devils and 72 Pillars, but here, he was met with immense and unyielding authority of his uncle, Gareth Bael, Head of House of Bael.

All of noble Houses and Extra Houses of Devils were very well aware of Gareth`s disdain with Sirzechs, especially given the silent fact of Gareth being the last known Horseman of Apocalypse and it`s second strongest member who remained loyal to the government. Even though he was granted pardon by the new government for his alleged crimes against Devils, Gareth had never forgiven nor forgotten just what kind of treachery Sirzechs had committed and especially, Gareth could never forgive him for what has happened to Gaheris. The single reason as to why he had not taken any actions against hated House of Gremory and its Head was because of his sister, Venelana, stopping him from doing it.

However, now that she has returned to House of Bael and Gareth`s lawyers were now actively working on her divorce with Zeoticus Gremory, everyone in noble world of Devils could already tell for sure one thing: House of Gremory has gained itself the most dangerous enemy they could possibly have, as Gareth Bael, even without his status as Head of House of Bael, had spent last thousands of years accumulating political influence, friends, allies, wealth and authority that would be more than enough for him to destroy House of Gremory without even single problem. And not even Sirzechs was going to be able to prevent it.

As members of House of Bael had gathered at the entrance, they proceeded to entrance into the main household of House of Sitri. The waiter greeted them, with Gareth speaking up.

"Gareth Bael with my wife, Raven Branwen, Sairaorg Bael, accompanied by his Queen Kuisha Abaddon, and Tristan Bael." Gareth announced to him who he and his companions were, waiter nodding to it and checking with the list.

"My apologies, Lord Gareth, but I cannot find "Tristan Bael" in the list of guests for Lord Lucifer`s birthday." That gotten confused looks from the Devils, with raven speaking.

"What do you mean "Lord Lucifer`s birthday"? It was yesterday and this is the Young Devils Gathering." She critically said to him. "Also, I hope there is very good explanation as to why Tristan was not included in the list."

"Lord Sirzechs Lucifer had to cancel his celebrations yesterday due to certain events taking place and instead, he has decided to celebrate it today, combining it with Young Devils Gathering." Waiter explained, with Gareth nearly scoffing at this one. "As for why Lord Tristan has not been included, I believe it would best you`ve spoken with the organizer of the event, Lord Zeoticus Gremory." Gareth glanced at the waiter with a serious look, before speaking up to him.

"Listen up, while I can somewhat understand that you are merely doing your job here, I can`t just let this little childish thing continue on. So, here is what you will do: you will let me and all of my companions in, including my adopted son, without you and your Masters facing the consequences of insulting House of Bael. Understand?" Gareth`s tone of voice made it crystal clear that if waiter refused, than Head of House of Bael would follow with his promise, so poor servant nodded to this one and let them in. "Good man. Here, for your trouble and having to put up with idiots." Gareth gave him a small smile, along with a sum of money that was equal to servant`s monthly fee.

"Seems like Sirzechs could let go of the fact that mother has abandoned House of Gremory and is now trying to show off right in the middle of Young Devils` Gathering." Tristan surmised, as the group entered the main hall, which was brim filled with noble Devils from nearly all Houses. "I wonder just how he managed to convince Selene to hold such an event in her house."

"Announcing: Lord Gareth Bael, Head of House Bael and Great King, accompanied by his wife and Queen, Lady Raven of House of Branwen, Lord Sairaorg Bael of House of Bael, his Queen, Lady Kuisha Abaddon, and Lord Tristan Bael of House of Bael, formally of House of Gremory." The announcer listed the new arrivals, immediately causing most of the guests to glace right at newest addition to House of Bael, with murmur spreading out immediately amongst Devils.

"This is Tristan? I`ve heard that his wounds were serious, but to see it in person…"

"He practically lost half of his face, yet he doesn`t even look bothered by it. What a man he is…"

"Zeoticus exiled him out of the House of Gremory? Just what kind of an idiot he is?"

"Looks like House of Bael are soon going to dominate the Rating Games with both the Strongest Youth and Red Storm on their side."

"I heard that Lord Lucifer has actually allowed Rias Gremory to take Tristan`s Evil Pieces as her own. What an insult to this young man…"

"This kid will probably soon announced as Heir to House of Bael, if you ask me."

All that and much more was currently circulating at the meeting, with Tristan paying no mind to this, at least visually. Instead his eye was searching for someone quite specific, with whom he had planned on spending the evening. And after finding his companions for this ball, he paid his respects to adopted parents and named brother with his Queen, making his way through the Heirs and Heiresses, until he finally reached his intended targets.

"Mind if I join you, madams?" Tristan spoke up to Ravel and Cleria, who both smiled to their lover and unofficial husband, moving closer to them and giving both of them affectionate kiss in the lips, which drew shocked and envious gasps from nearly Young Devils.

"We`ve been actually waiting for you, love." Cleria spoke up, being dressed in a silver-colored sleeveless long dress, made of best fabric, exposing her neck, back and a portion of her cleavage, along with showing her slim waist. "Without you around, it was a pretty dull evening so far for me and Ravel here, especially compared to our previous… festivities." Ravel nearly widened her eyes when Cleria brought this up.

"Cleria, not in the public, will you?!" Ravel said to her, being dressed in a long red dress with sleeves, which exposed her chest area too and showed her attractive figurine, while her blond hair were undone and flowed freely, as Ravel had found it to be more attractive to her future husband and to her as well. "I`ve had enough from my mom probing me for details and don`t want others to start gossiping about us here."

"Unfortunately, my sun, it is no longer an option." Tristan said to Ravel giving her his signature smile. "And let them gossip and speak about it all they want, if they can`t help but expressing their envy towards us."

"Well, I sure know that girls here have a full right to be envious of us." Cleria said in a little sultry voice, moving closer to her lover and embracing him. "By the way, my mother wanted to have a talk with you and asked me to bring you to our house when you had the time."

"Am I in trouble, Cleria?" Tristan asked of her, with Cleria shaking her head negatively.

"No, I doubt it. My mom may be protective over me, but she knows better than to judge a person just because of whom his father is." Cleria assured her lover, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I think she just wants to finally meet the man I`ve fallen in love with and see for herself just why I`ve chosen you. Don`t worry, she is a kind and nice person, so you have nothing to worry about, safe for…"

"I won`t bring _that_ up, Cleria, do not worry." Tristan assured her, with Cleria smiling to him. "I know better than to reopen old wounds."

"I haven`t been in your home for ages, so I hope you don`t mind if I tag along?" Ravel asked her, with Cleria nodding to it, while she moved closer to their shared lover and embraced him. "By the way, Tristan, I`ve been wondering if I… Well, if I could move in to your villa? I-I know that it is sudden and…" Ravel was silenced when Tristan simply kissed her in the lips and spoke up afterwards.

"Not at all. I was thinking about the same." Tristan assured her, with Ravel smiling to him. "By the way, Cleria, what do you say to it?"

"Like you need to ask me after our last night? You, mister, have no idea how intoxicated I am now by you." Cleria said to him affectionately. "I`ll be in your place before the sunset. And after it, we three should celebrate our…"

"Tristan, there you are!" Both Cleria and Ravel visibly winced when they heard loud and obnoxious voice of Rias Gremory and felt her moving towards them, while Tristan remained impassive, but removed his hands off his lovers, turning to face his twin and officially former sister. "I`ve been looking all over for you this evening and you didn`t even come to say hi and apologize to me! Geez, you can be so mean to me and towards my love for you." Rias, dressed in similar to Cleria`s red long dress, said in an insulted voice, with Cleria and Ravel nearly scowling at this one, while Rias` companion finally caught up to her.

"I am sorry, Rias, but do tell: what is it that I need to apologize you for of all people?"Tristan asked her in a bit colder than usual voice, with Rias looking like she was surprised, while her raven-haired companion with purple eyes decided to take the initiative.

"Well, you are her younger twin brother and it is expected of younger siblings to pay respects to their older ones. And that is not to mention for the fact that you have hurt your sister`s feelings by basically abandoning the name of House of Gremory." She spoke up in a bit of cheerful voice, with Tristan giving her a judging look. "Pardon my manners. I am Akeno Himejima, Rias` Queen. I am sure that you remember me, Tristan, as I`ve accompanied Lady Rias when she went to visit you after you received your injury."

"I don`t recall ever meeting or speaking to you, as, if I recall correctly, I`ve been in a coma for a few days and after that, neither you nor your King here were among my various visitors." Tristan recalled with steel in his voice. "Now, I am not sure if you`ve been informed, but I was officially exiled from House of Gremory by Zeoticus Gremory. And I have no idea how in the world did that insult Rias` feelings."

"You could`ve come to me, big brother or our father and asked for forgiveness for what you did." Rias said to Tristan, making him turn his attention to her. "If you had done so, I am sure that he would`ve allowed you to return home and even would`ve forgiven your affair with Cleria here. But no, you just had to go and tie yourself with House of Bael, completely abandoning all our values and traditions in the process, as well as insulting me and our entire family."

"Is that how you see it, Rias? Because every Devil that I have spoken to see believes in a complete opposite." Cleria glared at Rias, who returned the glare with hers. "And after what I had seen and heard from your father and you, I have to say that I am happy that Tristan was exiled, as he was far too good for your House. I would even say that it`s House of Gremory and you that are not worthy of him."

"Watch your tongue, Cleria, or I will…" Rias threatened her, but she quickly stopped as she sensed how Tristan flared up his Demonic Power, enough to intimidated Rias and half the Young Devils in the entire hall. "T-Tristan, what was that for? D-Don`t tell me that you are agreeing with her and…"

"Rias, while I`ve always loved and cherished you as my sister, that doesn`t mean that I was blind and foolish enough as to ignore your many flaws and how they`ve began to overgrow your positive traits." Tristan said to Rias with steel in his voice. "I won`t list them all right here and in public, but allow me to tell you this, Rias: I am done with acting as your support and being basically a tool for your rise."

"What do you mean by that, Tristan? You are my younger brother and my beloved, so we are destined to be together." Rias said to him. "You were supposed to be a part of my Peerage, so that we could always be together. I was even hoping that you could be my Queen, but after your injury…"

"Be a member of your Peerage? Rias, did honestly think that I would willingly decide to give up on my own right of having a Peerage and fully submitting to your whims? I may not possess the same selfishness as your or Sirzechs, but I have my pride and I would damned if I`ve given it up for rendering myself as a part of your Peerage, Rias." Tristan said to her with strength in voice. "Along with that, I would never be able to recognize someone like you as my King, especially with your flaws and the fact of our difference in power."

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about? I am a perfect Heiress of House of Gremory and a far stronger Devil than you." Rias said to him with passion, earning a scoff from Ravel and Cleria.

"You are obnoxious, unable to think clearly and outside of your own ambitions, along with being arrogant and not understanding of other people`s feelings and motives." Tristan listed to Rias, making her and Akeno glare at him. "You are far too used to gaining everything by simply asking either Zeoticus or Sirzechs. Hell, they`ve been bloody indulging you in every way since childhood: toys, gifts, most amicable teachers, constant trips to resorts and more and more. Even your set of Evil Pieces, which I am well aware, has been basically stolen from me. And as for your power as a Devil, I would have to state, that if you and I were to fight, you wouldn`t be able to defeat me in a battle. In fact, even with your Queen here, I would still hold a very significant advantage over you."

"Stronger than both I and Akeno combined? Don`t be ridiculous, Tristan. I am very well aware of the extent of your abilities and I know that they are nothing compared to mine." Rias said to Tristan in a prideful manner, with Tristan simply folding his arms together. "And as for the Evil Pieces, it is a right of Heir of a House to receive a set before her other siblings, is it not? Besides, it`s not like you were even going to need them anyway in the future…" That comment got the full attention from Tristan, Cleria and Ravel.

"Rias, mind elaborating us on what that last part was, exactly?" Cleria said to her, not even trying to hide her obvious anger and her own Demonic aura, which was quite potent, but not on the same level as her lover at her side. "According to our law, all High Class Young Devils receive a full right to have a Peerage at age of 15, with some cases being that of earlier age, due to special reasons, like with Tristan. Now, what was that little part you`ve just told us?"

"I have no need to explain myself before someone like you, Cleria, and I haven`t come here to talk to you or Ravel. I am here to right a wrong that my foolish little brother has done." Rias said to arrogantly, turning back to Tristan. "Tristan, while you may`ve already taken up a different name, it isn`t too late for us to be together again. All you need to do is agree to come with me back in our mansion, ask forgiveness of our father and…"

"Like hell will I ever go and ask for forgiveness before that disgrace of a Gremory." Suddenly, surprising everyone in the hall, spoke up Tristan, with voice full of steel and anger, as he glared at his shocked twin sister. "Ask forgiveness for standing up for principals of our clan? For defending the honor of a woman I love? Tell me something, Rias: are you in sane mind? Because right now, I am highly certain that you might need help in that department. Now, I will only say this once and I won`t repeat it: I won`t be your or Zeoticus` tool, no more." Tristan said to Rias and looked around himself, noticing how he had become the center of attention. "Now excuse me, but I would like to get some fresh air. It is starting to get unbearably tense here for some reason." Tristan said, with Cleria and Ravel nodding to him and letting him go, while Rias had tried to stop him, but she was met with strong glare of her cousin, Sairaorg and his Queen, Kuisha.

"Sairaorg, out of my way, or I`ll…" Rias tried to threaten her, but mere glare from him was enough to stop her from trying any further.

"Rias, while we are cousins and blood related, I won`t hesitate and put you in your right place." Sairaorg threatened her, with Kuisha taking his side. "You`ve always been basically mocking Tristan for being "inferior" to you, while in reality he had long surpassed you in every single categories there are. And while he may never brag about it and let go of all the insults you`ve given him, I`m not like that, so if you`ll continue to mock and insult him like that, then you won`t be able to make it to the Grand Tournament."

* * *

And while Sairaorg was defending the honor and dignity of Tristan, the one-eyed Devil stepped out of the hall and situated himself on a balcony, undoing a button near his threat and letting himself relax just a little bit. He certainly wasn`t looking forward to seeing Rias and especially to dealing with her antics right in front of everyone, but what he most certainly didn`t expect to hear for himself is the fact that he _wasn`t_ supposed to ever get a Peerage for himself. Tristan`s hand clenched into a fist out of anger and fury, letting it out of his shell for once. It would seem that his father and possibly even older brother had long planned for Rias to gain a set of Evil Pieces and to use it on Tristan, basically turning him into her Servant and denying him not only the rights of owning his personal set of Evil Pieces, but also basically making it know to the entire Underworld, that Tristan was not worthy of a status of Heir of House of Gremory.

That would`ve been a major strike at Tristan`s pride and honor, and even if he didn`t desire to be an Heir of House of Gremory, he wanted to be a fully recognized High Class Devil and independent in actions and thoughts. It appears that his once "perfect" family that he had once believed he was a part was nothing more than an illusion, covering up rotten and corrupted reality, with only Grayfia, Millicas and Venelana remaining the same as they`ve always been to Tristan. Letting out a tired sigh, Tristan rubbed the scarred side of his face, before he heard a familiar sounding voice from behind.

"Looks like I am not the only one who finds this entire evening tiring." Tristan turned around; looking at a young Devil girl with long light blue hair and blue eyes, slender figure and voluptuous proportions, dressed in a blue dress, which didn`t hide her impressive bust size and a tattoo on it. "It has been some time, Tristan. You`ve changed quite a bit from the last time we`ve sparred."

"It certainly has been, Esdeath." Tristan addressed Esdeath Sitri-Parthas, last member of now nearly extinct House of Parthas and a direct cousin of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan, as well as Tristan`s rival in combat, from his times of being an apprentice of Morgan Pendragon. "I heard that you`ve also passed our Teacher`s test. Who did she send after you, if you don`t mind me asking?"

"Not at all, if you tell me who your opponent was." Esdeath reasoned, with Tristan nodding to this one. "Morgan put me up against a member of her own family, more specifically, her own sister, Arturia. I think you two have met once or twice?"

"Yeah I know who she is." Tristan nodded to that one, having recalled meeting up with her when he was training under Morgan. "Had a spar with her once, which nearly cost me my sword hand. Since then had to train up my left arm to be able to use both of them as sword hands. Strong, fast, able to read your moves, not to mention master of sword and spear, plus magic. I imagine it was a tough battle."

"It sure as hell was one, but it was a glorious one too." Esdeath smiled, letting her battle-hungry side on the outside. "She forced me to use all of my ice magic and sword skills to match her fighting prowess. Didn`t beat her in the end, but we`ve agreed to finish our fight later on. Now, who was your opponent?"

"Descendant of Diarmuid O`Dyna, user of two cursed spears and a very balanced fighter. He was able to fight against my Mana Burst and even countered my Power of Destruction. I do not know if he fought in full strength, but even so, he was someone whom I would certainly like to finish up my duel too." Tristan said with a small smile. "Well, I guess then I`ll have to start training back. Being out of action for over three weeks and loss of half of my face hasn`t done any good to my powers or physical strength, so I better be ready, or I won`t make it past the first match in Grand Tournament."

"You are going to enlist into the Grand Tournament?" Esdeath asked him with a little bit of amusement and hope. "Well, looks like it certainly going to be one tournament to remember…"

"It sure will be, especially considering that I`ve issued a personal challenge to Sairaorg Bael for the right of being an Heir to House of Bael." Tristan said to Esdeath, causing her to widen her eyes slightly. "And what about you? Knowing of your thirst for battle, I would imagine that you would jump at an opportunity to compete in the tournament."

"Oh I will compete, do not worry about that one, Tristan. After all, now that I know that you will be there as well, I simply have no alternative." Esdeath said to him, moving closer and standing right in front of him. "By the way, I couldn`t help but hear your little argument with that pompous excuse of a Devil Rias, and I have a little proposal for you."

"If you are going to ask me the same thing as Rias did, then you should already know the answer, Esdeath." Tristan said to her with force, making Esdeath chuckle a little bit at this one.

"Of course I know of your answer already. And that is one of the many reasons why I like you so much: unlike most, you are unbound, unbent and unbroken." Esdeath said in a sensual way. "But, that doesn`t mean I can`t try and test my luck. So, here is what I have in mind: you and me, in a Grand Tournament, all out and without holding back. If you win, then you can have me as your Queen in the Peerage. And if you think that you can find better, best recall that I am the only person in that whole hall who can fight you one on one on equal terms. And along with that, what kind of an idiot would ever let a member of one of the most combat experienced Clans of Extra Devils slip past him?" Tristan had to agree, that Esdeath had a very solid point there.

"Alright, you have my agreement. And if I lose, what will happen then?" Tristan asked Esdeath, with her gaining a little bit of a blush and leaning to his ear and nearly whispering.

"Then you will submit to me." Esdeath said to him, as she reached to his scarred side of a face with her palm, before moving her lips to Tristan`s and planting an unexpected, yet passionate and even caring kiss.

Tristan, having long gotten accustomed to the antics of his friend/rival, was taken completely by surprise when Esdeath outright kissed him like this. He had suspected that she cared for him more than she would ever allow letting out of her, but to this extent… This was something that Tristan completely did not expect, and unfortunately for Esdeath, wasn`t able to properly react to her kissing him full out in the open. Once she separated herself from him, she gave him a seductive smile before speaking up to him.

"I will be off, for I have reserved myself a training dimension." Esdeath said to him, already preparing to teleport away. "You better be ready, Tristan, for the next time we meet in 4 months, I shall not hold back against you." Esdeath said to him with her usual smile, teleporting away completely.

"Wouldn`t have it any other way." Tristan replied, suddenly seeing a communication circle near his ear. "Yes, who is it?"

 _"Tristan, dear, are you busy at the moment?"_ Tristan immediately recognized his mother`s voice, though being surprised as to why she has decided to call, given the fact that she has decided to stay in mansion, as to avoid running into Zeoticus and Rias at the party. _"There is something very important I need to talk to you about. Can you come home right away?"_

"Hm… Sure, why not. The Gathering is practically ruined by our Lucifer and his decision to celebrate his past birthday here. Just give me a couple of minutes to talk to Ravel and Cleria, plus warn them and Gareth on where am I heading off to, alright?" After saying that, Tristan headed back in to the main hall, as to inform Gareth and the others that he now had some business to attend to.

* * *

 **Tristan`s Private Residence. 15 Minutes later.**

Tristan, having informed his new family and lovers on where he was heading towards, stepped out of his teleportation circle, finding himself in the main room of his residence, where he saw his mother, Venelana Bael, along with Alexander Valois, Kuroka and her little sister Shirone and his personal attendant, Medusa, all waiting for him. Before Tristan could ask of them what was going on, he noticed that there was also one more, unexpected guest, standing near his mother. Someone whom Tristan knew well of and actually respected for his knowledge and intellect. He had not expected to find himself in a presence of one of the Four Great Satans today, especially not one that was in charge of Devils` technological advances. Gathering his thoughts and mind into one, Tristan spoke up.

"Lord Beelzebub, to what do we owe an unexpected pleasure?" Tristan asked of Ajuka Beelzebub, who looked with curiosity at Tristan, before speaking up.

"My apologies for an unexpected visit, Tristan. I understand that I am basically pulling you out of Young Devils Gathering, but I wanted to settle some things right as soon as possible." Green haired Satan spoke to Tristan. "First of all, I would like to apologize to you for an awful situation that has transpired with your set of Evil Pieces. I was convinced that Sirzechs would stay neutral in this situation and would not allow his favoritism to get the better of him, but I was mistaken. And for that, I apologize to you, Tristan." Ajuka bowed his head respectively and apologetically, with Tristan nodding to this act.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lord Ajuka. I understand that you had no part in what Zeoticus and Lord Lucifer had pulled off with Evil Pieces, so I do not hold you in any bad light." Tristan assured him. "Was that all you wanted to tell me or is there any other reason you`ve come here?"

"There is, Tristan." Ajuka stated to him, as a small black box appeared in his hand and he opened it up, to reveal to Tristan a full set of Evil Pieces inside it. "As my apologies and as a way to fix what had happened, I have decided to personally create you a set of Evil Pieces and deliver them to you. As a result of my personal touch to them, they have a much higher ratio of Mutation Pieces to the Regular ones, so you will be given more than one Mutation Piece to use, but I`m afraid I can`t tell you right at the moment which Pieces will be Mutated, as it depends on how you personally empower them with your Demonic energy. Now, I believe you are familiar with the procedure of empowerment of Evil Pieces?" Tristan nodded to this one, rising on of his hands over the Evil Pieces and beginning to directly send his energy into them.

Ajuka watched with interest, as Tristan`s energy was leaving his hand and spreading into the Evil Pieces in the box. His sensory abilities had picked up on Tristan`s Demonic energy, quickly measuring it and qualifying it for Ajuka`s personal judgment. Just as Satan had expected, Tristan`s Demonic energy was truly much more potent and higher in concentration than that of his twin sister Rias. Ajuka could feel that Tristan`s magical reserves were much larger and more developed than any average High Class Devil, meaning that he must`ve been physically far better developed and trained, which was admirable. But, along with that… Ajuka could not help but notice that Tristan`s energetic signature was very, very familiar to someone whom Ajuka had known a very long time ago. Along with that, Satan Beelzebub also noticed in Tristan traces of not only Lightning and Chaos natures, but also one that he didn`t expect to feel from him, one that was nowadays thought to have been lost for current generation of House of Gremory, having been destroyed with its last user, Gaheris Gremory. And Tristan`s energy matched that of Gaheris` practically in perfect sync, which surprised Ajuka, but he decided to put this away in his mind for later. It wasn`t long until all 15 Evil Pieces had absorbed enough energy of Tristan, as they`ve glowed up and began to emit their own energy, signaling that they were fully powered and ready for exploitation. Ajuka nodded to Tristan and quickly scanned them with his magic, before replying with a bit of an impressed voice.

"I had expected that you would be able to surprise me, but even I am slightly shocked at just how potent your energy is, Tristan." Ajuka praised him, giving Tristan his Evil Pieces. "My scan has shown to me that you now hold 5 Mutation Pawns out of 8, along with a Mutation Rook, Bishop and Knight at the same time. Along with that, your Regular Pieces hold a much higher level of power when compared to the other ones, but they are not powerful to be Mutation Pieces. However, there instances when Regular Pieces had transformed into Mutation Pieces, so I would be on the lookout for those. Now, with all the trouble out of the way and problems solved, I shall be taking my leave. Farewell to all of you." Ajuka said to them, before teleporting away from the residence.

"Tristan, I am so proud of you, my boy." Venelana said to her son with a smile and pride in voice, looking at the Evil Pieces in his hands. "I haven`t seen anyone who would possess such high ratio of Mutation Pieces. With them and your insightful leadership, you`ll be able to build the strongest Peerage in all of Underworld."

"That`s going a little too far there, mom. But still, it is pretty amazing." Tristan said in his usual reserved manner. "Now, where would I find someone willing to become my Servants for basically eternity?" Tristan asked rhetorically, but out of nowhere he got himself an answer.

"Right here, Tristan." Dhampir spoke up with a grin on his face, drawing Tristan`s attention to him and the rest of him saved. "While you`ve been away on that party, we`ve had a wee chat amongst ourselves, regarding you getting your Evil Pieces and stuff. I know that we should`ve talked to you about it first, but we`ve already got it all decided here. Me, Medusa, Kuroka and Shirone are ready to become your Servants."

"But what about your family, Alexander? Vampires don`t take lightly to their kind basically betraying them or starting to serve other factions. And what of you three too?" Tristan asked of them all with complete seriousness. "I won`t force any of you to follow me, nor do I want you to follow my out of gratitude for saving your lives. Are you really prepared to be bound to me for probably hundreds of years? Will you be willing to follow my lead as your leader and fight my battles?" All of the considered candidates looked at each other for a few minutes, before Alexander spoke up first of them all.

"I`m honor bound to you, Tristan, but along with that, you are the only Devil I would ever be willing to lend my strength, skills and experience to. You have dignity, honor and pride in a right way, all of which I highly value in people." Alexander assured him with a smile. "And do not worry about my family, Tristan. I`ve already spoken about it with my mother and grandmother and they are alright with it, though they would like for me to visit home from time to time, but I`m sure it can be arranged. Anyway, the point is, me and Apophis are ready and waiting for your orders, Tristan."

"Master Tristan, I believe it goes without any saying that as your personal attendant and maid, I am bound to be of best use to you. You would honor me if you allowed me to stand by your side in both peace and in battle." Medusa said to him, bowing her head down to him.

"Nya, Shirone and I have been alone for most of our life and nobody had ever cared about as like you did nya. You`ve not just saved us from being some lab cats for that old Devil, but you`ve given us home, cared for us and showed us so much kindness nya. We can`t now picture our lives without you, Tristan." Kuroka said to him with affection and truthfully, with Shirone following.

"Nee-san is right. Tristan-nii is the best and I want to stay with him." Shirone spoke up, with her ears twitching up a bit, while Tristan let out a sigh, before moving to them with a box in his hand, picking out several pieces, as he stopped in front of Alexander.

"I am grateful to all of you, friends. I could never had asked for anyone better and I swear to you, that I shall never treat neither you, nor anyone who will come later, as Servants, but as comrades in arms and my family. You are my family and whenever you are in trouble, I shall be there to assist you in any way I possibly can." Tristan assured them all, giving Alexander a chosen Piece, getting a satisfied chuckle from Dhampir. "A Mutation Rook for you and your Sacred Gear, to stand in vanguard and demolish the enemies." Tristan moved to Medusa and gave her a Pawn Piece. "Pawns are not just sacrificial Pieces, but the core of all Evil Pieces and just as important as others. For you to stand by my side and fight alongside me, Medusa." Tristan then moved to Kuroka and Shirone giving them their two Pieces. "Bishops hold a special place in battle, for they hold knowledge over mystical arts. A Bishop Piece to you, Kuroka, for your knowledge and control over Senjutsu and Youjutsu. And a Pawn Piece for you, Shirone, to stand firm upon a battlefield and fight akin to tiger." Tristan said to them all, stepping back and beginning to exude his Demonic energy. "Now, in the name of Tristan Bael, I reincarnate you as Devils! Stand by my side as comrades and family in victory and defeat!" Tristan said to them with passion and strength, as all of the received Pieces glowed and were integrated into his Servants, signaled by them sprouting bat-like wings from their backs, gaining a smile from Tristan.

"Tristan, there is something I would like to talk to you about." Tristan`s mother drew his attention, along with the rest of Tristan`s newly formed Peerage. "Yesterday, I`ve been away, visiting the grave of Gaheris and there… I`ve met Scathach."

"Scathach?" Tristan asked his mother, clearly not being aware of whom it was, with Alexander speaking up.

"A legendary, near mythical woman and warrior, Scathach, Queen of Land of Shadows and Witch of Dun Scaith." Alexander began explaining to Tristan and others who were unaware of her. "She is one of the most powerful and most knowledgeable beings in existence, being a ruler of Dun Scaith, a Celtic variation of afterlife, but, unlike Realm of Dead, it exists in a completely separate dimension, which is said to be so inhospitable and brim filled with most dangerous creatures that could ever be found in any realm, that just surviving there for a week is considered to be a feat of its own. Scathach rules that realm, along with having been a teacher to many legendary warriors, including Ireland`s Child of Light, Cu Chulainn, as well as being a holder of possibly the strongest Cursed Demonic Spear, Gae Bolg. And, if rumors are to be believed… She was also a teacher of Gaheris Gremory, having trained him in every combat art she knew. And being alive for practically just as long as world itself, she has gained an extreme amount of knowledge, power and experience." Alexander looked at Venelana with a curious eye. "And she is also noted for distrusting Devils, apparently after current Lucifer allegedly had invaded Dun Scaith for whatever reason. Pardon my curiosity, but how did you wind up in Dun Scaith and not get pierced by Gae Bolg?"

"Scathach and I have long known each other and she has granted me the right to visit Gaheris` grave once every year on his birthday." Venelana answered to Alexander, who nodded to it, as she returned her attention to Tristan. "She has informed me that she was keeping tabs on Devils ever since Gaheris… Was gone, and she has apparently taken an interest in you, Tristan. That is why she is offering you to be trained under her for 18 months in Dun Scaith. And she wishes to train you as soon as possible, so it would be best for you to give your answer right now, Tristan."

"That`s a whole year and a half, mother, and I am finally marrying Ravel in a month. And that is not to mention that Grand Tournament will take place in 4 months, so absolutely cannot just disappear from world for a year and a half." Tristan argued.

"Tristan, time here and in Dun Scaith runs completely differently. In Dun Scaith, practically all of realm and every aspect of it lives and breathes at Scathach`s wish and will. In Dun Scaith, you will spend 18 months, but here, it will only be 18 days." Venelana told her son, who took in those factors. "While it is completely up to you, Tristan, but I want you to consider this opportunity carefully. It is one of the rarest opportunities in all of life."

"Alexander, what do you think about all of this?" Tristan asked of him, as he had trusted his word and opinion. "Do you think that it is worth it, being in a completely separate dimension for a year and a half just to gain training from this Scathach?"

"To be fair with you, Tristan, I would say that is completely worth it." Alexander said to him. "I personally would`ve taken this opportunity, as I would not only regain my pervious power, but most probably get back much more powerful than before. Training under Scathach and learning from her personally is nothing short of a miracle, believe me. However, if rumors are correct, than you will be training in a realm so hostile and pressuring, that even standing there will be hard for you. In all honesty, you may turn it down and it would be alright, but if you go there _and_ complete your training… Then the upcoming Grand Tournament would become a breeze for you. The choice is yours, Tristan. Whatever the case, we`ll stand by it."

Tristan took his time, thinking about this entire proposal and what kind of a benefit it would do to him. If what Alexander had told him was true, then he might be walking into nothing short of a literal hell, without being able to see his family, lovers and friends for a year and a half, along with risking his life out there on a daily basis. But in return… If Alexander`s words are true, then Tristan would not only be able to regain his lost power, but multiply his might several times over. Along with that, he would have more than enough time to develop and master new and different techniques. And if Scathach really did train Gaheris, than she probably also knew him very well and Tristan would be able to gain more information on him. Without wasting any more time, Tristan turned to his mother and gave his answer.

"I`ll do it."

* * *

 **Well, a bit of a slow one on actions, but now Tristan has finally gained his Evil Pieces and his first members:**

 **Rook (Mutation): Alexander Valois.**

 **Pawns: Shirone and Medusa**

 **Bishop: Kuroka.**

 **Now, I hope that you will continue sending me your suggestions for Peerage members and other suggestions as well. Also, as you can see, Esdeath is also now part of this story and she will be one of the main players in upcoming Grand Tournament, where I plan to have quite the battles, a couple of surprises, but before that, there will be a couple of chapters, dedicated to Tristan training under Scathach, which will expand upon him and his connection to Gaheris.**

 **Next time: Saying goodbyes; Arrival in Dun Scaith; Long forgotten past returns…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Underworld. Gremory Household. 1714 BC.**

Combat arena was built to be able to withstand a battle between two Satans if needed. And today it`s sturdiness had come in use, as two crimson haired members of House of Gremory were clashing with each other. The fighters were near complete copies of each other, but one that knew them could easily tell the difference between them, even though they were twin brothers, born by one mother. And while they had the same blood and looks, their upbringing couldn`t be any different, along with the attitude of the boys and their parents towards them, for Zeoticus Gremory and his wife, Venelana Gremory, formally of House of Bael, had put a lot of effort and time into upbringing their eldest child and firstborn of the twins, Sirzechs.

And that came at a cost of their younger twin child, Gaheris, who was basically left out his family and abandoned in light of his far more superior brother. For all 14 years of his life, Gaheris kept hearing all about Sirzechs` superiority over him and his absolute importance, while he was left in shadows and forgotten. Envy, jealousy, hatred, frustration and fury… All that kept bottling up in Gaheris, driving him away from his family even further and forcing him to learn Demonic Magic and what it meant to be a Devil all on his own. Fortunately, seven years ago, a certain someone, who had far more heart and care in him than his parents combined, decided to help Gaheris, secretly training him, discovering his latent potentials and developing them in him, as well as teaching him new and important skills. All of that Gaheris was studying for one reason:

Prove that he was equal to his older twin in every aspect.

And now, after issuing him a direct challenge, Gaheris and Sirzechs, under focused gazes of their parents, grandparents from his mother`s and father`s sides and also a pair of _very_ special guests, were now engaged in a fight. Gaheris leapt from his place, avoiding several direct shots of Destruction from his brother, moving in an evasive pattern right towards him, quickly closing the gap between them and engaging in close combat. Gaheris` fist was the first to land a strike, finding his target in Sirzechs` stomach, making him widen his eyes and splat out blood, feeling as if he were hit by a bloody boulder. Pressing the advantage, Gaheris rained on his brother a barrage of powerfully enhanced punches and kicks, hitting him hard and without mercy, with Sirzechs not being able to repel most of the strikes. In his earlier days of training, when Gaheris could properly even expel Demonic energy from him, he found out that he could use his Demonic energy within his body and strengthen his bones, muscle tissues and even his senses, which would give him a far greater strength than he would usual have. This was his first developed Power- Power of Strengthening.

Gaheris had finished punching his brother into a jaw, deciding to finish this one. Concentrating his energy in his right fist, he sent it right at Sirzechs` chin, preparing to knock him out… Only for it to miss, as Sirzechs had moved back and avoided being hit, rallying himself in the process. Gaheris` eyes widened as he realized that he had exposed his entire frame, which was exactly what Sirzechs needed, as he got a hold of Gaheris` arm and moved his brother closer to himself, smashing his forehead into Gaheris` nose, nearly breaking it, had he not strengthened it. However, it was enough for blood to begin flowing out of it and disorientates Gaheris enough for Sirzechs take the advantage, as his right hand touched Gaheris` torso, blasting a full charged orb of Power of Destruction, sending Gaheris flying right into the opposite wall, crushing into it with dust and smock covering the entire crater.

Sirzechs, wiping away his blood, smirked at seeing his foolish little brother getting what he had coming. Zeoticus and Venelana also have satisfied smiles on their faces, alongside Zekram and his wife, Lissa Bael. Only special guests and Zeoticus` parents, former Head of the House of Gremory Alesandor Gremory and his wife Nirena seemed completely not amused and even showed some disdain at what they saw. Sirzechs was already about to leave the ring, having assumed that he has won his battle… Only to be knocked out of his feet by a powerful Demonic Fire blast. He landed several meters away from his spot, with his bloodied clothing being burned and feeling several burns on his skin, but he was more or less fine. He looked into the direction from where the blast came, seeing how Gaheris was walking out of the crater in wall, his cloths destroyed completely, face covered in his blood and a huge Demonic burn on his torso, where Sirzechs` Power of Destruction had touched him. It looked like he should`ve long fallen down, but he still moved, as in his hands appeared crimson colored fireballs, spinning in his palms. Sirzechs wiped away his sweat and blood, spitting it out of his mouth, looking with a snarl and speaking to Gaheris with a scowl.

"Well, well, look at that. This idiot still has some cheap tricks left up in his sleeve!" Sirzechs mocked Gaheris as he moved to the center of the ring, standing just 6 meters away from Sirzechs. "I didn`t even think you`ve had a natural affinity towards anything but being a failure. Looks like I was partially wrong." Sirzechs conjured up in his arms a fully powered sphere of Destruction and pointed it at Gaheris. "However, don`t think that just because you`ve landed a couple successful hits you`ll be able to take me down, fool. I was trained by our parents and excelled in all, unlike you, who can`t just admit his own defectiveness and accept his place. But don`t worry too much about it, Gaheris… For I`ll simply remove the trash that is you from our house completely!" Sirzechs shouted at him, empowering that sphere, before sending it right towards Gaheris, while Alesandor and Nirena had widened their eyes at hearing this.

"He can`t be serious… Zeoticus, stop this match now!" Nirena demanded of her son, who shrugged off his mother`s command. "How can you simply look at this with a smile?! Sirzechs is about to _kill_ his own brother!"

"If Gaheris can`t handle the consequences of his own foolish actions, than he is not worthy of the name of Gremory, mother." Zeoticus simply said to her, shocking her and his father, while Zekram and Lissa let out satisfied chuckles. "Besides that, Gaheris` insubordination and refusal to accept the status quo are enough of reason for Sirzechs to punish him like that."

"I can`t believe that I hear it from my own son. That is enough, I`m ending this match and…" Alesandor was about to rise from his seat, but he was stopped.

"Alesandor, remain in your seat. This match will continue." Spoke up calm and commanding voice, making Alesandor widen his eyes at the bearer of it.

"But… Lord Lucifer, do you realize that Gaheris won`t be able to survive that blast if it hits him?!" Alesandor addressed the ruler of all Devils, Lucifer, the silver-haired young looking man with silver eyes and dressed in formal wear of Satans, who was seating at the side of his wife, Lilith, Queen of Succubae and Incubi, who possessed long wavy black hair, incredibly attractive figure and alluring red eyes, all complimented with a black dress.

"I am well aware of it, Alesandor. Even so, this duel is not over yet and conclusion may yet surprise us all." Lucifer cryptically said to them all, as he turned his attention back on a fight, with Lilith nodding to this one as well.

Gaheris watched as his brother was putting everything he had into his sphere of Destruction, as it risked to get out of control, as bolts of Destruction were getting out of it, while he was calmly redirecting his Demonic energy into his spinning fireballs, further empowering them. Even though he had not inherited his mother`s nature of Chaos, which was essential for usage of Power of Destruction, Gaheris had been able to access two different elements, one of which was Fire and the other was Darkness, an extremely rare and near legendary element, which only belonged to Lucifer`s family. And while Gaheris possessed an access to it, his usage of Darkness was fundamentally different from Lucifer`s way, as he used it to decimate his opponents and leave nothing out of them, engulfing them into oblivion. Gaheris, on the other hand, found a way to give Darkness substance, make it tangible and molded it into what he desired. And he was about to demonstrate what he was able to make with it.

Sirzechs let out a cry of fury, as his Power of Destruction flew right towards Gaheris, intended to completely destroy him. Gaheris could see it clear as day, yet he remained completely calm, as his flames in hands suddenly began to take a shape of prolonged objects, with utter blackness in the core of it, with Demonic fire covering them. When Sphere of Destruction was about to reach Gaheris, he flung his made spears and sent them both flying right into Sphere of Destruction. The objects collided with each other, creating a massive, blinding explosion of pure Demonic energy and Chaos, covering the entire arena. The audience, safe for Lucifer and his wife, were utterly shocked at what they had seen just now and once the dust had settled and smock cleared away, they witnessed, how Gaheris, covered in bleeding wounds all over his body and burns from Power of Destruction, stood still, panting and wincing out of pain, while Sirzechs` frame was found on the other end of the arena, deep within the wall, as shock and fear had taken his face, frozen expression as his conscience left him. And inside his shoulder was engulfed a blazing spear made of utter Darkness. As Gaheris had seen the result of his work, he let out a small smile, before he fell onto the ground, eyes closing out of exhaustion and pain, being taken by void.

* * *

 **Present time. Underworld. Tristan Bael`s private residence.**

"ARGHH!" Grunted out of agony and pain Tristan, as his eye opened up and he shot upwards on his bed, covered in sweat, his entire being trembling and shaking.

For a few long seconds, Tristan was completely engulfed in all feelings, senses and practically everything that he saw in that new dream of his. This time, he saw childhood of his brother, a very rough and cruel childhood, practically devoid of any affection and filled with anger, frustration, misunderstanding, mistreatment and almost all negative emotions that Tristan knew of. It was absolutely overwhelming to feel all that Gaheris felt and still remember it, just like with his first dream: anger, envy and, at last, superiority over Sirzechs, hatred and fury towards Zekram and his wife for belittling Gaheris, same with Zeoticus. But, perhaps the most overwhelming were the memories of Gaheris and their mother.

Gareth didn`t lie when he said that she was completely different person back in those times, as Tristan, despite fully knowing that it was his mother and feeling a connection between them, almost could not believe that it was Venelana Gremory, for she was cold, devoid of any sympathy to Gaheris, angry at him for being weak and ruthless to him. Seeing, interacting and simply being in her presence filled Gaheris` heart and mind first with misunderstanding, later desperation and frustration, but then… Frustration and disparity became anger, rage and hatred, so strong that Tristan could still feel it inside him, swelling and fighting his positive feelings about Venelana, his mother. And worst of all- Tristan wasn`t sure that he could look at his mother the same way as he did after seeing _what_ Zeoticus and she had done to Gaheris.

Tristan didn`t know exactly how much of Gaheris` life he saw so far, but all that he saw and felt, as well as experienced, including magic and battle skills. Tristan couldn`t explain it to himself completely, the only sane thing he could think was that he was either having hallucinations, or he was some sort of reincarnation of Gaheris, but he quickly dropped that theory, as it was ridiculous in nature of its own. Still, he couldn`t deny one thing for certain: those dreams had a direct effect on him and his body, as evidenced by the appearance of outlines of wounds and burns all over his naked body.

After expecting the reddened outlines, Tristan finally noticed that he was not alone in his bed, as at his sides to him clung earlier both Ravel and Cleria, naked and sleeping peacefully. Tristan let out a silent sigh, as he was relieved that he didn`t wake them up, though, after recalling just in what kinds of "festivities" they were engaged during night, Tristan wasn`t surprised to see them sleeping without any care. After the Gathering was over and both ladies of his heart returned to their new home, Tristan told them of his decision to train under Scathach and explained to them how it will go down, leaving out no details.

Both Ravel and Cleria were at first confused a little and were protesting, given the fact that their lover won`t see them for a year and a half, while they will have to wait for him less than 20 days, plus there was the fact of him aging up, but, after long and thoughtful discussion, along with some convincing, Cleria and Ravel had accepted it, but under the condition that this night they will not let go to waste, which they didn`t at all. While for humans and some other races it would be utterly disgusting, to see basically 14 year-olds having very intimate relations and without any holding back, but for Devils, Fallen Angels, Youkais and some other races, it was a norm. Devils` physiology and psychology, along with morals and ethics were vastly different from other races and for basically teens to have sex was nothing amoral, and polygamy among Devils was practically essential, along with marriages as soon as children reach age when they can have sex and girls can carry children, which was right at this age. Plus, Tristan and his lovers were entering an age when Devils would become most active sexually and seek out to satisfy their desires and needs. Tristan, Cleria and Ravel were no different in that regard and simply indulged their desires and needs without any hesitation.

Carefully, without waking up either of the girls, Tristan had left the warmth of bed and his beloved ladies and headed towards the bathroom, but not before noticing that it was barely the time for sunrise in Underworld, meaning that he had slept only about 5 hours or so. Fortunately, for Tristan it was enough and, picking up his clothing, he headed towards bathroom to clean himself from sweat and finally wake himself up. Once there, Tristan found out that it was preoccupied, when he saw his attendant, Medusa, standing under the shower, without any piece of clothing on her, leaving out not an inch of her well-developed body, long and beautiful legs, wide hips and big breasts, all complimented with her long purple hair, giving Medusa a near goddess-like look. Gathering up his will power, Tristan had managed to turn away from the sight, just avoiding making an eye contact with her.

"M-Medusa, I-I`m sorry, I didn`t know you were here…" Tristan apologized to her, standing with his back to her and covering up his private bits. "C-Could you tell me why are you taking shower here, as in, my bathroom?"

"Master Tristan, you should remember that your chambers are joined by a gallery with my chambers, and since in my bathroom there was a malfunction, I`ve decided to take shower here, as closest to me. And it is not even sunrise, so I was most certain that I wouldn`t disturb anyone." Medusa explained herself, removing herself from the shower and slowly making her way to her master, who still refused to look her in the eye. "Master, if you would like, I could help you clean yourself."

"I doubt that it is within your specter of duties, Medusa." Tristan argumented to her, but then, he suddenly felt how her soft, caring hands touched his arms and were starting to lower the pressure in them, while her curvy frame pressed closer to him, making Tristan feel with his back all of Medusa` assets and how his primal needs were starting to kick in again. "M-Medusa…"

"Master." She leaned right to his ear, speaking sensually and with heat, making sure to let her Master feel her warmth and heat, as she pressed herself against him. "Please, allow this to me, to be of use to you, not just as your attendant, but also as someone who holds very deep and strong feelings for you, Master."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tristan asked of her, as his body began to respond to Medusa`s actions, as he hands were beginning to massage his tense body and her lips found his cheek and gave a quick kiss.

"Master, I know that you are deeply in love with Lady Ravel and Lady Cleria, and I fully understand them, for I too have come to be infatuated by you." Medusa admitted to him, giving him another kiss on his neck. "You have given me all I have: home, freedom, friends and even family… And also you became someone I`ve come to love. Please, even if you do not hold any feelings for me, allow this worthless maid of yours to at least relieve you of stress and…"

Even though Tristan had trained his will to be akin to steel and his endurance was something he prided himself on, there was a limit to all. Sensual voice, seductive curves, hormones and possession of strong affectionate feelings towards seductive Medusa broke Tristan`s defenses, especially when she called herself worthless. It was the moment when Tristan wanted to shut her and make her understand that she was not worthless, but his most prized person, just like his lovers. And he decided to do so, as he dropped his cloths and without any warning pushed his attendant against the wall, surprising Medusa at such action. She was even further surprised when Tristan pulled her lips towards his and kissed her passionately and lovingly. Medusa quickly responded to it, wrapping her hands around her master, kissing him back, feeling how his manhood is fully prepared and is just few centimeters away from her flower. Tristan and Medusa kissed for a minute, before separating from each other, with Tristan speaking to her.

"Never call yourself like that, Medusa. Never." Tristan commanded her, with Medusa nodding to it. "You are intellectual, diligent, beautiful, seductive and much more. You are worth to me more than my life."

"Master…" Medusa was about to reply to him, but instead she was met with another kiss, containing more affection and care in it, to which Medusa replied with affection, using last bits of her clear mind to cast up a teleportation circle and teleporting them into her room.

In a second, they both stood right in front of Medusa`s bed, wet and naked and with passion clouding their minds. Tristan didn`t mind at all the fact that his Pawn teleported them into her room, using this opportunity to gently put her on bed, climbing on to it, kissing her neck and moving lower, towards her perfectly shaped breasts, leading Medusa to moan, but she soon began to nearly scream. Tristan was kissing her sensitive nipples and playing with them in his caring palm, while his other one caressed her thighs and hips, until it reached to her flower and began to please her, leading Medusa to grip the sheets on her bed and moan louder and louder. Soon enough, her body trembled and legs clamped together, as she experienced a tidal wave of orgasmic pleasure, leading to her to reach to her Master and give him her intoxicated kiss, as if trying to share her bombarding pleasure, which Tristan reciprocated. Once Medusa had calmed down and regained her senses, she decided that her Master needed some special attention from her now.

Lightly, she pushed her lover onto her comfy bed, climbing over to him and beginning to kiss her Master, starting with his lips, before she moved lower and lower, all the while her eyes were fixated on Tristan`s face. Medusa knew how to move with elegance, seduction and feeling, letting her master see before him not some common priestess of flesh and sex, but a nymph, dancing on him and pleasing him on more than one level. Her lips and tongue skillfully researcher her Master`s entire torso, moving lower and lower, until Medusa had reached her ultimate goal, which her hands reached and began to massage slowly, sensually and with patience, while her lips were gently kissing him and her tongue occasionally got out to get a taste. Tristan, who already knew of this art from Cleria performing it on him, had to stop himself from forcing Medusa to go further than that, as the sensation he was getting from this one was overwhelming and unlike those before. Soon, Medusa decided to take far more forward actions, and began to take her Master`s manhood into her mouth and soon throat, letting her Master to relish in her cavity. And soon, after Medusa had allowed her Master to utilize her mouth, she felt how a hot, sticky and creamy seed had left her Master and was running down her throat and mouth. Medusa didn`t let out any yelp or cry, while Tristan let out a groan, as she simply took her Tristan`s seed all into her. Once the torrent had gone down, Medusa released Tristan, moving closer to his face and giving him another kiss in the lips, as her hips positioned themselves right above Tristan`s manhood, as it stood full of energy.

Slowly, as she pulled away from her lover`s lips, Medusa gave her Master a fully view of her body, as she descended upon him, letting him enter her freely, with no resistance from her. Medusa let out a slight moan, as she had to take a few seconds to adjust herself to her Master`s manhood, but it was well worth it, as Medusa began to move her hips and waist, slowly and sensually, without any need to speed up her movements, as she worked like in a dance, letting Tristan enjoy the feeling of Medusa, the sight of her long purple hair flowing freely and how her naked frame danced in his sight. Medusa had a very good control over her entire body and all its parts, including her neither region, as while she was visibly dancing for her Master, she was also stimulating him and herself, driving each other insane with passion and lust, without moving like rabid animals in heat. As Medusa danced for her Master, moaning his name, Tristan reached with his hands for her waist, moving them up to her breasts and capturing them, feeling their firmness, coupled with a tone of softness, driving Medusa wild, as she intensified her ministrations. Soon enough, Medusa felt how she was no longer able to control herself and gave into pure and raw pleasure, as she humped her Master, driving him finally to the final, braking his defense and releasing his seed once more into Medusa, as her temple`s walls tightened and taken out of her Master everything they could, as Medusa moaned and screamed Tristan`s name out. After a few minutes, she finally fell down onto her Master`s chest, looking in his eye with hers, as he spoke to her.

"Did you really have to wait until the day I would leave for training?" Tristan asked her, hugging Medusa with one arm, with Medusa smiling to him.

"My apologies, Master. While I`ve long recognized my feelings towards you, I needed some courage to express them." She explained, resting on his chest. "After all, you and I have a visible age difference, as well as social status and not to mention your relations with your Ladies."

"Were you not aware of the fact that Devils de-facto reach very early adulthood in age of 14, since ancient times? We are a different kind from humans, Medusa. And as for social status, you are my dearest lover now, so don`t even think about it. And as for Ravel and Cleria… Well, they`ve already told me that sooner or later, I`ll end up with a harem, so they were alright with it. Cleria even took upon herself the entire management of it."

"I see. Then I shall talk to her about our… development of relations, as well as inform Kuroka, for she had expressed a deep interest you." Medusa said to him with a small smile, looking out in the window and noticing that sun wasn`t yet up. "Master, the sun had not risen yet. Would you like me to… continue?" Medusa asked of him, and continued they did…

* * *

 **5 hours later. Courtyard.**

Tristan had spent several more hours in embrace of Medusa, until it was her time to take up her duties, but she has made up to Tristan for her insecurities by fully embracing her passions and letting it all out, showing her Master how exotic and seductive she could truly be. In the end, all parties were satisfied well beyond needed and when Tristan had left Medusa`s bedroom and headed to his bathroom, he found Ravel and Cleria already cleaning themselves up and being aware of their lover`s new status with Medusa. Good thing that they had long suspected Medusa to be in love with Tristan and already came in terms with all the facts, pointing out to him soon having a large harem. After cleaning up, without going too far away from actual cleaning, the trio went to the dining room, where they had a breakfast with everyone else, including Venelana, towards whom Tristan actually felt… conflicted, to say the least. The memories and feelings of Gaheris remained and weren`t going back, and the shelf of what had happened to Gaheris now was with Tristan. And, much to his frustration, it did effect his personal opinion of his mother, though he hid it very well. However, along with that, while he had the chance in Dun Scaith, he needed to sort this entire thing with Gaheris` past dreams out, or Tristan might start to think he was going mad.

After the entire breakfast was done for and Tristan had gathered up what little belongings he would need in Dun Scaith, namely his armor, restored and fitted up to him, a new sword behind his back, made in a same manner as the last one, and a small backpack with clothing and other stuff. If he would require anything additional, he could get it through his teleportation circle, without leaving the Land of Shadows. And so, Tristan turned to see his mother, friends and lovers for the last time, before heading out. He spoke out.

"I`ll miss you all terribly, I won`t lie. It`s gonna be pretty difficult without all of you." Tristan admitted, with Venelana taking the initiative and caringly hugging her son, who answered this embrace.

"Be careful out there, my dear. I know you`ll do there just as you did always." Venelana supported him with a smile on her face. "If you need any help, supplies or anything- don`t hesitate and call."

"I will, thank you, mom." Tristan turned his attention to both Cleria and Ravel who moved closer to him, embracing him and giving him a goodbye kiss each. "Will you two be alright?"

"We`ll manage three weeks without you, don`t worry, love." Cleria assured her lover, while turning her attention to Ravel.

"J-Just make sure to make it t-to our…" Ravel struggled to say the word, but Tristan simply cupped her cheek with a smile, before embracing her caringly and warmly, making Ravel relax a little bit and speak up with more confidence. "Do you really need to go? You are already strong, stronger than even my brother and could take on Sairaorg. So why do you need to go, Tristan?"

"Because I want to stay strong, Ravel. Strength is a relative thing and has several meanings, my sun. I was strong and powerful, and yet, I ended up nearly dying. I do not want to ever repeat this experience and for that, I need to learn from the very best there is." Tristan explained to Ravel, looking into her blue eyes, wiping away a single tear from her cheek. "I don`t want power and strength for myself, but I need if I am to successfully protect and defend those that I care and love most. I need to be strong so that I can protect you, Ravel. I want to protect my family and you are my family, my wife." Tristan said to her with feeling, with Ravel embracing her husband to be with tears, as Tristan turns to Medusa, with whom he had said goodbyes before this meeting. "Medusa, while I am absent, you shall serve Ravel as her personal attendant and maid. Be at her side and support her just as well as you did with me."

"It will be done, Master Tristan." She bowed to him, while Ravel released her fiancée, letting him to step closer to Alexander, who also had a backpack in his arm.

"Leaving too?" Tristan asked of him, with Alexander smiling to this.

"Just decided to finally visit home and family. It`s been literally ages since I`ve seen my mom and I`ve missed on way too many of her live concerts, so I really should get up to date." Alexander joked a little, to which Tristan smiled, giving him a hand, which Alexander shook. "I`ll see you in 20 days, Master. Take care of yourself out there."

"You too, Alex." Tristan said to him, as Tristan turned to Kuroka and Shirone already looking saddened by the fact that he was leaving. "What`s with the long faces? I won`t be gone forever, just little less than three weeks and I am back."

"Nya, but it will be _really_ sad and boring three weeks for us, nya." Kuroka said to Tristan, with Shirone nodding to this. "Can`t we go with you, nya? I promise, Shirone and I will be the most obedient and best kitties forever, nya." Kuroka did the most effective sad cat look to Tristan, which was a devastating weapon, especially when it was used by her and Shirone at the same time, making even Tristan waver on his decision, but he was fortunately saved by his more cold-hearted friend.

"Kuroka, didn`t I tell you and your little sis that Dun Scaith is no place for you two?" Alexander immediately received glares from two hissing Nekoshou. "If even half the stories I`ve heard about that place are true, then Tristan won`t have any time for the two of you. Hell, he`ll spending far more time just surviving there than simply thinking about you and your little sister. I wouldn`t be surprised if he were to even forget your names by the end of his training." Alexander gained a sinister grin on his face, showing his fangs, scaring a bit Nekoshou and making Kuroka look in panic at Tristan, while Shirone literally latched on to his arm with her hands legs and even tail.

"Nya, Tristan! Please promise us that you won`t forget us! We will be very good, really good, I promise you, just don`t forget us!" Kuroka was in full panic mode, with Shirone tightly clinging to Tristan through his arm.

"Nii-san, we will behave and do all our chores. We`ll be really good kitties, just don`t ever forget us!" Shirone too, was going into a panicked state, with Tristan deciding to stop their rumblings, as he, having released himself from Shirone, put both of his hands behind their cat ears and began to gently rub, immediately making both cat girls purr and calm.

"I would never even think about forgetting about the two of you. But you really need to stay here. After all, who will keep Ravel and Cleria company, not to mention that with whom Millicas would play when he comes to visit." Tristan reminded them, especially Shirone, as she had apparently taken a liking to his nephew. "And as for Alexander, he has a pretty sinister sense of humour so do not take all of his grim words as truthful." Alexander simply chuckled evilly at this one.

"Well, I am a Vampire, so it is expected of my kind to be sinister and evil." Alexander gave away evil sounding laugh, sending shivers to both Kuroka and Shirone, along with Ravel.

"Really? And here I thought you Vampires were kinda different." Cleria had a mischievous look on her face, with Alexander immediately stopping laughing and turning to face her with absolutely serious look on his face.

"Cleria…" Alexander`s voice as if warned her _not_ to go into _that_ territory.

"You know, a bit emotionless, edgy and with those strange and weird antics in public, followed by weird social choices of words and actions in public…" Cleria continued, with Alexander starting to get nervous.

"Don`t you dare…" Valois warned Cleria, already starting to sense where it is going to.

"…With that shining diamond like skin, and endless romantic turmoil with blend dim witted girls, followed by a love triangle with a werewolf in it." Cleria continued, with everyone already knowing what was going to happen, at Alexander starting to become _really_ nervous.

"Don`t you _fucking_ dare!" That was the last warning from Alexander, as he already knew, _what_ was going to happen next.

"Like in Twilight." Cleria said in sing-song voice, finally dropping the bomb and Alexander finally losing his absolute cool and flipping out.

"OH CURSED BLOODY SABBATH, WHY?! JUST BLOODY WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MADE?! WHAT HAVE WE BLOODY DID?! WERE WE REALLY THIS BAD THAT WE NEEDED TO BE PUNISHED LIKE THIS?! PLEASE GOD, HAVE MERCY ON ME AND MY PEOPLE AND ERACE… Oh, dammit it hurts like HELL!" Alexander rant was stopped by divine intervention, which was strange for Tristan and others, as they were actually sure that even Heavens and God hated it, but nope…

And on this happy note, Tristan finally separated from his friends and families, giving his mother a sign to open up a portal, which she did, opening up a crimson portal. Tristan casted the last look onto his friends and family, before he stepped into the portal, leaving Underworld for his training, disappearing from sight and transporting himself into a completely different dimension, as the portal closed up.

* * *

 **Dun Scaith. Scathach`s Castle.**

The crimson portal opened up and from there stepped out Tristan, practically immediately beginning to cough up for a little bit, as air of Land of Shadows filled up his lungs, with a sense of death, despair and suffering filling his nostrils and lungs. His muscles suddenly became stiffened and strained, as Tristan even began to struggle to stand strongly on his feet and hold his backpack, feeling as if the world around him became much, much heavier. Along with that, he found himself feeling his magic fading away, withering akin to dead flowers in winter`s blizzard. Now Tristan was starting to understand what Alexander had meant in his words about Land of Shadows. He could literally feel death everywhere here, as if the very land itself was made of it and all here was created to destroy whoever was here. And Tristan was finding himself already struggling, even before he had begun his training.

"You`ve finally came." Tristan suddenly heard a woman`s voice, looking around the courtyard in the middle of which he stood. "I had not expected you to arrive so soon after Venelana had given you my message. You are either brave or foolish enough to think, that you Land of Shadows will not break you." As the voice had said, it`s bearer revealed itself, as a stunning beautiful purple haired woman with red eyes stepped out of the castle, wearing a skin tight body suit, effectively showing away all of her curves, whilst her hands held two red spears.

Woman moved from the steps of her castle and closer to Tristan, who was examining her with careful eye, just as she did. For a few minutes, as she moved around him, examining him, before she stopped and spoke to Tristan, who was already sweating and starting to feel a little tired at this atmosphere around him.

"You certainly have the spirit of a warrior, as well as clear bravery and willpower, otherwise the very air here would`ve consumed your soul the moment you`ve set foot here." She said to him, putting both spears into the ground. "However, while you are able to stand in my lands and live, that does not mean that you are yet worthy of being my apprentice."

"Then, what must I do to prove my worth to you?" Tristan asked of her with a bit of strain, as ruler of Dun Scaith smirked a little, as she took up one of the red spears and tossed it right into the arms of Tristan, who caught it.

"Discard that sword of yours and take up the spear." She ordered him, with Tristan untying his belts and throwing away his primary weapon. "Before swords were moulded, humans and Gods learned to wield spear as their weapons. You shall do so too, and if you manage to land a successful hit on me with it, than I will take you as my apprentice, Tristan Gremory. Fail to do so, and the last thing you shall see is my Gae Bolg plunged into your heart, for I do not intend to show you any mercy." Scathach said to Tristan, as she easily picked up her Gae Bolg and twirled it in her hand, immediately taking up a battle stance, prepared to strike at Tristan, as he, having mustered his strength, jumped away from her and took up his spear.

Tristan could clearly say that Scathach was not kidding: she was prepared to attack him, to _kill_ him. It was different from Morgan, as, while she had not held back, she never had intended to kill him. Scathach… She was aiming to kill Tristan, nothing more and nothing less. And if Tristan were to not only live, but also train under her, he would have to put all he had on the line, just to even have a ghost of chance here. His left hand also gripped the spear and he stood up in a combat position, as Gaheris` memories from Trojan War kicked in Tristan`s mind and body, flowing into his blood and instinctively telling him how to stand. He had never before used a spear in a battle, but with Gaheris` memories he had mysteriously received, he felt like he has been using spear his whole life.

Scathach watched closely how Tristan`s insecure posture steadily changed into a complete and prepared battle stance. She was surprised a little, to see Tristan hold the spear with evident skill and determination, but she was even more surprised at the fact that she _knew_ that stance of his. She hadn`t seen it in a very, very long time, but she could never forget it. The stance, which Gaheris had used in their very first fight, the one where she had also tested him. This couldn`t help but draw a very small smile from Scathach, as fond memories rushed back into her mind.

However, while her heart was warmth, her mind and body were still dead set on battle, as she saw Tristan beginning to concentrate his Demonic energy in his body, before suddenly disappearing in flash of red light. For most, it would`ve been enough to worry, but for Scathach… She simply scoffed at this one, as she suddenly flung her spear around and it`s blunt end reached behind her back and hit Tristan with great force. Red haired Devil, who had used Mana Burst to get behind Scathach and strike her down, was sent flying backwards and hitting the ground, just barely managing to hold onto his spear. As he rallied himself and, with a bit of a struggle from pressure of Land, he rose up, Scathach spoke up to him.

"Trying to strike first and fast, coming from my blind spot. A solid strategy, one that most well trained warriors will utilize." Scathach commented, as she began to walk towards Tristan. "But it was also a foolish move on your part. A well trained warrior certainly would take that route, but a true warrior would know of this strategy and easily counter it. Consider that strike to be my only mercy to you, for I could`ve easily pierced your heart." Scathach said to him, as she changed her pace and ran towards Tristan, with her spear ready and waiting to strike.

Tristan, wiping away sweat from his face, rallied himself up and took up the defences. Scathach came on his fast and hard, with her first strike already intended to kill him, as Tristan`s spear moved, intercepting Gae Bolg as it was on route to pierce his blinded side of face. It took nearly all of Tristan`s strength to block the attack, his strength being nearly half of his supposed one. Scathach was not deterred by this and sent another strike at Tristan, swirling it akin to a whirlwind and strike at his left shoulder and drawing the first blood, with Tristan gritting his teeth and trying to counter attack, moving his spear to pierce Scathach, but being unable to do so, as she easily evaded him. Once his strength began to dwindle, Scathach easily moved in closer, Gae Bolg moving Tristan`s weapon away from her, blunt end reaching to his right side of face and striking Tristan there, with blood escaping from his mouth. But, that was only half of her attack, as once Scathach was in his blind spot, she sent Gae Bolg towards his skull, the red blade piercing flesh deeply and nearing the bone.

However, Scathach`s attempt to kill Tristan was faulted as he blasted his way from her, disappearing from her and reappearing ten meters away from her, panting and practically exhausted, his shoulder wound bleeding and a deep and wide long wound on his right side of face appearing before her, surprising matching the one that Gaheris once received from Paris. Tristan had nearly dropped onto his knees, as he felt his blood leave his wounds and flow out, as he had nearly exhausted his magical reserves just on those two Mana Bursts, when in normal conditions, he could do at least 8 of them without feeling too much exhaustion, but here… Dun Scaith made everything from him several times much harder and tougher to accomplish, with his magical energy and strength having been severely reduced out of exposure to the land. Tristan could tell that he had not enough energy for another Mana Burst and his wounds were really starting to affect him, but he could not allow himself to drop dead. No, he has come here to study under Scathach and he will do so, even if it meant he would have to break past his physical limits...

That was it… That was what Tristan needed to do: surpass himself here and now, just for a few seconds, but it was enough for him. Scathach already moved towards him, sprinting with her spear ready to strike him, as Tristan gathered all of his Demonic energy inside him, but not expelling it, no. He had seen that he could not use it like a jet fuel and blast towards Scathach, no. However, he had seen, felt, _experienced_ the alternative way of using his Demonic energy. Forcing it to course through his bones and muscles, blood stream and skin, Tristan began to feel the familiar feeling of power and strength. Just like in his dream, just like when Gaheris faced Sirzechs. Scathach had closed in on him, moving her Gae Bolg right at him with her highest speed, prepared to strike him finally down… Only to suddenly see her trusted red spear moved away, swiftly and effectively, as the blunt end of Tristan`s spear met with blade of Gae Bolg, swirled around. Scathach`s eyes widened, as she saw Tristan suddenly gain lightness of feet and strength in arms, as his spear`s blade was closing on her head, just a few inches away. Scathach pulled back, being _forced_ to tactically retreat from her opponent and re-examine him. Her eyes widened as she finally realized what Tristan had done.

"Strengthening… Gaheris` trump card." She uttered to herself in near disbelief, knowing full well of Power of Strengthening.

A single moment of confusion, less than a second of hesitation out of shock and realization… It was all that Tristan needed, as he leaped out of his place and moved right towards Scathach, taking initiative. He could not afford himself to fight her any longer, for his energy was running lower and lower every second and once it was gone, he was dead. He gambled all he had just to get in close to her and strike her. Appearing right before her, Scathach decided not to wait, rallying herself in moment`s notice, sending her Gae Bolg at Tristan and striking him into his shoulder, piercing his shoulder and bone, expecting him to drop his spear… But instead of doing it, Tristan, ignoring extreme pain, exhaustion and magical exhaustion, pushed his spear right parallel to Gae Bolg… and it`s blade finally reached its target, as Scathach`s right hand was cut, blood flowing away from it. A shallow wound, nothing too critical… But that was enough. Scathach looked at her hand with curiosity, before turning her attention to Tristan, as his magical energy finally ran out and he dropped his spear, blood flowing like rivers from his wounds and only her Gae Bolg deep within his flesh keeping him standing. Scathach smiled a little, as she easily removed her spear out of Tristan`s flesh and bone, making him fall onto the ground, half-dead and close to passing out. Queen of Dun Scaith stood over him, kneeling down on him and casting a series of runes on him. Runes flashed up and then disappeared, as bright green light exuded from them and entered Tristan, healing him from his wounds, with new scars appearing on his body and face. Once he was out of danger, Scathach spoke to him.

"It was utterly reckless, stupid and completely foolish of you." She said to him, but without any disdain or bad intent. "But, it was also the only way you could gain even a glimpse of a chance to strike me. And you did just that. Now, answer me this: that stance and your magical ability, where did you learn it?" She asked him with utmost seriousness and even threat in her voice. "All of those were only in possession of one man and I know that he has not left it for anyone to pick up. So tell me, how were able to fight in Gaheris` stance and use Power of Strengthening against me?"

"I… I simply knew how to do it." Tristan honestly answered her, still lying on the ground. "For the last few days, I`ve been seeing dreams or visions of things that happened in the past. Things that happened thousands of years ago, in times I could never had been involved in, and yet… I saw things, felt, experienced, sensed and more as if _I_ was there and doing it all. I… I do not know how to explain it, but somehow, I gain…"

"Gaheris` memory…" Scathach said simply, looking at Tristan with a bit of sadness, yet also… hope. "You relieve within our dreams the life of your dead brother, the man I`ve trained here, just as I am going to train you. Congratulation, Tristan Gremory, I, Scathach of Dun Scaith, accept you as my apprentice and acolyte. From today and for the next year and a half, you shall learn all that I have to teach you. I shall not show you any mercy nor will be lenient in my methods, nor will I accept any failure from you. You will either do as I say and grow stronger, or you will be fed to the beast outside of this castle. Do you understand?" Tristan had rose up on his knee and bowed to her in deep respect.

"Yes, Teacher." Tristan addressed her with utmost respect and admiration. "When shall we begin?"

"We will begin tomorrow at dawn`s break." She said to him, as she turned around and began to walk out of the courtyard, speaking up to him. "You shall sleep in guest`s room to the left of throne room, just follow my crow. The spear you fought with is now yours and you shall continue train with it, until I deem you ready to fight with other weapons. Now, go and rest. Tomorrow, your true training starts." She said to him as she headed out of the gates of castle, while Tristan headed inside the castle.

'That stance, the combat style, his Strengthening, even his looks… Gaheris, could it be that death had not been able to keep you away?' Scathach asked her with hopes, as she looked at silver ring on her ring finger. "Could it be… That you have returned, my love and heart, just as you have promised?" She asked herself as tears began to drop from her eyes.

* * *

 **Well, and here we have it. This chapter is really packed up with all kinds of action and even a bit of a humour thrown into it. As you can see, Twilight is quite a touchy subject for all Vampires and I cannot see them not be morally and psychologically crushed at the fact that they were reduced to those abominations, ugh! And along with that, we have another spotlight of Gaheris at the same age as Tristan. As you can see, he had** ** _really_** **rough… Also, along with memories, feelings, experiences and senses, Tristan is gaining Gaheris` abilities, slowly and piece by piece but still…**

 **Now, to address all of you flamers out there that has given me all these reviews about me being a bloody paedophile asked me to die. This is bloody fiction, and it is a bloody fiction NOT about human race, but Devils, for crying outloud! Devils and Humans, while look similarly, are two completely separate races, each with their own sets of rules, morals and ethics, which can differ from those of Humans and other races. And I`ve made it clear as I possibly could that Devils were starting to become more and more sexually active around the age of our hero, due to his organism maturing and instincts kicking in.**

 **Devils also are creatures of passions and desires, following them without any hesitation, so why the hell would they hesitate in bed? Hell, even in our history there were more than enough times when people of similar age got married and even had kids, dammit. Anyway, what I am trying to say, is that please try and understand that conditions for Devils and Humans are completely different and it is entirely possible for Devils, even likely, to be far more active in sexual life than humans from early on. Also, all those that were understandable to this and even defended my position and supported me, I am deeply grateful to all of you.**

 **Another point here is the fact that Scathach was actually holding back a really big time. Had she gone all out, Tristan would`ve been annihilated in a second, if you would start to wonder. There was zero chance he could ever win this fight and all he could do is just give her a little scratch, while she nearly killed him.**

 **Now, I am still accepting all of your suggestions for Peerage and Harem, but I am excluding Shirone from Harem, as she and Tristan have a brother-sister bond, and I also exclude Scathach from Peerage members, as she is insanely powerful and even will all Mutation Pieces Evil Set, Tristan wouldn`t be able to make her his Servant. She is a lady that killed GODS without any trouble, so I doubt that even Satans would be able to get her as a Servant.**

 **Leave comment, suggestion, question and more, for I love it when you do so.**

 **Next time: A new memory- new questions; Learning art of magic; Hope of a Witch.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Land of Shadows. 4** **th** **month of Tristan`s training.**

Scathach`s spear soared through the air akin to a predator, intending to take it`s target`s life. However, this time prey was far more accustomed and prepared to the hardness and harshness of the world around him and his teacher`s mercilessness, as Tristan flung his red spear to intercept Gae Bolg and successfully blocking it. At the same time, the blunt end of his spear was moving towards his teacher, intending to take a hit. Scathach noticed that attack coming towards her and disunited her spear from Tristan`s and blocked the attack, pushing it away from her, immediately preparing to block the following strike by blade. She had anticipated that Tristan would strike at her from her left, intending to cut her, as it was the only way he could attack from his position`s perspective.

However, she was surprised when instead of sending his blade towards her, Tristan regrouped himself and readied the spear, but instead of from his right, he did so on his left side of the body, sending his spear to pierce her. Scathach was pleasantly surprised, to see her student being able to use his spear in both hands with equal mastery. Letting out a small smirk, she easily evaded the strike moving to her left and with a blunt end of her spear, she stroke at Tristan`s spear, sending it upwards, then moving swiftly and repositioning herself at his right, with Gae Bolg`s blade prominently aiming at his throat. Tristan, even though he was blind on his right, already could tell where the attack was going to come from, so he swiftly twirled his spear and blocked away Scathach`s attack, before moving away from her and regrouping, prepared for another attack. Scathach swirled her Gae Bolg in her hands before positioning it in the ground, letting out a satisfied sigh, speaking up to her student.

"Well done, Tristan." She praised him with honesty. "It would seem that your body has fully adapted to the environment of Dun Scaith and its harsh conditions, as I haven`t sensed any Demonic energy being sent to of your or concentrated within your body."

"Thank you, Teacher." Tristan responded, as he took a more relaxed posture. "I`ve been doing the physicals and training, as per your instructions. I have to admit that just standing out in the open in these fields a couple of months ago was near agony, but now I don`t even feel any discomfort at being out here. All thanks to your training, Teacher."

"My training would`ve been nothing more than a waste of time, had you not been determined and willing to train like your life depended on it." Scathach noted out, letting out a sigh. "Anyway, you`ve been showing a very good progress, better than most of the students I had trained in the past. And while the major part of your success stems from your determination and will, there is still no denying the fact that your brother`s memories are integrating into your mind and his skills are also getting inherited by you. Tell me, Tristan, what memories so far have you seen of Gaheris?"

"Well, so far, I`ve seen most of his childhood, from his earliest days to him being banished from House of Gremory. Then, I`ve also seen him being trained by Lucifer and Lilith, as well as his life with them, though not in great detail. Most often I get the dreams of Gaheris` activities within the human world and his interactions with other Pantheons, Mythologies and humans." Tristan explained to Scathach. "I`ve seen him partaking in several battles against Titans that were imprisoned later on in Tartarus, as well as taking part in Jason`s voyage to Colchis, where he met and befriended Heracles, Atalanta and several other heroes. He also tried to dissuade Jason from abducting Medea and even lifted the enchantment put on her, but it still didn`t stop Jason from taking Medea and the treasure he travelled for. That caused a rift between him and Gaheris, which later resulted in Gaheris leaving the Argonauts and even later on fighting Jason and killing him for betrayals and breaking his vows. As for Medea, he and her… Well…" Tristan speaking with Scathach letting out a bit of frustrated sigh.

"Don`t tell me that you shy away for saying that your brother bedded her and even married her in all of Greek customs." Scathach said to Tristan, getting a surprised look from him. "Don`t look so surprised. I`ve known Gaheris for all his life and I was very well aware of his life. And the fact that he was popular with women is nothing new to me."

"Let`s just say that whenever I recall his and Medea`s life I find myself… In a complicated situation." Tristan said with a frustration, with Scathach raising an eyebrow at him. "Teacher, I would really not talk about it at the moment."

"Ah, now I remember what this all about." Scathach let out a bit of an amused chuckle. "Young adulthood for Devils is the time when they let loose on their desires. Seeing what Gaheris and Medea were through in their honeymoon must`ve been really frustrating."

"That`s putting it mildly." Tristan admitted. "And… A little saddening, to be completely honest with you, Teacher."

Scathach had no quip for this one, as she could fully understand Tristan right now. It has been 4 months since he last saw both Ravel and Cleria, two Devil Heiresses, whom he deeply loved and cared for. For all it was worth, it was clear for Scathach that Tristan had seen them both already as his wives and the two were answering this with their own devotion to him. Queen of Dun Scaith could understand the longing to see someone whom heart yearned for and desired, as she herself had longed for millennias to lay eyes on the man she had given her heart to, and over these months, she had started to see first glimpses and now a shadow of her beloved, her Gaheris, in Tristan. She could clearly see that Tristan was not just adopting Gaheris` memories and skills, but they were becoming his integral part of being. And Witch of Dun Scaith knew _why_ and how it was happening and was now patiently waiting for the moment, when all pieces of the puzzle fall in place and she will be able to once again feel her heart beating in passion and love.

"Teacher, there is something that I would like to discuss with you." Tristan`s voice brought Scathach out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Since you`ve asked me about Gaheris` memories, there is something you might want to know. Last night, I`ve seen another part of Gaheris` memory."

"And what part did you see this time? His time in Roman Republic, or did you see the Great War between Three Factions?" She asked of him curious.

"Neither, Teacher." Gaheris replied, letting out a sigh and looking at Scathach with serious and… somewhat longing eye. "Those memories… They are of you and him… and your son." Tristan could clearly see a well hidden shock on Scathach`s face.

"Talk. Now." Even though her voice bore no threat or animosity, Tristan could clearly sense the urge and demand coming from Scathach, to which he nodded and began to speak up.

* * *

 **Tir na Lia. Celtic Faction isolated territory. Gaheris` personal residence. 378 BC.**

Warm and nice breeze was blowing, sending the smell of forests, rivers and flowers throughout the entire secluded island, created by Celtic Gods for themselves and their families, as a place where they could seclude themselves away from the affairs. They would sometimes offer place her for their friends and those that have joined them at their own volition or through marriage. Gaheris was one of those very few who were accepted here without any prejudice, having proven himself as someone trustworthy and capable. And along with that, he was a husband and beloved of Scathach of Dun Scaith, having slowly and surely warmed his way to her heart and opened it up to love and care. It was an absolute shock to all of Celts that Queen of Land of Shadows had fallen in love with someone, much less a Devil. But it was nothing… Compared to the news of Scathach bearing Gaheris` child and giving it birth soon.

It was a day that not only Gaheris and Scathach have been waiting, but practically all of their friends and families too, including Gaheris` other wives, like Medea, to whom he had managed to extend her lifespan through quite a powerful magic to that which was comparable to Devils, and Iris Belial and Reyla Phenex, both of whom were exiles from their respective clans and had been raised alongside Gaheris by Lucifer. They were his first loves and lovers, having claimed each other and promised to never fall apart from each other, which was basically equal to marriage. Even though Gaheris had deeply loved them both and wouldn`t hesitate to give his own life for any of them, he was still a Devil and a very attractive person to other ladies, leading to a sizable harem forming around his personal over centuries. Though it could get strange and frustrating at very rare occasions, he was never going to regret his life, nor would he ever turn away from the family he had now. And, soon after he and Scathach had their official wedding, their child came into this world, their son, their Aidan. That was 17 years ago…

Gaheris easily moved around the small ringed arena, avoiding incoming piercing strikes and slashes from Aidan`s spear, occasionally allowing himself to block and parry some of the more dangerous ones to him. It was one of their training duels, with Gaheris training Aidan in wielding a spear, as both of his parents were known as the best masters of spear in known world. With that kind of parentage, it wasn`t too long until their son had began to pick up on his parents` abilities and soon had a spear in his hands. Gaheris couldn`t help but smile at his son, his pride and joy, as he grew up from a little bundle of life and joy into a strong young man, having inherited his father`s crimson hair and mother`s red piercing eyes, along with inheriting their best qualities as well: determination, compassion, honor and courage. Scathach, though not always showing it, was proud for Aidan and loved him with all her heart, even if she had trained him just the same as she did with his father. Medea and Iris had also contributed into upbringing of Aidan, teaching him spell casting and various forms of magic, while Reyla focused her efforts in manners of Aidan and his cultural knowledge. Overall, Aidan had gained all the best his family could provide to him and he took in. Aidan went on to his father with a barrage of piercing attacks with his red spear, with Gaheris easily avoiding and blocking them all, until he found and opening in his son`s defense and exploited it, by moving away from the attack range of his son and striking with a blunt end at his son`s heel, making him fall onto the ground. Gaheris swirled his golden spear in his hand, before moving to Aidan and giving him a hand, which Aidan took with a smile, speaking up.

"And here I thought I`ve had you there, dad." Aidan said with a chuckle, standing up and picking his spear. "How in the world do you always manage to avoid all of my strikes like that?"

"Centuries of experience, battles and wars, as well as your mother`s trainings, Aidan." Gaheris said to him. "Wield a spear for as long as I or your mother did and there will be very few people, capable of matching you in a spear wielding. You have nothing to fret over, Aidan, for you are doing very well, even better than I did in your age. Patience, practice and experience- and one day, even I`ll have to be very careful when fighting against you."

"Like that will ever happen." Aidan let out a sigh. "Dad, you are Underworld`s strongest lancer and one of the world`s best and deadliest. I know for a fact that even Ares is fearful of you. And besides, I would never, ever, raise my spear against you or mother, or anyone of our family." Aidan assured him, getting a smile from Gaheris, who moved closer to his son and hugged him fatherly.

"I know, son. I know that. And… I am proud of you, Aidan." Gaheris said to him, departing from him and looking with proud look. "Aidan, unlike you, my childhood wasn`t as nice and good like yours and my parents weren`t exactly nice to me, as I am sure your mother had told you already."

"Yeah, I`ve heard all about it from her and Lucifer." Aidan admitted. "But, Dad, why would they act like that towards you? I mean, I`ve read that House of Gremory is famous for its kindness, but from what you and the others have told me, plus from that time I saw Zeoticus and Sirzechs, I just don`t get it, why would they be so hostile towards you?"

"To be completely honest with you, I do not know all the aspects about it, but I suspect that it stems from Zeoticus` ambitions and his near obsessive desire for power and influence." Gaheris said to Aidan, with both sitting down on a bench, putting away their spears. "Ambitions, power, desires, greed, envy and jealousy… All of them are always present within the world of Devils, especially among noble houses of 72 Pillars. House of Gremory isn`t exactly the strongest House or the most influential, but it isn`t the weakest either, lying in the middle of power and influence scale of 72 Pillars. It has a good standing in society, resources and stability in growth, something that many noble Houses of Devils would also like to have."

"Then why would Zeoticus want even more than that? From what you told me, he should be pretty happy with the position of House of Gremory?" Aidan asked of him, with Gaheris letting out a sigh.

"Unfortunately, Aidan, what you and I may see as something good, for my father wasn`t something he wanted for himself. Zeoticus, unlike my grandfather and your great-grandfather, is a man that had seen how people with far more power than he live and fare. He was Zekram Bael`s ward in his youth and during his time there, he has been influenced quite strongly by Zekram and his wife, not even realizing that he had basically started to become a pawn in House of Bael`s hands. And once he returned home and assumed the title of Head of House, he has become what he is now, with no small help from my mother, Venelana Bael. Soon after their marriage, they`ve had their firstborn kids, Sirzechs and me. Sirzechs had inherited the abilities of both Houses, as well as vast potential, near unheard of levels of magical reserves, while I turned out to be… defective, when compared to my older twin brother. This created a gap between me and him, which over the years grew larger, larger and ever larger, with my parents taking a side of Sirzechs and placing all hopes, ambitions and attention on him. As for me… I was growing up resentful, bitter, angry at everyone and everything, including myself, for being weak. I would`ve ended up not very well, had I not accidentally met Lucifer and was taught a lesson that has changed my life."

"What lesson, Dad?" Aidan asked of him, with Gaheris chuckling to this one.

"Remember the first thing I taught you when we started your training?" Aidan nodded to it, realizing what he had meant.

"Strength is not a matter of your combined abilities and prodigal talents, but is the culmination of your determination, will and unyieldingness in any dire situation. Once you set your mind on something and put enough effort and then some extra, you can achieve feats that even Gods at times would find impossible. If you want power, than you have to make it yourself, through sweat, pain, time and patience." Aidan recalled it all, with Gaheris nodding to it. "So, all of that power that you have and skills…"

"Were earned through grueling hundreds of years of training, wars, combat, studying and more." Gaheris said to Aidan. "Aidan, my past has taught me a few things not so pleasant lessons, but one that I had learned best from my time with Gremory, was that if I ever to have children, I would never set them apart or divide them by my actions or attention. I vowed that I would love and care for them equally, without any favorites, and I would make sure not to push my own ambitions and ideals onto them. I would only teach them what I had learned and nothing more. My father and mother had pushed their ideals and ambitions onto Sirzechs and left me out, leading me to suffer immensely. I want to do nothing of that kind to you or any of your potential siblings."

"I know, Dad, but why are you telling me this?" Aidan asked of him. "Is it because of that talk I had with Lucifer? About my standing in Devils and Celtic Faction?"

"Yes that is one of the reasons, Aidan. Another one being me wanting to avoid dragging you into a messed up world of Devils` politics and affairs." Gaheris admitted to him. "Aidan, you are half-Devil, which is, I will be completely honest with you, is seen with scorn, disdain and prejudice in my race`s society. But along with that, you are also part deity and human, from your mother`s side, and you have a direct link to Celtic Faction, who are a much better bunch of people to work and live with, to be completely honest with you. You soon will reach full adulthood and neither Scathach nor I will be standing on your way, so you`ll be free to choose whatever path you want, assuming it isn`t a criminal one. What I want for you, Aidan, is to make your own choice about life, without anyone influencing your choices, be it me, your mother, stepmothers or even my own adoptive father. While he also has the best intentions in his heart for you, I can`t help but feel a bit protective about you, in a fatherly way."

"I see what you mean, Dad. And thanks for telling me all this. I think I can understand a few things clearer now." Aidan said to him, as he rose up from the bench and was about to walk away. "Mind if I skip a lesson with Medea? I… I want to take a walk and think all of this through."

"Alright, but only this one time." Gaheris allowed, with Aidan nodding to this one, as he headed towards the forest with a spear in his hand.

"You know that he will still follow you into Underworld, don`t you?" Gaheris let out a sigh, turning his head to face Scathach, who was wearing a light purple dress instead of her usual attire, as she sat on a bench placed her head on her husband`s head. "He has too much of you in his blood, Gaheris. And I can`t help but fear that he`ll land himself into too much troubles if he decides to follow your path. You need to convince him not to follow Lucifer, Gaheris."

"Scathach, as much as I wish I could do that, you and I both know that it won`t be happening, love." Gaheris said to her with a bit of a sad tone. "Aidan has the best qualities of us both in him, but he is also even more stubborn in his determination than you and I put together. Demands and threats would be pointless to him, dear, and I would never steep so low as to use those anyway."

"I know, Gaheris…" Scathach said with a bit of a sad tone in her voice, while a strong and caring hand of her husband hugged her caringly, as they sat there together, enjoying the moment and contemplating of their life.

* * *

 **Back in the present.**

Scathach carefully listened to all that her student and brother of her deceased husband had to say to her. She most certainly had hoped that Tristan wouldn`t receive this memory so soon, but still… It have been ages since Scathach had recalled her more happier time, time when she had a family, a man that loved her and a son, of whom she was the proudest and loved him more than life itself. She had everything that she could not even dream of. Back then, Scathach`s only dream was to find someone who would be able to end her eternal life, life of loneliness and sufferings, life, filled with void and oblivion.

And then, when she had thought she found the only man that could actually end her life… She actually found herself wanting to live, she found a sun that illuminated her void and filled her with warmth. She found Gaheris, a Devil that was unlike any other member of his race: honorable, selfless, dignified and honest with others and himself. He was practically an Angel in the flesh of a Devil, a person that wasn`t selfish for himself, but was selfish for his people, placing the benefit and prosperity of Devils as a race above his own wishes, following an example of Lucifer. Gaheris was brave, determined, but also careful and understanding of others, which has led him to bond with many people. Including Scathach and heal her from her loneliness and void, give her what she could not have even dreamt of-family and love.

And then... She lost it all, to the scumbag that was Sirzechs Gremory and his damned friends, who had the gall to not only betray their leaders and plunge Devils into a civil war, but they`ve destroyed practically all that Gaheris and his Horsemen have been trying so hard to achieve. The single, main objective of the entire formation of Horsemen of Apocalypse was to end Great War for Devils as soon as possible, to protect their people from catastrophic collapse of their society and devastation from fighting with Fallen Angels and Angels. Gaheris and his Horsemen had stood firm in their fight against them all, managing to keep the main battles on the borders of Devils and not letting Angels and Fallen Angels past through their defensive lines. Throughout 6 years of Great War, Devils were able to hold the most powerful position in power, with their defenses as strong as their rare offensives were devastating to other races.

Everything looked like there was soon going to be peace between the Three Factions and Gaheris had even managed to sign up a truce with Azazel and Fallen Angels… Until everything went absolutely horribly wrong, when Lucifer and Biblical God were killed, presumed dead after a battle between the two. After that, everything collapsed, as Anti-Satan Faction rose up from within the noble Houses, being frustrated at the fact of Devils not claiming any lands, slaves and destroying Angels, due to Original Satans decision not to launch any major offensives, with armies and generals soon joining up them. Soon enough, those that were still loyal to Lucifer and Original Satans gathered in Lucifaad, where remaining Horsemen of Apocalypse had prepared to face the full might of 60 Pillars and their armies, led by Sirzechs Gremory and his friends. In what would later would be known by most Factions as " The Miracle at Lucifaad" Horsemen of Apocalypse and three remaining Original Satans have been able to hold the line for 10 days and nights, with all the remaining Loyalists, which included 12 Pillars, 21 Extra Devil Clan and over two and a half million Devils of lower classes, the majority of scientific and magical research corps of Devils and the families of Original Devils, all being teleported out of Lucifaad and Devils` territories, as well as very far away from the entire theater of war, with Gaheris, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan and the rest of Horsemen staying behind and fighting a lost battle, giving up their lives in the end…

With her husband, Gaheris, meeting his final end in arms of Scathach after Sirzechs had mortally wounded him after their fight in Dun Scaith. And as for Aidan, their son, their pride and joy… And all for what? For all those Devils that have betrayed them in a blink of an eye, ungrateful for their lives, for saved countless destruction that would`ve followed if Devils had pursued reckless and rash tactics and strategies. Gaheris, Aidan, Gareth, Merlin, Rayla, Iris, Medea and many others had given their all and more, just to win for Devils the war, but it was not Fallen Angels or the Angels that had defeated Devils, but themselves. Right after the Anti-Satan Faction had dealt with loyalists and basically established a new government, came the time when triumph of Devils` armies and thunder of their might had scattered like wind, as Grigori and Heaven descended upon Devils with their full might, as they had done before, but things were different at that time, as Devils of Anti-Satan Faction had suffered catastrophic losses, losing 24 Pillars, 40 Extra Clans and nearly 61% of general population of Devils` race, and all of that… in just seven months after Original Satans had perished and Gaheris Gremory, Devils` best strategist, frontline commander and most feared warrior and nearly all of the main commanders of fronts, which included Horsemen of Apocalypse, were destroyed. That, coupled with complete disorganization of Pillars and army, lack of central command had cost Devils very dearly. A price, which Scathach still believes was too small for them to pay for what they had done.

Tristan could see how his teacher`s expression has changed, with her spear hand shaking slightly and as well as her entire being, along with small teardrops appearing out of her eyes, as her face became one of sorrow and sadness. He already understood that he struck at a very bad wound of his teacher and he couldn`t blame her for losing her cool. He retained all of the memories and feelings of Gaheris and he could very well tell that between him and Scathach was not just love, but a mutual connection, akin to souls being linked together. Gaheris loved Scathach, not just strongly, but with passion and care, feeling her on an emotional level. Tristan had heard of this from books, where it was written that two lovers with supernatural origin could form a very powerful bond through love, one that allowed them to achieve a form of an empathic telepathy, or something of that kind. And, much to Tristan`s shock, he could actually feel the emotions of Scathach surging through her mind, as well as how deeply devoted and loving she was towards Gaheris. However, that wasn`t the worst of it…

The worst was the fact that Tristan has found out, that along with knowledge, experience and skills, along with a small amount of power from Gaheris, Tristan also was inheriting his past feelings, senses, thoughts, which also included Gaheris` feelings for Scathach, which _by far_ something that Tristan did not want. Each time he looked at Scathach after receiving those memories, Tristan looked at a stunningly beautiful, sensitive and enchanting woman, feeling the same feelings as if he were to look at Cleria, Ravel or at Medusa. It was not just frustrating, but simply maddening, as Tristan couldn`t outright purge away those feelings and sensations he felt in Scathach`s presence. He was starting to think that he was bloody going mad, but at the same time… It was even crazier, but all those memories, sensations, experiences and other stuff- all of that felt natural to Tristan, as if it was his own life, not Gaheris`. And his feelings for Scathach were also his, not that of his dead brother, which was even further frustrating for Tristan. Add in the fact that Scathach had the looks of a goddess and a beauty that would make Ishtar jealous at times and Tristan`s natural physical urges… In other words, it was starting to get harder and harder for him to stay professional and focus at times.

Just as Tristan was about to speak up, the two residents of Dun Scaith, saw how a full sized hologram appeared before them, taking a form of strong-willed looking raven-haired woman, dressed in black battledress and with green like emeralds eyes. Scathach and Tristan immediately recognized this woman, as Scathach had known her for almost eternity, whilst Tristan remembered her from now his memories of Gaheris. Scathach was the first one to speak up, quickly wiping away the traces of tears and her shaken state, regaining her composure.

"Morrigan, what do you want from me? I am in a middle of training and I hate it when someone interrupts me without any good reason, so state your business and be quick about it." Scathach spoke without any care for addressing someone who was, technically, superior to her in rank, though Morrigan didn`t take that as an insult from her expression, as she let out an amused chuckle and looked first at Scathach and then at Tristan, raising her brow at him.

 _"_ _A new apprentice, Scathach? And a Devil of Gremory Clan at that…Curious."_ Morrigan looked judgingly at Tristan, which made him want to shiver, but gained confidence here has restricted him from doing it. _"Hm, he definitely looks like Gaheris and that energy of his, plus strength of spirit… Had I not known better, I would`ve assumed that your husband has risen back to life from grave, Scathach."_

"Morrigan, I am in no mood for gossip and quips. State your business and leave us be. We have a long day ahead of us." Scathach said with stern to Morrigan.

 _"_ _Very well, sorry for being distracted, Scathach."_ Morrigan spoke up now fully serious. _"We have a serious problem on our hands. Three hours ago, we have lost a direct contact with Asgard and all the Gods and Goddesses that were present there at an Annual Mythologies Peace Summit, with Dagda, Lugh and several other Deities of our Faction also being there. And we are also aware of the fact that other Mythological Factions have lost contact with their representatives too, which includes Shinto, Greeks, Egyptians, Indians and also leader of Carmilla Faction of Vampires, Goddess of Blood herself."_ Morrigan informed them, with Scathach and Tristan exchanging concerned looks. _"I`ve sent out my ravens and found out that Asgard is now being besieged by Laufey and his army of Frost Giants, along with an army of demons helping him out. Deities and forces of Asgard are currently holding them off and should be able to deal with them."_

"If that were the case, then you wouldn`t have to call us like that, Lady Morrigan." Tristan noted out, catching a curious look from Goddess of War and Fertility, as well as Scathach`s approving look. "There is something else at play, isn`t there?"

 _"_ _A Devil with good looks, save for that scar on his left cheek, and brains as well. You really are much like Gaheris."_ Morrigan let out an amused chuckle. _"Your apprentice here is right on all accounts, Scathach. Just an hour ago, we`ve been able to regain contact with Asgard and we found out, that Frost Giants and demons are attacking not just from one side, but they are now marching upon Asgard`s capital from a second front. Asgard and Deities are unable to split their forces and deal with that threat at the moment, so Factions have now started to put together a counter-force against those invaders, formed up out of members of our Factions of lower echelons, heroes for hire and volunteers from Factions. It is not much, but that is all that we can field right now at the moment. Scathach, those heroes and warriors are tough and good, but those Frost Giants and demons far outclass them in numbers, so I`ve decided to send you out there. Bring along this apprentice too, I can tell he can also do some serious damage to those bastards while you are out there. Your mission is to hold off those invaders for as long as possible, while our Factions are putting together a full sized counter-force to strike back at Giants and demons."_

"No offence, Morrigan, but even with me out there and whatever heavy hitters those Factions have brought out there, it will be near impossible for us to hold out Giants and demons, especially if they are coming from already established portals an-mass." Scathach said to Morrigan.

 _"_ _I know… Which is why you and others need to hold off those attackers for only at least an hour or two. There is strike force being assembled at this very moment and once they are ready, they will teleport right at your position and establish a full defense."_ Morrigan informed them both, before turning to Tristan. _"And I would like to ask you, Gremory, to not let your feelings about them get in the way of this mission."_

"That is a bit cryptic… But I know how to stay professional." Tristan said to her, with Morrigan turning to Scathach.

"Who is in charge of that strike force you are talking about, Morrigan?" Scathach asked of her.

 _"_ _Horseman of Vengeance, Scathach."_ Morrigan informed her, with Tristan widening his eyes at what he had heard just now, while Scathach was surprised at hearing this one too. _"He… Is also personally involved in this Summit and… We suspect that there is some kind of undercover plot in all this, so be careful. As for you, Tristan Bael, born in House of Gremory… I really hope that he will not kill you when he sees you. Now, you have your orders, Scathach, so go out there and do some major damage to Frost Giants and demons. The portal will take you right into the middle of warzone, so be ready. Good luck."_ Morrigan`s hologram disappeared, with a portal opening up in her place.

"I thought that Gareth was the only living Horseman. Are there others that have survived somehow?" Tristan asked his Teacher immediately afterwards. "And who is this Horseman of Vengeance and why I should fear him, just curious?"

"Most of the Horsemen of Apocalypse are gone now, but some of them actually managed to survive, through one way or another, Tristan." Scathach informed him, turning her eyes to him, looking with full seriousness. "Horseman of Vengeance is one of them, along with being the single one of them that continues his war… Tristan, whatever happens, no matter what transpires, _do not_ even _think_ about fighting him. He is extremely powerful and dangerous to those that are his enemies, and Houses of Gremory and Bael are at the top of his enemy list, so best stand by my side and do not do anything rash."

"I will take your word on that one, Teacher, and I`m not someone to do something rash, as you may know already." Tristan assured her, taking a hold of his spear and summoning up his sword onto his back, as the two began to walk towards the portal, as Scathach has also summoned a set of black scale plated armor, clearly made of scales of dead black dragon. "Any words of encouragement before the fight, Teacher, or a sound advice?"

"Only one thing, Apprentice." She said to him, as they began to pass through the portal. "Keep killing enemies." Was all that Scathach had to say, as the pair passed through the portal and disappeared from Dun Scaith.

* * *

 **Asgard`s Frontier. 10 kilometers east of the Summit place.**

Morrigan didn`t not lie when she said that she will drop Tristan and Scathach right into the middle of battle. Not second after the two teleported into the warzone, Tristan`s energy sensing came into full alert, having been fully trained to act akin to sonar radar for him to know the position of any danger incoming. And this passive technique has immediately saved Tristan from getting impaled by ice spike, as his red spear moved at a great speed, swirling like a red flash and destroying it, before Scathach`s Gae Bolg pierced the Frost Giant`s head and ended him. Tristan didn`t even have time to thank her, as moved to the right, avoiding being bitten by a bloated red horned demon, was about to come after Tristan again. Unfortunately for him, crimson haired Devil was leagues faster, easily regrouping himself and plunging his spear with one hand into demon`s eye , while his torso bent downwards, as an ice sword went past his head. Grabbing with his left hand his sword, Tristan regained his posture and swiftly sliced off the arm of the attacker, with red-eyed ice-skinned Giant crying out in anguish, before being silenced by a another cut at his throat. All this time Tristan still held his spear, plunging it past the skull of a demon and effectively piercing the abdomen of another Frost Giant, before he was extinguished by released red flaming flare, killing nearly all enemies within 10 meters. Tristan regrouped himself, moving his sword back into the sheath and taking his spear with both arms, while Scathach had been easily avoiding and blocking her attackers, piercing them with Gae Bolg with a precision of a god-like surgeon and swiftness of a Calibri. Tristan only took a glancing gaze at her, as he saw a new incoming wave of enemies, nearing several dozen strong. Preparing himself to face them, Tristan channeled his energy to prepare Strengthening and his Power of Destruction, as it most certainly would be needed here.

"KAZIKLI BEY!" Sounded akin to a thunder a familiar voice to Tristan`s ear, before he witnessed something he was not expecting.

Not a moment have the words were sounded, hundreds of black stakes appeared out of the ground, piercing and impaling the entirety of demons and Giants, killing them gruesomely and without mercy, along with those that Scathach had fought just mere second ago, forming up a black wall of impaling stakes right before them. Scathach moved closer to Tristan, as he had regained his cool and turned towards the source of that voice, meeting with his amethyst eye with someone he had not seen for quite a while for him.

"Alexander?" Tristan looked at his Dhampir Rook, as he glanced at the man who rescued him, moving away his spear and walking closer to him.

"Tristan, by Carmilla, it is so good to see friendly face at last!" Valois grinned with his sharpened tooth, grabbing an extended hand of Tristan and shaking it. "Can`t leave us for 4 days and I`m already in all sorts of trouble. Looking great, by the way. Your right side of the face is all healed up I see, and with a new scar on it as well."

"Speak for yourself, 4 days. I haven`t seen your Dhampir ass in 4 months." Tristan smiled to him. "Anyway, what are you doing out here? Are you Carmilla`s escort? And those stakes are your doing?"

"Yeah, me and my mom are here as her escort and guards. Not a day home and I`ve managed to get on mom`s concert, bombarded by her care and questions, then also nearly molested by grandma and only then we got here. As for this spear, it`s a Kazikli Bey, Vlad the Third`s sacred weapon and symbol of his power over Wallachia, which also allows me to control those stakes you saw just now. Pretty neat, don`t you think?"

"Bloody hell yeah." Tristan agreed, as the sounds of another incoming wave, larger than the previous once were incoming towards them. "Looks like they are sending their new party here. Alex, please tell me that you are fit for battle and are there anyone friendly close by?"

"I`m combat ready and eager, but my stakes need a minute to recharge, can`t just spam them out of my ass for now." Alexander said, as he took a combat position, with Tristan and Scathach close to him as well. "And the others are due to arrive shortly; I just went ahead of them, got a bit carried away, but they`ll be here soon."

"Hope they will be here as you`ve said, Dhampir." Scathach took up a combat position and prepared for next round.

"Alright, I`ll strike at them first and get their attention. Teacher, back me up if you don`t mind with runes. Alexander, recharge your stakes and join up, activate that Sacred Gear of yours too. I`m off!" Tristan gave away orders in a commanding voice, as he suddenly disappeared in flash of red lightning.

'He`s getting more and more of Gaheris` leading persona…' Scathach mentally noted, as her freed hand began quickly cast up the runes towards her opponents.

'Tristan sure knows how to give away orders. Not that I complaining.' Alexander said in his mind, before speaking to his eternal partner. "Alright, time to go wild, Apophis."

 **[I hear you, Alex. Primordial Eclipse, activate!]** Spoke up the soul of Apophis, as Alexander`s cloak he wore began to exude black smock and itself became pitch black and even morphed a bit. **[All is working well, but I don`t recommend you activating Balance Breaker, and especially your Cruenta Regalia. At your level of power you won`t be able to sustain well.]**

"Let`s hope I won`t have to." Alexander noted out to his partner.

Just as Alexander had activated his Sacred Gear, Tristan materialized right in the air, having used Mana Burst to jump upwards and position himself above his enemies, seeing that there were at least a hundred and fifty of Frost Giants and demons moving towards them and that is just in bound. Without wasting any more breath, he used his Demonic energy to propel himself right towards the crowd of enemies, smashing into them akin to a magical bomb, sending away at landing a wave of Power of Destruction, fused with Demonic fire that he has gained from Gaheris. Just as he landed, Tristan didn`t waste any time, moving out of the smocking crater into the open combat, piercing a skull of demon with his spear, killing him instantly. Releasing his spear from demon`s body, Tristan began to twirl and swirl it like a hurricane in his hands, with its blade finding targets in throats, torsos and more of Giants and demons. Maintaining his cool and constantly moving around, Tristan was able to avoid getting hit, while also delivering piercing strikes at his opponents, while Scathach was supporting him with her fire and wind runes, and Alexander has also joined the fray, practically crushing through the opposition, as enemies kept incoming towards them.

Suddenly, as Tristan had plunged his spear into another 3-metered Giant, he grabbed his spear and his friend pushed red haired Devil onto the ground, making Tristan released his spear and managing not to fall on to soil. He quickly regained his composure, just in time when his attacker had begun to income at him for attack. Easily avoiding his slashing ice sword, Tristan moved right towards him, with his right fist engulfed in Flames of Destruction, as he called a fusion of fire and Destruction, slammed into Giant`s face, destroying it and crushing his skull. Without losing his momentum, Tristan evaded a hound-like demon trying to bite off his head, giving it an axe kick into the head and destroying it`s throat, while his right hand gotten a hold of his spear and immediately used it to slash off half of a grey`s humanoid demon`s head. Just as Tristan had gotten a double hold of his spear, a barrage of red arrows began to land at his enemies, piercing their skins and killing them, and a familiar red lighting flashed at his eyes, slashing at a blinding speed at least seven Giants and demons. Grinning up, Tristan brought up his red spear, focusing his Power of Destruction in it, sending it out in a slashing motion through his spear, destroying a large company of incoming enemies. Taking a moment of relief, Tristan turned around and looked at the reinforcements that have arrived, speaking up.

"Always know when to make an entrance, don`t you, Morgan?" Tristan spoke up to his former Teacher, Morgan Pendragon, who stood before him, dressed in her silver steeled armor with red features, Clarent in her hands.

"Tristan? The bloody heck are you doing here?" Morgan`s helmet moved away from her face, looking at her scarred former apprentice. "And since fucking when did you start using a spear as a weapon?"

"I`m here doing what you originally taught me: killing monsters." Tristan answered her, easily moving away from another hound demon and easily slashing it down with his spear. "And as for spear, found out I have a talent with it as well as with swords. Now, how about we get back to work!" Tristan was almost interrupted by a Giant trying to grab his throat, only to be met with an ice cracking punch into the stomach, enhanced with Destruction.

"Just don`t fall behind, redie! Archer, Rosseweisse, Diarmuid, Galahad, get your asses to work here!" Morgan shouted out commands, as her helmet moved back into her head and closed up, beginning to flare up with her energy alongside Tristan.

"Understood, Morgan!" Shouted out a white-haired tanned young man, dressed in red and black and holding up a bow, aiming it.

"I`ll provide fire support from above." Spoke up a white haired young Valkyrie, with light blue eyes and dressed in a battle armor of Asgard, taking up to the skies and begging to cast her runes.

"I`m right behind you, Morgan, Tristan!" Diarmuid clashed his way through the incoming demons and Giants, fighting alongside Alexander, whose fangs were bared deep in the throat of one of the higher demons and sucking away his blood, gaining more and more power from him.

"Will do, Morgan!" Said a muffed voice of a young man, fully enclosed in black like night armor, with red visor, wielding a long great sword of Holy origin, as black smock was coming out of him, as he slammed into enemies and slashed his way with his greatsword.

Morgan and Tristan brought up their weapons in the battle postures, blasting away from their spot in combined red flash. They slammed into next wave of enemies akin to twin storms, lightning and flames dancing around them, as their weapons clashed against demons and Frost Giants, striking them down without mercy, as Clarent slashed all that stood close to its master, and Tristan`s spear stroke at a great speed and precision. The battle was on now, as red arrows and bright blue beams of energy rained down upon demons, with Alexander Valois` shadows materializing as piercing fangs and draining nearby enemies of their blood, as he slashed or simply crushed with brute force his opponents. Scathach and Diarmuid showed a full specter of their twin spears mastery, moving like wind and slashing and piercing enemies like hurricane. Galahad was like monster of its own, as he mercilessly slashed his way through demons and Giants, almost fully avoiding hit, as his black armor protected him and didn`t hinder him in any way, making him look like a deadly black cyclone. Morgan was like a wild great storm, crushing and destroying all that stood at its way without any mercy, Clarent not stopping to flare and lightning coming out her entire being, striking all that stood near. Tristan moved with speed of a Calibri and power of a dragon, flames erupting from his spear, melting and burning it`s enemies, slashed, pierced and destroyed by sheer brute force. Right here, in the middle of a battle, he was now fully using all that he had at his hands and in possession, as his greatly increased powers allowed him to dominate his opponents, as they kept coming and coming towards the small group of heroes that stood in their way.

The battle continued for the next hour, with demons and Frost Giants coming at defenders with all they could muster, throwing more and more forces at the enemies. Tristan and his allies were holding the line for as long as they could, but even they were not invincible and were to soon reach their limits. Fortunately, the longer they fended off their enemies, the more allies were arriving towards them, as soon, a white long haired demi-Dragon with bluish eyes, a descendant of Fafnir`s Slayer, Siegfried with Demonic Sword Balmung, joined the battle, as he slashed and pierced his way through enemies. Their defenses were bolstered when Galahad`s little sister, Mashu, a purple haired young girl with amethyst eyes, moved to them with her Divine Shield, Lord Camelot, protecting those that had nearly fallen and giving them time to recover. Fire was raining down upon enemies as if sent by Sun itself, when pale white haired young looking man, covered in golden armor, released arrows from his golden bow, showing power of Karna, descendant of Soryu and original Hero of Charity. For those that were injured and managed to get into cover of Archer, Karna and Rosseweisse, they were treated by a young kind girl with lavender purple hair and same colored eyes, healing her allies with her Twilight Healing and striking enemies down with her ancient Greek based magic, created by Medea herself and now being used by her namesake. Curses, hexes and powerful Senjutsu techniques were raining down upon demons and Frost Giants, as Tamamo no Mae, legendary Kitsune and Vanguard of Amaterasu, casted her spells. Holy Light of Biblical God was coming to light, as True Longinus revealed its full power in hands of Cao Cao, it`s current bearer and user. In the heat of battle, two young girls Exorcists were fending off the attackers, with Holy Swords Durandal and Ascalon in play, as Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou, apprentices of Church and users of those weapons, were holding their ground at side of their teacher, Griselda Quarta, slashed her way with Joyeuse, Holy Sword of Charlemagne, in play, while bayonets and Bible passages rained down upon unholy enemies, with Paladin of Church, Alexander Anderson, joining the fray. All of them were holding off the invaders and even if their combined might was trumping over might of Giants and demons, numbers and ferocity of invaders was starting to take over the battlefield. Even if they could hold off their enemies for hours long, they would soon still be overrun.

And then, in a moment when it seemed like the end was soon to start, as exhausted and tired heroes were about to fall back, up in the air, opened up a large, hundreds of meters in radius, blood red portal opened up. And from it, hellfire rained and stroke it invaders and demonic, punishing those that were invading Asgard and leaving away those that defended it from them. In mere minutes, Frost Giants and demons were crumbled and fleeing away from them, chased by hellfire all the way back them. Once the battle was over, Tristan and others allowed themselves to breathe a sigh of relief, while he and Scathach moved to see who saved their skins just now. As he was past his comrades in arms, he saw before him a line of clad black armored warriors, fully closed in black demonic steel, spears in their arms with shields, swords at their sides. Their lines stood perfectly still and ideally correct, showing an iron discipline, while their banners displayed the sigil that was very well known to Tristan, as he whispered away, in semi-shocked state.

"Old Satan Faction…" He muttered out loud, as he stood right in front of an army of Old Satan Faction`s Devils.

"True Satan Faction, to be more precise, Gremory." Tristan`s and Scathach`s eyes widened, as they both turned to face it`s bearer, recognizing it immediately, both recalling it with fondness.

As the ranks of disciplined Devils stepped away, giving their commander way, Scathach and Tristan laid eyes upon a young looking man, with short messy crimson hair, red blood eyes, dressed in black scaled armor, holding in his hand a golden long-bladed spear with a cross guard on it. He moved strongly and without any weakness shown, stopping right in front of Scathach and Tristan, as he was followed by a silver haired girl, a white scaled armor on her and wings of light out in open. Scathach was the first one to speak up.

"Aidan." She addressed her son, Aidan Gremory, legendary warrior of Devils, son of Gaheris and Scathach, Commander of True Satan Faction`s forces and Horseman of Vengeance.

* * *

 **Phew, another good one, hope you liked this one.**

 **As you can see, I`ve decided to make up a mini arc here, just a couple of chapters, but it will have a major impact on future events. And we already are thrown into serious actions, as we have 18 bloody characters already in battle and barely surviving it (technically…), all being saved by Aidan Gremory, son of Horseman of War and Horseman of Vengeance himself. Expect this arc to be action-packed and also more of an exploration as well into True Satan Faction, clandestine plots, along with Aidan and Tristan`s relations. Also, I`m promising you, that by the end of this arc, Tristan`s peerage is gonna get pretty much fully settled (sorry to all of those that I couldn`t accommodate, I simply couldn`t go against my nature of Fate fan), along with a new harem member, and some serious revelations about Tristan`s connection to Gaheris. Oh, and expect more information on Horsemen of Apocalypse and even a battle between the two of them. Who is the second one? Here is a hint to those that know: this character is a light weight when it comes to alcohol and can be a bit of a troublemaker when drunk.**

 **Also, to all those that may be wondering why the hell is Tristan so good:**

 **1 He`s got a training of Morgan and Scathach.**

 **2 Gaheris` battle experience and expertise are integrating into him, basically becoming part of him, along with his powers and skills, but not all strength.**

 **3 His magical, physical and spiritual reserves are much higher and more potent due to them having been increased from his training in Dun Scaith.**

 **Now, I hope you`ll all comment, leave a review on the chapter, suggestions, question and other stuff, as I really love them all.**

 **Next time: Horseman of Vengeance faces Red Storm; Assaults intensify; Vengeance meets Demise.**

 **See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Asgard. Main frontier.**

The battlefield has gone silent after a few hours of intense and nearly unstoppable battle between Frost Giants, supported by demons, and a rag tag group of heroes, hired blades, Exorcists, a Goddess, Youkai, Dhampir and even a Devil, who not only was fighting the hardest, but also was able to give some form of coherent work to the group as of whole, ordering around while in the heat of battle. Of course, many of those that arrived weren`t exactly eager to follow orders from a Devil, especially considering that he had basically no right to order around. This led the battling heroes to act disorganized and nearly gotten half of them killed at the start.

However, as the battle was heating up and enemies were starting to get more and fiercer, even Griselda Quarta and Alexander Anderson had to swallow up their pride and start working together with everyone else in order to survive, and soon enough, an unspoken trust was formed between the warriors and combatants, one that has allowed them to survive and meet with the reinforcements, and their commander, who single-handily eliminated the entire army of attackers with his sheer might in magic. This, fortunately, has given heroes time to rest up and tend to the wounds, but it has also immediately brought up a new and possibly even more serious problem to the table.

Tristan`s eye surveyed the disciplined line of black armored warriors, all of whom were soldiers of True Satan Faction, or as it was known among Devils` general public, Old Satan Faction, the insurgents and rebel that refused to submit to the new government and bow down before the Four Great Satan Kings. Most sources of information that Devils had depicted Old Satan Faction as a disorganized and relatively weak Faction, one that wasn`t posing much of threat to Devils` society. Tristan, to his own shame, actually believed that to be correct, but now… He could clearly say that government`s propaganda was no longer holding any validity over him, especially considering that from the feel of those soldiers, they were all a High-Class Devil and higher, trained equipped, prepared and ready for combat, and capable of beating any High-Class Devil that Tristan knew of in one on one. And they were here in number, as Tristan`s energy sensing detected that before him stood not just some company, but an army numbering 5000 Devils, with their commander, Aidan Gremory, Horseman of Vengeance, son of Gaheris and Scathach, half-Devil and half-God, as Tristan had felt, leading them, wielding enough power to battle even Sirzechs Lucifer. And now, he was looking at Tristan with his crimson eyes, closely examining him, with Tristan feeling a tiny amount of killing intent coming from him. As Scathach stepped closer, she moved herself to stand in between her newest apprentice and her son, speaking up to him.

"Aidan." She addressed her son, gaining his attention. "Why are you here? And what business does True Satan Faction have with the Annual Mythologies Summit?"

"Business of utmost importance to our future and safety, mother." Aidan spoke to her in a neutral tone, moving his gaze from her towards Tristan again. "What I would like to know is what Tristan Bael, son of Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Bael, brother to Sirzechs Gremory, is doing here of all places? Last I heard, you were on a remote training base of House of Bael, preparing for an upcoming False Satans Tournament ."

"You are awfully well informed about me, Aidan." Tristan noted out, while the rest of the participants of battle began to gather closer to them. "I can assure you, I`ve had no intentions of coming here in the first place here today."

"And yet, here you are, in Asgard, right in the middle of a war zone, fighting alongside all of them and protecting what is essentially a foreign country and government of other mythologies." Aidan noted out, gripping his spear more tightly. "And now, here you are, a brother of a usurper and a traitor, standing before one of the remaining Horseman of Apocalypse and a man that has lost his father to your brother. So tell me, Tristan Bael: is there any particular reason as to why I shouldn`t just kill you right here and now?" Aidan asked him, with a murmur going among the others, while Scathach decided to speak up.

"Aidan, Tristan is my apprentice and he has my protection." She spoke with force, but that didn`t gain her son`s attention. "I will not let you hurt him."

"Of all the people, I would never have expected you to start defending a Devil, especially from the same House that killed my father, mother." Aidan spoke to her, finally turning his gaze towards her. "This begs the question: why is he so important to you, mother?"

"He is not like the other Devils, Aidan." Suddenly, Morgan Pendragon decided to speak up, taking a place near her former apprentice. "He may`ve been born a Gremory and Bael, but in spirit, moral and honor, he is nothing like the rest of Gremory and Baels. And if that`s not enough for you, than I can vouch for him. Plus, you still owe me for that one time I`ve helped you and your Faction out, so do me a favor and lay off of Tristan." Somehow, Tristan and a few others weren`t all that surprised that Morgan knew Aidan.

Aidan seemed to have actually listened to her words, turning his head back to Tristan, moving close to him and passed his mother. Standing just a few steps away from each other, Aidan spoke up to Tristan.

"It`s the first time I see Morgan and my mother defend a Devil, especially such as yourself." Aidan admitted to Tristan. "However, I am yet to hear what you have to say, Tristan Bael."

"Had you really wanted to kill me, you would`ve done so when you`ve showed up and destroyed those Frost Giants and demons with your Hellfire Purgatory." Tristan could see a ghost of a surprise on Aidan`s face at the fact that Tristan knew this spell, which he had remembered from Gaheris. "And it wouldn`t be all that difficult for you, as I can tell that you could go toe to toe with Devils` strongest and kill them with no sweat. Someone of my caliber is clearly no match to you, which starts to beg the question: why didn`t you kill me, especially given the fact of my blood relations to your worst enemies." Aidan judgingly looked at Tristan for a second… until his golden spear suddenly appeared at Tristan`s throat and was dangerously close to cutting it, which brought shock to some of the people here.

"I am going to ask you three questions. Answer truthfully and without any avoidance, and you`ll live, but lie or try to move away from question, and then you know what will happen. Trying to deceive me is futile, as I`ll sense you trying to lie from a mile away." Aidan said to him, with Scathach glaring at her son and preparing to stop this non-sense. "Now, where have you been the very last 4 months of your life?"

"Dun Scaith, missing 4 days in this world." Tristan truthfully replied, showing little to no signs of fear.

"Do you know anything about the assault on Asgard and why it is happening?"

"Nothing. I only tagged along with Teacher after Morrigan teleported us here. I simply… flowed with the action and ended up here. I can only guess, by the fact of your and Exorcists` presences that this Summit also has a second purpose to it."

Aidan glanced at the silver-haired girl, who had given him a firm nod, as a small communication circle dispelled from her ear. Commander of True Satan Faction forces turned back to face Tristan, moving his spear`s blade to the Devil`s flesh, with the edged steel tearing it just the tiniest bit, drawing out a little blood. Scathach was about to reprimand her son, but then he suddenly put away his spear and nodded to Tristan, who let out a relieved sigh, whipping away the blood of his throat and sweat. Aidan spoke up once again.

"It is the first time I meet a truthful member of House of Gremory. Never thought that I would live to see the day, and yet…" Aidan sounded somewhat amused, turning to his mother. "Don`t worry, mother. I won`t kill him, especially since he is actually honest with me. It is a rare quality among the Devils who are under Usurpers` reign. And since our intelligence has just confirmed that you are speaking the truth, I don`t see much of a point to kill you. At least, for now."

"And my word to you wasn`t enough from the start, Aidan?" Scathach asked of her son. "Have you lost trust in your own mother?"

"With Sirzechs and the rest of his cavalcade of idiots and schemers, you can never be too sure, mother. While he may`ve won your trust, he could`ve been in league with Sirzechs behind your back and plotting something. What often appears to be an open book may hide far more secrets than it originally seems." Aidan stated to her. "I`ve learned that the hard way and I am not going to make the same mistake twice, especially with those of Gremory and Bael bloodlines. Now, I see that you and your makeshift company have been holding pretty well so far. Impressive, considering the general situation that is upon Asgard now…"

"Then would you care to elaborate us on that? And while we are at it, I can`t help but shake of the feeling that there`s far more goin on than originally seems, especially with Horseman of Vengeance, current White Dragon Emperor and a descendant of Lucifer, a whole army of your men here _and_ two of the top tier Exorcists and Paladins of the Church in here." Morgan spoke up, looking around at them all. "Usually, I would`ve pictured you all here going at each other`s throats, but never actually working together. So, what`s the deal, Aidan?"

'The white-haired girl is the White Dragon Emperor? She must be a half-Devil and half-Human then.' Alexander mentally spoke to himself, before deciding to check in with his partner. 'Apophis, can you tell if she is really who I think she is?'

 **[She is, Alex. That white Scale Mail and the aura of White One are without a doubt belongs to Albion and his Longinus, Divine Dividing.]** Apophis stated to his partner through their mental link, before continuing. **[However, she and you are not the only ones here with a Dragon Type Sacred Gear. That black knight with Arondight, Galahad, also has a Sacred Gear with a Dragon in it. In fact, I think I know which Dragon is inside of his, from the energy I`m sensing away from him.]**

'Hm, the armor is black and it does give away a strange signature of energy and… Wait a second, I`m either going nuts, or has Galahad absorbed Demons` energy while in battle?' Alexander asked himself mentally. 'If I recall correctly, there was one dragon with such ability, but he was later taken down by Indra and his soul split into several parts… Galahad has one of Vritra`s Sacred Gears, Apophis'

 **[Most certainly, yes. And I even now remember seeing this particular Sacred Gear from long past, when one of my first hosts crossed paths with a bearer of this Sacred Gear. It is called Cursed Lorica, an Armor-type Sacred Gear, capable of absorbing the incoming energy from enemy attacks and use it to strengthen the bearer through it. It is similar to Primordial Eclipse and Divine Dividing in our regard, but it is fundamentally different in all other aspects, such as Eclipse`s absorption of life energy and Dividing`s regulation of energy.]** Apophis said to Alexander. **[It is also the strongest Sacred Gear of Vritra, as it houses the very core of the Black Prison Dragon. From the energy I am sensing from Galahad, he has enough experience to utilize it flawlessly and that is not his Balance Breaker yet. It must be a Sub-Species, like the one we use.]**

'Interesting… The day keeps getting better and better by the minute.' Alexander said to himself in his mind, just in time for Aidan to turn to Alexander and give him a curious eye for a second, before answering Morgan`s question.

"As you are all aware, Asgard was attacked by Frost Giants and demons, right in the middle of Mythologies Summit, with nearly all magical communications being immediately cut off with the outside world. However, several of Gods were able to send out the SOS signal and inform of what was happening, leading to you being deployed here." Aidan recited what everyone knew already. "And while this assault of Frost Giants and demons may seem to be a normal occurrence, given their aggressiveness and hatred towards Asgard, there are a couple of things in this particular invasion that do not make sense, when you think about it, such as Frost Giants and demons actually working together and in tandem and also this magical isolation as well." That gotten some murmurs from the people, until Siegfried taken the word.

"He is correct. Frost Giants and demons are opposing forces and clash with each other on more occasions than with Asgard." Siegfried knew so from his experience. "Along with that, demons are essentially wild beasts, driven by bloodlust and instincts, incapable of working alongside with anyone. But here… They had organization, some form of discipline even and coordination. It can only happen if a Higher Demon, like Surtr, controls them. But there are none left anymore, not after Thor personally destroyed them."

"Yes, Siegfried is correct, and Laufey would never agree to work with those beasts in the first place, as they`ve killed a great number of Frost Giants." Rosseweisse added up. "And this magical blockade and also the fact they are able to transport so many of them are not Laufey`s work, as he simply has no power to open large enough portals to transport forces here, especially in two separate positions. The only person to ever be able to achieve this would be Loki, God of Mischief and Treachery, but even he wouldn`t be able to control demons to such great extent."

"Yes, you are both correct in all cases. Now, as for the presence of Exorcists and me here…" Aidan let out a sigh. "The Annual Mythologies Summit this year has a second purpose to it. One that is a secret all that are not involved, including the representatives of this Summit from Mythologies, or at least it was a secret. On this Summit, aside from Gods and Goddesses from all Mythologies from across the world, also came representatives of True Satan Faction, led by Katerea Leviathan, and Heaven, led by Seraph Gabriel, with a purpose."

"What kind of purpose do you mean, Horseman?" Tamamo asked of him, but instead, Alexander Anderson took the word.

"To sign an official peace treaty between Heaven and True Satan Faction, ending the hostilities between the Holy followers of God and Jesus Christ and the heathen brethren that this Horseman associates himself with." Anderson said to everyone, bringing shock to everyone, as this was something unheard of, while he turned to face Aidan. "And I would like to add that, unlike Great Seraphim Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel, I personally would rather drive my blades through your black heart than shake hands with someone of your kind, Devil. However, for the benefit of the Church and God, I shall sheath my blades away from you, until, that is, you betray us."

"Would be surprised if it were any other way, Bayonet." Aidan noted out, turning back to everyone else. "As you can see, with this originally secret information now being unveiled to you, this whole invasion and it`s interesting details start to take a different light."

Tristan couldn`t help but fully agree with Aidan in this one, as what he has just told them was an event of colossal importance and nearly immeasurable consequences. True Satan Faction has always been at odds not just with the current government and its members, but also with Fallen Angels and Angels of Heaven as well, as the Great War has technically continued to this day and no official peace treaty was signed. Along with True Satan Faction, the rest of the Devils were also still at war with Angels, which was obvious, given the fact they were of one race. However, if True Satan Faction and Heaven were ready to sign up a peace treaty… It would shift the balance of power in Underworld towards True Satan Faction, as they would have not just dealt with a threat of Angels, but also gained them as an ally in war against Sirzechs` Faction. Along with that, if rumors about Azazel are correct, then he would join up with Heaven and True Satan Faction and help them deal with Sirzechs, if not to be the next target of both his enemies, then to finally end the conflict. Aidan was correct: this invasion has taken a completely different appear to him, but there were still questions that needed answering, so he spoke up.

"Yes, this does make sense, but there are still a few things that we need to clear up." Tristan stated to Aidan. "One: who exactly is behind this entire invasion? Two: how are they capable of controlling the demons? And three: how are we going to deal with them?"

"Hah, now those are correct questions, Tristan." Aidan actually chuckled, as he picked up his spear and began to move through the crowd near them. "Come with me, and we`ll see exactly what are the answers on all of those questions. The rest of you as well, follow me." And the entire group did so, following after Aidan.

As they moved, Horseman of Vengeance allowed himself to cast a few glances at another red haired Devil that he was intent on killing just a couple of minutes ago. Even though it has been two millennias, Aidan could never forget his father and all that he has done for him, all of his teachings and ideal engraved in Aidan and lived on through thick and stone, despite all that he has faced. From Gaheris, Aidan has learned the importance of adaptability in war and peace, need of intelligence and significance of tactical and strategic knowledge over your enemies. Because of this, as well as his own military experience, Aidan has been keeping a very close eye on all things that have been happening in Devils` society, through a network of spies, infiltrators and scouts, as well as carefully hidden double agents that remained among Devils since the exodus of True Satan Faction from Lucifaad. They were some of the main supporters of True Satans and also served as recruiters of those that sympathized with True Satan Faction and wanted things to be different and better. These double agents would seek them out and recruit these unhappy elements into the organization, after careful studying of their profiles and lives. Aidan, being one of five main leaders of True Satan Faction, also was informed of all potential recruits and people that could pose a serious threat to them. And Tristan Gremory, now Bael, was among the people, that Aidan`s most trusted friend and ally has informed of, believing that he could potentially become a powerful member of their Faction.

After such recommendations, Aidan took interest in Tristan, carefully studying him and watching his every move. Due to the involvement of Clans Bael and Gremory in entire Devil Civil War, Aidan had more than enough reasons to destroy them both without any regret and hesitation, but his informant and source claimed, that Tristan Gremory was a completely different man, nothing like his father Zeoticus or brother Sirzechs. In fact, by all accounts, he was someone who possessed quite a number of qualities that Aidan had seen in a few persons in his lifetime, the most significant one of them being his own father, Gaheris. And while he could see the physical resemblance between the two, seeing also a mental resolve and similarities on such a level, when Aidan threatened Tristan, plus his mother openly defending him… This Devil was certainly someone very unusual and unique, but that didn`t mean that Aidan was still willing to fully trust him for the fun of it. No, 2 millennias of Great War and Devil Civil War that Aidan continued to wage have made him a cautious and careful person. He`ll continue to keep a very close eye on Tristan and, after he knows what is the deal with him, he`ll decide, what to do with him.

The group soon reached the ridge of a hill, standing on top of it and overseeing several miles of land. And not too far away from them all, just barely over a mile away, they could see a gigantic magical portal, pouring out of it dozens and dozens of Frost Giants and demons, all of whom were massing up and forming a large army, prepared to march upon them all and smash through the defenses. Tristan looked over at the amassing forces, speaking up.

"They`ve figured out that defenses will hold against a wave attack, so now they are concentrating as much forces as possible to break through." Tristan said, using his augmented energy sensing as well. "I can feel well over 10000 Frost Giants and demons out there, but along with that… I also sense that there is someone else there." Tristan closed up his eyes and concentrated, with Scathach and Aidan looking at him curiously. "Hm… I can feel Asgardian magic, similar to Rosseweisse`s, but stronger… Much more powerful and much more potent… And it is mixed with Frost Giants` energy as well."

"It must be Loki, no doubt about it." Rosseweisse spoke up. "Then he is the one who is responsible for this transgression."

"Perhaps, but he might also be only a part of a bigger ploy." Aidan spoke up, placing a hand on Tristan`s shoulder. "Do you sense someone else out there?"

"Yes… It`s a familiar energy… No, there are to energy signatures, both of which are familiar to me, closely." Tristan said, as he enhanced his power further, until his single eye opened up widely and he exclaimed. "Damn it… Is he insane, sending these two out here and even taking part in this?!" Tristan said seemingly no one, with Scathach and others raising his brow up, but Aidan instead simply turned towards the enemies, deciding to utilize his own energy sensing.

A second later, his left hand gripped his spear tightly, a low growl escaped from his throat and his red eyes opened up again, as he spoke up.

"Demise… Out of all the damned bastards, it has to be her." Aidan said out loud, as he turned to face Tristan with a knowing face. "You are right, Tristan. Once the word gets out about who is involved in this entire invasion, there will be hell to pay for this. And this time, Devils will not just suffer, oh no. They will be annihilated without a trace of mercy. And Sirzechs, that damned idiot, has practically ensured about it with his decision."

"Yeah, there can`t be any other alternative for Mythologies when they find out who organized it all." Tristan said in shocked voice. "A total extermination… All for the universal stupidity of just four persons… Damn it…"

"Yes… Which is why we`ll have to cover it up." Aidan suddenly said to Tristan, making him look with shock at Aidan. "True Satan Faction`s top priority is the restoration of a legitimate government and elimination of usurpers, not a mass genocide of our own kin. Low Class and Mid Class, as well as Extra Devils and those that have nothing to do with the Civil War do not deserve to be destroyed for mistakes of Usurpers, and I would shame not only myself, but also my father and all of my comrades that defended Devils during the Great War. Which is why I`m going to deal with those bastards and fix the damn thing before Devils face an extermination at the hands of combined coalition of World`s Mythologies."

"Pardon my surprise, but I was under the impression that your Faction would rather burn all other Devils to ashes, rather than save them." Tristan said to Aidan.

"Do not believe all of propaganda that you hear, Tristan. I can assure you that I, as well as the other leaders of True Satan Faction, would love nothing more than to take back what is ours and avenge those that have fallen from treachery. However, extermination of majority of our race is out of question for us. Devils had come too close to the point of complete destruction in the past and we do not want it to get even worse." Aidan said to Tristan with firm belief. "However, do not assume that I am not willing to make sacrifices. If I have to, I`ll personally destroy the remaining Pillars that have joined Sirzechs in his revolt, if it means the survival of Devils as a race."

"You know, I`ve once heard that Devils as a race are near extinct, but I always believed it to be just non-sense." Tristan said off hand, with Aidan letting out an amused chuckle.

"Those idiots and twats from revolted Pillars would say that. For them and usurpers, Devils are just them, nothing more and nothing less. The rest of the race, Low Class and Extra Clans are sub-Devils, slaves and workhorse, cannon fodder, who can`t even hope of having a better life than now, all thanks to Evil Pieces that Ajuka Beelzebub has created." Aidan stated to Tristan, turning to him. "Believe me when I say this, Tristan: there is a lot of wrong with Devils and its current leadership is as corrupted as it is utterly incompetent. My father has fought, bled and killed for our race`s survival during the Great War, and even when he was ultimately betrayed, when generals have turned on us… Even then his top priority was the survival of our race. That is the main reason why True Satan Faction exists… Anyway, we have no time to waste." Aidan turned to rest of the group and addressed them. "Listen up, people! Tristan and I have identified our enemies` commanders and I have their location. I am going to teleport to their position, take the fight to them, but I won`t be able to defeat them alone. My army will deal with Frost Giants and demons, so I won`t have to worry about them, but the combined strength of the enemy commanders is enough to take me down. I need your help to defeat them. I will be able to teleport 11 persons with me, nothing more or less, because of the magical interference from portal, the rest of you will have to stay behind and hold the front with my forces. I won`t lie: it will be the toughest battle in your life and chance of casualties is the highest. However, I`ve witnessed firsthand, how less than 20 men and women here have held off an army, outnumbering them 15 to 1, giving up not an inch of land beneath you and fighting beyond your limits. I`ve fought in countless battles and taken part in more than 60 wars of differing origin, and if I had to choose with whom to go the next war, I would only pick you out all warriors, because you are some of the best goddamn fighters I`ve seen in my life!" Aidan inspired the people before him, as he turned to Tristan and asked of him. "I am going to be battling with your own kin, but I will ask you of this: will you come with me and fight them?"

Tristan looked in the eyes of Gaheris` son and the fatherly feelings of Gaheris got some hold over him, a feeling of pride and joy at the sight of Aidan inspiring people to a battle, telling them what awaits them and yet leading them to side with him, as murmurs and whispers have grown into shouts and cries of anticipation before battle. Even Scathach, who rarely showed any emotion, looked proudly at her and Gaheris` son, who showed himself as a true commander. And Tristan, feeling the bond of Gaheris and Aidan, sensing an amount of adoration and respect to essentially his enemy, as well as irresistible urge to do what was right, even if it meant going against his own family, couldn`t help but give one answer.

"I will." Tristan said to Aidan, who let out a small smile.

"Then you`ll lead them in a fight. I`ll focus on the most dangerous of the three, while you and others deal with the other two." Aidan said to him. "Whom to take I`ll also leave up to you, but make sure to bring those that will win the upcoming fight. I`ll have a few words with my forces." Aidan said to Tristan, as he moved towards his black clad army, while one eyed crimson-haired Devil turned to the heroes and defenders that he fought alongside with this entire time.

"Alright, you`ve heard what Horseman has said to us just now. We will be going up against a Norse God and two Devils that are roughly the same caliber as Loki, with one of them being even more powerful than he is. Aidan will take care of that threat, but the other two will be on us." Tristan explained to them.

"I shall deal with Loki alone." Scathach spoke up firmly and without any compromise. "I have killed Gods in the past and this one long deserved to taste my spear."

"Good." Tristan nodded to it, as he turned to the others. "Now, our opponent will be the toughest son of a bitch that I had seen and he is immensely powerful and resilient. He is also the guy that commands those demons, so we`ll have to kill him and that won`t be easy, no sir it won`t be. Now… Archer, Karna, Rosseweisse, we`ll need your fire support from affair if we are to bring him down."

"I have a few tricks up in my sleeve that can give his resilience a run for his money." Archer assured him.

"My Vijaya will not fail me, nor will my spear, Visavi Shakti." Karna nodded to Tristan.

"My runes should be able to magnify their firepower to a new level, but I don`t know about my own firepower…" Rosseweisse said a bit unsure.

"Then focus on enhancing their fire power, it will the best course of action." Tristan said to her, turning to the next candidates. "Alright, we`ll have to occupy his attention to the fullest and give him no room to get to our support. Anderson, Valois, Cao, Galahad, Morgan, White Dragon Emperor, we`ll be doing the most fun job and bringing that behemoth down. Use all the tricks, powers, skills you have, but make the most damage to him. White Dragon and Valois, I`ll be counting on you to weaken him to the maximum with your Sacred Gears, so sap him dry of his powers."

"We can do that, and Galahad here should be able to do so too, with his Sacred Gear on him." Alexander Valois turned to armored Galahad, who nodded to this one.

"Anderson and I should be able to do most of the damage with our Holy weapons, but who exactly are we gonna be facing?" Cao asked of Tristan.

"The Strongest Rook of Underworld and a clone of original Surtr, Surtr the Second." Tristan said to them. "And believe me when I say this: his reputation is well earned and Aidan didn`t exaggerates a thing when he spoke. He is also the one who is commanding demons, so taking him down is a priority."

"I shall go with you." Medea suddenly spoke up to them all. "I can also teleport to their location and help you out there. My magical vexes and spells won`t do much damage, but I`ll be able to heal up those that are wounded. And some of you need to be healed and recharged in energy right now."

"I`m coming as well, through my portal." Tamamo spoke up to them. "I can heal up too, but my curses sure as hell are gonna hurt that bastard, believe me."

"Alright, then get to work now, while we have time." Tristan said to them, already seeing how Medea went towards him, while Tamamo decided to patch up Galahad, who took quite a couple of beatings out there. "I don`t think I was hit out there or anything, so better help the others while there`s time."

"No offence to you, Tristan, but you are only at the quarter of your full power, from what I can sense and, along with that… There is a significant danger to your health as it is." Tristan looked confused at her, while she pointed at his missing eye. "Your right eye… As a healer and because of my Twilight Healing, I can actually sense a small trace of Demonic corruption in you, specifically, in your optical nerves. I know that it may sound far-fetched, but it`s best to deal with it now… or you might end up having a cancer and go blind on your second eye, so… if you do not mind…" Medea spoke up in a bit of shy and timid way.

'Selene did say that some small amount of that corruption got to my optical nerve, which is why implantation of eye was impossible, but cancer?' Tristan spoke to himself in mind. 'Yet, this girl sure knows her stuff and without her, we would never have lasted this long… Plus, she looks like her namesake and… Damn it, Gaheris, why do you make me question my own identity?!'

"Okay, do your magic." Tristan allowed her, with Medea immediately moving her hands to his head and beginning to pour in the healing magic.

Medea`s eyes closed, as she fully focused on utilizing her Sacred Gear. Despite her young age, she had a very great amount of experience in utilizing this Sacred Gear, as she had been one of the best healers in her past life too, when she was the legendary sorceress of Colchis, betrayed by Jason and rescued by Gaheris Gremory, who gave her true love and life with him, one that she could not have dreamt of. Centuries of life with him and his family were a joy for her, until the Great War came and tore everything apart, as her husband and new family rushed to defend Devils, with Medea also taking part in the war, serving as an organizer of healing corp for Devils` Army and helping the war effort through organizing hospitals and treatment for wounded. She had done wonders in that position… Until the frontline hospital where she was working came under a direct attack of Fallen Angels, led by bloodthirsty Kokabiel, at whose hand she had died. After that, her soul ended up in Gardens of Hesperides, the Greek Heaven, one might call it, where she had remained for near eternity, until her soul came back to life, as cycle of reincarnation reached her. Regaining her memories, knowledge and skills at a relatively young age, Medea put all her effort into regained her power and finding a way to avenge her dead family and husband, and killing off one of Sirzechs` pets seems like a good start to her.

However, right now, Medea was focused on eradicating the damage done to Tristan, as her healing had begun to take effect and diminished his weariness and tiredness, as well as corruption done to his nerves and regenerating them. Yet, once the corruption was gone, Medea didn`t stop and Tristan didn`t mind, as the feeling of Medea`s magic actually helped him… clear his mind, in some manner of way. The memories of Gaheris, his feelings and senses… Somehow, it all seemed clearer and much more vivid to Tristan. What he didn`t realize was the fact that Medea had actually used her Twilight Healing to scan Tristan`s soul, as Medea, who possessed not only a great magical, but also spiritual sensing ability, and she could clearly feel that Tristan`s soul was… strange, unique in a way. As if… It was his and at the same time, it also felt like only as if a small portion of it was open to Medea.

She couldn`t resist and decided to check what was the entire deal with it. As Medea finally established the link with Tristan`s soul… Medea`s eyes shot open, as shock overcame her senses, tears began to drop from her eyes and her lips moved on their own towards Tristan, capturing him off guard and utterly unprepared. Tristan, absolutely shocked and unprepared, didn`t interrupt Medea for a few seconds, but then he got a hold of his own senses and pulled the young girl away from him, looking at her with confusion.

"Hey, hey, what was that about?" Tristan asked of Medea, who, though with a bit struggle regained herself.

"I-I`m sorry… It`s just… Well, we are just going to head to really hard battle and the previous fights and… You know…" Medea was blabbering and trying to come up with excuses, seemingly rambling nonsense.

"She must be having a pre-battle stress, a common thing among soldiers, makes them go a little crazy out of pressure on their shoulders." Aidan, who had finished with his soldiers, stepped closer and spoke up. "Consider this kiss a lucky one, red. More than a few of men and women I`ve fought alongside with would`ve killed for a kiss like that one before a battle." Aidan said with a very small amount of amusement, as he began to cast up his portal. "Alright, all that are with me get here. I`m opening up the portal and we are leaving right away."

Tristan gave Medea one last look, before simply nodding to her, deciding to simply move to Aidan and get ready for teleport. Medea, while having regained her senses, was still reeling with shock out of what she had found out. It was simply incredible, to even think that fate could allow such things to come to pass and yet… Regaining her fighting spirit and being reinvigorated by the newest revelations, she casted up her own teleport and transporting herself away towards the enemies, as the rest of the people that volunteered were already being teleported too, with a single thought now in her mind.

'I won`t let my family be lost, not again.'

* * *

 **5 miles away from the hill.**

"It would seem your Master`s promises are worth just as much as words of prosperity to Devils." Loki sarcastically said, as he surveyed the amassing army of Frost Giants and demons. "Nearly three hours have passed yet those beasts you command have not dealt with those feeble defenders. I have provided you with Frost Giants for this affair, yet I do not see you doing your part in our deal."

"You better watch what you say, Loki." Surtr the Second spoke to him, nearly snarling at the rouge God. "Sirzechs has promised you the throne of Asgard and you`ll have it. And as for that minor setback, with this many forces attacking them, there won`t be any problem left and we`ll take the conference hall with ease…"

"Yes, yes, and while your little pets are tearing up Old Satan Faction`s and Heaven`s leaders, I`ll deal with Odin." Loki recited the plan again. "Yet, I can`t help but feel like your Master doesn`t even realize what will happen to his race if he, either he is victorious or defeated in this scheme. Is he just that desperate to not allow this alliance to come to pass that he would use such underhanded tactics?"

"Sirzechs and Devils fear nothing of the alliance between those white-winged birds and some rebels. Besides, if you are so doubtful in this plan, why agree to it in the first place, Loki?" Surtr asked of him.

"Just because it seemed like fun at the time and things were getting a bit dull around here." Loki simply said to them, as he and others have suddenly felt a portal opening behind their backs. "Hm, it seems like were found out. Finally, I was beginning to get bored again." And with that said, Loki and his allies turned around and faced those that were coming towards them.

A portal, bearing a crest of True Satan Faction opened up, and out of there, the assault group stepped, moving right towards them, with Horseman of Vengeance, Tristan Bael and Scathach leading the way. As their opponents turned around, one of them had widened their eyes at the sight before her. She had most certainly did not expect to see Tristan moving right towards her, not even in her worst dreams. But, what was worse, was the fact that at his left moved a person that she had known since practically his birth, as she was his godmother, teacher, comrade, but in the end, her own decisions have led to them two becoming most bitter and fearsome enemies. And 2 thousand years have not changed Aidan`s bitterness and desire for vengeance, nor did they change Grayfia`s regret for what she has done and what came out of it. And now, she was forced to face her godson, the young man that she was finding herself falling for and Gaheris` former teacher, wife and her former friend.

The group stopped just 6 meters away from them, with Aidan speaking up to his opponents.

"I had a feeling that today won`t come and by without trouble, yet even in my wildest dreams I couldn`t imagine that Usurpers would be so foolish as to launch this affair. They must be getting really desperate, especially if they`ve ordered _you_ to oversee it all so openly." Aidan said without hiding his bitterness in voice, looking directly at Grayfia Lucifuge. "Can`t say I approve of those idiots` decision, but at least I now have the opportunity to settle the score with you, Horseman of Demise."

"Horseman of Demise?" Tristan silently said to himself, as he realized about whom Aidan spoke. "Grayfia… is also a Horseman."

"Aidan, somehow I had a feeling that you would come, but I would never had imagined that you would ever decide to use blackmail on me." Grayfia said to him, as she looked at Tristan. "Our business is our own and there is no need to use my brother-in-law as hostage. Release him at once or I will…"

"I am here at my own volition, Grayfia." Tristan spoke up, shocking her and Surtr. "Grayfia, do you even realize what kind of madness you are committing? Gods and Goddesses of all Mythos are no idiots and will surely sense your presence here and put together all that has happened here. The Devils will become international enemies and will be wiped out in a matter of days after this! Of all the people, you should`ve realized this craziness in the first place!"

"Tristan, you do not understand what you are…" Grayfia tried to advocate herself, but Aidan took the word.

"Tristan here actually realizes what will happen if what you are trying to achieve here comes to pass. Unlike you, traitor." Aidan said with a snarl, as he twirled his spear in one hand and in the second, he summoned up a shield made of the scales of black dragon, taking up a combat position. "Now, let`s see if you can at least die like a Horseman you once were, Demise." And as Aidan said those words, he disappeared from the view of everyone.

In timespan that seemed like nothing, Grayfia was prepared to summon up all of her might to her help. However, she had not had the time, as Horseman of Vengeance appeared right in front of her, bearing a look of animosity and hatred, black armor once worn by Gaheris giving Aidan a fearsome and downright terrifying appearance, golden spear already glistening with energy. As Grayfia`s eyes began to realize what was about to happen, she received a full-powered strike in her face, as Aidan`s shield smashed into her face, with the force behind it shattering the ground around them, sending silvernette flying across miles at a terrifying speed. For a few seconds Grayfia was in flight, until she crashed into the ground, rolling in dirt and stone for a couple dozen meters, tearing up her entire attire and look. As she managed to stop herself, she spilt out of her mouth blood, whipping away it from her lips.

'His strength has grown even greater than last time we`ve battled.' Grayfia said to herself in mind, as she stood up, already seeing, how Aidan was walking towards her, ready to fight her in full force. 'Damn it, I could barely keep up with him last time, but now… I have no choice but to go all out on him.' As she said so, Grayfia decided to summon up her full power, as her maid`s clothing disappeared from her body, giving way to her real form.

Before Aidan in the next second stood someone, with whom he fought in tens of battles and alongside who faced Seraph Michael and Cadre Baraqiel with their legions of Angels. It was silver-clad warrior, with her armor made of the finest metals and enchanted by Horseman of Famine himself, in her arm laid Dark Sister, a Demonic Curse Sword that devours Holy Light and grows sharper and stronger as it strikes down the enemies that bear Holy Light in them. Grayfia`s braids and maid`s headpiece were replaced with a single braid and a silver armored tiara, covering her jaws and forehead. Aidan let out an amused chuckle, as the black scaled helmet fully closed his head, speaking up to Grayfia.

"So, you`ve finally deemed me worthy to battle you at your strongest." Horseman of Vengeance took up a stance and pointed his spear right towards Grayfia, whilst his shield protected his body. "Hopefully, you are ready, because today I`ll end your life for good, Demise."

"We will see about that, Vengeance." Grayfia said to him, as she positioned herself with her sword, before blasting away from her point right towards her opponent, with Aidan mirroring her movement.

In the next second, the entirety of Asgard had shaken as two Horsemen of Apocalypse have clashed in battle to the death…

* * *

 **Looks like Grayfia is in a fight of her life and it sure as hell won`t be an easy one for her. Sorry I had to end with a cliffhanger, but I promise that I`ll get the next chapter out ASAP, as I myself want to show you all those THREE battles and how they`ll play out, along with a bit of a surprise to all of you.**

 **Now, here is some information about True Satan Faction, just so I don`t have to explain this later. True Satan Faction is basically the Old Satan Faction (you already know this and I am an idiot to speak of this, I know) of this story, but, unlike those idiots that we see in the anime and novels, these guys mean** ** _serious_** **business and are a true force to be reckoned with. They possess 3** **rd** **biggest army in Underworld, falling behind Fallen Angels and Anti-Satan Faction, but their soldiers undergo grueling 6 months of training under drill instructors in physical and magical combat, as well as specialized courses of military education. Their officers, starting from rank Lieutenant, are all Ultimate Class, with Aidan Gremory, Commander-in-Chief, being a Great Satan King and High God Level, aka level of Sirzechs and Ajuka in full combination.**

 **True Satan Faction is also much more advance in technological plane, as the main scientific core of Devils from times of Great War is with them, and, unlike other Devils, is more than happy to adapt modern technologies into their service. They do not use Evil Pieces and are strongly against it, having also developed the ways of removing them from Servants of Devils without killing them. They are also noted for their serious advances in genetics`, being able to raise Devils` fertility quite a bit, which led to higher birth rate among Devils. All of the technological and scientific data is a number one guarded priority.**

 **The descendants of Original Satans hold leading positions in True Satan Faction, each answering for his own sector of government and particular aspect of Faction and country. Shalba Beelzebub is in charge of administrative affairs, social development and domestic affairs. Katerea Leviathan is in charge of diplomatic service and external political contact with other races. Creuserey Asmodeus leads the scientific and R &D sector. Aidan Gremory is in charge of military affairs and army in general, being it`s Commander-in-Chief. Rizevim Livan Lucifer is currently not associated with the Faction, but Euclid Lucifuge is, being the unofficial fifth head of True Satan Faction, taking charge of counter-intelligence, intelligence and spy network. Valian Lucifer`s role in True Satan Faction is that of Aidan`s aid and Commander of troops.**

 **True Satan Faction controls a territory roughly one sixth of all Devils` dominion, but it`s a rich and very well developed land, with powerful industry and production complexes. The society of True Satan Faction resembles that of Human World`s modern day democratic republics, with noble birth being of lesser importance and allowing it`s people to rise up in social ladder. General population of True Satan Faction is about the two thirds the number of Anti-Satan Faction, but has a much higher social stability, status and situation. About 19% of the population is Succubi, 8% Fallen Angels, who are allowed to live among Devils and 3% Nephalem, children between Devils and Fallen Angels.**

 **Leave a review, comment suggestion on harem of MC and other stuff, for I like it when my readers take part in this.**

 **Next time: Vengeance VS. Demise; Godslayer VS. God of Mischief; Strongest Rook VS. Defenders.**

 **See ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Asgard. Frontier. Aidan VS. Grayfia.**

Horsemen of Apocalypse, 15 most powerful, deadliest and experienced warriors of Devil race, the best of the best. The mere mention of them in Supernatural World was enough to make Gods shiver out of fear, and even now, when they were thought to have perished into nothing, they were still remembered with awe and fear by most Factions, and while new government of Devils has declared them to be nothing more than outlaws, rebels and criminals that have refused to follow the new leadership and stood against their _glorious_ rebellion for all Devils. Still, even Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium had to admit a simple fact of even a single Horseman being an extremely powerful being, one that could be considered a Super Devil, like Sirzechs and Ajuka. Grayfia Lucifuge, a former Horseman of Demise, was the Strongest Queen of Annihilation for a very good reason, as there was practically none who could pose her a challenge.

None among the Devils that followed the new government, but not among those that remained loyal to True Satans. And among them, one of them was far more than a match to Horseman of Demise. The youngest Horseman of Apocalypse out of them all, the only Horseman to continue using his title and a son of Grayfia`s once closest friend. Son of Horseman of War Gaheris Gremory and Goddess of Dun Scaith Scathach, Aidan Gremory, Horseman of Vengeance and Grayfia`s godson, and a man that was now battling to her fullest, as it was the only way she could hold her own against him, a demi-God and half-Devil.

Grayfia`s Dark Sister collided with Aidan`s shield, sensing out ripples throughout the land they were fighting upon. Dark blade has been inching its way through the defense of scaled shield, but with hardship, as scales of black dragon are very sturdy and strong, not easily destroyed or powered through. Grayfia, despite applying her great strength, wasn`t able to destroy it in one go, only damage it. Aidan rallied from the attack of Grayfia, moved his shield to his left, opening himself and sending his golden spear right towards exposed Grayfia, who retaliated with her sword clashing with the crossguard, stopping it in its tracks. Unfortunately for Grayfia, didn`t foresee, or simply have forgotten, that Aidan was a master of not just spear, but also shield, which mean that he knew how to use both for attack and defense.

And just when Aidan`s attack on Grayfia was stopped, his left arm headed right towards Grayfia, his shield striking at her head and sending her backwards, completely disposing of her focus. In a fast motion, Aidan moved Grayfia`s sword to the side, as he moved in a circular motion, and then slashed Grayfia with his spear, going through her demonic armor and cutting her abdomen deeply, blood flowing out of there without stop. Grayfia let out a cry of pain, adrenalin kicking in and focus returning to her. Suppressing her pain, Grayfia casted a large wave of Darkness and sent it right towards Aidan, intending to destroy him with it, or at least stall him for enough time to let her retreat. Aidan saw the incoming immensely powerful Wave of Darkness, heading right towards him. Discarding his damaged shield, he raised his freed hand right towards the Wave of Darkness, speaking up.

"Agni Infernal." Aidan spoke, as a swirling magical circle formed around him.

Wave of Darkness reached to the edge of circle and the moment it did, a pillar of swirling scarlet fire shot upwards, creating a form of barrier around Aidan, withstanding the full might of Grayfia`s magic. Darkness clashed with Hellfire, Aidan`s personal Power, which he has developed from his father`s Fire magic and amplified with Chaos element, creating an extremely powerful form of Demonic magic, a flame that was able to burn away Darkness and Light without any trace. And Agni Infernal flawlessly destroyed the Wave of Darkness, before dispersing once Aidan deemed it unneeded. As he did so, his golden spear twirled in his hand and he moved around, bringing his spear to block Grayfia`s Dark Sister, who had tried to strike at him from behind, but failed. Without losing momentum, Aidan sent Grayfia away from him by kicking her right into the abdomen, sending her crushing through the battered and cracked ground. Once Grayfia regained herself and posed again for battle, Horseman of Vengeance quickly noticed that the wound in abdomen he has given her was now gone and it looked like it never even was there. Twirling his spear in his left hand, he spoke up.

"So, even the Strongest Queen isn`t all invincible as we are led to believe." Aidan spoke up in cold, yet mocking tone. "That Phoenix Tear came in handy, didn`t it, Grayfia? Though I have to say that I am disappointed, as I`ve expected a bit more from you. Perhaps I should`ve lowered my expectations, especially towards someone whose husband has cheated upon for over 12 centuries." Aidan could clearly see that he struck a nerve as Grayfia`s expression had gotten darker and her stance a little unbalanced.

"How the hell do you know about this, Aidan?" She practically demanded of him, while he scowled at her.

"Everyone in Underworld knows that Grayfia Lucifuge, a Devil whose power and beauty rival that of Goddesses, is denied by her very own husband as a woman and that he sleeps with a Succubus, who has birthed him two children already, both of whom are full adults by now." Aidan simply said to her, as he began to move around Grayfia, who in turn, also began to move in a weary stance. "Tell me, did you really expect him to be faithful towards you, when you turned on us, Demise? Were you really this stupid as to think that Sirzechs Gremory would really love you after you`ve joined up with him and the rest of his traitorous cavalcade of morons and mongrels?"

"You do not understand, Aidan. Things were different back then and I`ve…" Grayfia tried to defend herself, while moving in a circular motion, not letting Aidan to get behind her.

"Different back then?! How in the bloody hell were they different, tell me?" Aidan shouted at her in clear fury. "You`ve known my father since childhood, he always referred to you as his closest friend and considered you nothing less than a sister and more. He bloody loved, for crying out loud! He loved so much and deeply, that he has forgiven you disobeying his direct orders to hold the line and he has forgiven you the death of Medea, my step-mother and his wife! By all accounts, you should`ve been facing a court-martial back then, but he didn`t allow it, deciding to simply expel you from Horsemen and nothing more!" Aidan stopped in his tracks looking at Grayfia with profound fury. "My father had loved you with all his heart, that I understand, and I even understand that he had let you go when you chose Sirzechs over him. All that, I can understand. But, what I cannot fathom is why, in Seven Hells, did _you_ , the woman I respected as a mentor and closest comrade, did you side with those damned rebels against us, your comrades, friends and even family?!"

"I`VE MADE A MISTAKE!" Grayfia shouted at the top her lungs, with Aidan being slightly taken back when his former teacher and mentor said that to him. "Back then, back in my youth, I was a damned idiot to not have realized that Gaheris had feelings for me and cared for me more than anyone else. I was naïve, foolish and damned in love with the scumbag I now have to serve because of Queen Piece in me. I was foolish enough to think that he would spare Gaheris and the rest of you once the battle was won, but in the end…" She stopped as tears began to flow from her eyes and whimper began to escape from her mouth. "Every day, every night… Not a day goes by when I do not see all of their faces: Iris, Rayla, Medea, Karius, Darrou, Seleste, Sirius… And Gaheris. Even today, I saw him, standing just by your side today, in Tristan." Grayfia said weakly.

"That kid has some spirit and will, I`ll grant him this much, as it takes guts to do what`s right through defying your own family and race, but he is nothing like my father." Aidan argued strongly. "Still, even with all that deception you are talking about, it was ultimately your choice to betray us, Grayfia. And look where it all has gotten us: Devils were nearly annihilated, our race is split apart, remaining rebelled Pillars rule akin to kings each in their domains, oppressing Low Class and basically destroying the concept of social growth. Those usurpers are nothing short of fools and idiots, leading Devils to the brink of destruction, while Zekram Bael is quietly pulling the strings over them, cementing his power further and further from the shadows. This is what Sirzechs had promised you and you wanted to see? Devils in shambles and a shadow what they used to be?" Aidan asked of Grayfia, who was silent. "No, you didn`t even think this through when it all happened, did you? Neither did Sirzechs and others, huh? Damn it… And here I thought…"

"Aidan, for all that my word is worth now… I am sorry." Grayfia was truly sincere in her words, and Aidan could see it in her eyes. "What I have done, my betrayal and what followed… I`ll never be able to wash it away, nor will I ever forgive myself for what I have done and what had followed. My life has become nothing short of misery for me: unfaithful husband that cares naught for his actions and responsibilities, his mistress, who has given him bastards, a leash that ties me to them and only my son and Tristan, who I came to see as the only person who cares for me, as sole lights in endless void of my life…" She said somberly. "All I am asking of you, as your former mentor and a woman that had always seen you as her own son… Is to grant me a death, worthy of Horseman of Apocalypse." Grayfia said to him, as she raised her sword pointing it towards him, with Aidan looking as if he were in thoughts, until he twirled his spear and gotten into a combat position, without any words shared, indicating that he was ready to continue their fight.

Grayfia understood that waiting for an answer was no longer an option, so she readied herself for her last fight. She knew and felt that Aidan was ready to end things between them here and now, without holding anything back and sharing no more words. All of them have been shared and said, now all that Grayfia could do is steady herself for this duel. She mentally prepared herself for her own death, as there wasn`t much of a chance of her winning against Aidan. She may`ve been a Horseman and his mentor, as well as an unofficial Fifth Satan, but Aidan was also a Horseman, one that had fought in toughest and hardest of battles, facing off against Kokabiel, Baraqiel, Azazel, Michael, Uriel, even Biblical God at one point and surviving them all. And after the rebellion, when True Satan Faction had only formed, Aidan was possibly one of the few reasons why it survived long enough to become a major power in Underworld. Over 2 millennias, he honed and perfected his skills, evolved his human side into a deity one, gaining more and more power over the centuries, accumulating experience and skills over this time and also carefully observing how the world progressed and adapting all that could help him and True Satan Faction…

Truly, Aidan Gremory was the most dangerous enemy to face in battle, and Grayfia understood it well enough. She has mentally said goodbye to her son, hoping that Lady Venelana will be able to take care of him in her stead. If only she could tell Tristan how she felt… Brushing away her last doubts and unnecessary feelings, Grayfia focused all of her attention on the upcoming battle, taking on a defensive stance, bringing her sword over her head with both hands. Aidan already could see that Grayfia was using one of the seven Demonic forms of combat, with her using Form V, a balanced form, indicated by its defense and counter attacks, focusing on raw power and capacity to overpower the opponents. Aidan knew this form well, also being it`s practitioner, so he knew what weaknesses it had overall. He decided to play into her hand, as he propelled himself right towards her, appearing right at her face, sending his spear towards her torso. Grayfia saw this coming, bringing her sword down on him and interlocked with the cross guarded spear moving it away from her in flurry motion. As she brought her sword back into the initial position, she prepared to deliver another strike, but it was blocked… by a sword in Aidan`s right hand. Grayfia`s eyes widened as she recognized it.

'Durindana, the Divine Weapon, crafted by Hephaestus and taken by Gaheris after Trojan War…' She mentally said to herself, seeing that Aidan discarded his golden spear and decided to use sword here instead. 'Dark Sister can feed of Holy Energy of any Holy Weapon, but Divine and built by Hephaestus are out of her range, as it doesn`t emit Holy Energy. He knows it and that`s why he uses it.'

Aidan used Grayfia`s momentary shock to his advantage, side stepping away from her and striking her with a pummel of his sword, making Grayfia lose her focus for a second and take a step back before regaining her concentration, while Aidan positioned himself for battle, with Durindana being brought right in front of him, with him holding his blade with two hands and blade facing downwards, creating a form of a shield. This time she decided to take on the offensives, launching against Aidan a barrage of strikes and volley of slashes, using all of her Queen`s strength and Knight attributes to fully compliment her Form V. Aidan couldn`t help but begin to retreat backwards, blocking and parrying the attacks of his former master, utilizing his favorite Form, Form III, a defensive Form, designed to create a fully impenetrable shield against an enemy, outlasting him in battle through sheer resilience and endurance, as Form V consumed a lot of strength and stamina in a prolonged fight, while Form III utilized minimal of those, but had very little to offer in regards of counter attacking, but Aidan knew it all, as did Grayfia, so she tried to overpower through Aidan`s defense as quickly as possible, fully focusing on it.

That was exactly what Aidan needed her to do for him, as Grayfia became engulfed in her endless offence. As she brought her sword upwards again for a quick slash, Aidan knew that it was time to spring his trap. When the blade began to descend upon him, he didn`t block it with his sword, no. Instead, he effortlessly side stepped to his right bringing his sword above his right shoulder, as Durindana began to flare with Hellfire being poured into it. Grayfia saw how Aidan avoided her strike, but she was too late and not fast enough to stop him. Without wasting any time, Aidan descended his weapon upon Grayfia… cutting her legs and arms off in a single motion, burning blade destroying bones and flesh like it was nothing. Grayfia didn`t even feel the pain or understood what had happened, until her limbless torso hit the ground and immeasurable pain hit her, bringing her to cries of agony and pain unheard before from her lips.

Aidan, who was as if transfixed in his stance for a second, relaxed his muscles and looked upon Durindana, who didn`t even have a speck of blood on it, before sheathing it and picking up his golden spear. Having done that, he moved to Grayfia and pointed his spear right at her throat, making Grayfia look at him with fear and agony, waiting for the inevitable to happen. As the blade moved away from her, she closed her eyes and had given her farewells to all those that she cared for. And when she heard the thrust coming her way, Grayfia sharply inhaled, ready to take the strike… only it didn`t come. She opened her eyes, and saw the spear just a few millimeters away from her, turning to face Aidan, who had a blank expression, having discarded his helmet and looked at Grayfia`s confused face, before he spoke up.

"I could end you pitiful life here and now, Grayfia. Grant you the death, worthy of someone who has called herself a Horseman of Demise… But I will not grant this honor." He said with cold voice, devoid of any emotions. "You are pitiful, weak, pathetic… So much so, that death would be a relief for you, the last salvation for someone like you. I will not grant you this salvation, Grayfia, no. No, instead, you will live, continuing your pitiful and pathetic existence, tormented by memories and choices you have made, for I can clearly see that you were prepared and even eager to some degree to die, but I will not allow you to die. On the contrary, I`ll make sure that you survive and even help me settle the score."

"Wh-what score a-are you t-talking about…" She asked of him in pain and suffering.

"One that Sirzechs owes me and my father for." Aidan kneeled before limbless Grayfia to let her hear him more clearly. "Killing you would not sent any message to him, or even the scales of losses I`ve felt, but you actually hold a key detail to the solution of this predicament. After all, you know where his dearest to heart are, don`t you?" He asked of her, with Grayfia immediately realizing what he meant.

"You… You want to go after _them_." It wasn`t really a question from Grayfia, who had managed to overcome the pain a little bit. "And… If I tell you, what then?"

"Like I said, you`ll live, in either way." Aidan assured her. "However, it is up to you to decide, whether only 3 die from my hand later, or there will a forth addition to them in form of a cute little crimson headed boy with silver eyes." Grayfia`s eyes widened at what he meant.

"No… Not Millicas, HE IS INNONCENT! Don`t you even dare to take away my child or I`ll…"

"Millicas may be innocent, after 2 millennias of injustice and humiliation, I have stopped caring for this detail." Aidan said to her with cold heart. "Sirzechs has taken away from me my family and I intend to repay him in kind. The question is whether I only take away what he cherishes the most, or do I take away all that he cherishes and then some more, as a compensation for such a long waiting. I am a Horseman of Vengeance and it will always be mine, Grayfia, but right now, I feel a little bit generous, so I give you this choice, Grayfia."

Grayfia, completely and utterly defeated, after having lost all of her limbs in a single very well placed strike, was now presented with a choice that she was not expecting from Aidan: sacrifice her loyalty to Sirzechs and give the information that Aidan wanted from her, or she would lose the only good thing that ever came out of her marriage with Sirzechs. She had hoped that Aidan would be merciful enough as to give her a quick and honorable death, the only way as to atone for all the sins she has committed against her friends and family, but she utterly wrong. Aidan truly did embody his title, one which he had earned after laying waste to Roman Pantheon, the weakest one that existed at the time, yet still strong for anyone to face off against, after they Jupiter and his cronies had attacked Celtic Pantheon in an effort to gain more power. Aidan, despite his youth and relative inexperience, along with his mother, laid waste to Roman Gods and Goddesses, with Aidan personally killing Mars, Juno and several other Gods, all for his Vengeance, as during Romans` attack, he lost many good friends and a woman he loved.

Millennias had passed and Aidan had only grown more into the title that was bestowed upon him by Gaheris and Lucifer- Horseman of Vengeance. And he wanted his vengeance for the betrayals he saw and faced, for all those that he loved and lost. For his father, step-mothers, comrades, friends, loved ones- all of them deserved to be avenged and Grayfia couldn`t help but sympathize at some degree with Aidan. She had spent centuries of her life being a loyal dog to a man that only used and deceived her. Even though she had wanted to die, a thought of witnessing how Sirzechs loses something so precious as what Aidan wanted to take away from him…

It was worth living a little bit longer in this world.

* * *

 **Scathach VS. Loki.**

Purple haired Goddess of Dun Scaith seemed to be moving in a dance, elegantly, deadly and with inhuman precision she stepped away from twins Hati and Skoll, giant wolves, sons of Fenrir, summoned by Loki to try and kill the legendary Godslayer herself, after he and Scathach had teleported away from Surtr and main body of retaliation force. Scathach was a worried to leave Tristan and the others to deal with Surtr the Second, knowing well that he was extremely powerful and could withstand even strikes with Holy Element in them. A battle with him will be the hardest one for all of them and neither Aidan nor Scathach will be able to help them for a while, as they needed to deal with their own opponents, and Scathach planned on dealing with Loki as fast as she could.

Jaws of Hati missed Scathach, as she jumped right into the air, mentally conjuring up a runic spell and implementing it into work immediately. Scathach created a magical platform for herself, using it to jump right towards Hati, bringing her spears for the strike. Giant wolf noticed the incoming danger way too late, when both Gae Bolg and Gae Bolg Alternative pierced his eyes and skull, ripping through the bones and brain, putting a rabid wolf to rest. Scathach prepared to remove both of her spears out of the dead wolf`s skull, but Skoll had other plans, as he smashed into Scathach, pinning her down against the ground, trying to chew her head off. Scathach got a little carried away, but the sense of adrenalin pumping into her blood cleared her mind from useless thoughts and distractions, allowing her to fully focus. Sliding away from another killing bite, Scathach grabbed a hold of Skoll`s fur, making a series of hand signs over it. In the next second, second wolf`s entire body began engulfed in fire, with creature screaming and convulsing in pain, releasing his hold over Scathach, as it tried to stop the flames. Scathach simply summoned back Gae Bolg Alternative, before javelining it right into Skoll`s heart, ending its sufferings once and for all, with the flames consuming the remaining corpses. Summoning back both of her spears, she looked upwards to see the smug himself.

"Most impressive." Loki complimented Scathach. "I expected nothing less of someone who is known as Godslayer and Queen of Dun Scaith. You know, I am feeling quite compelled at the moment to offer you to stand by my side as my Queen and Wife, Scathach."

"Take that offering and shove it up your arse, Loki." Scathach venomously replied, pointing her Gae Bolg at him. "The likes of you had never interested me. And besides that, I already have a husband."

"Ah yes, the legendary Horseman of War and Slayer of Ddraig, Gaheris Gremory-Lucifer, adopted son of Lucifer and Lilith… Who is 2 millennias is dead." Loki said with a scoff. "Seriously, Witch, that loyalty of yours towards him is nothing short of delusional. He had long perished and yet you speak of him as if he is alive."

"Our vows to each other were clear: "And when Death and Fate separate us, our bond will never break and bound to you I shall always be." Scathach remembered her vow to Gaheris. "Even in death, he is my husband and I am his wife and a proud mother of our son. And you are not even worth a thousandth part of him. In fact, I think that Tom Hiddleston actually would make a much better God of Mischief. At least a prettier one for sure." Scathach could not resist herself, as a faint smirk appeared on her face, seeing how Loki`s expression changed from smug and confidant to an utterly outraged one.

"Whore, for those words, I SHALL DESTROY YOU MYSELF!" Loki shouted at Scathach, as he casted up tens of his circles, ready to unleash his entire payload against Scathach. "NOW, SUFFER FOR YOU… Wh-what the…" Loki`s voice suddenly became strained and pained, and blood gushed out of his mouth.

He looked down at his chest, only to see a part of crimson spear, Gae Bolg, firmly piercing his heart from a magical transportation circle. Widening his eyes and looking at Scathach, he finally saw a very small magical circle that connected with the other one, revealed to him, as a small optical illusion fell from Loki`s eyes. Scathach smirked at him, as she pushed Gae Bolg firmly forward, piercing Loki`s heart and finally killing him. She drove Gae Bolg out of his heart and from magical circle, letting the dead God`s body fall down onto the ground, as the expression of fear froze upon his dead face. Scathach may`ve been one of the strongest Deities out there, but that was only half of the reason why she was also considered one of the deadliest out of them all. Second part of validity of her claim was in the fact that she was crafty, able to adapt new strategies and techniques, constantly perfecting ways of battle and combat. And deception, though dishonorable, was extremely effective when used properly, which Scathach had to learn, after Gaheris has proven his point in ten duels, during which he managed to defeat her several times through such nearly ridiculously simple moves. And after suffering a substantial amount of shame, followed by a make-up session in her bedroom, Scathach decided to start thinking out of box in combat.

She only hoped that Tristan will be able to do the same on his end and hold out Surtr for long enough, because it will possibly take Aidan`s and Scathach`s combined efforts to bring him down for good.

* * *

 **Tristan`s group VS. Surtr Second.**

"Well, well, look at you, Tristan. All serious and ready for battle." Surtr laughed up, as he saw Tristan and his companions get into fighting positions. "Don`t tell me that you actually believe you and your ragtag team of misfits will be able to stand up to me, Surtr the Second, The Mightiest Rook in Underworld? Seriously, why don`t you just teleport away from here and once this is all over, I won`t tell your big brother that you ever were here, helping out the most wanted terrorist and traitor to Devils. You do realize that punishment for collaboration with his kind is death, right?"

"Yeah, but what is the punishment for what you are trying to do here, hm?" Tristan asked of him. "Provoking all Mythologies in the world just to get to representatives of Heaven and True Satan Faction is nothing short of delirium of desperate and mad man. Once this whole chaos is over, those Factions will find out who organized this whole cavalcade of idiocy and their response will be swift, Surtr. Sirzechs and others should be able to understand this much."

"You are overthinking things here, little boy. Had you and your little pals not interfered, we would`ve been done here in a jiffy and Angels and those traitors wouldn`t have been able to gang up on us." Surtr argued. "Now, if you are done with preaching to me what is good and bad, why don`t you come over here and help me out by killing these shmucks?" Surtr suddenly suggested. "After all, we are basically in one team, with you being Sirzechs` little brother and me being his Rook, so helping me out here would actually do you some good. Heck, he would even let you take that wench Grayfia as your own, since he doesn`t even sleep with her…" Surtr wasn`t able to finish up his sentence, as a bolt of crimson lightning hit him in the face and made him shut up. "Bastard! Alright, have it your way, you little brat!" He roared as his Demonic energy spread out of him, making the ground shake and cracks appearing on it.

Tristan quickly glanced at his team, nodding them, as they knew the strategy for this one, thanks to Medea managing to establish a mental communication link between them while Tristan stall time with Surtr. Karna, Archer, Rosseweisse, Medea and Tamamo stayed behind, readying their respective weapons, magical spells and runes, as the rest of the group began to run forward towards Surtr, who decided to go for the kill first, as he charged at them. Tristan and Cao Cao exchanged glances for a second, before both bolted out in two flashes of light, crimson and white, going ahead of the group. Surtr immediately noticed that they had disappeared, but was unable to track down their movements. Within less than a second, both lancers reappeared, each at Surtr`s sides , their spears poised to attack. Pushing his magical power into Strengthening, Tristan sent his crimson spear in a slashing motion against Surtr`s right leg, while Cao did the same with his True Longinus on the left leg of Surtr. Both spears collided with Surtr`s legs, making him trip over from the strikes and lose his footing, after both of the spearman put most of their strength into that. Just as Surtr was about to fall onto the ground, he caught a sight of Valian, fully incased in her Scale Mail, Alexander Valois and Morgan falling onto him and smashing him into the ground, creating a cloud of dust and rubble. Without wasting any time or effort, Valois` Shadow Fangs came out of his coat and latched onto Surtr, beginning to drain him of his blood and boosting Valois` own power, while Valian`s Divine Dividing was starting to divide Surtr`s power, all the while Morgan was sending out her red lightnings in impulses, trying to keep Surtr paralyzed. All seemed to going well… for at least two seconds.

Surtr`s roar signaled that the plan had failed, as his entire body began to emit devastating flames. These flames nearly gotten Valois, burning away his Shadow Fangs and making him jump away from Surtr, but still suffering from painful burns on his legs and left arm. Valian wasn`t as lucky, as she was practically fully engulfed in them and only quick Dividing by Albion saved her from being immediately incinerated, but a quick elbow punch by Surtr sent her flying towards a rock formation, crashing into there. Morgan, strangely enough wasn`t effected by the flames at all, as she brought up her Clarent to slash through Surtr`s skin, but when she sent her sword towards him, it merely stopped at his muscles, not even piercing the skin. Surtr smirked, as he easily picked up shocked woman but her throat, before smashing her into the ground with tremendous force, as he began to simply punch her further and further into the ground, destroying the soil and ground with each strike, sending out shockwaves akin to earthquakes and crushing Morgan.

Just as Surtr prepared to send his fifth punch towards Morgan, his back was suddenly pierced by tens of sharp objects, making him roar out of pain as he felt Holy Energy in them. He diverted his attention from Morgan, turning around and finding himself being assaulted by Galahad`s Arondight, as the Black Knight tried to slash through the impenetrable skin of the Strongest Rook, while Alexander Anderson was sending out volleys of his bayonets against the demon, with Cao Cao pressing on the attack from his back. Fortunately enough, even though it was doing very little actual damage to him, despite using Holy Energy against him, it was enough to let Tristan get in close to Morgan and transport her to Medea, through Mana Burst. Once there, he mentally spoke up.

 _"_ _She doesn`t respond to any calls, so she must be out already. Try and help her out."_ He said to Medea, who was just finishing up healing up Valois.

 _"_ _Not a minute in, and we already lost White Dragon Emperor and Morgan. Damn it, I didn`t even have the chance to latch onto him and drain him."_ Valois contemplated, as he tried to stand up, but failed. _"Son of a… That damn hurts as hell!"_

 _"_ _His flames are far superior to those of lower tier demons, so I still need time to fully regenerate you."_ Medea said mentally, as she hastily began to scan and regenerate Morgan. _"Several ribs are broken and a small head trauma, but, surprisingly nothing to serious. I don`t know how, but she is mostly fine, so I`ll be able to return her into battle in a few moments."_

 _"_ _Good, `cause we`ll need everyone in here if we are to survive. Karna, Archer, Rosseweisse, I want a coordinated bombardment of Surtr, use Runes to enhance Archer`s and Karna`s most powerful projectile attacks, on my signal. Tamamo, get here and help out Valois with your Senjutsu. Anderson, Cao, Galahad, prepare to disengage and pull back on my signal!"_ Tristan mentally commanded, as he positioned himself for swift charge towards Surtr, blasting away towards him with Mana Burst, while everyone mentally responded to him with roger.

Surtr caught Cao`s spear right as it prepared to pierce him once more, getting ready to kill the human, while he stomped the ground and through created shockwave sent Anderson backwards, while Galahad merely absorbed the kinetic energy and prepared to slash one more time at demon. Suddenly, right in front of Surtr`s face appeared Tristan, with his crimson spear coated in Power of Destruction, as it plunged into one of the few weak spots that Surtr had, which was one of his eyes. Combining Strengthening, Power of Destruction and Mana Burst, Tristan managed to achieve enough of velocity and force to plunge his spear through the armored skin of Surtr, destroying his eye and making him roar in agony and pain, releasing Cao, letting him, Anderson and Galahad to retreat to safety, while a large Runic circle appeared right above Surtr, as fire arrows and, surprisingly, swords were beginning to descend upon Surtr.

Tristan didn`t hold onto his spear, jumping away from Surtr, who grabbed a hold of the spear and plunged it away from his eye socket, but not fast enough as to catch Tristan, who put some distance between them, as in front of him four magical circles appeared, sending out Spears of Darkness, Lightning of Destruction, Red Destruction Flame and Chaos Blasts, draining Tristan`s magical reserves, as he was using all that he had under his disposal. Just as projectiles from above were about to hit Surtr, Cao sent out of a devastating wave of Light from his Longinus towards Surtr, adding up to Tristan`s powerful attack. And finally, in a single second, all of the attacks hit Surtr, engulfing his frame completely in pure white light, as combined Demonic, Holy, Runic and Sun powers essentially annihilated all that was in bound. The sheer level of that powerful combined attack was felt throughout the Asgard and ground shook in trembling and awe. The annihilating assault lasted only a few seconds, after which everyone seized their attacks and all they could see is smoldering smock, covering a crater that was formed, seemingly with nothing moving out of there. Cao, falling down on of his knees from exhaustion, mentally spoke up.

 _"_ _We put all we had into that. That should`ve destroyed him for sure."_ Cao said. _"I do not feel his energy, so he must be dead."_

 _"_ _I do not pick up on him either, nor does Vritra."_ Galahad confirmed.

 _"_ _If that Demon managed to survive what you all pulled out on him, then he is simply unstoppable by normal means."_ Anderson said mentally, already preparing his bayonets.

 _"_ _Best if we check on it and then…"_ Valois was about to suggest, but he was interrupted, when all of them heard a deafening scream of pure rage and power, which had spread away the smock from the crater.

Everyone`s eyes were transfixed on Surtr, as he appeared before them, covered in burns, cuts, bruises and bleeding, but still seemingly alright. Their eyes were filled with fear and shock, which only began to increase, when they saw, how his aura began to radiate at such levels, that it was nearly chocking them to death, forcing everyone to pull back to the mages. And then… Then everyone saw, how Surtr, who looked like human, began to change: his skin seemingly evaporated his wounds and all traces of battle, changing color to black and fiery red, muscles and frame began to increase drastically, his face started to became more like a feral beast, with horns appearing on his head, giant wings sprouting out of his back and tail coming out, his entire frame becoming engulfed in fire. In a few seconds time, before defenders stood not a Devil, but a literal Demon of the highest caliber and power, the last one of his kind. Now Tristan understood why Sirzechs needed a Mutation Rook for Surtr. He was an utter fool to think that they had a chance of destroying him, but now… Now he understood that they were doomed now.

For before them stood Surtr Second in his true form, a Balrog, a Supreme Demon that reigns over all others of his kind. And he was pissed. Just as everyone understood just _what_ Surtr really was, Strongest Rook sent out a roar that deafened them for a second, before a 12 meter heighted monster jumped out of the crater and crashed in between the defenders. Wasting absolutely no time, Surtr sent out a wave of devastating fire, as it engulfed Anderson, Galahad, Archer, Valois, Medea and Tamamo, making them scream in anguish and pain, as the shockwave sent them all crashing into different directions, severely wounded and nearly dead. Karna discarded his bow and summoned his spear, as Cao was starting to get in to a position to strike him, but Surtr was faster. His tail smashed Cao into the ground with enough force to devastate him and leave as nothing more than a bloody mess, while both of his palms united and smashed Karna into the soil like a hammer, before Surtr picked him up by his head and hurled him right towards Rosseweisse at a near sound speed, smashing the two and sending Valkyrie and demi-God hurling to the ground. Sensing another danger incoming towards him, Surtr flew to his right and his right fist collided with Valian, who had managed to regain herself and flew right towards her comrades. However, as Surtr stopped her in midflight and began to simply smash her frame against the rocks around him, akin to a ragdoll for a few minutes until stomping onto her, leaving her as nothing more than a mess of flesh and bones.

With all of them out of his way, Surtr turned his attention towards Tristan, who was looking at all of this with utter shock and fear, unable to bring him to move from the spot. Closing the distance in one leap, Surtr appeared before his Master`s little brother, taking him by his throat and bringing himself closer to his animalistic face, as he spoke up.

 **"** **Now do you see just what power your big brother really possesses? Sirzechs does not fear all those bastards because he and his Peerage can easily destroy them all, and you actually thought that you can stop me?!"** Surtr roared with fire at Tristan, who was struggling to free himself. **"You are a little fool, Tristan. You should`ve taken up my offer and then you could`ve had a chance of once joining his Peerage, as he honestly considered you as a possible member. But no, instead you just had to go and help out that shmuck Aidan and those Old Satan loyalists, who don`t care a jack shit for Pillars and real power."**

"Well… At least… They care… For all… Of Devils…" Tristan said struggling. "As did… Gaheris… Unlike… His traitorous… Usurper of a… Brother!" Tristan spat out on Surtr, who roared at him and decided not to waste any more time on him.

Without any warning, he moved Tristan`s struggling frame right towards his horn… And in single second, Tristan`s eye went blank, as his torso was impaled through by Surtr`s horn, destroying all of his vital organs that were in range, effectively ending his life, as the lifeless corpse that once belonged to Tristan Bael dangled on a horn of Surtr mockingly. After satiating his sick sense of pride, Surtr simply shook his head and hurled the lifeless body of the body into the rock, as he smirked at the sight of a final nuisance destroyed. Or so he thought…

 **"** **YOU!"** A powerful, intense and extremely furious roar reached Surtr`s ears, making him turn his head and see Morgan, discarded of her helmet and glaring with utter fury at Surtr. **"I`ll make you pay for him, you fucking abomination!"** Morgan roared at Surtr with inhuman scream and power, slightly impressing Surtr and amusing him.

 **"** **Really, you will? Just look at all of them and how well they did against me, huh? All of those strong and powerful heroes- and all they did is piss me off."** Surtr stated to Morgan, who was breathing with seething anger and rage. **"And just what can you, descendant of Morgan La Fey and Arthur Pendragon do? You didn`t even pierce my skin in human form, so what makes you think that you`ll be able to kill me in my True Form?"**

 **"** **Because, for the first time in a seventy years, I`ll fight in my true form."** Morgan stated to Surtr, confusing him for a second, until he suddenly felt how from Morgan began leaking intense and near choking power.

Demon`s eyes widened as he witnessed Morgan`s red energy engulfing her entire frame, flames released from the ground and dancing erratically and furiously around her. In the next second, Demon witnessed how Morgan let out an animalistic roar, her silver armor suddenly moving tighter and closer to her, taking a shape of scales around her facing torso, as her entire frame began to drastically becoming bigger and inhuman. Morgan`s face, frozen in rage and anger, was becoming covered in red scales, as she finally discarded her human form and allowed her true self out in the open. In a few seconds, there was nothing left of somewhat petite looking girl. In her stead, stood a towering 15 meters high towering creature, covered in red and white scales, with green inhuman eyes looking at Surtr, while her red scaled wings spread out and nearly created a hurricane at one swing, while her red and white tail smashed the ground with a wave of shock spreading out.

For the first time, Surtr was frozen in shock, as before him stood something he had not expected to see. Before him stood a one of the strongest creatures in the World, one that is said to possess enough power to rival the twin Heavenly Dragons and with good reason. As the transformation had finished, 'Morgan' spoke up.

 **"** **You have forsaken your human shelf and revealed your real self. Now, witness my True Form, maggot, for this is the last thing you`ll see before I kill you!"**

 **"** **Who… Who are you?!"** Surtr shouted at her in fear, sensing how her power was starting to leak out in the open and it was enough to make him scared.

 **"** **I am the child of Baleris, Son of Ddraig, and Sairissa, daughter of Albion! I am the granddaughter of Two Heavenly Dragons! I am Morgarissa, Crimson Cataclysm Dragon King and you, maggot, have just made the very last mistake in your life!"** Morgarissa said to Surtr, as she began to move towards him. **"You have killed the one man, whom I wished to be mine for all eternity! You`ve severed the life a of a man that I wished to spend eternity with, the man around whom I felt calmness of mind and warmth of mind! YOU KILLED MY CHOSEN MATE, YOU BASTARD!"** And with a roar that shattered mountains and rocks around them, Cataclysm Dragon launched herself against the Super Demon, ready to destroy the entire world just to avenge the loss of one she chose to herself, as a new battle shuddered the very core of Asgard itself.

* * *

 **Outside of Life and Death.**

It was a very strange and odd feeling, as if… all the boundaries were gone and nothing stopped Tristan from anything. It felt like the ultimate form of freedom and yet... It was cold, hollow, empty. He didn`t know long has he been in this strange empty space, filled with nothingness and void, with no light or anything, for every moment felt like decades. His mind didn`t race with questions, understanding that he has ultimately failed and paid the price with his own life. He didn`t expect to find anything on the other side awaiting for him, expecting to simply be gone, and yet… Somehow, he felt like he _was_ already gone, yet not entirely. He did not know what brought him into this plane of existence, nor did he know how he ended up here. All he knew that Surtr had delivered him the fatal blow he was, by all possible ways, dead.

"You are dead, yet you are still alive." Suddenly, a voice from the void, so familiar and strange at the same time, spoke to Tristan. "Outside of Death`s reach you are at the moment, but not within Life you are yet."

"What do you mean? And who are you?" Tristan asked of him.

"We are on the crossroads between realms of the living and dead. That is where we are at the moment." Voice answered to Tristan. "As for who I am… You should know already, Tristan, for we are one." Spoke in riddle the voice, confusing Tristan. "Even if you do not realize it, you _know_ who I am, what I am and who _we_ are. We are one, which had separated in the past to obtain life once more through a piece of a whole, a core of I am and what you were. And now, the piece, the core that has been growing and reclaiming bits of its separated whole, now has returned to reclaim all that it once held dominion over."

"You speak in strange way and splatter nothing more than delusions to me. Show yourself and speak plainly, if you can!" Tristan demanded of the void, which had suddenly changed right in front of him, as darkness and nothingness were replaced by the endless plains of Dun Scaith, familiar to Tristan`s eye.

Then, out of shadows, appeared a figure that Tristan finally recognized. It calmly strolled towards the dead Devil and stopped just a few steps away from him, before speaking up.

"I have been waiting for this moment, Tristan. I know that you have questions that need answers: visions of the past that you never lived, feelings towards women you did not love and hatred towards those that you cared once. All that and more." The figure spoke to him. "And all of that and more shall become clear to you, for it is time we have met, Tristan."

"I sure hope you can explain to me, what in the bloody hell have you done to me, Gaheris." Tristan spoke to a Gaheris Gremory, a literal copy in looks, save for his golden eyes, more mature look and longer crimson hair. "It`s time we talk, brother."

* * *

 **Holy… Yep, a freaking lot of things have happened, starting with Grayfia revealing her remorseful side and desire to die, followed by Aidan Obi-Wan Kenobi Grayfia. Why Kenobi? `Cause that dude has a bloody streak with severing up limbs (Darth Maul cut in half, that bounty hunter in AOTC, Durge, Grievous, Darth Vader (personal favorite), so that`s why I call it like that.**

 **Then we have Scathach dealing with Loki and after that the battle with Surtr the Second and him wrecking the defenders in most savage way possible. I will admit that I was compelled to make him lose at first, but after thinking a bit, I decided to show just WHY he is the Strongest Rook. Also, yes, Balrog is from all so sacred Lord of the Rings, because if the Balrog is the only way I can imagine the most powerful Demon ever. And next… Yes, Tristan got it really bad, but do not fret, he isn`t off just yet. Also, Morgarissa, or Morgan, has revealed her True Self and Surtr is in for a fight of his life. And finally, and most important, Tristan will finally learn why he is receiving all of that stuff from Gaheris.**

 **Comment, review, suggest, question, I`ll answer it all and more.**

 **Next time: Truth comes out final; Separated becomes whole; The World shudders as War returns…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Outside of Life and Death.**

Tristan has had more dreams of Gaheris` life than he could now count, all of them contained some amount of his memories, feelings, senses, knowledge and even power. All of that was integrated into him, merged with his very being, changing him, making him… different, something that Tristan did not want, yet, somehow, it all felt like it was his. He had spent countless hours while he had free time from trainings, trying to think how could that all had happened with him, why was he receiving the memories of his long dead and seemingly forgotten brother. It was something that was driving him nearly insane. He wished he had an answer to that, an explanation as to why he was so special. And now, after being impaled by Surtr, who had transformed into a Balrog, Tristan found himself on the crossroads between Life and Death, in the presence of one being that he least expected to meet.

His own deceased older brother, Horseman of War and official successor to the original Lucifer, Gaheris Gremory, who stood just a meter away from Tristan, looking like a near complete copy of him, only more mature and hardened by life of wars and battles, yet the similarity between Tristan and Gaheris was simply impossibly close one. Tristan felt like he wasn`t looking at someone, but rather, he was looking at himself, which made him further more confused. His words weren`t actually helping either, no matter how much Tristan tried to make the sense out of them. Having spent some time in silence, Tristan decided to speak up, wanting to know all there was about his and Gaheris` connection.

"You`ve said that I am a piece of something that you were. A core of what _we_ used to be." Tristan recalled, with Gaheris nodding to this one. "What does that even mean? I wasn`t born in your time, nor did I even hear of you until only a few months ago. And I am most certain that I am nothing of you, a part or piece or whatever the hell did you mean there."

"It means exactly what I had said to you, Tristan." Gaheris replied, not even fazed. "You are a core part of me, Tristan, the center of the being that was once known as Gaheris Gremory, whose memories, experiences, feelings and senses are returning to its true owner to: to you."

"That doesn`t make any sense." Tristan simply replied.

"Do you know what is a soul, Tristan?" Gaheris suddenly asked of him, with Tristan nodding. "Most scientists and magicians will say that soul of any creature is its fundamental part, a foundation of any existence. In that regard, they are correct, but soul is much more than just that. Soul is not just a center of living conscience, but it is also an accumulation of all life of a creature: history of life, senses, feelings, connections, knowledge, memories and far more. All of that is centered around its core, the foundation of any living being, which breathes life into a creature it is tied to, beginning to live, experience, feel, sense and store it all its soul."

"So in other words, soul of any creature is an accumulation of life, knowledge, senses, feelings, experience and all more than a creature gains through its life?" Tristan asked, with Gaheris nodding to it. "If that is true, then that means that if a soul of a dead were to somehow be brought into the world of the living, it could…"

"Be reincarnated with the most compatible host, within or outside of bloodline where it once was." Gaheris ended the idea that Tristan had in his mind, with Tristan`s eye widening as he finally began to piece together all that Gaheris had said to him earlier. "The host for reincarnation is infant, most often, a pure and comply clean, not even born and yet to breath or open its eyes, still in its mother`s womb. The soul attaches itself to the child, but it must discard all that it had gained in the past life, become a core once more, a clean sleet, but all that it had discarded does not disappear. It retains the form that it had gained over the years of living, continuing its existence as an ethereal accumulation of what core had gathered over the past life, until the time comes when it all returns to the core, when the new life and old one becomes one, when core regains all that it had discarded." Gaheris said to Tristan, who was looking utterly shocked. "It is true, Tristan. You are the core of Gaheris, the center of what I had become. Tristan Gremory is Gaheris Gremory, for you carry in you his soul, your soul."

Tristan`s legs nearly failed him and almost fell onto the ghostly ground, as the realization of his true nature finally came to him. All of those feelings, those senses, experiences… It wasn`t foreign to him or just familiar. It was _his_ all along, for he _was_ Gaheris Gremory, reborn back into Gremory family as Tristan Gremory, born from the same mother and father, with Sirzechs, his twin brother, as now his older brother and a new twin sibling in form of Rias. All of those memories, sensations, senses, feelings, knowledge and far more- it was all his by right, returning to him, returning to Gaheris. Yet, Tristan, while still was trying to wrap his head around it all, couldn`t help but feel like his entire life, his love for Ravel, Cleria, Medusa, even his connection with his mother… All of this and more… Was but a lie. Gaheris seemingly knowing what Tristan was thinking about spoke up more firmly, with the purpose in his words.

"Your life was not a lie, Tristan." Tristan looked at him with widened eyes. "I am connected to you, so I can clearly see all of your doubts and thoughts, and all that you have experienced in your current life has shaped you into who you are now, a being different from what Gaheris was, even if there are so many similarities and you have been regaining your past, it was the current you living a life of your own, just as you did when you were Gaheris. There is no other way around it, Tristan: you are living your new life as Tristan Gremory, and Gaheris Gremory, your past self, is now returning to you. You are merely reclaiming what you once had, but that does not determine the life you have around you. It is your will and decision to let the past matter to you, or let go of the past transgressions and move on in your new life, learning from the past mistakes or repeating them. The choice is ultimately yours." Tristan seemingly calmed down a bit and rose up, looking at himself with a bit more focus and confidence.

"I guess you are right." Tristan agreed with him. "By the way, how come you know all of this and are now telling me?"

"I am the accumulation of all the memories and knowledge that you had gained in over 1700 years of your life." He answered to him. "And unlike Sirzechs and most of your peers, you were much more interested in all sorts of knowledge, leading to you studying a very great number of sciences and magical spheres. You and Sirius Merlin Sitri, Horseman of Famine, were the once to discover the full concept of souls in the first place. I am merely relaying you what you, had you been Gaheris, would`ve said to yourself. In other words, I am something of an avatar of Gaheris, with all of that had made him Gaheris, as strange as it may sound."

"That makes sense, when you think about it." Tristan said to him, until he remembered something that he wanted to ask him about. "Wait, if I had died after my battle with Sirzechs, then how come my soul wasn`t destroyed? I know full well that Power of Destruction does not leave behind anything, not even a soul of a creature."

"That would`ve been the case… had you not survived past the point when Sirzechs had believed you to be dead." Avatar of Gaheris answered to him, coming in closer and touching Tristan`s head, showing him what he meant by his words.

* * *

 **42 AD. Dun Scaith.**

Gaheris` golden eyes opened, but slowly and not without trouble, as if his eyelids were weighed down by lead and iron. He felt himself incredibly weak and nearly powerless, unable to move his body, feeling as if his life was sapping away from him slowly, yet not feeling any pain. Once his eyes had fully opened up, he saw the only face that he could ever wish to see now. The beautiful crimson eyes of his wife, Scathach, looked down upon him, as her hand carefully cupped his cheek and the other stroke his red hair, while tears were running down from her eyes. Feeling like he had regained some strength, he speaks up.

"Scathach…" Gaheris spoke up, with Scathach smiling to him with tears running down. "What… What has happened? Where is Sirzechs and…"

"Shh… Calm down, Gaheris." She simply said to him, as she stroke his hair, whimpering from tears. "Your battle is over, Sirzechs and Grayfia left Dun Scaith an hour ago."

"Then why are you crying and…" Gaheris had tried to raise his left arm to Scathach, but he couldn`t even feel it, in fact, he couldn`t even feel anything in his legs, torso, chest and even arms. "Why do I not feel anything?"

"I`ve used some of my runes your nervous system of your body, disrupting your sense of pain and dulling it, so you wouldn`t be in agony." Scathach said to him, as realization had come to Gaheris. "Your duel with Sirzechs, Gaheris… You`ve lost, my love."

"Yes, I did. I remember it now." Gaheris said to Scathach, as he looked down upon his chest.

And there, he saw a gaping hole in his armor, just in place where he heart was located, with blood flowing out of there freely and without interruptions. Gaheris let out a tired sigh, as he eyes returned to his crying wife, speaking up to her.

"Scathach… I am sorry." He spoke to her in an apologetic, yet weakened voice. "It seems… That I was unable to keep my promise to you and our son. What a shame… I wasn`t able to uphold any of my promises, not to you, neither to Rayla, Medea, Iris and even our son Aidan… Everything that we all had worked on: Lucifer, Lilith, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Gareth, Sirius, Seleste, Rayla, Iris, Medea, Aidan… All of our sacrifices, struggles, losses and dead friends… Everything that we`ve fought for... Was for nothing. The people, the Devils that I and Horsemen had sworn our lives to protect, had turned on us and betrayed the very men and women that defended them. All for greed and power… When Lucifer and others had put aside our personal ambitions in favor of greater good for Devils, they simply decided to give in to their own desires and ambitions, decimating us all, their protectors and soldiers, their own Kings… What a blind fool I was… All of the efforts of Horsemen and Satans… Are now ashes."

"Don`t say it like that, you idiot." Scathach said to him without any ill, cupping his cheek. "You haven`t failed anyone, Gaheris. You`ve done more than anyone could ever ask of you, going above and beyond to save your race from destruction. And you haven`t failed us, Gaheris, nor did you break your promises to us, my love." Scathach said to him with passion, as sorrow was starting to take a hold of her. "A-And what happened to you… I-Is not your fault, but your brother`s and all those damned traitors." She wiped away her tears and spoke up more firmly and confidently. "Even when you and the others had been betrayed, you still continued on serving Devils and Satans, Gaheris, as you`ve saved all of Lucifaad and Loyalists that were there, along with our son. You`ve given those that remained true a chance to live and prosper, while you remained and held the line, all for them."

"That… That I did, I guess." Gaheris said weakly, feeling that he was growing more and more tired. "They will have a new life, rebuild in those lands, united under a single banner… Aidan, just what kind of a mess I`ve left for him to deal with… The Great War, and now the Civil War, exile and more. What a terrible father I am, to force what was supposed to be my burden on the shoulders of his son."

"Aidan would never think of it like that and you know it, Gaheris." Scathach said to him, cupping his cheek again. "As much as I may`ve hated to admit it, but neither you nor I could ever stop our son from following in your footsteps when it was his own choice, my love. And after seeing just what he has grown into and how matured he, I am left with nothing more than absolute pride for our son. He truly is the second greatest gift you`ve given me, my love." Scathach smiled to him with sad smile. "And now, you, who has given me a purpose to live for, my anchor to this world, now forced to leave me, all alone again."

Gaheris mustered up all the remaining strength he had, pushing his right hand upwards and, with great strides and fledging control, he managed to cup his wife`s cheek, stained in tears, smiling to her, before saying the sacred words to her.

"And when Death and Fate separates us, our bond will never break and bound to you I shall always be." Gaheris repeated their marriage vow to Scathach. "Even if Death takes us apart… I will always be with you, my love… And I will… I will find my way back into your embrace, past Death… I swear upon all I have to you, Scathach that I will…" As the eyes of Gaheris were becoming heavier and heavier, his voice weakened, as last pieces of his life were beginning to fade, he let out his final breath and words. "Return… And change… Everything…" And with this, the strong hand of Gaheris fell onto the ground, as the last breath had left his body and his soul was free from the boundaries of body, leaving Scathach, crying and in anguish, with the dead body of her husband and love, Gaheris Gremory.

* * *

 **Back into the present.**

Tristan`s eye opened up and he looked at the avatar of his previous life, before speaking up.

"I`ve made a promise, an oath on my dying breath…" Tristan spoke up, with avatar nodding to him.

"Souls of those that had not found peace in death sometimes cannot proceed to the afterlife. They can be held back by their past emotions, grievances, hatred or by sheer will and determination." Avatar said to him. "Your willpower alone was enough to remain in this world, passing not to the afterlife, staying here, until one faithful night, your mother, Venelana Bael, had to give birth, and some things had gone accordingly as they should`ve, ultimately leading to you, Tristan, being reborn."

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked of him.

"In 184 BC, Rayla, your wife, was with your child. On the later stages of pregnancy, it was revealed that the child will be a possessor of not only Phenex Flames, but also with Power of Destruction. That information soon found its way to Zekram Bael, who wished not to smirch his powerful bloodline with anyone he seemed unworthy, and he believed that child to such." Avatar spoke up. "He decided to elaborately eliminate it, by making Venelana and Zeoticus stage a banquet for you and Rayla, using it as a way to reconnect with you. While dinner and evening went well, when you`ve returned home, Rayla collapsed in your very arms, with blood gushing out onto her thighs. An hour later, Sirius told you, that he and his best doctors had managed to save Rayla, but not your child…" Tristan`s eyes hardened when he heard of this. "You`ve pieced everything together in less than a day and were about to destroy House of Gremory for this, but Lucifer stopped you by his command from lashing out on them like that. And while you may`ve originally thought that they would go unpunished, your adopted mother, Lilith, had cursed Venelana Gremory for what she had done to her own grandson. She was to never bear a living boy, and all those that would be delivered by her womb, would never breathe or open eyes. And the child that she delivered that night, was dead, and yet…"

"I was somehow drawn into his lifeless body, and the core of my soul occupied it." Tristan finished for his avatar. "That`s how I was reborn into the living world. And after hearing of Gaheris, of my past self, it must`ve triggered you to send me back my memories."

"Indeed." Avatar agreed with Tristan. "All true, and now… Now is the time that the past and present were to become one. The time has come for you to fully take what was yours and use as you see fit, Tristan. Now is the time that Tristan and Gaheris became one."

"Hate to break it to you, friend, but Surtr just impaled me through my chest and if I know anything about fatal wounds, that one was pretty much at the top of the list." Tristan said half-jokingly. "What is the point now, when I am basically dead and not coming back?" He suddenly saw how avatar of his past life chuckled to him.

"Have you not asked yourself, why did that little cutie that holds the name of one of your wives has suddenly kissed you like that?" Avatar asked of Tristan, who raised one of the brows. "When she healed your corrupted nerves in your head, she unknowingly made a contact with not just your mind, but also your soul and me. And through that link, I myself had seen her soul." Avatar gave to Tristan a knowing look, which made Tristan realize something.

"Medea… She too, is like me?" Avatar nodded to Tristan. "That would explain the kiss…"

"And answering your earlier question, had you really been dead, you would`ve merely rejoined me from the start and remained here until the next opportunity. But, instead you remain as Tristan and not united with me, which leads me to suspect that Medea is still at play here." Avatar spoke up. "She must be using her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, to keep you from fully dying and is trying to bring you back to the life."

"The Twilight Healing… Of course, I remember that some it`s strongest users were able to even resurrect from the dead and if Medea anything like she was in her days…" Tristan finally understood, before turning to avatar of his past self. "But, even if I come back, there is still Surtr I`ll have to deal with, and the level of power I currently am, I stand no chance against him, not in his Balrog form for certain."

"Yes, as you are right now, you will never win against Surtr Second at his fullest power. However, once you and I merge and become one, you shall find yourself twice as powerful, as spiritual energy shall empower you, and even though it will not give you the edge over him, it will allow you to access the power, that you had once promised only ever use in a direct battle with Biblical God, had it ever come to that, but it didn`t." Avatar said to Tristan, coming closer and offering him his hand. "Take my hand, and accept who you are, Tristan." Tristan stepped closer and took his hand without any hesitation.

"Will I change too much after this?" He honestly asked of him, with his avatar only smiling to it.

"That will depend only if you yourself will decide to change, Gaheris." Avatar said to him, as his form became ghostly, until it fully transformed into just a being of transparent light and merged with Tristan.

Within one second, Tristan saw _everything_ that avatar had for him. Within one second, he the being that once was known as Gaheris and now walked the world as Tristan, had become one with its past, as the core regained all that it had once possessed and integrated everything into one with Tristan, birthing a completely new being, with both Tristan and Gaheris becoming one. Opening both of his eyes, Tristan looked at himself, adjusting to all that he has gained, before speaking up.

"I am… I really am back." He said to no one, as suddenly the pure light hit him and in the next second, he was gone from that realm.

* * *

 **Asgard. Frontier.**

Medea`s Sacred Gear flashed with golden lights, as she pushed away from her head the thought of pain and burns, fully focusing all that she had in bringing back her beloved. She had just found Gaheris, reborn, even if he was still not fully with his memories, it was still her husband and she was not going to let him die, never. He had saved her from darkness and brought into her heart love and joy, and she will never forgive herself if she were to ever betray him like that. Medea placed both of her burned hands onto his closing wound, as she began to speak up.

"I won`t… Let you go." She said through agony, as she accessed her Sacred Gear`s most powerful ability. "Twilight Healing: Death BREAKER!" She screamed on top of her lungs, as her Sub-Species Balance Breaker was activated and pushed the living energy into the lifeless body of her reincarnated love.

And as the golden light dissipated, Medea saw how both eyes of Tristan opened up, revealing to her his left amethyst eye and a golden eye on his right, as Tristan suddenly began to cough up and tried to sit up. Medea had tears in her eyes at the sight of her love being back, when Tristan turned to face her with his mismatching eyes, as he spoke up.

"Medea?" He asked of her.

"Yes, Tristan?"

"Thank you, my Colchis Lily." Medea`s eyes widened when she heard the near sacred nickname which Gaheris had used to calling her, as her mouth opened and Tristan caringly pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss full of love and care, the same one she was so used to and nearly addicted to. "My beautiful Colchis Lily, you are as always, an angel that pulls me out of darkness." He said to her when they ended up the kiss, with Medea nearly crying.

"G-Gaheris… It`s you, you really are back…" She said through tears, as he cupped her cheek affectionately. "When I saw your soul, I…"

"Shh, no need to cry, Medea. It is me and I am really back, though not the same as I used to be." He spoke to her. "My past and present have merged up together and now, well, you could say I am both Tristan and Gaheris at the same time, so call me how your heart desires. Now, with those bad burns and all our comrades down, I want you to stay down and heal them and yourself ASAP. As for Surtr…" He suddenly heard a cry of a literal dragon and how the ground around the shook. "That sounded like a dragon…"

"Yes… It was actually Morgan." Medea answered to him, surprising Gaheris. "She is a Dragon King Morgarissa, the granddaughter of the Vanishing and Welsh Dragons, and she is now fighting Surtr in her Dragon Form. She was enraged when she saw you…"

"I see." Tristan simply said to her, rising up and seeing where the battle was taking place. "Medea, tend to the wounds of the others and your own, and stay the hell away from this battle. I`ll deal with Surtr now."

"But Gaheris, even if you`ve regained your memory, you are nowhere near your fullest power and…"

"I know, Medea." He simply said to her with confidence. "My body as it is isn`t strong enough to handle my fullest power, nor can I even draw it from it. However, I wouldn`t be the Strongest Horseman of Apocalypse had I not prepared for an event like this one." He cryptically said to her, as he began to walk directly towards the battle between the Dragon King and a Balrog.

As united living form that was once known as Gaheris was making its way towards the battle between his former mentor and Surtr Second, he sensed that his powers truly have doubled, as spiritual energy of his former self began to reside within him once more. There were several ways for any creature to draw energy for magic in this world, with most common once being the physical magical reserves that are obtained through sheer training, preparation, practice and overall physical improvement, which made up about 93 percent of full magical power of any creature. Spiritual energy is a different sort of energy, accumulated through ages of living, gained knowledge, wisdom and overall mental and spiritual expansion of one`s mind. This energy had remained with Gaheris after his death and now came back to him fully, empowering now Tristan. However, even though now Tristan held enough power to take down an Ultimate Class Devil, he was about to be facing against a creature that had the power capacity of a Satan Class if not more. And even Morgarissa, a Dragon King and direct descendant of both Heavenly Dragons, was now being pushed back, as Surtr slammed into Morgarissa from above, pinning her down against the ground and preparing to smash her head with his arms.

Seeing that, Tristan decided to test out his capacities, as two magical circles appeared before him and out of them, two concentrated Beams of Abyss, a powerful Darkness type attack, created by Lucifer himself, shot right towards Balrog, hitting him right in the face. Surtr, surprised by this sort of attack and actually hurt a little bit, was forced to fly away from Morgarissa and land a few meters away from her. As his blazing eyes scouted for the person who attacked him, Tristan drew his attention to himself, giving time for Morgan to recover.

"What a disgusting sight you are, Surtr." Tristan spoke loud enough to make draw his attention. "I remember when Balrogs were feared by all of Supernatural World, their mere name terrifying all Mythologies, but now? Reduced to a mere guard dog of a scumbag and made into a slave… Although, I guess that is an improvement for you, seeing as you merely a reject of a real thing." Tristan could see how blazing eyes of Surtr widened at the sight of him.

 **"How the blasted Hell are you still alive?! Your chest was tore open by my horn and your insides hang outside! You are supposed to be dead, people bloody die when they are KILLED!"** Surtr roared at Tristan, who merely smirked at what the Devil had just said.

 **"Ugh… Th-that`s… That`s impossible…"** Morgarissa stuttered, as she rose up on her four legs and looked shocked at the sight of Tristan being alive. **"T-Tristan… No wait, your aura has changed and smell… You somehow changed, but how and…"**

"I`ll explain everything later, Morgan, trust me. But for now, I`ll need your help to dispose of that relict of age long past." Tristan pointed at Surtr, speaking up again. "Now then, Surtr, how about a little deal: surrender yourself to Odin and Asgard and reveal to us the plans of Sirzechs, or resist, and I`ll finish up the cleanup that Thor and I had started." To that, Surtr only had a roaring laughter and nothing more.

 **"Have you gone mad after death, Tristan?! Me?! SURRENDER?! NEVER! And what is that nonsense you are blabbering about Thor and you destroying my kind? Haven`t your mother ever tell you, that it was the work of that blasted traitor of Gremory, Gaheris, who defied your own brother, although now I can see quite a few similarities between you two."** Surtr was starting to make his way towards Tristan. **"Anyway, you and that damned batch of heroes with you have caused enough of trouble for us all. After I`m done with you and them, I`ll make sure to bring the last pieces of you to Sirzechs, along with the heads of Aidan and Scathach. Oh, how happy he`ll be, being rid of them once and for all."**

"Oh trust me, Surtr: you`ll get to them, but only over my DEAD BODY!" Tristan`s aura suddenly flared up, the deep crimson color of his usual color gone, replaced by a bright and menacing scarlet, as he blasted from his previous position as if he never were there to begin with.

Surtr`s eyes failed him, as he couldn`t see through which route will Tristan take. His eyes and senses were searching tirelessly for him, but failing to find him. And then, out of nowhere, Surtr`s mouth opened up as he roared, a cry of pain escaping from his mouth, while a large cutting wound appeared on his chest, with fire blasting out of there, before it closed. In a split second, before Surtr appeared the one he was looking for, as Tristan reappeared in front of Surtr, with Morgan`s Clarent in his right hand, firmly holding it. As Surtr finally saw his prey, he began to make way towards him and was nearly upon him, when he was suddenly tackled by Morgarissa and sent crashing onto the ground and rocks. Red scaled dragoness looked down upon Tristan and asked of him directly.

 **"You are not fully Tristan, and yet… Your aura, there was only one Devil with that kind of aura, yet he died when I was merely a hatchling."** Morgarissa spoke to Tristan. **"That Devil… My father had told me that he was the one to kill his father, Ddraig."**

"Yeah, that was the toughest and most dangerous battle I ever fought. All that talk about Ddraig`s power is no joke, I assure you, Morgarissa." Tristan spoke with knowledge in his words, surprising the red dragoness. "And I believe I remember you when you were still a small dragon, from the times when I visited Sairissa and Baleris."

 **"Impossible… Y-You are…"**

"Yes, I am Tristan and Gaheris Gremory, Morgarissa." Tristan confirmed to her. "Long story short, I was reincarnated as Tristan after my death, lost all the memory and powers, began to gain back my memories and knowledge and other stuff a few months back, fully restored it all about 10 minutes ago, with an added bonus of gaining back all of my spiritual energy, which boosted up my powers. However, that`s still not enough to give this son of an abyss the death it deserves."

 **"Then, do you have a sufficient plan, Horseman of War?"** Morgan addressed Tristan by his old moniker. **"You wouldn`t have attracted his attention had it not been without a good enough plan, would you?"**

"You are right. I do have an ace up in my sleeve, one that`ll surely give me enough power to blast him out of existence." Tristan admitted, as he placed Clarent into the ground. "However, I`ll need a minute to fully prepare it. Can you hold him off for?"

 **"You bet! Just make it fast!"** Morgarissa roared, as she flew right towards Surtr and crashed into him, resuming their battle.

As Morgan resumed her battle with Surtr, Tristan discarded his completely destroyed combat vest and jacket, as they were basically useless, with two giant holes in chest area. Besides, right now he needed to gear up with something far more powerful and much more durable, something that could help him withstand an attack from God level enemy. And fortunately for Tristan, he had something up in his sleeve just for this moment, as his personal crest appeared underneath him and moved upwards, changing his ragged clothing to a completely new one. Instead of reinforced leather and steel plates, Tristan downed a full set of crimson colored armor, perfectly matching him, with plates fully closing his body and leaving away not a speck of underneath chain mail.

This armor had been created by Gaheris` old friend and comrade in several wars and campaigns against Demons, Greek God of Fire, Forgery and Craftsmanship, as well as the Greatest Forger in all of Mythologies, Hephaestus. He is among the very few creatures that is able to work with most durable and strongest Dragon Scales of Red Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, forging for Gaheris a suit of armor, flexible and sturdy, powerful and fast, powered by a piece of Ddraig`s own heart, which slowly and subtly enhances wearer`s power in a similar manner as Boosted Gear`s Boost ability. That was Gaheris` ultimate armor, his Scarlet Sovereign Armor, which encased him fully in itself, as the scales of the helm closed Tristan`s face, with bright green eyelids allowing for view.

However, even with Scarlet Sovereign, he had not enough power to combat Surtr. No, today, he would have to rely on _all_ of the power he had once possessed, the power that made Gods tremble before him. Unfortunately for Tristan, he could not yet draw out that power at his will, or sustain it permanently, as his body was yet too weak, young and not adapted for the exposure of his immense power he once held. However, for a very short period of time, for about 10 or 15 minutes, he could grasp his power, regain his previous might and finish the extermination of Balrogs. This, however, would also be like sending a loud roar throughout the worlds, letting every major Faction and Creature of power know, that Horseman of War is back, and that he is back in force and power. And once that is done, the hunt will be on, and half the Underworld and Human World will be on his tail. Letting out a sigh of acceptance, a small magical circle appeared over his right palm, and from the emerged a small black orb, with a symbol of self-consuming snake on it, made in the pattern of infinity, glowing dimly, yet resonating with immeasurable power.

"Over three thousand years ago I`ve encountered the most powerful being in this realm of existence, and it has given me a token of its friendship with me…" Tristan reminiscence, as memories came to him. "Only if I were face the God of Bible were I to use this. I am sorry, Lucifer, but today, I break that promise I have made to you, my lord." And with those words, Tristan`s armored palm closed around the orb, and in one simple move, the orb cracked.

And in that next second, the world shook…

* * *

 **Seven miles away from the battlefield. The sight of a demonic portal.**

The last barrage of Hellfire had completely demolished and sent demons and Frost Giants into oblivion, while Black Legion, elite honor guard of True Satan Faction, were finishing wiping out the remainders of them. Formed back in the times predating Great War, some of the veteran commanders of this Legion here still remember and nearly worship their founder, Horseman of War Gaheris Gremory, and follow his son with the same loyalty. Aidan let out a sigh, as his circles closed, ceasing the barrage of his Hellfire, while Scathach stepped in closer to her son, having reunited with him on her way here.

"That must be the rest of them." She said to him, with Aidan nodding to it. "We need to head back to Tristan and the rest of them immediately. If that Surtr really is a Balrog as you`ve stated, then…"

"He is one, believe me, but he is stubborn and arrogant, so the others should be able to hold him off for a bit, unless…" Aidan was about to speak up, when one of the field captains of Legion came to him and reported.

"Lord Aidan, the enemy has been successfully eliminated and destroyed. Our sorcerers confirm the complete closure of portals and no additional have appeared. They also confirm that Summit has also been secured by 7th Defensive Division deployed." Captain reported. "Our casualties are 28 men KIA and 79 injured, sir. 7th Division has 171 KIA and 621 injured, sir. They also report that Laufey has been captured by our soldiers and has been extracted from Asgard already, sir."

"Good, that`ll make Frost Giants think twice, as well as deals with their threat. Now all that remains is to make sure to divert the ire of Mythologies from Devils as a race and…" Suddenly, Aidan`s senses began to go nearly haywire, as did many of soldiers` and his mother`s, as they`ve felt _it_. "Wh… What kind a… That energy signature and power output… Th-that`s impossible! It can`t be… F-Father…" Aidan was struggling with words, as did most of his commanders.

And while they were nearly speechless, Scathach had words to shed, as tears began to run down on her cheeks, as her long waiting had come to an end.

"Gaheris… You are back, my love." She turned towards the spire of pure scarlet energy piercing the skies, as the ground nearly shook. "You`ve kept your word, my love."

* * *

 **Underworld. Gremory Mansion.**

"While it isn`t fully confirmed, but from what our agents have been able to gather, Old Satan Faction has actually managed to deploy their forces into Asgard and aid the defending forces of Valkyries and Gods." Falbium lazily reported, sitting in his comfortable chair, while Four Great Satans were conducting a meeting in Sirzechs` home. "Along with that, it appears that the second attack has also failed, with Horseman of Vengeance leading the Black Legion against that force. There were also reports of sighting Scathach there… It would seem that your little plan to stop Old Satan Faction and Heaven from uniting will only backfire at us, Zechs. What a drag it will be then…"

"The reports may yet change, Falbium, and I do not lose hope." Sirzechs stated. "This alliance must be destroyed before it is properly conceived, and deaths of both Leviathan whore and Gabriel will ensure that."

"Yet what of Aidan and Scathach?" Ajuka asked of him, making Sirzechs and sitting close to them Zeoticus stiff up at mere mention of them. "Deny and despise them we may as much as we want, but both are more than capable of destroying that weakling Laufey and defeating Loki without much problem."

"Aidan is nothing more than a foul-breed, bearing none of the power of our great line whatsoever, and his mother is but a shadow that scares but children, nothing more. Grayfia and Surtr will be able to dispatch of them without any problem, even if Aidan is the last remaining Horseman." Zeoticus arrogantly stated, sipping some wine. "Besides, he is the son of Gaheris and he too had fallen before their "precious" Horseman of Demise. And if she fails, then it would seem that her usage as an intimidation force had expired, and since she has given birth to Millicas, there won`t be any need to keep her around…"

"Maybe, but Aidan isn`t weak or anything. Even back in Great War he was close enough to be on par with Grayfia back then and now… What a shame that neither he nor Gaheris had followed us when we asked them." Serafall said with a bit of sadness in her usual manner. "I even offered Gaheris myself as his wife and yet he had the gal to call me a wench and a whore! ME! The Great Levia-chan!"

"In any case, we have to wait for another report from Grayfia and…" Suddenly, Sirzechs and everyone present in the room shut themselves, as they sensed an immeasurable surge of power coming out of another realm, with Sirzechs and all that were in the rooms widening their eyes at the realization of whom that power belonged to. "Im-impossible… Wh-what is going on… This surge of power, the potency and signature… No, no, no, NO! IT CAN`T BE… IT CAN`T BE HIM! HE IS DEAD! HOW?!" Sirzechs roared with his own power flaring out violently. "GAHERIS! HOW CAN YOU BE STILL ALIVE?!" And even though he roared with rage, his own hands were shaking, betraying the feeling of fear he sensed.

"Inconceivable… Th-that is unmistakable… G-G-Gaheris…" Zeoticus`s entire frame began to shake in utter fear and horror, realizing that his own son, his worst nightmare and man that he fears the most, has somehow returned.

'That energetic signature is certainly Gaheris, and the potency and level of power can only belong to him.' Ajuka frantically analyzed that power, not even realizing that his own left hand was shaking without control. 'A-And if he is back, then Satan Faction will have the advantage and a true successor to Lucifer will be able to claim his Throne… But how?!'

"G-Gaheris-chan? B-but h-how?! If h-he is back, th-then that means…" Serafall was beginning to ramble, as she still remembered the fear she experienced when facing Horseman of War in rage. "Pl-please, G-Gaheris-chan… Pl-please d-don`t hurt me… A-after a-all, w-we w-were engaged and I…"

'That really is Gaheris alright. Man, that guy was a major pain in the ass when he was alive, and just like his brat, he actually knows a thing or two about armies and stuff… What a drag.' Falbium said to himself lazily, yet deep down inside, he too, felt how coldness of fear was clamping down on him.

* * *

 **Venelana Bael`s personal residence in Bael Territory.**

"Taken you a very long time to finally realize just what kind of a man you`ve married to, Vena." Gareth said to her, as he poured down to her some wine. "Although, back in the day, you weren`t much better yourself. In fact, you were quite a conniving bitch, to be completely honest with you, sister."

"I take it, you intend to remind me about it for the rest of my life, don`t you, Gareth?" Venelana asked of him tiredly, sipping her drink. "Not a day passes that I haven`t looked back at what I had done and just what kind of mother I was to Gaheris…"

"And I don`t intend to let you forget it, Vena." Gareth confirmed it to her, as he rose up from his seat and looked out from the balcony. "You were honestly up for letting Sirzechs to _kill_ Gaheris multiple times, before he was taken in by Lucifer and raised by him and Lilith into who he became. And our old man was all up for it too…" He took a shot of his whiskey. "Blasted whoring son of bitch… All that rebelling that Sirzechs and other have done , all of that was so that he could get more and more power, that power hungry asshole. And now, he`s got his sights on Tristan as his possible successor…"

"What do you mean by that, Gareth?" Venelana asked of him

"Exactly what I said, Vena." Gareth turned to her. "Whenever did our father was so nice towards someone, so approving and supportive, hm? I`ll answer for you: never. He is only driven by his own personal goal, which is the preservation of House of Bael`s power and its legacy. And for that reason, he would have it led by a powerful Devil that has his Power of Destruction, yet who is not fully formed in moral way, who can be bent to do his beading. That`s why he is so nice and supportive towards Tristan. He wants him as his real Heir and as someone who will be able to continue his work. He went as far as to bloody _scare_ Sairaorg into giving the position of Heir to Tristan. If he did not comply, then his mother would not live an hour after Sairaorg`s decision."

"I`ve always suspected that he had less than altruistic plans for Tristan, but I doubt that he`ll succeed with them." She said to her brother. "Tristan, he is… He has a lot of his older brother in him and…" Venelana and Gareth both had stopped what they were doing, once a wave of immense and numbingly familiar energy washed over them, driving Venelana into a state of shock. "I-I-It c-can`t b-be… G-Gareth, th-that e-energy, i-it`s…"

"Yeah, it sure as hell was _his_ energy…" Gareth confirmed to his sister, while in his mind he was smiling. 'At long last… General, my friend, my brother! I knew that this day would come, sooner or later! At long last, we will finish what we had started!'

"Th-this energy… It`s not just Gaheris`, but… T-Tristan…" Venelana finally recognized the energy signature of her child, as her mouth hang open in shock and realization of what had happened. "My boy… M-My son… All these years…"

* * *

 **Tristan Bael`s personal residence.**

The personal residence of Tristan Bael may`ve been one of the smaller ones in Bael`s possession, but it was located in one of the most beautiful natural places that they had in their possession. And while it`s owner was away from there, his mistresses of heart and soul, Cleria Belial and Ravel Phenex, his soon to be wife, were there, living and running things smoothly for their beloved. But along with that, unknown to all, safe for themselves, they were also in a quest of their own one that they had partaking for the past weeks till no end.

"So, how much have you recovered last night, Iris?" Spoke up Ravel, as they sat in their room, addressing the silver-haired beauty that was her friend Cleria, or Iris Belial, as she was known in her previous life. "Last night, I think I`ve recovered about all of the last pieces of my memory."

"Same with me, Rayla." Cleria, or Iris, addressed her friend and named sister Ravel, or Rayla Phenex, another reincarnate from the past. "Still can`t wrap my head around this, though. You and I, former Horsemen of Apocalypse, killed in that damned rebellion, are now back and reborn, with our memories coming back to us… Just how in the world could that happen?"

"Beats me, Iris. The only ones that could ever answer us this question are Sirius and Gaheris, since they`ve spent years studying the matter of death and afterlife." Ravel said to Cleria, letting out a sigh. "While I myself am not completely a hundred percent sure, but I think that Tristan… That Tristan is like us." Ravel said in a bit of a hopeful tone, with Cleria looking at her.

"Perhaps." She agreed. "Yet, even if he isn`t… Have you ever thought that you would fall in love with anyone else, other than Gaheris, had you been given another chance?"

"Honestly? I don`t…" Ravel was about to finish up, but then both of them sensed a surge of unstoppable and nearly choking power, yet for them it felt like breeze of fresh cool wind. "That energy surge, this power and e-energy signature, i-it`s…" Reborn Horseman of Inferno was frozen in shock and awe, as tears were starting to come to her eyes.

"Y-yes, Rayla. That is him, no doubt about it." Horseman of Emptiness confirmed. "It really is him… Our Gaheris… Reborn as Tristan..."

* * *

 **Underworld. True Satan Faction`s territories. Draconian Mountains.**

On the peaks of mountains that stretch for a few hundred kilometers, laid in the lands controlled by the loyalists, who retained their allegiances to the True Satans and their ideals, unknown to most, lived a creature, one whose name was known to many, yet very few knew more than rumors of it. That creature was known as the Dragon God of Infinity, which had once resided in the Dimensional Gap, the endless and infinitely empty void, which served Ophis as its home for countless eons. That is, until she was somehow pulled out of her void and plunged into a world that was foreign and alien to her, forced to abandon the realm of eternal silence to the Red One, who moved in and occupied her domain, while she was to be made into a weapon by ancient Gods of Mesopotamia, who were facing their decline and decided to gamble all they had obtain the Power of Infinity from Ophis.

Yet, unfortunately for them, they drew ire of Lucifer and his most powerful and trusted of champions, one that Ophis would come to recognize as someone close to her and important enough for her to listen to him and learn how to live in this world and even accept it. Gaheris had freed her from the shackles and saved her, in more ways than one, as Ophis had begun to change and shift her own existence from her interactions and experiences with him, opening up to her more emotional side, feelings and senses, starting to see the beauty of the world that was full of so much things and devoid of void. It had taken a few centuries, but over the time, with help from Gaheris and later on with his family, Ophis had almost practically shed her emotionless shell and embraced the world that is now, leaving her thoughts of regaining Dimensional Gap out of her mind completely, with the help of Gaheris, who was, as she called him, "A warming sun that illuminates her Infinity." To Ophis, Gaheris was the most important person in the world, the only whom she would ever consider as a possible lifelong partner and someone to be her mate.

That made it all the more traumatizing and painful for Infinite Dragon, when she felt her Sun`s death from across dimensions and soon found out about to be true. This transgression nearly cost the Devils their entire existence, as Ophis, for the first time in her entire existence, was furious, livid, utterly enraged by the fact of her closest friend and person that opened her to a whole new world, being dead. She had even went as far as to exterminate several of the Pillars that supported the man that killed Gaheris and she would`ve continued, had it not been for a certain someone stopping her, revealing to her that there was a way for Ophis to gain back what she wanted and, even though it would take him a very long time, Gaheris would be back. After gaining her assurances, Ophis decided to trust this person, leaving and secluding herself in True Satan Faction`s territories, claiming the mountains as her personal domain and living there. Over thousands of years, those same mountains became populated by a great number of Dragons, many of whom were discontent because of living with Tannin, who served the Usurper Satans, all coming in there as they`ve felt the presence of Ophis, which served them as a beacon of sorts, a welcoming signal. At first, Ophis cared naught for them, but as the time went on, she had slowly and steadily began to become more and more involved in the dealings of Dragons that populated her mountains, until she was fully in control of all the tribes and clans of Dragons here, as their Dragon God.

And now, Ophis, in form of a massive, 100-meters long and 20 meters high Great Black Dragon, was situated on top of her personal peak, observing as the young Dragons flew among the rocks and grounds, as she felt something she was almost not expecting to ever feel. A warm wave of power, washing over her, strong and potent, but also familiar and known to her, like a nearly forgotten smell of flowers, blooming in spring. Ophis shifted her attention from her kin to this sensation she sensed, concentrating on it and finally realizing what it was. As she let out a satisfied quiet roar, she spread her wings, opening up a portal and headed towards its source, with one thought in her mind.

'My Sun, you are back.' Ophis thought to herself, as she headed towards it.

* * *

 **Asgard.**

A pillar of scarlet bright light pierced the very skies of mythological world, was quietly subsiding, diminishing and becoming smaller and smaller, contracting to its source. And soon enough, the pillar of scarlet was gone, it`s only remainder being a glowing aura, surrounding the armored warrior. It was lashing out like a beast, but moved around its bearer like quiet and peaceful river, showing seemingly no signs of aggression or danger. However, in one were to stand close to, they would be overwhelmed by sheer might and gravity of it, as aura was showing away its fully contained and controlled power, one that was enough to destroy the very world of humans itself. And when Tristan began to make his steps towards his opponents, taking into his hand Clarent, the very ground shook, as ripples spread from it, air becoming denser than ever and a sense of utter demise spreading around like wildfire. This was the aura of a being that once was feared by the Biblical God himself, for he possessed the power equal to that of his own First Son, Lucifer. This was the power that Usurpers feared, for it was a rallying call to their enemies and banner for all those that opposed their tyranny. This was the might of man that had seen over a hundred wars and thousands of battles, participating and observing them, engraving into his mind and soul, what a war truly was.

This was the being that was known as Horseman of War, Lucifer`s Last Loyalist, Hell`s Harbinger and Slayer of Ddraig. That was Gaheris Gremory, reborn anew, with all his experience and powers fully in his grasp, at least for a short while, yet it was more than enough for him to do one thing he was best at. As he gained footing and began to run towards the battlefield, only one goal was in his mind:

'The War, shall end!'

* * *

 **Oh yeah, bitches, he is back! The most dangerous, deadliest and menacing Devil ever to be killed, is back and he ain`t gonna go down as easily as the last time. And now, you finally have the answers to the questions of what was happening to Tristan and how he was connected with Gaheris, and yes, as many of you had long guessed it, Tristan was Gaheris` reincarnation and I`ve used it. Hope you will find the explanation as to why he retained his knowledge and skills and memories to your satisfaction.**

 **Also, just for clarification. Right now, Tristan, or Gaheris if you wish to call him (call him both names as they are essentially one now) has his fullest power for a very short duration of time, as his young body isn`t able to sustain it for a very long time and his energy reserves aren't as built up as they were when his was in past life. Right now, Orb of Ophis is what empowered him and it`s only one time boost up.**

 **Along with that, we also got some interesting revelations, such as Ravel and Cleria also being reincarnated, like Tristan. Now, there was also a name of Sirius Merlin Sitri thrown here, so do please hold onto it, as this guy will be VERY important in the future and will be the key as to why and how did Gaheris, Rayla, Iris (Tristan, Ravel and Cleria), and possibly some other Horsemen, came back into this world. Also, before anyone asks, he is Serafall`s younger brother, and yup, he is** ** _THE MERLIN_** **, the very same guy, will be explained later on.**

 **Leave a comment, review, suggestion, question, I`ll answer it all with pleasure.**

 **Next time: Horseman of War`s Rampage; Reunion; Future Plans…**


End file.
